The Start of New Beginnings
by Kikyohater220
Summary: Iruka, an alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will they survive long enough to live. IruKaka!
1. The Beginning

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

_**Anything else**_

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

00000000000

It was raining out…

The clear water drops coated the ground below. Most would find this action relaxing and calming while others would find it sad and an annoyance. This water was beautiful in its own right and yet it leaves destruction in its wake. The car crash below explained it enough. Despite the water falling from the heavens, the roar of flames lit the night sky. The red and yellow danced around to their own beat of music. They danced and danced ignoring the screams and desperate cries that filled the air.

Everything was ignored and they spun happily as they changed to a dimmer color and glazed over. It was as if a sheet of glass was put in front of them. They got smaller and smaller, became rounder and rounder, taming their flames. As they rounded together they became engulfed in black. The black reflected the red and yellow flames as they faced each other. Then everything disappeared as the colors were blocked. Then in a fluid motion the colors came back in the form of a black eye.

"Sad, isn't it?" a man asked. He had brown hair that went to his chin and had to bangs to frame his face and dark eyes. They looked as if they were black. The one who owned the black eye nodded silently, his silver locks bouncing slightly as he did.

"Mmm, it's the way of life, Genma." he said as he continued to watch the news of the car accident from his seat, drink in hand.

They were at a bar on the outskirts of town that they lived in. It was their get together night to drink and relax before the week started up again. It wasn't like it mattered anyway. Their lives were as wild as the flames that surrounded the car in the news. They would work hard and long but gain little pay as their reward. It was only a matter of time before they lose everything. Another male with light brown hair and brown eyes looked on sadly.

"Don't say that." the brown eyes male said as he traced a hand over an ugly scar that started from his right cheek and a crossed his nose. That was until another hand joined his own.

"Now look what you did, Kakashi?" Genma said angrily at him as he looked at his partner, Raidou. "Its okay, Raidou. Just don't think about it." Genma said gently to his lover as he moved Raidou hand away from his face.

The scar that Raidou bares is from a fire long ago when he was just a little kid. It has hunted him even now and Genma has tried countless time to get him to stop thinking about it. The reason he got it in the first place was to save his sister but despite all efforts she dead that night. Raidou still to this day has nightmares time to time.

Next to the three men sat two more as they watch silently at the trio, both thinking the same; that Kakashi was heartless. That was nothing different though. Kakashi had never cared for many people. None of them knew why exactly but they knew that he had lost someone dear to him, thus closing him off from his own feelings.

"Maybe we should head back?" asked one of the two men. He had short dark brown hair and the same color eyes. His partner, Kotetsu, nodded in agreement. This was getting out of hand. Though it wasn't much to other people but having Raidou sad like this and Genma pissed off at Kakashi is a big mood killer. Besides it was getting late anywhere. It was time to go home.

"Izumo is right. We should get going its getting late." said Kotetsu. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders making his dark long sleeve shirt move. Yeah, right. Like hell it was late. It was 12:00 o'clock max. That was early compared to some nights they came here. Kakashi sighed.

"Fine, you guys can go. I'll stay here for a few more drinks and I'll leave." said Kakashi. His friends looked at him skeptically.

"Are you sure?" asked Izumo as he got up from his stool. Kotetsu followed his example.

"Let him rot and burn in hell." Genma said bitterly as he got up as well with Raidou in his arms and leaning against his chest. Raidou grabbed a fist full of Genma's shirt from the angry voice.

"Genma…" Raidou's voice trailed off. He was upset, that much was clear. He didn't want his lover to get in a fight just because of him. Genma looked down and saw Raidou's face. He calmed down from seeing his lover's distress.

All of his friends looked at him worriedly. They didn't want to just leave him there as Kakashi waved them off. Much to Kakashi's surprise they all sat back on their stools.

"Huh? I thought you guys were going to leave." said Kakashi with a surprise look in one of his eyes while the other was wrapped in a dark blue head band covering it from the rest of the world.

Izumo put an arm around Kakashi and winked at him. "Yeah, but than we would feel guilty when the police finds your body somewhere."

Kakashi laughs nervously at the comment. He was touched that his friends would stay with him at the bar. Though he wouldn't admit it that he too got lonely sometimes and it was always warming when his friends does something like this. With a smile of his face his raises his drink slightly in the air.

"Well let's drink up." Kakashi said and that was the first of many drinks to come.

It was 3 in the morning and the rain had finally stopped having coated the town in a thin sheet of water. It made the lights that lit the town sparkle as the water reflected the light. It was quiet and peaceful blissfully unaware of the five men staggering through its depths. These men were laugh at some unknown joke that was said between them as they clung to one anther from balance.

"Thatss wasss gr-great Ka-Kakashi." one said a hung off of Kakashi obviously drunk off his ass. Raidou stated giggling for no reason while Izumo and Kotetsu were hanging on each other singing a song that they just made up with drinks in hand.

"Ya, ya." Kakashi agreed through his drunken haze. Out of all of them he was the heaviest drinker and thus could take more to get him drunk. Right now he was on the boarder line between drunk and a very good buzz.

It was this that would lead them to a struggle ahead. For in their drunken state they could not see that they were being followed. The shadows moved secretly in a grace that was not known to man. As they moved closer, waiting patiently, ready to strike at the right time.

Oblivious to their surroundings Kakashi and his friends continued to walk the streets of their small town that was cut off from the world around them. The forest the surround the area was filled with creatures that were designed to kill and eat humans. These creatures never attacked the town directly but if a poor soul should wonder into the forest alone it would be the end for them.

"Ka-Kakashi, you-you know what y-you need?" asked Genma trying to keep a straight face but fail miserably.

"To get laid!" screamed Kotetsu. Izumo starts laughing while agreeing with him. Genma starts laughing to but a sharp pain that came from the back of his skull silenced him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he hit the cold hard cement.

Kakashi snapped out of his drunken haze the moment Genma hit the ground. He scanned the area around him and looked for any possible threat. All he saw was darkness. A groan made him snap his head back to his friends. Izumo had fallen to the ground in the same manor that Genma did. Kotetsu and Raidou were frantic as they hovered over their lovers. They knew what was happening but could do nothing to prevent it. Their drunken minds were still affected from the amount of alcohol that was consumed by them.

Kakashi was being to get scared himself. He was looking the whole time and yet he could not hear or see anything that indicated that there was an enemy nearby. He searched around franticly trying to find their attackers as a scream made look back at his friends again.

"Raidou!" Kotetsu had called out as his friend fell over his lover out cold. Kakashi had enough of this so he started to run over to the only person that was yet to be attacked but he was too late. Kotetsu went down just like how the others did and before he knew it he was out cold on the ground as well.

With the five men unconscious they were safe to come out now. One by one they came out of the shadows in black cloaks pleased with their work. They knew that their Alpha and Master was going to be pleased with them. They were sent out on a mission and they have succeeded.

"Well, this was easier than I thought. Master is going to pleased." a female voice spoke. She was the only female there be she could throw one hell of a punch. She had red hair and dark eyes.

"Yes it was." a blue haired man said as he picked up Kakashi. His name was Sakon. He had dull blue hair and black eyes. Kakashi groaned as Sakon picked him up. Sakon looked at his partner. "You had to hit him that hard, Tayuya. I think you gave him a concussion." Tayuya snorted unlady-like and turned away insulted.

A bigger guy named Jirobo laughed at Sakon's comment as he picked up Kotetsu and Izumo and placed them on his shoulders. He was a little fatter than the other with an orange Mohawk and hazel eyes.

"You can shut the fuck up shit head!" Tayuya said. Jirobo frowned at Tayuya's words.

"Must you use those words?" asked Jirobo.

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want!" she yelled.

"You both can shut up and Tayuya I could use a hand here." another said. His name was Kidomaru. He had dark brown hair and dark grey eyes almost a black color. He was picking up Raidou leaving Genma to Tayuya.

"Whatever." she said with a sigh and went over to pick the other man up. With a heave he was on her shoulder and they were ready to leave.

"Let's go." ordered Sakon and they left into the night.

00000000000000000

The pain…

The pain that was coursing through his body was unbearable. All he could see was red, red from blood; his blood. It was all over him. The copper taste from his mouth was disgusting but he could do nothing but lay there. He didn't even know where he was. He could hardly remember anything!

It felt like his bones were melting from unseen lava. It felt like he was fighting death and losing. He fought to stay awake but it was inevitable. It was dark out and he couldn't even tell that his eyes were open but when he blinked he knew better. That was all he saw; darkness as he shut his eyes gave in to the battle. The last thing he heard was a yell. From pain or fear he didn't know nor did he care.

"Alpha! We found another!" a black and white wolf howled out to his leader. He was lead warrior. He was in charge of battle and in these times of war he was most needed.

The Alpha heard his packs' call and came running through the forest that surrounded them. Alpha was a strong one that could take any wolf down. His fur was a light brown but shone and was silky to the touch. As his Alpha came closer the lead warrior stood proudly in front of his leader. There were fellow warriors with his Alpha ready to do battle for this was a battle and in a battle they needed to be ready for any approaching enemies.

The other warriors circled the reason why he had called his Alpha here. With a warning growl from the Alpha the others parted to make way for their Alpha. The Alpha walked on, head held high, showing his dominance. The others bowed their head to show their submission for their Alpha.

"Shikaku!" the Alpha called out. The same black and white wolf stepped up in front of his Alpha to give his report.

"Yes Alpha?" asked Shikaku.

"Report!"

"He is in bad shape, Alpha. He has many injuries and has major blood lost."

The Alpha looked up to the night sky and thought. Was it a good idea to being this one with them? Or should he leave him out here to die? If it was any other day he knew that, that would not be the question but with the war he had to caution with every move he makes, for if he makes one mistake, it could be his last and for his pack.

"Is he alive?" the Alpha asked shocking his fellow pack members.

"Sir, you can't suggest that we take him back with us?" another wolf stepped up towards his Alpha. He was a light dirty blonde wolf that had white covering his stomach and dark blue eyes. A growl came from their Alpha as a warning for the other wolf to back off, now.

"Do you deicide what we do, Inochi? Do you wish to lead this pack?" the Alpha said with his teeth bare and his ears erected and pointing forward. Inochi a warrior of his pack stepped back while crouching low with his tail between his legs.

"No, Alpha, I do not wish to lead this pack. Forgive me? I stepped out of my place." Inochi whimpered out. The Alpha walked out to Inochi and nipped his ear as a sign of punishment but otherwise continued to what he was doing.

"Continue Shikaku." the Alpha ordered. Shikaku nodded his head.

"Yes he is alive, barely, I might add."

The Alpha nodded his head. "Good." he said and then he turned back to the rest of the warriors "I want three of you to come with to take this one back to the dens." The Alpha turned back to Shikaku. "I want you and the rest of the wolves to scout the area around here and try to find more survivors. If you find nothing report back to the dens immediately. We don't need any more casualties."

Shikaku nodded and took off taking half of the wolves with him. Inochi and the Alpha struggled a bit to help the fallen fellow onto a wolf's back so that they could bring him back to the dens.

"Are you ready?" asked the Alpha and the other wolves nodded. "Then let's go."

0000000000

**I need help! Voting!**

**I need to know for future purposes.**

**Vote if you want Kakashi to have pups/cubs that consist of Naruto, Naruto and Sasuke, or Sasuke. (note: if it is N/S then there will be no romance between them.)  
**


	2. chapter 2

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

_**Anything else**_

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**IruKaka fluff! ;)**

0000000000000000000

Voices... lots of them.

That was the first thing that Kakashi could hear. His body was warm, Kakashi realized. If felt like fur but he couldn't be sure. He felt, as if he had to puke. His stomach was killing him but he had plenty of ideas why.

Though he was awake he did not open his eyes in fear, fear that _he _would be there still. Who was _he_? Kakashi didn't know. He didn't even know his name but Kakashi knew that _he _was evil, pure evil. Kakashi shuddered at the many memories that assaulted him from days to weeks of torture that didn't seem to end anytime soon until now.

"Hey look, I think he's waking up." an unfamiliar voice said. Kakashi started to up his eyes knowing he was found out; there was no point in hiding anymore. Slowly Kakashi opened his eyes. The world was all blurry and he had problems focusing. Even the colors seem too bright. He closed his eyes again.

"Quick! Someone get Iruka!" a different voice yelled out. Kakashi was confused now. Who was Iruka? He had never heard of him before but then again it could be anyone. Kakashi groaned in frustration but the people who are in here with him must have mistaken it for pain because they were all over him; worried.

_Weird._ thought Kakashi in confusion. Back then the people that tortured him didn't give a damn if he was in pain or not. So, did that mean he wasn't there anymore? Then where was he?

Kakashi tried to get up and that's when the pain hit him. He moaned a little bit his whole body felt strange. Kakashi had no choice but to lay back down. His eyes still not focused enough to let him see properly. He heard someone coming up to him in a caution manner as Kakashi remained still.

"Easy cub, you are not healed yet." a wise voice met his ears. Kakashi didn't know this voice. It was kind and gentle and obviously a female. Her voice sounded like how a mother would speak to her comfort her child. That was strange.

Kakashi blinked his eyes rapidly wanting to gain use of his sight once more. He turned his head towards the person who talked to him, while he rubbed his eyes with his hands, while feeling that something was off, way off. Damn his body felt really weird.

"Where I'm I? Kakashi asked though half expecting the female to snap at him and tell him he was still in that hellish place where they tortured him day and night.

"You are safe." he heard her response. This was the time he opened his eyes again. The blur wasn't there anymore and now he saw who has talked to him; in front of him stood a young sun kiss yellow wolf.

Kakashi closed his eyes thinking he was dreaming or imaging it. When he opened them back up the wolf was still there. That couldn't be. He could have sworn he had heard voices and there was no way he could understand wolves.

"Is something wrong?" the same voice from before.

Kakashi just stared at the female. She spoke to him and he understood! Immediately Kakashi scanned the area alert and ready to run. He was scared he admitted to himself. Here he was, with a wolf, a wolf for god's sakes speaking to him! He had to get out of here! He had to leave and find his friends! His friends! Kakashi snapped out his fear and realized that his friends could be still back to where ever he was still being tortured.

Kakashi found the strength to get up.

Kakashi ran.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she yelled behind him, before she started to follow Kakashi.

He had to get out, Kakashi thought as he ran for his life. There were tunnels beyond tunnels that it was like a maze. Hope sprung in his eyes once he saw light. Running faster than he had thought possible for him to handle, Kakashi ran out of the cave and into the light. Without even looking around him he began to run full speed away from the wolf.

The colors were too bright and his eyes began to hurt a little bit. That was when Kakashi ran into trouble. Before he could get far a half a dozen wolves blocked his path. Fear struck him as all of the wolves began to growl at him, baring their teeth threateningly at him with their ears pulled back as far as they can go.

Though in a panic Kakashi held his ground while slowly backing away to gain some distance from the wolves should they attack him. On pure instinct a rumble came forth deep from his chest and vibrated his throat. He didn't realize it at the time but he too was growling at the offending wolves.

That's when he suddenly bumped into something solid but soft. Kakashi looked behind him only to see another wolf standing there. He growled at that one too thinking he was a threat too. What Kakashi didn't notice was the other wolves stop their growls and slightly bowed their heads in respect.

Their leader and Alpha was here.

"I heard you were awake." The wolf behind him started to speak. Kakashi whipped around freaked that he understood this wolf too but yelped in surprise and pain; he had torn his wounds open. Kakashi heard footsteps running up to them and looked to see that the female from before ran up behind the brown wolf. The brown wolf turned his towards her.

"Why is he out here?" he questioned the female wolf. Her ears dropped and apologized.

"Sorry, Alpha but he just woke up and freaked. We don't know why his so spooked." the yellow wolf explained. The brown one nodded his head in acceptance and turned his attention back on him.

"I want you to go back to the dens and rest. You need to get better." Kakashi heard the demand in the other's wolf's tone and refused.

"No." Kakashi stated gaining a few gasps with that comment. "I refuse to do anything you say until I know what the hell is going on and how I can understand you wolves?"

The Alpha turned back to the female wolf. "Tsunade, did he injure his head?" he muttered. Tsunade shook her head no and turned her attention to Kakashi.

"Are you okay cub?" she asked him. Kakashi glared at her.

"Why are you calling me cub? I'm not a cub, I'm human." Kakashi told them. Every wolf that had heard Kakashi's statement looked at him like he was nuts.

"What?!"

Kakashi looked around him as most of the wolves exclaimed loudly. Tsunade looked at him worriedly thinking he did injure his head or something. Why would he think he was human?

"It is simple you are not human." stated the Alpha. Kakashi suddenly felt the feeling of dread washing over him. "You're a wolf just like the rest of us." Kakashi slowly shook his head. That can't be! That couldn't be true!

"You're lying." Kakashi blurted out as he backed away from them. They were lying! They had to be!

"Oh I'm I? Look at yourself." said the Alpha. Kakashi though he knew that the brown wolf was not lying he didn't want to lose that one sliver of hope that he was still human. Painfully slow Kakashi looked at his body.

His body was pure silver like the color of his hair when he was human. He had a long fluffy tail on his behind and rough paws. Kakashi didn't have to look to know that his eyes were a dark grey and red. One would be the dark grey while the other, the one that he damaged, was red. Though he damaged that eye he could still see out of it but he hide it under something because he didn't want people to stare at him.

Kakashi shook his head. He couldn't do this. He did the first thing that came to his mind; he bolted. As Kakashi ran away Tsunade looked at him with concern in her eyes. The other wolves crouched low preparing to run after him.

"Stop." one command from their Alpha and they stopped and looked at their Alpha for further orders. "I will go after him. You all go back to your business." With that command they separated and went back to what they were doing before hand.

"Iruka, are you going after him?" asked Tsunade. Iruka nodded his head.

"Didn't I just say that?" he said as he started walking in the direction that Kakashi had taken.

"Iruka, be easy on him. He's really scared already. That he was not faking. Don't scare him even more before we can question him on what happened to him." Tsunade advised. Iruka nodded his head and took off after Kakashi. Tsunade sighed as she saw Iruka retreating form fading away.

_Don't force him Iruka. Go at his pace. He has been through things you have no idea about._ thought Tsunade as she turned away and back to the dens. Just because she was worried didn't mean that she didn't have fellow wolves that needed tending.

00000000000000000

Kakashi ran and ran for the life of him. He had to get away. He couldn't take this. It was bad enough that he was taken from his home and life by some guy he didn't even know. He had been tortured for days, maybe even weeks. Kakashi didn't for those people kept him and his friends in a single cell room with no windows and no fresh air…and now this. He was a wolf and injured he might add as he slowed down to a walk.

Kakashi knew that he torn open his wounds and they were bleeding heavily now. He stopped altogether panting as he stopped into the clearing. His body was giving out on him and he knew it. Kakashi's ears perked up at a twig being snapped. Springing to alert Kakashi strained his ears and eyes to find any possible threat to him and his being.

The bushes started to rustle and Kakashi snapped his eyes over to the offending bush. He was ready, ready for any attack that came at him. Even though he knew that he would not last long he would fight to the end. He will not take death laying down being pathetic. The bush parted and out came the same brown wolf from before. Kakashi backed away uncertain if the wolf came here to fight or not.

Iruka walked through the forest with caution being completely alert incase something tried to catch him off guard. He had been taking it slow so that the wolf who claims to be a human could cool out and clear his thoughts. Iruka knew that the silver wolf was afraid so he thought it was best to hold back for a moment before meeting with him again.

After walking some he found the mismatching eye wolf panting in a clearing. He was unaware of his presence and that's how Iruka wanted it. When time was taking its toll on the silver wolf, Iruka made his presence known. He saw how the wolf became alert and how uncertain he was of him. Iruka took it slow just like how Tsunade told him to do. He walked slowly to the wolf showing he meant no harm to him and was not going to hurt him.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. How about we start out small? What is your name? My name is Iruka." Iruka greeted trying to be friendly. Kakashi tensed when the brown wolf started talking but slowly relaxed at the words that came.

"Kakashi." he simple said not wanting to say more. Iruka nodded accepting the answer. At least they were getting somewhere.

"Please Kakashi. I can help you." Iruka pleaded. Kakashi's wounds were getting worse.

"Help me? How? Unless you can change me back to being a human, you can't help me." Kakashi retorted with a deadly glare that was filled with rage inside them. Iruka looked at him sadly.

"Your wounds are getting worse. They need to be treated."

"I'm not going back there!" Kakashi said. He couldn't go back there. That would only prove that he was accepting that he was indeed a wolf. He didn't want to do that.

"Please. You are losing too much blood. You need to be treated." Iruka pleaded with Kakashi once more.

"Why do you even care?" asked Kakashi curiously. He had just met Iruka and he was concerned about his well being.

"Because you are pack now, my pack, and I don't leave my pack behind nor injured." Iruka said truthfully. Kakashi tilted his head to the side making him look cute. Iruka had to suppress the chuckle that was threatening to escape his mussel.

Kakashi was silent and Iruka took that as an okay. So carefully he trotted over to Kakashi making sure to look for signs of any kind of displeasure or discomfort. When he didn't find any he continued until he was right next to Kakashi.

"Lay down Kakashi. It's okay." Iruka soothed Kakashi trying his best to gain Kakashi's trust. Kakashi was not comfortable with lying down. Lying down would leave him open for attack. At least when he was standing up he could react faster if Iruka should try anything.

When Kakashi didn't comply with his order he started the next best thing. With some effort on his part he started to growl gently in his throat. Kakashi tensed at the sound thinking that it was a bad sign. He was ready for an attack but when nothing came he began to settle down some. Then he started to fell really tired as he continued to listen to Iruka's gentle growls. They almost seemed like purrs from a cat. It was soothing and it was making Kakashi sleepily.

Against his will Kakashi's body seemed to melt from his silvery fur as he relaxed completely for the first time in ages. He descended to the ground like he was in a trance that could not be broken and laid down; his life in Iruka's hands er… paws.

Iruka smiled to himself when he saw Kakashi's body relaxing completely and laying down. While still growling Iruka worked on slowing the bleeding from Kakashi's wounds. Gently Iruka raked his hot wet tongue across Kakashi's injuries. If he wasn't in a trance like state already Kakashi knew that he would blush or freak out from what Iruka was doing. Though no matter how odd it was for Kakashi, he found it strangely comforting and warm inside; he was enjoying it. Before he knew it Kakashi himself started to gently growl himself.

"Alpha!" a voice yelled out, scaring both Iruka and Kakashi but mostly Kakashi. Kakashi snapped out of his trance and his eyes filled with fear from the unknown wolf. Despite of what just happened; Kakashi got up and ran off again. He was injured but something deep in the back of his mind told him to run and so he did.

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled for him but Kakashi either didn't hear him or he ignored him. Iruka sighed when Kakashi disappeared from his sight. _It couldn't be helped._ Iruka thought with a sigh. He will have to find Kakashi again but right now he had to see what the other wolf wanted.

_And it better be damn good._ Iruka thought bitterly.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Iruka as he turned to the other wolf. Iruka immediately recognized the wolf. His name was Fugaku and was quite powerful in his own right as a warrior. He was slightly older then the others, in being a warrior but that did not tinder him at all. His fur was a jet black with matching eyes. Even Iruka had to admit that it was hard sometimes to tell if his eyes were open or not or even have eyes at all.

"Forgive me Alpha. I did not know you were busy." Fugaku apologized first. Iruka growled. He just wanted to know why Fugaku was here, not to be asked to be forgiven.

Fugaku shank into a submissive stance hearing his Alpha's growl thinking he was to be punished. Iruka sighed and calmed down. He walked closer to Fugaku.

"You are forgiven. Just tell me why you are here." Iruka silently pleaded. He just wanted to get out of here and find Kakashi. One of his pack was out there injured, he had no time to deal with such little things right now.

"Of course. I and Shikaku have just arrived back. We did not find any other survivors. Everything there is dead." answered Fugaku. Iruka nodded and turned away planning to leave and find Kakashi.

"Alpha." he heard Fugaku called him back. Iruka turned his head towards him and listened. "I had heard that the one that you have brought back to the dens had awakened but the wolves say that he is insane. That he thinks he is a human. Such things could harm the pack. Is it wise to go after him?" Fugaku questioned. Iruka snorted.

"I don't know. I'll I know is that you delay me from finding out. Now, is that all, Fugaku?" asked Iruka with a glare daring the other wolf to defy him. Fugaku gulped at the hidden threat and shook his head.

Iruka was glad and took off in search for Kakashi, this time though he ran. There was no time to walk like he had done before. Kakashi's wounds were serious and they needed to be treated.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

_**Anything else**_

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi!**

**Raidou/Genma and Izumo/****Kotetsu fluff! ;D**

**Mental Abuse!**

0000000000000000000

"Raidou…" a voice called him from the darkness. Raidou grunted in response.

"Raidou…wake up…" the voice was persistent in trying to wake him up. He didn't want to. He wanted to say where he was at; here, in the darkness. Here, there was no pain or sadness. There was just a numbing feeling that he welcomed whole heartedly.

"Raidou…please…wake up…" the voice said again but this time it was more like a plea and the voice was wavering like whoever was saying it was crying. Raidou's eyebrows crunched together as he was brought back to the living world. A world he would rather not be in; a world that only allowed pain and suffering.

Very slowly Raidou opened his eyes. The first thing that greeted him was darkness but he had expected as much. That was how he always awoke anymore. That and the pain. The pain, oh the pain…He body ached like never before and he even went as far as regretting about complaining how Genma left him so sore after their love making. That was nothing like this. There was no love making, only fucking and raping. There was no peace, only the screams of his other friends and people he doesn't even know.

"Raidou…" he heard the voice again. Raidou looked up in a daze, drowning in the pain his body was experiencing. There was only one person that was here for him. That one person who would drag his sorry ass back to the living and that one person was his lover; Genma.

"Genma…" Raidou whispered in a hushed voice. What voice? Raidou always thought when he was in a situation like this. He had no voice. His voice was gone, gone like the wind. They wouldn't listen to him when he had said no. They continued no matter how many times he had pleaded and begged. They didn't listen to him and continued. They continued throughout the night taking turns. He would scream and they would laugh.

He did not have a voice anymore.

"Raidou, I'm so glad that you woke up. I was so worried for you!" Genma exclaimed as his strong arms that were around his lover tightened to comfort him the best he could. Genma had to pause at that. What could he do?

Genma's eyes saddened at the hopeless thought. He couldn't do anything. Crystal white tears over flowed and down his cheeks. No matter how hard he had tried he couldn't stop the people that come into their cell to take his lover away from him. Their cell consented of nothing but infection and waste. It was a shit hole; plain and simple.

There were no windows only metal walls and a steel door that was locked from the outside. There was no light what so ever. No lamps or even a light bulb to brighten the room. No, they were in shadowed by darkness; to remain there, sometimes alone or together.

Their clothing was no better. They had been stripped of their real clothing and forced to wear rages that hung loosely from the lack of food. They only had pants to cover themselves up with. There was no shirt or shoes or even socks and underwear. There was nothing but the pants that covered their lower halves.

Genma held his lover tighter as Raidou sobbed in his chest. He didn't need to ask what they had done to him to know what they did. It was the same every night or day. Genma didn't know. He was cut off from the world around them. He didn't know how long they had stayed here. All he knew was that these sick fucks are hurting his lover and he had no clue what had happened to the rest of his friends.

He shuddered when he remembered the screams that both he and Raidou would hear sometimes from Izumo and Kotetsu. By the sound of things those fucks were doing the same exact thing as what they are doing to him and his lover.

Genma came out of his daze and focused on his lover that was still crying his chest. He was so afraid this time. They took him several hours ago like they always did and as always Genma fought them to keep Raidou at his side but like always he would lose. This time though they had done more damage then ever.

When Raidou was returned to him he was unconscious and bleeding heavily from his lower regions. He did all he could to stop the bleeding but he could only do so much. It was when Raidou cried out from the pain did Genma really started to cry. He could not stop himself and when Raidou didn't wake up after a long period of time Genma grew worried.

He had, time after time; listened to Raidou cries to help him, save him, to keep him safe. Raidou cries tore at his heart; he would never forgive himself if they ever get out of this. It was the one thing he had failed as a lover. He couldn't keep Raidou safe.

"Shhh…it's okay. I'm here now. Let it all out. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." he soothed Raidou as best as he could while petting his hair to calm him down. It was always like this. Raidou crying in his arms while he promising him empty hopes of comfort.

Raidou tightened his own hold on Genma's chest as he sobbed. He didn't want this. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to be warm not cold; he wanted to be safe, not in danger.

"Genma…" Raidou forced his throat to work in forming words.

"No, don't talk Raidou, save your strength."

Raidou just shook his head in Genma's chest and move his head up trying to look into his lover's eyes. It was hard to see, not just from the darkness but from his own tears that clouded his vision but he saw Genma.

Genma felt Raidou movements and looked down. He saw Raidou's eyes through the darkness and his heart broke all over again. Raidou's eyes were glazed over from the pain and lack of nutrients. The tears that filled those eyes were just the kicker. Genma had sworn to himself when he first started dating Raidou that he would always protect him like no other. He had kept that promise until now.

"Kotetsu!" a yell pierce the cell walls. Both Genma and Raidou did nothing. They were use to the screams that came from their friends and though it pains them to listen, they knew that they couldn't do anything to help them.

"Izumo! Izumo!" the screams continued and they just held each other closer trying to block out the cries.

"I just w-want to go home, Genma. I j-just want to go home." Raidou's voice cracked from the lack of using words and not just screaming at the top of his lungs. Raidou's eyes grew heavy as his body started to shut down. He had tired himself out with his crying and now he needed sleep.

Safe for the time being, Raidou lend against his lover and started to drift asleep. Once Raidou's breaths evened out and soften, Genma let out his own sorrows. He would get Raidou out of here if it was last thing he ever did.

"I want to go home too, Raidou." Genma whispered in the darkness as he tried to get some rest as well.

000000000000000000

Izumo lay awake as he held his lover in his arms; protecting him from harm, keeping him safe. Kotetsu was sleeping but that didn't stop him from whimpering in his sleep. His body was suffering; he was hurting even in his sleep. Just like Raidou, they would take Kotetsu away from him. Hurt him to the point where he couldn't feel anything but numbness.

It pain Izumo to watch and do nothing. Don't get him wrong. He has fought tooth and nail to get them from taking his lover but it was not to be. They would always over power him and then take Kotetsu away from him. They didn't take him Kotetsu though.

Izumo tightened his hold on his Kotetsu as he thought of the screams and the terror in Kotetsu's voice. Pleading them to stop, hearing him scream for Izumo's help; screams to save him. Izumo would cry hard every time. He wanted to, he really did, to help Kotetsu but he could get out of the room at which they were held in.

Like Genma's and Raidou's cell, it was cold and dark with a steel door that was locked from the outside. For days Izumo would claw at the door to get to his lover but all his efforts only gave him pain. Looking down at his hands he could they were rough and wounded to the point Izumo feared that they would be infected soon. His finger nails were no more. All there was were stubs as his fingers. There was no nail, only marked, bloody skin.

Izumo looked down at his lover as he felt Kotetsu tense underneath him. His breath became heavy and he could feel Kotetsu's heart beat start pounding furiously in his chest. Izumo became worried at his lover's actions but he had expected them. His lover had been through so much he didn't blame Kotetsu for acting like this.

"Kotetsu…" he called out to Kotetsu gently not wanting to startle him. He had after all just gotten back from them and he was in an alerted mode.

"Izumo…" Kotetsu replied in a horse voice. His voice was virtually gone from all of his screaming. Izumo smiled softly in relief. He had been so worried about him.

"I was so worried about you, Kotetsu. I thought you wouldn't come back to me this time." Izumo said sadly.

His arms stopped his lover from moving as Kotetsu started to get up.

"Don't move Kotetsu. You need your rest." Izumo tried to get Kotetsu to lay still and allow his body to recover from its ordeal.

Kotetsu just shook his head.

"I want to see you again Izumo. I don't want to see their faces anymore. Their sick grins as they pin me down on the ground. Izumo, I want to see your face again." Kotetsu pleaded lightly.

Izumo sighed as he let Kotetsu do what he had wanted. He couldn't deny his lover for wanting to see him. Even through the darkness they had always managed to see one another, though it was difficult, they did it. As they got up Izumo released his hold on Kotetsu and put them on his lap, both men were very close and sitting on their knees in front of each other.

Very timidly Kotetsu reached out with his hand up to Izumo's face. Izumo closed his eyes at the feather touch that come to his face as Kotetsu lightly traced his cheek; slowly and lovingly. Kotetsu started with Izumo's cheek and then to his noise. Kotetsu gently ran his fingers over the bridge of Izumo's nose wanting to burn the Izumo's features into his memories.

When the fingers left his nose Izumo opened his eyes only to see Kotetsu's own. They were filled with such love and joy and for that moment he had forgotten the suffering they had endured and the pain. There was only Kotetsu's eyes and love that filled them.

The fingers were back on his face; Kotetsu was still staring back at him as he moved his fingers along his jaw line; learning the curves that formed his chin. Izumo sighed as he was at peace. The attention that Kotetsu was giving to him was blissful. When the fingers left his chin they came to his eyes making him close them once more. Leaving him only to touch and smell.

Izumo ignored the foul stench of waste and blood that hung thickly in the room. He ignored the coldness that the floor of the cell gave him. No, he ignored everything but his Kotetsu.

Their moment was ruined. The steel door was opening! They were coming back!

Izumo's eyes widened in fear as did Kotetsu's own eyes. The fear that coursed through their bodies engulfed them. It was too soon! Izumo rewrapped his arms around his lover. They weren't going to take Kotetsu away from him again! Izumo dragged both Kotetsu and himself away from the door trying to gain distance away from any possible threat.

The steel door opened all the way and revealed the four people that had brought them here in the first place. The one on the far right was Tayuya, next to her on her left was Sakon, he was next to Jirobo, and last but not least there was Kidomaru. They were here for his lover; they were here for his Kotetsu.

"Stay away from him!" Izumo ordered, though he knew it was useless. The four cell team only snickered at his remark.

They took a step forward. Kotetsu cringed and closed his eyes not wanting to see them when they rip him from Izumo. They came closer towards them making Kotetsu whimper out lightly. They didn't hear him but Izumo did as he glared at the four people in the cell with them.

They lunged at them swiftly and silently. Izumo's eyes widened at the sudden action and tried to react but it was too late; they had Kotetsu.

"Kotetsu!" Izumo called out to his lover as they dragged him away. Quickly as he could Izumo jumped up to go after them but Kidomaru stayed back and punched him is his stomach. In pain and out of breath Izumo had no choice but to fall to his knees panting trying to get air back into his lungs once more.

"Izumo! Izumo!" Kotetsu cried out trying to get back to his lover. He struggled desperately in their grasp but in his weaken state he could do nothing as they shut the steel door close sealing his Izumo inside hunched over in pain.

Kotetsu had silent tears coming from his eyes as they dragged him along. He would not help them nor fight them. He knew that he was no match for them even if he was at his best, he could not fight four on one. It was his surprise when they past the room that they normally go in and into another. It was a surprise but that did not stop him from thinking that they were going to do those sick, nasty things with him once again.

To his horror, it was worst. There stood in front of him was the very reason he was here in the first place; the man that took him from his home and sent him here to torture him to the brink. This was the man that had no name. In all of the time that he was here, he did not know the man's name. The one thing that could describe him like the man that he is; a snake man.

"I see that you are my next test subject." the man said with a sickly grin that made Kotetsu's skin crawl. The people brought him forward and into the clutches of the crazed man; the snake man.


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

_**Anything else**_

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi!**

**Iruka/Kakashi fluff (again)! I love it! ;D**

000000000000000000

The forest trees passed over head as Kakashi ran and ran. He was so tired, he couldn't take any more. His vision was going and he could take no more of this but he continued to push his wolf body to go faster and faster. Hope filled Kakashi's eyes as he saw light up ahead thinking it was a way out of the dark forest. In a burst of speed he broke from the forest and into another clearing but this one had a small lake glistening in the sun that hovered over head.

Kakashi had to stop for a moment to regain his eye sight. Now that he was a wolf his hear and his eyes were shaper; more sensitive to loud or bright things. This included the sudden change of light. Being only a wolf for less than two days Kakashi was not use to this and thus he began to get a headache and his eyes began to sting from the bright light.

Panting to regain his breath Kakashi started to move again as he trotted over towards the lake while stumbling some as his legs grew unstable to support his weight much longer. He made it over to the small lake and sat in front of it just looking at his reflection; studying his features. Even when looking at his own reflection Kakashi still could not believe he was a wolf. It had to be some sick joke, right? How could they do something like this? That's right. Kakashi knew who did this to him but what he didn't know was how. How could they change him into a wolf? Kakashi didn't know that answer.

Looking down at the water his saw that he indeed has one dark grey eye and one red one with a slight hint there was a scar over it. It was hard to tell with all of the silver fur covering it. Blinking slowly Kakashi started to feel dizzy and with his head pounding, Kakashi decided to lie down. It was only a matter of time before he closed his eyes for good and fell into a deep sleep; one that his body needed right now. He needed to regain his strength.

00000000000000000

Iruka was still in the forest scanning around the area where Kakashi had decided to take a rest. He had arrived moments ago and had watch Kakashi struggle to walk over towards the lake. He wanted to make sure there were no enemies near there so he could take care of Kakashi properly.

Once he deemed safe enough he went back to where Kakashi was resting. Iruka didn't want to freak Kakashi out by sneaking up on him so he tried to make as much noise as he could while coming into the clearing. The bushes rustled at his approach and twigs snapped under his paws but Kakashi did not move. Iruka figured he was in a pretty deep sleep when he didn't wake up from the noise.

Looking at him Iruka could see the red coating his silver fur. Worry grew into Iruka's being thinking he had underestimated Kakashi's wounds. Iruka came closer and closer slowly just incase Kakashi awoke and attacked him. Sitting down on the grass that was next to Kakashi he saw that Kakashi was in a full deep sleep and he didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon.

He did what any wolf would do. He began to finish what he had started. He knew that Kakashi didn't want to go back to the dens. Why? Iruka didn't know. He did know that Kakashi's fear was real and he did not want to increase the terror that the wolf obviously had. That type of fear would lead to serious damage to one's body.

Iruka started one the more serious wounds that he could find. There was a large gash on the side of Kakashi's stomach and Iruka had to lay down to get to it. Iruka knew the risk he was getting himself into in doing this. Kakashi could wake up at anytime and might attack Iruka just for being this close. A wolf would do anything out of fear and injury.

Iruka took his time with each lick of his tongue wanting to make sure that he was cleaning the wound properly. He didn't want it to start bleeding again or get worst than it already was. Using long licks, Kakashi's wound closed up more and more until the bleeding stopped and allowed Iruka to continue to the other parts of his body. Rising up higher so he could get a better look at things Iruka went to the other wounds on Kakashi's body.

Next was Kakashi's neck as there was a cut there as well. It wasn't as big as the other one but if left untreated it could cause serious problems in the future. Starting out timidly, know it was a sensitive area to being with, Iruka started out slowly not wanting to hurt Kakashi in any way. Under him he heard Kakashi growl and whimper at the surges of pain that was zipping through his body. Iruka sent an apology in his head and continued as fast as he could so Kakashi wouldn't hurt any more. Soon enough that wound too closed and Iruka continued to the other wounds.

With each lick of his tongue red from Kakashi's body began to fade and Iruka saw the extended damage to Kakashi's body and was glad to find out that he didn't underestimate Kakashi's wounds. They weren't as bad as they looked. The bleeding had stopped, which Iruka was grateful for. Even though the wounds have stopped bleeding Iruka continued to lick at Kakashi's wounds making sure they wouldn't get worst during the night while they slept.

It wasn't until that Iruka started to hear a noise did he stop licking Kakashi. Looking down at his new fellow pack member, he heard Kakashi's gentle growling at the attention he was receiving. Iruka had to chuckle at the wolf below him. Those soft growls turned into warning sounds. Iruka laid still thinking that Kakashi was waking up and was warning him to stay away but when Kakashi didn't move, Iruka knew that Kakashi was growling because he had stopped licking him. Iruka smile a little before he returned to what he was doing and listened as the growls turn gentle once more.

The last wound Iruka could find was on Kakashi's face. It was only a scratch but Iruka didn't want to risk it as he lend down to seal that wound as well. When he got close to Kakashi's face he meet two sets of eyes; one a dark grey and the other a crimson red.

Kakashi was awake and he didn't look happy. He was growling warningly.

With a growl Kakashi spun up while jumping away from Iruka. Only to whimper as the wound on the side of his stomach opened slightly. Iruka's eyes widened from the sudden action. He had not expected Kakashi to wake up at all after what he had done this whole entire time. Getting over his shock he got angry. Kakashi had just reopened his wounds again.

"Are you an idiot?! You just reopened your wounds again!" exclaimed Iruka trying to get closer to Kakashi again. Only for Kakashi to back away from Iruka with each step his took.

"Stay away from me." Kakashi warned as he glared at Iruka. Iruka saw the fear and pain in Kakashi's eyes and calmed down. He inhaled a breath and exhaled it slowly trying to calm his raging nerves. He wanted to take care of Kakashi not frighten him.

"Calm down Kakashi. You are safe here. We're the only ones here. I mean you no harm Kakashi." Iruka said in a soft voice trying desperately to calm Kakashi down. Kakashi didn't listen to him though.

"Then what were you doing so close to me before?" asked Kakashi. Iruka looked at him with sad eyes.

"I was trying to heal you Kakashi. You wounds were bleeding and I was cleaning and healing them for you. I was almost done when you woke up." Iruka took a step forward. Kakashi didn't move away this time. Iruka felt like he was making progress.

"Please let me help you." Iruka pleaded as he took baby steps forward. Kakashi remained still. Iruka got tell though that Kakashi was ready should he make any sudden movements.

"Stop." Kakashi commanded. Iruka did so knowing that Kakashi would never trust him if he pushed passed his limits.

"I'm so tired." Kakashi suddenly said, more to himself than to Iruka, as his body starts sway and he loses his balance. Despite Kakashi's earlier command Iruka dashed to Kakashi's side. By the time Iruka got to Kakashi, he was already unconscious. Iruka sighed at that and tried his best to make Kakashi comfortable.

Once he knew that Kakashi was comfortable he then went back to the gash on the side of his stomach. It had only torn slightly and little blood was coming out but none the less Iruka started licking the wound once again until it sealed completely.

With a sigh Iruka set out to catch some food and to get ready for the night ahead.

0000000000000000000

A sense of warmth and comfort washed over Kakashi as he regains consciousness. His head was pounding and the areas where his wounds lay throbbed with pain but he was comfortable to say the least. Coming back to the living Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and saw darkness. It was just like before when he first saw the darkness. This time however he was not alone nor with blood surrounding him. A shift in weight brought Kakashi to look over his left side where he was the warmest.

Looking over he saw brown. Kakashi blinked thinking he was seeing things but he still saw brown. Looking closer he saw that it was Iruka lying next to him with his eyes closed. He had a peaceful look on his face making Kakashi find a sense of peace fill his being. Kakashi shook his head getting those unwanted thoughts from his mind. He needed to get out of here. He had to find his friends, just to know that they are still alive. Kakashi began to stand up thinking he could escape with Iruka sleeping.

"Where do you think you're going, Kakashi?"

Kakashi froze at Iruka's voice speaking loud and clear. Looking beside him he saw that Iruka's eyes were still closed. Confused pierced his eyes while looking at Iruka. He had thought Iruka was asleep.

"I thought you were asleep, Iruka."

"Just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean I'm not alert to my surroundings, Kakashi." Iruka said as he too opened his eyes.

"Oh."

Iruka could hear the disappointment in Kakashi's voice. He knew that Kakashi was planning to escape while he was asleep, but it was not to be. Iruka rarely ever slept, if at all. It comes with being in a war for the past 12 years.

"Kakashi stop trying to escape and lay back down. I don't know why you just won't accept mine and my packs help but you're still in bad shape. It is my duty as Alpha that all members of my pack are healthy." Iruka tried to peruse Kakashi to lying back down. Kakashi still had wounds that were healing. They were almost fully healed but they were still healing.

"One: I'm not part of your pack. Two: I have to find my friends. If that is not enough for you, well then, that's too bad for you." Kakashi retorted. Iruka just looked at him with sad eyes like he knew something painful that Kakashi didn't.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry." Iruka got up to stand next to Kakashi. Iruka finally realized at different they were in size. Kakashi though acted strong looked very weak and fragile. Iruka was about twice the size of Kakashi.

"Kakashi." Iruka continued in a soft gentle voice. Kakashi was getting more nervous at Iruka's tone of voice and took a stop back. He knew that what ever Iruka is going to say it was going to hurt, a lot.

"I'm so sorry." Iruka repeated as he stepped forwards. "When we found you, you were covered with blood and surrounded by wolf bodies."

Kakashi seemed to know what was coming and took another step back making Iruka take another one forward.

"I had chosen to take you back to the dens to get you treated. We later found out some of the blood was not your own but the blood of the dead wolves. As they treated you, I had ordered out scouts to look for more survivors…"

Kakashi knew what was coming, what Iruka was going to say but he shook his head anyway denying that thought that crossed his mind.

"…there were none to be found."

Kakashi's legs shook as they were unable to sustain he weight much longer. Iruka saw this and helped Kakashi gently to the ground so he didn't hurt himself.

"Easy, Kakashi. Just breathe, breathe." Iruka instructed seeing Kakashi holding his breath. Kakashi heard Iruka and did what he was told. With a gasp Kakashi opened his lungs to get much needed air to his body. Panting he glanced up towards Iruka who was hovering over him.

"Iruka is it possible that they are alive. I mean I was human before all of this. Couldn't they be alive, just some where's else?" Kakashi asked him desperately wanting a positive answer. He needed one; he needed that shred of hope that his only friends are still alive.

Iruka stared at the helpless body underneath him with sadness and regret. He relay wished he hadn't told Kakashi that his friends could be dead but he had to. Kakashi had the right to know and it was better to find out now from him then from someone else after a round around looking for friends that were dead to begin with. Iruka shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I know you want hope that your friends are still alive but I'm not the right person to go to, Kakashi. I have seen death for so long and seen so many that I don't allow hope to come of me until I have proof or a lead to go on. If you were indeed human before, Kakashi, then there is a chance that there could still be alive somewhere. Where I can not tell you for I have no clue." Iruka tried his head to comfort Kakashi but even himself doubted his own words. He did not believe in hope anymore with the lives of his friends. Hope was a childish thing that he had left in the past.

"You mean that you believe that I was human once?" asked Kakashi with hope in his eyes. Did Iruka really believe him or was he lying to him? Was the question that rang through Kakashi's head.

"Of course I do. Even though it is far out there, I wouldn't put it pass those humans, no offence to you of course."

"Thank you and non taking."

"Good because even though you don't want to, you are part of my pack."

Kakashi smiled at that as they both went to sleep under the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

_**Anything else**_

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi!**

**Iruka/Kakashi fluff (again)! I love it! ;D**

0000000000000000

Dawn broke over the horizon waking up the creatures that had been in a blissful sleep from the night before. Deep in the woods laid animals of all kinds living in peace and prosperity. The trees stood tall and proudly as the little sun that could pass through them made them seem unearthly. The birds began chirping annoying a certain silver wolf below them.

_Shut up…_ Kakashi thought too tired to get up and say to the birds himself. He was so comfortable too; he was warm and felt like he had never slept this good in ages. He whined slightly, annoyed when the birds didn't stop their constant peeping.

It was when Kakashi heard a chuckling sound did he open his eyes a bit. At first he winced at the sudden bright light but his eyes adjusted well. He lazily looked up to find the brown wolf Iruka not too far away from him. If he didn't know better he would have thought Iruka was mocking him right now.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Kakashi while glaring at Iruka silently daring him to answer his question. Iruka smiled and had an amusing gleam in his eyes.

"I'm laughing at you." he told Kakashi boldly with adding a small laugh at the end clearly entertained.

Kakashi was not as happy as Iruka. In fact he was offended in say the least. How dare the mutt laugh at him? Kakashi humph-ed and turned his head to the side clearly signing he was mad and was going to ignore Iruka. Iruka smiled to himself and gave a fake guilty look.

"Oh, Kakashi don't be mad. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Kakashi snapped his head towards Iruka at those words. He glared at Iruka though it was half heartily. Even though he was a little mad in the beginning, now it was becoming into a game.

"You didn't hurt my feelings." Kakashi denied turning his head away from Iruka.

"I doubt that."

"Believe what you want."

"I will because we both know that you got your feelings hurt."

"I didn't getting my feelings hurt." Kakashi said looking over to Iruka.

"You did too."

Kakashi got up and walked over to Iruka; faces inches from each other.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Shut up!" Kakashi yelled though anyone could tell he was having the time of his life.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!!"

"Oh just eat!" Iruka said. Kakashi was confused at this. "Here." Iruka moved to the side and behind him was a bloodied torn rabbit. The food didn't look to tasty in Kakashi's eyes.

"I'll pass." Kakashi said turning back around intending to lie back down. Iruka sighed at that. That was another reason to believe that Kakashi was indeed human before. No wolf would give up a chance to eat a free meal and rabbit being the meal at that.

"You need to eat Kakashi." Iruka tried to coax Kakashi to eat.

"I'm not hungry." Kakashi insisted but fail miserable when his stomach started to growl. Kakashi shyly looked down embarrassed. Iruka just laughed making Kakashi even more embarrassed.

"I say you are Kakashi. Come and eat. You are not going to last long without meat. Your body won't work if you don't."

Kakashi sighed in defeat. Iruka was right. If he didn't eat his now wolf body will start to fail him to the point were he would be too weak to move. Moving back Kakashi was facing Iruka once again. He eyed the rabbit and got a nauseating feeling casting over his body.

"Just try it Kakashi." Iruka said gently. Kakashi looked up at Iruka and then back the rabbit. Slowly at first Kakashi took a timid bit of the rabbit. Closing his eyes he awaited a foul tasting taste but to his surprise it was the exact opposite. He looked up at Iruka as he chewed his first bit.

"This is good." he said while swallowing. Iruka chuckled thinking that Kakashi was cute doing that. He acted like a pup tasting his first rabbit. If you look at it Kakashi kind of is really.

"That's good. Finish it."

"Don't you want some?" asked Kakashi. Iruka just shook his head.

"I already ate. So eat as much as you can." Iruka said with a smile.

Kakashi was uncertain about eating the whole rabbit but he obeyed Iruka and continued to eat. Iruka sat down continuing to watch as Kakashi as he eats. Kakashi was a little self-conscious as he ate realizing that Iruka was staring right at him.

Iruka snapped his head over to the forest next to them, his wolf ears twitching; listening for something. Kakashi was concerned after seeing Iruka's sudden movement.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked stating his uncertainty. Iruka just smiled at him.

"There is nothing to worry about. I'm just going to check it out. You say here and finish eating." commanded Iruka as he left. Kakashi watched as the brown wolf ran into the forest and disappearing out of site.

00000000000000

"What are you doing here?" asked Iruka as he came up from behind a light grey wolf. The wolf didn't jump from surprise or fear. He knew who it was right away. This grey wolf is a female though she is beautiful with her grey coat almost a plum color she has a violate attitude.

"I was sent here by Beta Asuma." she told him and he let it slide.

"What does he want?" he asked curiously but had a feeling he knew.

"The enemy is on the move once again and we need you back at the dens to form a plan of action." she told him. Iruka sighed. This was going too fast. He had hoped that he had some time left to convince Kakashi to come back with him to the dens. This was going to be hard.

"I'll be with you in a moment. I have to tell Kakashi about this first and see if I can get him to come back with me."

"Smitten with him, are we?" the she wolf giggled. If Iruka didn't have fur anyone could see the blush that heated up his face.

"Anko! It's not like that!" he yelled at her. Anko just giggled again thinking it was so cute of Iruka.

"So, you're going to ask psycho to come back with us?" Anko asked making Iruka mad.

"Anko, he isn't insane. I believe what he says."

Anko was so shocked that she whipped her head towards Iruka.

"Are you crazy yourself? Why would you believe that mutt?"

Iruka was growing madder and madder and was starting to go into a rage.

"He is not a mutt! I believe him because after everything I have seen I am not surprised by anything anymore and you should now that! Secondly, when I gave him a rabbit, he didn't want it. He would have rather gone hungry had I not made him eat it. To show him that rabbit was indeed good."

Anko sighed in defeat. Her Alpha had a point in the matter. No wolf in their right mind would refuse rabbit. It was just too good of a meal to simply refuse it.

"Alright, I believe you." she told him with a smile. "Now how are we going to get him to come with us?"

"I don't know but I have to try." Iruka said with determination in his eyes.

000000000000000

Kakashi was silently lying alone and worried about Iruka. Ha had left sometime ago and has yet to return to him. Kakashi had finished eating the rabbit awhile ago and not was waiting impatiently for Iruka.

_Where is here?_ Kakashi asked looked at the exact spot where Iruka had disappeared from.

The bushes started to move and sticks getting stepped on. Kakashi perked up at the noise. He was both afraid and hopeful at the same time. He was afraid because behind that bush could be one of the many monsters that live in the forest and yet Iruka could be the one behind that bush.

The bushes made more noise and Kakashi became tenser waiting to see what it was. The bushes parted and Kakashi sighed in relief; it was only Iruka. Kakashi was confused though seeing that something was seriously wrong with Iruka. It made Kakashi himself nervous to what it was.

"Iruka is there something wrong?" asked Kakashi. Iruka didn't answer. "Iruka!" Kakashi yelled making Iruka jumped at the sound of his name putting Kakashi one edge.

"Oh…uh…what was the question again?" Iruka asked with a fake nervous laugh. He had been so preoccupied with trying to figure out how to get Kakashi to come with him, he hadn't heard what Kakashi had just asked.

"I had asked, what's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Kakashi as he got up and walked over towards Iruka.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Iruka took a deep breath getting himself ready for the battle ahead.

"I need to go back to the dens." Iruka said slowly making sure he was loud and clear for Kakashi to hear. Kakashi's eyes widened slightly but other words didn't say anything. Iruka continued. "I would like for you to come with me."

Kakashi thought it over. He was a wolf. He didn't have anyone to turn to while in this body. His friends might be dead though there is a chance that they are alive somewhere. Iruka was the only one that said he believed him. On the other hand, what would happen? Would he remain a wolf if he went with Iruka? He should look for his friends not make a new one. How was he going to find the one who did this to him if he stayed here with Iruka? Kakashi made up his mind. He knew the answer to Iruka's question was going to be.

"Yes." Kakashi said with a smile. Iruka was shocked to say the least. He had figured a fight out of Kakashi just like all of the other times but this was different. Kakashi didn't fight but was willing to go back to the dens with him. Iruka smiled as well.

"Is he coming or what?!" another wolf came from the forest. Kakashi felt fear course through him at the sight of another wolf. He was still getting use to this whole thing. He stepped back hiding partly behind Iruka. Iruka in turn looked behind him and then at Anko.

"Anko, I said I was going to talk to him." Anko shrugged but remained silent. Iruka turned back to Kakashi who was still behind him. "It's okay. She's only Anko."

"Hey!"

"I'm okay." Kakashi said getting braver and more comfortable around the other wolf already. Iruka smiled.

"Good. Let's go." Iruka said and they both started to walk back to the dens with Anko following silently behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

_**Anything else**_

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**Mental Abuse!**

00000000000000000

It was night or day, Izumo didn't know, nor did he care at the moment. All he cared about was that Kotetsu was gone. They had taken his Kotetsu from him and he could do nothing. He felt so weak and broken. When they took his love and never gave him back, that broke him. He was gone. He had no reason to live anymore. He had promised himself that he would get Kotetsu out of here and somewhere safe but he failed.

They was no hope anymore. There is only the pain. The pain in his heart was racking his body of strength and life. On some days there would be so much pain that he felt numb but some what grateful on those days. It was the pain though that Izumo embraced. It showed that he was still alive in here and not that he had just die and this was just some hell that he was thrown into.

On some days, if it was even days, Izumo would be curled up like he is now in the farthest corner of the room away from the door. He doesn't think anymore, he doesn't react when people rarely give him food, he just doesn't react. He would just be in his corner, curled up, and have silent tears running done his face.

In these days he could only think about was his love; Kotetsu. Was he alright? Was he safe? Was he even alive? Izumo didn't want that last question answered. He wanted the hope that his beloved was still alive and well. That some how he had escaped from this wretched place and was getting food and water. That he was somewhere warm and had clothes with a real bed. That all of his wounds were getting cleaned and are healing will.

Izumo prayed and hoped that, that was what had happened but he knew, Kami his knew, that, that wasn't the answer. He tried not to think about it. He tried to stay positive that his love some how got out but that was not likely no matter how much he wished it. _Kotetsu I'm so, so sorry... I wasn't able to protect you._

Izumo thought as he hugged himself tight, seeking comfort in himself. Even though it was little. It wasn't like when he was down and with Kotetsu. With him even on his worst days his lover was always be able to cheer him up some how but he wasn't here. He was alone. He was alone in this hell.

"Raidou!" a scream rang through the walls. Izumo's head snapped up at hearing Genma's voice. What were they doing? Were they hurting Raidou? What was happening?

00000000000000000

"Raidou..." a voice called.

"Hmmm..." he mumbled under his breath. He was so tired and sore that he hadn't the strength to even open his eyes.

"Raidou!" that voice again. Where was it coming from? The sudden shake of his form bolted him awake.

Raidou's eyes snapped open and he woke up with a start. He started to tremble when the the long forgotten pain came back to him in waves. Arms tightened around his body in an effort to comfort him but they did the opposite. Raidou started to struggle against those arms in fear. The fear that he was still with them, the fear that they were going to take him again! He was so scared.

"Raidou, calm down. It's me, Genma."

Raidou abruptly stopped his movement. He turned his head to the side and saw his lover's form. He smiled and relaxed in relief. It was only Genma, it was only Genma. He couldn't have been any happier that now. He wasn't with those bastards, he was with his lover. He was safe, if only for a moment. Now that he wasn't fighting him any more Genma relaxed his grip on his lover and was holding him lovingly. With Genma close and here, Raidou sighed and leaned into Genma's body. The warmth that it was releasing was so warm and comforting that Raidou was being lured back to sleep once more.

"Hey, no. You can't go back to sleep, love. You might have a concussion. You have to stay awake for me. Can you do that, stay awake for me?" asked Genma softly as he shook his lover slightly trying to get him to stay awake.

Raidou opened his eyes slowly and fought with will power alone to keep them open. He was so tired, completely drained of energy. Genma knew this as well but he still had to keep his love awake. Those monsters! How dare they do this to his Raidou?! He was going to kill them! No matter how long it takes, even if it kills him! He will get those bastards for what they had done.

In recent days, after the screams of their friends were heard, they have been coming for Raidou more and more now. They didn't stop! Sometimes they would even drag Raidou's cold unconscious body out! They would keep going and going and going. Genma feared that if this continues his love won't last much longer.

"Genma..." Raidou mattered into Genma's chest.

"Yes love?" he asked lowering his face closer to Raidou so he could hear him clearly.

"The pain...the pain...it hurts..."

Genma withheld a sob in his throat making him cough has tear run down his face. If only he knew, if only he could find away out of here. He could save his lover, he could save his Raidou but every time he had failed. There was no way out. He feared not only for their own lives but that of the rest of their friends. He had heard Izumo's and Kotetsu's screams but now there were only Izumo's and he hadn't even heard Kakashi since the moment that had gotten here. Genma wonders where they are and what has happened to them. If they were even still alive.

_It would seem that every passing day the hope of getting out of here alive is getting smaller and smaller._ Genma thought grimly but he had not lost hope that they would get out of here alive. He had to have hope, if not for his own insanity but for Raidou's. Raidou was here too and suffering more then him so the least he could do was be there for him and give him hope that someone will save them, that someone cared for them, that there was still hope left that they could leave this place and get on with their lives. Genma always thought, even imaged what his life would be like once he and everyone else gets out of this hellhole.

He imaged him and Raidou sitting in a cozy home in a place where there were hot summers and cold winters. In the summer he could image taking his love fishing and swimming in a pool that they would have in their backyard. In the winter which would be so cold that there would fire in the fireplace in the living room. In the living room would be a couch that he and Raidou would be on snuggling next to each other for warmth with a cup of hot coco in hand. Genma couldn't wait for that day to come. Where Raidou was safe and warm, in a home, in his arms.

"Genma..."

Genma snapped out of his thoughts and started to pay attention to his love.

"Yes, Raidou?" he asked.

"I love you."

His eyes softened at the words and hugged Raidou closer to his body.

"I love you too." Genma whispered to his lover.

"Please, Genma, make the pain go away." Raidou begged.

Silent tears running down his face getting Genma's chest wet. He didn't want to feel the pain anymore. It was too much to handle. He tried. He tried to hold out until someone saves them, he tried but he couldn't take it anymore! The pain was always there even when his body was numb to the point where he couldn't feel anything at all, he could still feel the pain.

The pain of those monsters touching him in places only Genma should only be able to touch. The feel of them trusting into him repeatedly. The images, the nasty things that they had force him to do, the humiliation of it all, the fact that he didn't feel like he deserved Genma anymore. He was used. Who wanted a person who was used, or broken the way he was? How could anyone love someone like that? Raidou already knows the answer to that; no one.

"What do you mean love?" Genma asked fearing the worst. This was a first. Raidou never spoke like this. He would always ask to just be held, to listen to his voice so that he wouldn't have to hear the others, to just be there was enough. Where was this coming from?

"I want to die." Raidou stated making Genma gasp in shock.

"What?" Genma asked speechless. Did his love just tell him that? Did those bastards hurt him so much that he would tell his lover that he wants to die.

"You heard me. I'm tired, Genma, i'm so tired. I can't stand the pain anymore. I want it to go away."

"Raidou, you have to hang tough! It's only a matter of time before someone comes for us."

"Bullshit!" Raidou yells only for his voice to crack for the lack of use or was it over use. "You say the same damn thing every day! No one is coming for us! They don't care about us! I want to forget, I want to forget everything! I don't want to be in pain anymore!"

Genma is shocked at Raidou's breakdown but he had half expected it since day one. There was only so much that his love could take before he he is completely broken, now there was nothing he could do but be there and watch over him.

"I care for you." Genma told him. "I know that you are in pain. I know you want to forget but you have to hang in there. I'm here for you. I want to protect you. Raidou, I'm willing to die for you, please, if I'm willing to die for you, Raidou, you have to live for me."

Raidou looked at his lover as tear ten folded at hearing his loves' words.

"I may sound selfish right now but it's the truth. I don't want you to die and leave me all alone. I don't want to be alone again! I have been alone for most of my life thinking that i didn't need any body else. That i had no need to rely on people. You changed me, Raidou. That's why you have to stay with me." Genma poured his soul, love, and heart out as he continued speaking to the love of his life.

"You showed me that there is something better out there, something worth living for and that is you. As long as you are here I have something worth living for. If you decide though that you still want to die, you are not doing it alone, Raidou. The moment you die, i will die. So, please Raidou, don't." Genma pleaded with Raidou. Touched by Genma's word Raidou could do nothing but nod his head, he understood. Genma felt waves of relief filling his body from Raidou's answer. He was happy. He was so glad that Raidou wasn't going to hurt or kill himself. He was so glad.

That happy moment though was broken when the latches on the steel door started to squeak. Both men froze in fear. Genma tightened his hold on Raidou. It was too soon! That just finished with him only but an hour maybe less ago. It was far too soon for them to be back for his lover! Genma felt Raidou too tensing in his hold, fearing the worst. He feared that they were coming for him once again and he didn't know if he would be able to handle it a second time around with those monsters.

"Genma..." Raidou whispered as he continues to stare at the door. The locks on the door were all unlocked now and the couple could hear the handle that they knew was on the other side turning.

"I know." Genma stated knowing that they were going to take his love once again and he could do nothing about it. So to comfort Raidou, the only way he knew how, was to hold on to him; tightly. Showing that even if they were pulled apart, he was here for Raidou. He would be there if Raidou needed to talk to him, chase his demons away, or just to be there and hold him.

"I don't want to go with them." Raidou pleaded with Genma. Genma's heart broke at seeing the pleading looking he was given. Genma knew he couldn't do anything to stop them, he could try, yeah, but he wouldn't win the fight.

"I know." Genma stated one last time as the once closed door was now opening. He knew there was no point in trying, so he did the one thing that comforted himself, to know that Raidou was still here with him. Genma buried his face in the crock of where the shoulder and head met and kept it there. Genma ignored the multiple footsteps coming into the room, ignored their taunting voices, and concentrated on Raidou smell and presence.

"Aww...the cute love birds." one of them said while the others laughed cruelly at them.

"Time to go, both of you."

Genma's head snapped up at that statement.

"What?" he asked. The red head walked up to them.

"Both of you are going this time. Now get up, bitch!" she yelled as she grabbed one of Raidou's arms. Genma, not willing to let go of his lover was dragged up too.

"Sakon, grab this bastard. I got the bitch." Tayuya said as she grinned evilly. Genma fought, weakly though, but he fought to keep them together but like every time, he lost.

"Raidou!" he screamed for the man as they were separated.

"Genma!" Raidou yelled out struggling with his captures. He was grateful when he got a luck shot in and surprised Sakon, thus making him let go of Raidou.

Raidou took that chance to run after his love but he didn't get far. To his horror he saw his beloved get hit in the face from Sakon who had recovered quickly from the attack from Raidou.

Genma stared in shock. When he saw Raidou get free he felt a shred of hope that Raidou would get away but to his disbelief Raidou ran straight for him. _That idiot! He should've ran away! Why did he try to reach me?!_ Genma screamed in his mind but he knew why Raidou went for him instead of running away; Raidou loves him, he wouldn't leave his other half here to rot.

Raidou didn't get back up, he was out cold.

"RAIDOU!!" Genma cried out. He knew that both Kami and heaven and the devil and hell heard his voice ringing throughout the hellhole they were kept in.

That was the last thing that Genma saw before he too was hit and knocked out.

0000000000000

I would like to thank all who have been with me from the start and is still reading this story! I had a major crash with the computer and had to started all over again but that won't stop me.

So those people out there, you know who you are! Thank you for the support and so far i have gotten no flames! I'm happy, so keep the reviews coming and I'll try to update faster!

Thank you!

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, an alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**Mental Abuse!**

00000000000000000

Izumo's head snapped up when the locks of his own door started to unlock. Hope filled his heart for once since Kami knew when and for once he let it. They were coming back! They took his lover from him and once they did they never came to him any more. So for them to come to him was either for certain reasons; one, they were coming for him now or two, they were bringing Kotetsu back with them.

In the past, after they took Kotetsu the door would never open. If he was given food, which he never ate, was brought in by a little slit that opened on the door. It was just big enough to pass a few scraps into the holding cell he was placed in. He never got visitors; ever. It would seem that they were only interested in making his love suffer and if Kotetsu suffered he would suffer as well. Kotetsu was their main target, not him for they were bored with him. They never came back once Kotetsu was gone. Izumo didn't know for sure if that was a good thing or not.

Izumo unfolded his curled body and shakily got up while watching the door carefully; his body weak from the lack of food. He didn't care though, the only thing he cared about; the only thing that was important to him was the fact that they were coming back. Those bastards had to have Kotetsu with them, they just had to. Izumo didn't know how long he was going to last with out his lover by his side.

Eyes watched the door as there was a gust of air as the door swung open revealing those bastards that took his lover. To his surprise, none of them came in but instead Genma came flying in as he was thrown into the room. The shock that took hold of Izumo did not last long, for even though he's body was extremely weak and was tired; Izumo dove to the ground before Genma could hit it first.

He made a grunting sound as both he and Genma went to the floor in a heap. Genma moaned above Izumo as he came back to consciousness. Izumo growled under his breath knowing that he was trapped underneath Genma. He couldn't do anything as the four snickered at them and then left, closing the door behind them. Now that they left, Izumo put his attention away from the door and onto Genma.

"Hey, Genma? Can you hear me?" Izumo asked while shaking Genma slightly with a free hand.

"Shut. Up." Genma stated slow under his breath obviously irritated from being woken up.

Izumo couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips.

"Same old Genma." Izumo said with a light tone in his voice. His smile though disappeared immediately and his light tone gone from his voice completely when Genma found the strength to open his eyes. Those eyes, Genma's eyes are filled to the brim in tears and even a few broke over falling down his pale cheeks. His eyes have so much sorrow that Izumo felt a knot forming in is throat. Swallowing hard so he could form words, he spoke to Genma.

"What happened?" asked Izumo. Genma lead his head down onto Izumo's shoulders unable to have the strength to keep it up. It was like all of his sorrow, sadness, and tiredness seemed to suddenly weigh down on his bare shoulders. It was clear that all of this stress and torture was getting to him and Izumo could do nothing to comfort one of his best friends in his time of need. Izumo knew what Genma needed though but Raidou was not here.

_Wait! Where is Raidou? If Genma's here then where is Raidou?_ Izumo thought as he looked over to the door once more half expecting or hoping rather that the door would open again and they would throw Raidou in here like they had down to Genma here.

"Genma..." Izumo called out to his friend. Genma turned his face on Izumo's shoulder and looked at Izumo showing that he has his attention. "Where is Raidou?" Izumo asked the dreaded question. At the sound of his lover Genma broke down crying into Izumo's body.

"Genma..." he called out again. He had a feeling he knew what had happened to Raidou but he had to make sure, he had to confirm it before his thoughts got ahead of him.

"He's gone!" Genma cried out as he pulled Izumo closer to him. "They took him, Izumo, they took him." Genma chanted over and over again like the realization had finally dawned on the poor man that his lover was gone he might never be coming back, ever again.

Izumo's eyes widened as the truth came out. He knew it before Genma said it but it was still hard to hear it and know it was true. His eyes narrowed and came back to normal with sympathy shining in his eyes. Slowly as to not startle Genma he brought his arms around the man on top of him and let Genma cry it out. He knew how it hurt and how badly the burn in is chest increased day after day after day wanting to see your lover more and more with each passing day.

"Kotetsu's gone too."

Genma's breath hitched at hearing the news. He too wondered where Kotetsu had gone but he was far to gone in his own sorrows to care at the moment. Genma chose to stay quiet. There was nothing else to say. What could be said? That everything was going to be alright? Genma sighed as he thought of the question. That was the same bullshit that he had given to his lover before he was taken from him. That everything was going to be okay, that everything was going to be fine.

_Things are not fine!_ Genma thought angrily.

Things were never going to be fine. His love was gone, one of his best friends was gone, and Kakashi, though he was a little colder towards the four, he was also a dear friend. A friend that he didn't even know if he was dead or alive. He hadn't seen Kakashi at all, not once since they have been here. Genma now often wonders if even his love and Kotetsu were even alive as well.

Both too exhausted to even get up just lay there sobbing until there are no more tears to cry. Izumo and Genma fell asleep laying like that, lost in their dreams of hope and happiness, removed from the harsh reality of the world that is hell, of which they now live in.

0000000000000000

"Beta! We've found two others!" a call alerted everyone there. Shikaku frowned at the two fallen wolves that were on the forest floor. These were the second and third wolves that he had found this week. The first one being that silver one who thought he was a human.

_Humph... a human, what nonsense._ Shikaku thought with a sigh. _Why did I have to become the lead warrior? This is so bothersome. _

Shikaku sighed again for the second time that day, bored as hell. He had to switch repeatedly with his Alpha's pack and his Beta's pack because of the small number of warriors that his Beta has. He didn't want to do this but it was his duty and as such he will do it to his up most and just deal with it until he becomes so old that he can't move or he dies, simple as that.

"Shikaku!" a voice roars. Shikaku instantly snaps out of his day dreaming and straightens his back in respect for his Beta. His Beta, strong and loyal 'til the end was a dark blue almost a midnight color where he would have a lighter shade of it under his stomach and chest with teal gray eyes.

"Yes, Beta?"

"You were day dreaming again about your life again, weren't you?" the Beta accused. Shikaku looked away from his Beta in shame at getting caught...yet again.

"Sorry, Asuma, won't happen again." Shikaku said in a robotic tone like he had said this very line repeatedly. The Beta snorted.

"Yeah right, Shikaku. You old fart, dream about your death when you are dead." the Beta said with an amusing tone in his voice. Shikaku chuckled until he remembered why he had called his Beta in the first place.

"Beta, I found two more wolves that are not of our own but I have no knowledge that they are with the enemy." said Shikaku with his famous serious voice telling his Beta that things were serious now. Asuma heard this and cut his crap and became not an old friend to Shikaku but his Beta.

"Two more you say?"

"Yes, sir."

"Condition?"

"Severe. Just like the silver one I found just a few days ago."

Asuma had to think about this as he looks over the two wolves. The first thing he notices was that they were small compared to some of the other wolves of his pack. He figured them to be young wolves or still in their pup ages. One was a nice shade of black while the other was brown with a patch of what fur on its chest. The brown one looked to have a nasty scar over his face. Asuma new all to well of scars for his had some himself after all the battles he too had faced.

He knew of the silver one who thinks he's a human. In his opinion, he thought that one had a few too many hits to the head. He knew that Iruka had taken the injured wolf in though despite the danger to the pack but could he?

Though he was Beta, Iruka was his Alpha, for now at least. Asuma was in fact an Alpha but with all of the wars going on his pack was diminished into a few and was weakened by the battled. That was when he had found Iruka. Iruka had been scouting out trying to find pack-mates who were willing to join under his rule and to fight against the war. With a weakened pack and he, himself weak with a mate Asuma had little choice.

So he gave up his title as Alpha to Iruka. Even though Iruka was his Alpha they're two separate packs that live close together. It was just a plain fact that with his pack, Iuka's own pack and a few others who had join; it was too big of a pack for one Alpha to lead by himself. So there were separate packs but with the same Alpha and that was Iruka.

"Take them."

"Sir?"

"Iruka would like to know about these two. Take them and get them treated." Asuma ordered as he turned to leave.

"Yes, Beta." Shikaku said and went to work take the two wolves back to the dens. "You two!" he called out to two more wolves. "Let's get these two back to the dens." Shikaku ordered out. The two wolves seem startled at first but they got over it soon enough for they were helping Shikaku picking the two wolves up.

Shikaku froze when one of the wolves started to groan. Looking at them, the black wolf started to open his hazel eyes.

_Ugh...my head... where am I?_

00000000000

I would like to thank all who have been with me from the start and is still reading this story! I still have a major crash with the computer and still have to start all over again but that won't stop me.

So those people out there, you know who you are! Thank you for the support and so far I have gotten no flames or what I think are flames! I'm happy, so keep the reviews coming and I'll try to update faster!

Thank you!

Review please!!


	8. Chapter 8

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, an alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**IruKaka fluffy goodness!**

**Cold Iruka!**

00000000000000000

Iruka smile slightly at the scene in front of him. It would seem that Kakashi had taken a liking to Anko. Though he got scared at first when he first saw her but now here he was chatting like old friends trying to catch up with each other. Kakashi was talking about the amazing devices that humans back in Kakashi's home town had and Anko would talk about the benefits of being a wolf. Kakashi was at first tense when she started to talk about it, for she reminded him that he was indeed a wolf now and no longer human but as time went on Kakashi loosened up and Anko started to joke about it.

Kakashi had started to laugh at something Anko said when he first heard it. At first Iruka thought he had imagined it but years of experience told him other wise. Iruka stopped walking cause Anko to stop as well seeing that something was wrong if Iruka had stopped and so close to the dens too. Kakashi wisely chose to stay quiet sensing the tension in the air around them.

Anko slowly crept up to her Alpha as slightly as possible not knowing if there was danger out there or not. Iruka, aware that Anko was coming up to him, still did not move he's glaze from the tree lines. His ears flicking this way and that trying to hear whatever had made the strange noise in the first place.

"What do you sense Alpha?" asked Anko as she too looked on to the trees. Kakashi staid still not know what was going on. He knew something was wrong but he didn't know what. He watched on as both Anko's and Iruka's ear twitching and their nose working. He tried to mimic them but he didn't get anything only the normal smells but he guessed that whatever they are smelling it is completely different. Unlike himself, Iruka and Anko had years to work their senses and it was an added plus that they were born a wolf.

"I don't know Anko, but something is out there. I know that something is out there." he replied to the she wolf. Anko nodded her head and continued to have all of her senses open and alert.

Suddenly there was a tremor that shook the earth beneath the three wolves.

"What was that?!" Kakashi yelled out frightened by the sudden movement. Unlike him Anko and Iruka were calm; deadly calm, like they knew what was out there and were expecting it. When Kakashi didn't get an answer he asked again.

"Iruka, what is going on?" he asked.

Iruka whipped his head back to Kakashi. Kakashi flinched at the glare that the sweet, kind wolf he had known was gone and replaced with a deadly glare.

"Be quiet Kakashi." Iruka ordered.

The once gentle Iruka that Kakashi had known was gone. He was now Alpha, not just Iruka and Kakashi had to know that sooner or later. He may have been kind and caring to Kakashi but when there was danger or his pack needed him for the good of the pack, he became Alpha and no one, not even Kakashi would see anything more or less.

Kakashi shrunk back at the sudden cold tone in Iruka's voice.

The trembling started to get worst and Kakashi was debating on whether to run right then and there but he was not going to leave the others behind. He was not raised to leave his friends behind when things got tough. Kakashi had to stop and think on that. Did he consider Iruka and Anko friends already?

_Well they did help me, feed me, and took care of me when I was injured._ Kakashi thought when a yell broke him from his thoughts.

"Alpha, they're coming!" Anko called out. Kakashi looked over to the two wolves. Anko was slowly backing up to where he stood but Iruka stood his ground.

"I know." Iruka said calmly. "Anko take Kakashi out of here." he said. Anko looked surprise at the order but was not going to protest but Kakashi did.

"The hell I am leaving you here with whatever is out there by yourself!" Kakashi screamed.

Though Kakashi's protests were loud, that didn't affect Iruka who turned around to face Kakashi with the same glare and with three quick strides he was right in front of him. Kakashi was going to protest more but was caught off guard when Iruka nipped his ear.

Kakashi yipped at the sudden pain through a sensitive area. He knew that his wolf ears were sensitive but he didn't know this badly. From a nip to the ear, Kakashi had cried out in pain and Iruka's expression had not changed.

"I didn't give you a choice Kakashi on the matter. You will submit to me and leave this area now." Iruka told him. Kakashi didn't know what to make of it. He didn't know how to submit and he didn't want to leave. Iruka's eyes softened at the pitiful site that Kakashi was in now, even though Iruka knew that Kakashi was doing it subconsciously.

"I promise that I will be right behind you, NOW GO!" Iruka yelled. Kakashi flinched but he listened to him this time only because Anko was pushing him to run.

As they run Kakashi continued to look over his shoulder to still see Iruka just standing there. Kakashi hesitated each step of the way wondering if he should go back and help Iruka but a glanced from Anko stopped him.

"Are you sure he will be alright by himself?" asked Kakashi. Anko looked over to him.

"He will be fine Kakashi. He has done this hundreds of times."

"Doing what?"

"Being a distraction."

"A what?!" Kakashi screamed as he grounded his paws to a stop.

"We can't stop now!" Anko said stopping as well. Kakashi glared at her.

"I'm going back for him."

"The hell you are going back for me! And I thought I told you to run!" Iruka yelled running towards them.

"Iruka I-"

"Not now Kakashi." Iruka silence him as he too came to a stop with the other wolves.

"But I-"

"Kakashi!" Iruka snapped shutting Kakashi up. "I said not now, later."

Kakashi could only nod not knowing what else to do.

"Anko!" Iruka called. "We need a place to hide."

Anko narrowed her eyes and nodded going off to her mission.

Kakashi could only do is stare as Anko took off in the forest to look of a hiding spot. Then he put his glaze towards Iruka. He was fidgeting and moving about trying to catch every little noise that would signal danger was near. As Iruka moved Kakashi could see that Iruka was in pain.

"Iruka." Kakashi called out in a whisper not wanting to anger Iruka any more than he had. Iruka hearing Kakashi's called turned his head slightly telling Kakashi that he was listening.

"You're bleeding." Kakashi stated. Iruka had to sigh at that. He was hoping that no one would notice his little wound that he obtained.

"It's nothing Kakashi."

"It is something. It could get worst." Kakashi said twisting Iruka's words from the other day against him. Iruka sighed at hearing those familiar words but didn't say anything.

"Let me help you." Kakashi said gently getting closer to Iruka but he snapped back from him.

"Not now, later Kakashi! We are in danger here, in the open, worry about it later." Iruka reasoned but he couldn't stop the pounding of his heart. He didn't know if it was from the running, the fear, or something else.

"Alpha!" they both heard Anko's call. Iruka felt relief fill his body at the distraction. "I found a cave."

Iruka nodded his head in approval and he signaled all three to go to the cave. As they ran to the cave the ground started to shake once more and large shadows were passing the forest trees.

They ran and ran and soon they were at the cave that Anko had found earlier on. They quickly ducked in leaving Iruka the last one to enter the cave making sure they were not followed or noticed by any dangerous threat.

The cave itself was rather small, it was more like a burrow than anything else but it did the job. Kakashi was all the way in the back and unable to see the outside from his angle, Anko was just in front of him on the left side of the cave glancing outside where Iruka was at the right side doing the same.

Kakashi was angst about what they were hiding from and wanted to look outside like the two in front of him. It was when he made a step to move forward did Iruka look back at him. Iruka glared at him disapprovingly and shook his head. That was all it took for his message to get through and Kakashi stopped his movement.

Then the shaking started again and the trembling made itself known.

Kakashi looked up when the tremors were so great that the top of the small cave was crumbling and dirt was falling from it. He started to worry that the ceiling was going to collapse on them but he made no move when he noticed that Iruka and Anko were not moving either.

If they felt it was safer in here than out there he was not going to go against them. He knew that they knew what was out there but they weren't telling him. They weren't telling him…yet that its. For Kakashi knew that he was not going to follow them any longer if they didn't give him any answers.

Kakashi flinched as a shriek erupted, echoing off the caves walls making it worse. Iruka and Anko tensed up but other whys didn't move at all from they positions. Kakashi on the other had looked ready to bolt from the cave just to get out of here. Every cell in his body yelled danger and that he should run and this urge was so hard to control that Kakashi was twitching from the effort to not do so. He trusted Iruka and now Anko and if they aren't moving he wasn't either.

There was another shriek. Those shrieks that sounded like grinding metal and high pitch screams sound terrible to Kakashi's ears. His ears hurt so badly that Kakashi wanted to cut them off just to end the pain. Kakashi opened his not knowing that he had closed them in the first place and saw shadows entering the cave as the creatures out there passed their little cave, them going unnoticed by them.

And soon it all ended; the shrieking, the shaking, and the tremors all stopped and faded away.

"What the hell was that?!" Kakashi screamed at them. Now that the threat was gone he knew that he could yell and didn't give a damn if Iruka yells at him. He wanted answers and he wanted them now!

000000000000

I would like to thank all who have been with me from the start and is still reading this story! So those people out there, you know who you are!

Thank you for the support and so far I have gotten no flames or what I think are flames! I'm happy, so keep the reviews coming and I'll try to update faster!

Thank you!

Review please!!


	9. Chapter 9

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, an alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**IruKaka fluffy goodness!**

**Cold Iruka!**

0000000000000

"I want to know what the hell that was, and I want to know now!" Kakashi yelled pissed as all hell. He was tired of being in the dark. He knew that whatever was out there was dangerous. It was only fair, Kakashi reasoned, that if it was dangerous he should know about it.

Iruka could only sigh. He knew that Kakashi was angry but it wasn't the time nor place to answer needless questions at such a time.

"I know Kakashi." Iruka said trying to calm the silver wolf down. It seemed to work for Kakashi relaxed slightly and wasn't yelling any more.

"Look Kakashi, we need to keep moving but I will tell you what those horrid monsters are." said Iruka as he started to walk in the direction of the wolf dens. "Those creatures that were after us are called Splitters or what you humans would say spiders on steroids."

"There spiders..." Kakashi said with shock lacing his voice.

"On steroids." Anko finished his sentence.

"Whoa, hold on! How would you wolves know what steroids even are?" Kakashi questioned.

"Like how you human know so much about us." answered Anko.

"We like to be kept updated on the events that you humans have. I had learned the hard way to always know your friends but know your enemy better." Iruka explained with pain in his eyes remembering a day that he had learned such a thing.

"Oh..." Kakashi was speechless for a moment. Silence rolled upon them until Kakashi had enough courage to speak again. "So why do you call them Splitters if they are just spiders?"

"We call them that because if they were 'just spiders' as you say, we wouldn't have to run from them." Anko said angrily. Kakashi could tell that he had hit a sensitive spot but he had to know, and he was going to know.

"Why? Why run from them?"

"Because they are not ordinary spiders. When one dies ten more takes its place. They have eggs inside them, Kakashi?" Iruka told the silver wolf. "When one dies the eggs inside hatch and rip from the dead corps. Each spider is born pregnant and the hatchlings are ready to hatch at any given moment. That is why it is easier to run and hide then to fight and end up fighting more then before."

Kakashi kept quiet now not know what else to say at the moment. They walked silently heading towards the dens. The closer they got the more nervous Kakashi became. He didn't know how to act around the other wolves and then there was the whole every wolf thinks he's crazy thing. Kakashi held in a groan at the reminder. Not only does he not know what to do but a lot of wolves already think that he is crazy.

_This can't get any worse._ thought Kakashi.

"We're here!" Anko yelled out loudly.

Kakashi gave a defeated look._ I stand corrected._

0000000000000000000

_Whoa! This place is bigger than I first thought!_ Kakashi thought in amazement. Here he was sight seeing as Iruka lead him to somewhere through the dens, Anko left them long ago to speak to someone. Kakashi's eyes darted this way and that trying to drink in everything that was around him. One of the things that he couldn't get over were the fact that there were so many wolves roaming around.

_Is Iruka really Alpha of so many?_ Kakashi questioned in his head but did not dare ask it. He didn't want Iruka to think he was dumb or something. Of course Iruka was Alpha! With each step the wolves around them would sink low to the ground and bare their necks as they passed and it obviously wasn't for him!

As Kakashi looked around he saw looks on some of the wolf's faces that made him shudder. Some had lust filled glazes as eyes roamed around and about on his being, then the hateful glares like those wolves wanted to be next to their Alpha and that Kakashi shouldn't be there, and some were weary of him like they saw him act crazy and now were not sure if he truly is or not.

"Don't worry Kakashi." Iruka startled Kakashi out of his worrying. "I won't let them hurt you, I'll protect you."

Kakashi felt his heart skip a beat. Iruka had said that without even turning around which Kakashi was thankful for. He knew that he was not so lucky with his sliver fur. He just knew that the blush that he was now sporting was showing through his shinny fur coat.

"Lee come back here!" someone shouted amongst the crowd of wolves but Kakashi had ignored the call until something bumped into his hind leg.

Still new to the whole wolf thing in a place where he was getting some of the deadliest looks in his life, Kakashi couldn't help as his reflexes took over and he jumped a couple feet into the air while turning around growling at the thing that had hit his leg.

He growl came out short though when he saw what had hit his leg; it was a black puff ball. Well...that's what Kakashi could only describe it. He thought it was just a puff ball until it started moving around and whimpering. Kakashi took a step back not know what the thing was and the noises it was making. He didn't know what to do but he got over his little scare and took a brave step towards the moving puff ball. Stepping closer Kakashi see its eyes and snout and was even brave enough to lower his own snout to the small creature to give him a timed sniff. To anyone Kakashi resembled a curious puppy trying to figure something out.

_Is this what a wolf cub looks like?_ Kakashi thought but now after seeing one he noticed that this was the only one he has ever seen since he has been here. This was the only cub that his had seen around, which he thought of it being odd with all of these wolves here. Kakashi thought there would be more just wandering around with their mothers at least.

As Kakashi studied the cub before him he didn't notice another black wolf running at top speed towards him. Kakashi didn't even have a chance to think before he was knocked to the ground, pinned down with a **very** big, black adult male above him growling furiously. A ping of fear ran through his heart at the sight above him. Looking into eyes that read kill in every way.

Thankfully Iruka saw this and acted quickly on it.

"Gai, I would like for you to let Kakashi go." Iruka said politely. Gai didn't move. This was his cub that Kakashi was eyeing up! He would be damned before he let anything happen to his cub!

"Gai, I order to get off of Kakashi, now!" Iruka said calmly but firmly. He knew what was going on in Gai's head and he didn't blame Gai for his actions towards Kakashi but he would not stand for disobedience from his pack.

He had seen what had happened. It was very amusing and yet very heart warming at witnessing Kakashi first sighting of a cub for the first time. It was very funny to watch when Iruka could understand exactly what was going through Kakashi's head when he first saw one of the only cubs they had here.

Gai who was still on top of Kakashi growled loudly once more for good measure and then got off of Kakashi. Ignoring Kakashi, Gai walked up to Iruka and bowed showing his respect.

"With no disrespect Alpha but I was only protecting my cub." Gai said softly not raising his eyes to his Alpha. He knew that he disobeyed his Alpha but he just couldn't abandon such feeling to protect his cub. He and anyone else knew that when it came down to cubs no one and that means no one, not even Iruka or any other Alpha, will stand in the way of a parent protect their cub or cubs.

"Don't be sorry Gai for your actions against Kakashi but for your actions against your Alpha. You and everyone else knows I won't put cubs in harms way whether they are my own or someone else's, am I clear?"

"Yes, thank you Alpha." Gai said with gratitude still in a bow.

"You can raise now." Iruka said and Gai did so. Iruka looked around them and saw that though they were making a scene no one was paying attention because things like this happens a lot with Iruka as head Alpha. The other wolves became accustomed to just mind their own business and leave it at that.

"Gai, where are your other cubs; Tenten and Neji? I believe that's their names, right?" asked Iruka.

"They're back at my den." Gai informed. Iruka just smirked.

"If they were, they're not now."

Gai seemed confused at that statement. He was sure that he had left his other cubs back at his den so why...?

"Mama?"

Gai froze at the call of his youngest cub; Tenten. Looking behind him he saw his other cubs standing right next to Lee; his second oldest cub.

"Mama?" Kakashi said in a daze. It was one thing to get attacked but was he hearing clearly?

_Did that dark brown cub just say Mama? She meant Papa, right?_ Kakashi thought, _At least I'm sure that wolf Gai is a male, or is he?_

Kakashi couldn't get that through his brain as his thoughts jumbled and crash and burned in his mind. Gai of course ignored Kakashi's question and headed straight for his cubs making sure they were unharmed and were healthy.

Kakashi on the other hand was staring between Gai and the cubs in a daze still. Iruka smiled thinking it was a cute look on the other wolf.

"Kakashi?" Iruka called out. Kakashi's head whipped over to where his heard Iruka calling out to him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to be okay? You look a little out of it." Iruka asked with concern. Kakashi blushed slightly from Iruka's concern for him but he only looked back at Gai and his cubs.

Right now he was sniffing them all over making the female cub giggle and the other one, another male cub who had light brown fur and baby blue eyes, the lightest blue eyes Kakashi had ever seen, he looked annoyed and was offended that he would get hurt when he could protect himself and the others.

"That brown eyed female, Gai's cub, I assume, she called him Mama. She meant Papa, right?" Kakashi questioned. Iruka just shook his head which Kakashi didn't see because he was still looking at the little family just feet away from them.

Iruka could see that now Gai had determined that his cubs were indeed unharmed, it was now time for lectures and punishments for leaving his side or in the other cubs' cases leaving the den without him.

"No, Kakashi, the female's name is Tenten, and she was right when she had Gai her Mama, for indeed his is."

"But isn't Gai a male?"

"He is." Iruka informed knowing where this was going.

"They why...?" Kakashi looked away from the family and towards Iruka.

"Why did Tenten call Gai Mama?" Iruka finished for him. Kakashi nodded.

"It is simple; it is because he is her Mother to her. Kakashi I know how you humans reproduce but we are not like humans. Whoever gives us birth is our birth mother, whether it is male or female."

Kakashi took a step back not understanding any of it. It was wrong! All wrong! Males can't have babies! It wasn't natural! This could have just been his human side resurfacing again reminding him that he wasn't one of them but human. Yeah, sure Kakashi knew that he sometimes found man attractive but that was okay, there was an explanation for it, he was simple bi or gay, nothing weird about that. But to have kids...cubs whatever they are called, it just wasn't right.

He was in the middle of having a panic attack when he caught sight of Gai and his cubs. Now that yelling and punishment was over, they were having fun and laughing as they ran around chasing one another over the watchful eye of Gai to make sure no one that looked like a threat would come near his cubs.

Looking at that scene caused all hatred or disgust to stop right then and there. Now that Kakashi thought about it, it wasn't as bad as he imagined it. He knew in his past that some of his more gay friends would give an eye to have that ability; to have a child of there own with their own lover.

Thinking of that made Kakashi look over to Iruka and thought what it would be like if Iruka or him to have cubs, maybe not together, no Kakashi was **not** suggesting that! But to find a lover or partner that they love so much they would be willing to swell with their own cubs, to have their lovers' cubs.

00000000000000000

And then there was nine! A total of nine chapters! Thank you all for reviewing and i would love to hear from you again so please review!


	10. Chapter 10

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, an alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**IruKaka fluffy goodness!**

000000000000

Kakashi trailed sulkily behind the wolf that was known as Gai. As soon Gai finished with dishing out punishment and then forgiving his cubs, Iruka finally had the heart to ask Gai a question that only a few were asked. Iruka wanted Gai to take Kakashi back to the dens where cubs would stay when on the rare occasion that both the parents were away. These dens were made specifically for the purpose of protecting the packs' cubs and to keep them safe.

To say the least Kakashi was insulted.

Kakashi felt warm inside at the sign of concern that Iruka had shown but to be put in a den that was for whimpering, whining cubs; Kakashi was not at all happy.

"Kakashi..." a call brought Kakashi from his not so pleasant thoughts.

"Huh? Yes?" Kakashi answered. He looked up and saw that it was Gai that was calling him. Gai had stopped and was looking him. Kakashi looked back at him and in the corner of his eye looked at the ground. He could see Gai's cubs behind their parent in a hiding manner looking at him too.

"We are here."

Looking behind Gai he saw a small burrow in the ground. It looked to be a small fit from where Kakashi was standing, well a small fit for an adult wolf. Kakashi looked warily at the hole in the ground not trusting it. He was not going in a hole that looked to be so small that even he could get stuck in there let alone fit a wolf at the size of Gai.

A laugh brought Kakashi attention from the small hole to Gai. Kakashi realized something; Gai was laughing at him. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Gai in a glare.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Kakashi not liking getting laughed at. He was in no mood.

Gai calmed down into a small chuckle and then down to a complete stop all together.

"I am sorry my friend..."

"I am not your friend." Kakashi intervened before Gai could get any further. Gai hesitated at the sudden declaration but he kept going without commenting.

"Don't worry about the hole. It may seem small but that is only on the outside. It is designed to discourage enemies from coming near the cubs. It is a tactic that makes an enemy see a small hole that it can't get in without getting stuck. It is no means small on the inside. Come on and see." Gai told him and started to move closer to the hole with his cubs in tow.

Kakashi causally followed behind him and watched as the cubs easily went in while Gai looked like he had a hard time but he too fit in the hole. Kakashi silently went in to. He was amazed that even though it was a tight fit around the shoulder blades but after that it was smooth going. Once he looked around the room he saw that Gai was indeed right all along.

The den was big, really big. It was triple the size of the healing den that he had seen when he first had woken up and the ceiling was so high Kakashi knew that if he was human he would be able to stand up almost full height, maybe he would have to hunch over the very least. The ground was littered with hay and soft leaves for the cubs to lie on and to keep warm while away from their parents.

"Told you." Gai came out of no where. Kakashi nodded his head but didn't saw a word. It was then he realizes that other than Gai's cubs there were no other sound and no other cubs around. It was unusual; Kakashi thought because with the many wolves he saw both male and female, he had figured that there would be tons of cubs roaming about.

Gai saw that Kakashi was looking around the den in wonder but he could tell that there was a question forming in the young wolf's mind. He too wondered what Kakashi was thinking about but he could guess what he was going to ask. He knew that Kakashi noticed something amiss, like the fact that they have plenty of willing mates in the pack alone and yet there were only his cubs. Gai's eyes darkened at the thought of why he had cubs in the first place though as he thought over the time he was with his cubs Gai knew in his heart that he wouldn't trade it for the world.

"You have a question, correct?" asked Gai.

Kakashi nodded still looking around.

"Where are the other cubs? I'm sure that they are others, yes?" asked Kakashi.

Gai sighed mentally. He knew it. It was the same question over and over again when it came to outsiders of the war that they now rage.

"No, there are no others, just mine." Gai said.

Kakashi didn't believe him. Not with so many wolves here. He gave Gai a look that clearly stated what he thought. Gai didn't falter though. He stood his ground. Gai knew that Kakashi didn't believe him but it was the truth, though it was painful to admit it.

"You don't have to. What I say is true; you can believe what you want."

Kakashi was the one to sigh. He was certain that Gai was lying but looking at the other wolf he could tell that that was the furthest thing from his mine.

"So, why only you're cubs. I may not know a whole lot about wolves but I'm sure there is a mating season and such a thing as heat."

"We are aware of that and we have come to learn to resist those urges. It is hard and extremely painful but we cope. This is war Kakashi, and in this war no one is safe, not even cubs."

Kakashi was shocked to hear this. Back in his normal home, his human home; there was at least some heart when in a war. Killing women and children were not a way to win the war and humans in majority were not heartless.

"They would kill the cubs?" asked Kakashi fearing the worst.

Gai grunted.

"More like slaughter. No cub was safe. In the beginning of the war they were left alone but as years passed and the cubs that the enemy spared became adults fighting in the war, the enemy set out to kill them. As they say in your human would, kids grow up. Without the next generation we would diminish in numbers. For years we have tried to find away around to have cubs but each year they would succeed in to killing every last one. When Iruka became Alpha, he band every wolf under his command to stop mating and having cubs."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Kakashi question not believing it. He could see Iruka ever denying some one the chance to be a parent.

"He knew lost. Mothers and fathers would be in so much grief after the death of their cubs, their work became affected and some even killed themselves after a lost of a litter. He put such an order so that no one would experience this lost ever again, not while we are still at war. That was years ago. We decrease in numbers everyday but we fear to start having cubs. It is not safe to raise a cub while there is a war hanging over their heads."

"I see." Kakashi said with a nod and in turn Gai nodded back. They left it at that.

They watched as Gai's cubs settled down to sleep and as Gai went to care for them, Kakashi couldn't help but think; if Iruka put a band on having cubs than how did Gai get his?

0000000000000

Iruka walked fast down to a secure den near his own private one. Anko had come to him about some news on the war. He knew that it was argent and to go there as fast as possible. This was a war and anything, even something small could turn over the war for the good or the bad in a heart beat.

The tone that Anko had said to him made him worry. Something important had happened, something big was coming.

Coming to a stop he reached the den. It was another burrow like hole but it was big unlike the one Kakashi was surely going to if not had encountered. The moment he came to the opening he knew that all of the members of this little group were already inside and ready for him to join them. These members were his most trusted followers that he would willingly trust them with his life. These members were hand picked by him and he knew that they would never let him down no matter how bad it was.

Iruka didn't hesitate and walked right inside. From the burrow to a narrow tunnel that lead to the main and only room that this den carried. It was built for this kind of thing. It was built to have secret meetings to discuss any new changed in the war or to come up with ideas to help solve terrible problems that the pack faces. It was heavily dark inside. So dark that without the night vision Iruka was using, he knew that no one would be able to tell where they were going.

The tunnel was coming to an end and Iruka had entered the main room. All the members were seated on their sits that were made of hay or leaves or both. Upon his arrival all the members in the room bowed to Iruka and bared their necks out in a submissive manner. Iruka nodded in approval and took his seat in the small circle that the team had made. As he sat on his place as head, he looked around to make sure that everyone he thought were here was here.

He saw Tsunade first as she was next to him on his right. The light blonde haired wolf was tense next to him and her hazel nut eyes showed worried and concern in their depths. Iruka narrowed his eyes in confusion not knowing what could have made the tough blond show such worry. Iruka waited though because he had a feeling he was going to find out soon enough.

_I'm going to have to talk to her about Kakashi after this. I have no idea if he is completely healed as of yet. I may have healed the external wounds but I am no healer._ Iruka thought as he looked pass Tsunade to see a petite wolf by the name of Shizune.

Like Tsunade, Shizune was also a healer and one of the only two that they have. That was why she was stationed on Asuma's pack to help out with the injured when there was a battle. She was also Tsunade's assistant and the only family that Tsunade had left. Shizune was a tiny wolf but she had knowledge to make up for it. She was black like many but what set her apart was a white patch on her nose separating her from the other black wolves.

Next to her was the oldest of them all. He was an elder, a wolf that has no true purpose in the pack any more but to get wisdom and knowledge when needed. Because of his age he was pure white but it wasn't a natural white because Iruka knew that at one time in this old wolf's life he had grey colored fur compared to the white he held now. This elder was one of the few they had left and his name was Sarutobi, father to Asuma himself.

On the left of him was one of his old friends, Shikaku, his lead warrior of his pack and that of Asuma's as well. Shikaku had a bore expression on his face like always but today he seemed to look extremely tired. The two scars on his face; the one across his left temple and the other on his left cheek, seemed stretched and deep, making him look older than he really was. The white or rather grey hair that was coming in on his fur coat helped added to that fact and the white under his chin made him look like an elder of the pack rather than the lead warrior.

Next to Shikaku was one of Shikaku's only friends, a light dirty blonde wolf that had white covering his stomach and dark blue eyes, his name is Inoichi, another warrior like Shikaku. He was nervous for some reason, Iruka could tell and he was angst in his seat.

Something was wrong. Iruka just knew it.

Shikaku's other friend was next to Inoichi, a red wolf that had a hint of orange mix in his fur coat with beady black eyes, his name is Chouza. He, unlike his other friends was a hunter. He was slightly bigger than the other wolves but he knew his foods making him valuable to the pack. He usually was a perky fellow but now in this den, in this meeting his expression was serious but nervous all at the same time.

Then at the end on this circle and the one Iruka was staring at was the next in line for Alpha; Asuma. His midnight color blue fur shone with teal gray eyes that bore into Iruka's very soul.

Yes, something was indeed wrong.

"Iruka." Asuma called out.

"Asuma." Iruka did the same.

"We; as in the warriors and I, we found something." Asuma said slowly as if trying to break the ice gently to Iruka. Iruka though will have none of that.

"Beta, you will report! No tip toeing! Understood?" Iruka ordered. He hated it when his followers did that; it was either something bad, or they were nervous, or both. That was never a good combination.

"Of course Alpha." Asuma stayed calm thought he would get Iruka back at the whole Beta/Alpha thing.

_Iruka knows how much I hate being a Beta. I am an Alpha at heart. He knows how damaged my pride had become since our agreement and then he just had to rub it in_. Asuma grumbled to himself in his mind.

"Well?" asked Iruka annoyed. Asuma let out a sigh.

"We found two more wolves that are not from our pack or that of the enemies of what we know of."

Iruka looked puzzled.

"Like Kakashi?"

"If you mean the silver wolf, then yes." Asuma explained. "We found them in pretty much the same state as the silver wolf was in. Both Tsunade and Shizune were able to heal them for the most part."

Iruka nodded taking this all in.

"Go on." Iruka urged.

Asuma hesitated unwilling to go on but with a nasty glare from Iruka got him to talk once more.

"One of them is awake. Though afraid and weak, he is talking. Iruka there is something that he said that concerns me." Asuma voiced his fear.

Iruka started to worry now.

"What was it?"

Asuma broke eye contact from Iruka and that gave Iruka's fear even that more of a jump. Asuma never breaks eye contact.

"He said...he told me that he was human."


	11. Chapter 11

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, an alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**IruKaka fluffy goodness! Hints of rape!**

000000000000

"He said...he told me that he was human."

Once those words left Asuma's mouth, Iruka couldn't help but gape at his Beta.

_Could these wolves be Kakashi's friends?_ That thought swam in Iruka's head over and over again. All of this time, Kakashi had been worried about his friends and Iruka didn't even give him a chance to find out if they were really dead or not, he just assumed.

_Never assume anything! _Iruka scowled himself. Assuming was a rookie mistake and he was far from being a rookie. _You never assume! You check and clarify it!_ Iruka looked at Asuma while closing his mouth. He may have been shocked but that didn't mean he was not Alpha. He was the leader and as such he would have to stay strong and in control.

"Are you sure that was what the wolf said?" Iruka asked trying to conform if it was a mistake or not.

Asuma shook his head.

"I asked twice, the wolf has the same story over and over again. He says that he is human but he is not sure about the one we find with him. He was shocked to find out that he was indeed a wolf " Asuma conformed it.

_Just like Kakashi._ Iruka though as he recalled about Kakashi's reaction when he had found out that he too was a wolf now and was no longer a human.

"I would like to see these two." Iruka said and he got up from his sitting position to a standing one. The action of him getting up caused the others to get up as well.

"One is not in his right mind and we have no clue about the second one, Iruka." Tsunade spoke up for the first time. Iruka looked at her in question.

"Why is that, Tsunade?" asked Iruka. He had wanted to leave immediately but the blond wolf was stopping him. He just wanted to get this done and over with. He was tired and hurt and all he wanted was to go to sleep.

"The second one is still asleep but the other one occasionally awakes, talking about nonsense that even I can't make out. Someone hurt them, made them snap, something along those lines. It's not wise to see them right now. The best course of action would be to terminate them before they get out of hand before we can't control them anymore." Tsunade tried to reason.

It would do her no good.

At the word terminate Iruka felt blinded rage take hold of him. He wanted to rip out Tsunade's throat and slash her guts out from her body but he reframed himself. It would do no body good to get all worked up. He had long ago learned that anger of any kind didn't help anybody any and would only hurt the people you care around them.

_It does feel go to yell and break things though._ Iruka couldn't help but think but he stopped those thoughts before they begin to fester any father in his mind. He was Alpha. He had duties to fulfill and anger would only block the way.

"I don't care Tsunade, I want to see them and I will see them." Iruka said coldly making no room for agreements. Tsunade nodded defeated. She knew that once her Alpha decides something there was no changing his mind.

"Of course, this way." Tsunade said as she started to walk ahead of everyone else leading them to the two wolves that they had found earlier.

0000000000000000

The black wolf blinked sluggishly from his sleep like he had been drugged or something.

_I wouldn't put it pass me if I was drugged._ Kotetsu thought numbly, hoping, no, praying that he was simply drugged and he was back in his lover's arms.

But that wasn't the case.

Kotetsu knew that there was no drugs; this was no dream, maybe a nightmare but certainly no dream.

_Izumo..._ Tears came to Kotetsu's eyes as he thought of the one whom he loves the most. It wore his heart out that he didn't even know if Izumo was alive or not. He couldn't remember. He could remember getting knocked out and then pain but after that, there was nothing. Kotetsu was certain that Izumo didn't even know that he was still alive. So he lied there with only one person on his mind.

"Izumo...Izumo...Izumo...Izumo...Izumo..." Kotetsu chanted over and over again. Izumo was the only person who could get him out of the darkness that threatened to consume him but he was not there. He was alone.

A moan from his right snapped Kotetsu out of his depressing thoughts. He turned his glaze over next to him and saw a brown wolf with a patch of white fur on its chest. Kotetsu narrowed his eyes in confusion. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he knew this wolf but he couldn't remember for the likes of him how he knew this wolf.

"Genma..." the brown wolf moaned out. Kotetsu gasped at the name that the other wolf had said.

"Raidou?" Kotetsu called out in a whisper not sure if it was him or not.

"Mmmm...."

"Raidou, it's me, wake up." Kotetsu tried again. This was his light. This was the only thing holding him to the earth. Without Izumo the only person who he could latch on to was one of his best friends.

"Genma...it hurts." Raidou groaned out thinking it was his lover calling out to him again. He had thought that after they were done with him and he could no longer feel the pain that they had brought him back to this lover once more like they always do. Not once since he had felt that horrid pain did he wake up. In all truth, he didn't want to wake up again. He wanted to stay asleep, forever.

"No, Raidou, its Kotetsu."

"Kotetsu?"

Kotetsu nodded his head. "Yea, it's me."

"Where are we?" asked Raidou trying to get up but ended up hurting himself making a yelping sound.

"Hey, easy, easy. You're hurt." Kotetsu said with concern as he nuzzled Raidou.

"No, no, no. Genma? Where's Genma?" Raidou said franticly. Raidou looked up sadly knowing that their lovers were not here, they didn't even know if they were still alive let alone where they were.

"Genma's not here Raidou. It's just you and me."

Raidou for the life of him finally took the chance to finally open his eyes for the first time. He had hesitated doing so before because recently every single time he had opened his eyes all he saw was pain and suffering. At least in his dreams and the darkness that came with it, there was peace and numbness to the pain.

It say the least his eyes didn't let him down.

He was staring at a wolf, a black wolf with hazel eyes staring right back at him.

Raidou groaned. He had, had enough. That was it!

"Oh Kami, just kill me now." Raidou begged to any higher upper to relieve him now of his pain and suffering. It end what was left of him life. There was no point on living now. His life was gone, he was scared of everything that moved fearing of getting attacked, and now his love was gone and he was seeing and hearing things he should be. There was nothing to live for now. His life was fucked up and he wanted it to be over. Now!

"Don't say that Raidou." Kotetsu pleaded for his friend. It was hard though. It was hard to convince him that life was worth living. It was hard because he had lived through what his best friend went through maybe even less form where he stood. Even if it was shard to get through this, Kotetsu knew he had to stay positive for the both of them for he knew that if one of them wasn't then they were both going to die.

Raidou didn't say anything but stare out into the dark den. There was a silence that hung through the air but neither one was willing to break it. They both laid there not doing anything just waiting. Raidou looked broken and no one expect short of his lover was going to snap him out of it. Kotetsu on the other hand was dreading that someone was going come down here. Even though he knew that he was a wolf now, he wouldn't accept it. This was insane! It terrified Kotetsu that this was just another sick experiment given to him and Raidou.

It was then that Kotetsu's worst fears were realized. Both Raidou and Kotetsu could here light steps walking their way. Both wolves tensed up not knowing what would happen. Both afraid to no end what would happen in the future.

Though painful as it was, they both scrambled to the corner of the room and huddled together. Both wolves were trembling for the pain and fear that was coursing through their veins. Pain from their wounds and fear that there would be more experiments done to them.

They wanted someone, anyone to come save them. They wanted their lovers with them giving those false hopes, anything! Even the lazy ass Kakashi would do, just for someone to save them!

000000000000000

Tsunade lead the group of wolves to the healing dens that Kakashi had been not too long ago. She knew that the tow wolves were hurt and damaged, more so then Kakashi when Iruka found him. It would seem though that the two new wolves had so relation with Kakashi because that wounds that the wolves have were horrifyingly similar to Kakashi's own.

They reached the end of the tunnel that they were going through to the main den where she housed the new arrivals.

"Here." Tsunade said.

Iruka nodded and started ahead of everyone. When everyone began to walk behind him Iruka, the Alpha, their leader growled at them, telling them not to follow.

No one questioned their Alpha.

Iruka, once he was sure that they wouldn't follow him began to walk again into the den and where the two wolves were.

He was meet with whines and whimpers.

Iruka was not taken back by the sudden action from the apposed sleeping guests but it was a fact that the two were awake and alert enough to sense his presence it what surprised him.

Both wolves that his Beta had gathered were in the farthest place they could be in the den rambling on to not hurt them and they kept calling out two names.

Iruka didn't move and nor did the others. What he didn't expect but did, was when he started to hear Kakashi's name coming from the two wolves. He knew what he had to do, he knew his next move.

He needed Kakashi.

0000000000000000000

Kakashi wasn't one to laugh, no it was quite the opposite when it came to laughing but nothing could stop Kakashi now. The laugher in the den was so laud that it was bouncing off the walls making the noise even louder. Kakashi was laughing so hard that he had fallen over and to the point where he couldn't breath right.

This joy, this laugher, was from the one thing that he had judged wrongly in his life. When he first met them, he was taken back, had thought and felt that it was wrong but now in this den he took all of those harsh things that he had ever thought and felt back. Gai's cubs were making this joy that Kakashi was feeling right now. It was just too funny. At first, he thought that they were going to give him hell but they gave him quite the surprise when they gave him joy.

"I'm glad you are enjoying your say here Kakashi." someone commented behind him. Kakashi being surprised jumped and instinctively went into a defensive position. He relaxed though when he saw it was just Iruka behind him. That itself was embarrassing. Kakashi could clearly see the amusement in Iruka's eyes.

"Hmm..." Kakashi chose not to answer Iruka with words. Iruka didn't seem to care as his peaceful mode changed into a serous one.

"We need to talk, please, come with me." Iruka ordered but this time Kakashi didn't argue. Kakashi was lead out and away from the cub's den and away from Gai's family. Iruka lead him to the den where he had the meeting earlier but Kakashi didn't know that. Once within the walls of the den and where they could talk without ears and eyes watching them Iruka thought it was best to start and to get it over with.

"I need to ask you something, something important." Iruka stated and Kakashi knew that this was no game and knew that this was serious.

"Yes, Iruka?"

Iruka took a deep breath making Kakashi worry even more so than before. Iruka was preparing himself for Kakashi. He stared into Kakashi's eyes and knew that if he was right about this, Kakashi was not going to be able handle this.

"Do you know the names; Izumo and Genma?" Iruka prepared himself. Kakashi tensed at hearing those names. Damn, he hated being right all of the time.

"How do you know those names?! Are they okay?!" Kakashi asked rapidly only to stop all together. "They're dead, aren't they?" Kakashi said in a whisper not wanting to believe it.

"I...don't know." Iruka admitted. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Then how do you know those names if you don't know?!" Kakashi cried out. Those names, Kami, he never thought he would hear those names ever again on someone's lips other than his own. His friends, where were his friends? He had to find them! He had to get to them!

"Kakashi!" Iruka called out to the silver wolf. "Calm down!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in a deadly glare. Something he hasn't done to Iruka since the day he realized that he was a wolf.

"I. will. not. calm. down." Kakashi said it slowly in a silent rage. He was pissed and he wasn't afraid to let anyone show it. Iruka on the other hand was truly afraid. He feared that he would have to put Kakashi in his place like any other wolf in his pack but Kakashi wasn't some other wolf, he was Kakashi and Iruka treasured what Kakashi had.

"Please Kakashi, calm down." Iruka tried a different tactic hoping that Kakashi would calm down, however, that wasn't the case.

Kakashi was made, hell he was pissed beyond imaginable. He wanted blood. He wanted to hurt something and the wolf in front of him seemed to be the best and closest thing to Kakashi.

Kakashi attacked.

Without thought, Iruka acted and before Kakashi knew it, he was pinned to the ground, Iruka pressing above him holding him down with his body weight and had his teeth clutching Kakashi's throat. Kakashi stiffened when Iruka started rumbling with a warning growl telling anyone with a half a brain to not to move or else.

Kakashi was not one to listen to any body. He struggled to get out of Iruka's grip but the more he moved the more pressure was added to his throat. It was to the point where Kakashi was starting to panic. Being held captive left Kakashi with memories and scars that he wished could wash away to the back of his mind.

That was not going to happen though.

Those memories and pain fresh in his mind began to surface. The last time he had been held in this position forcefully had left him with more than his fair share of pain. Kakashi didn't want to go through that again. Not again.

_Please...not again...not again. Go away...make them go away!_ Kakashi was becoming frantic as the memories from the past played and replayed in his mind over and over again.

Iruka noticed that something was wrong with Kakashi right away. When he had pinned Kakashi to the ground the first time he knew that Kakashi was going to fight, that was how Kakashi was. It was when he became frantic and struggled like he was going to hurt him made Iruka concerned. Kakashi's behavior was wrong, all wrong. It was like someone had...

It was then that he remembered about what Tsunade had warned him about with Kakashi. That he had been through a lot like the others. Iruka didn't need to connect the dots of what was going on with Kakashi. Iruka didn't know what was done to his silver friend but he knew one thing, he had to calm Kakashi down.


	12. Chapter 12

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

000000000000000

_What do I do? What can I do? _Several thoughts raced through Iruka's mind as he struggled with Kakashi.

The first thought and instinct was to pin Kakashi down to the ground and hold him there but Iruka thought logically that, that might do more bad than good. So he was stuck. He didn't want to let Kakashi go for the fear that he will hurt himself or someone else. Iruka had originally planned to just hold Kakashi there until he tired but Iruka knew that he was tiring faster than Kakashi was. It wasn't that Kakashi was stronger than Iruka, no, that wasn't the problem. In fact Kakashi looked small compared to him right now, Kakashi only being half Iruka's size.

It was the injury from before, the wound that the Splitters had inflected on Iruka earlier today. It was a small thing, nothing to be concerned about. Just a little scratch on his side. Nothing too big. That was the case until this incident. With the sudden movement from his reaction from Kakashi attacking him and now this frantic struggle was opening his wound; making it bigger and bigger.

_This isn't good! I have to do something now!_ Iruka thought. Then a thought; an idea came to his head. It was just a theory but it was worth trying. It was better than want Iruka's instinct was yelling at him to do.

He held his grip on Kakashi with his body and gently but slowly started to release Kakashi from his teeth. It was a small difference in stance but Kakashi was reacting to it.

Being held down with someone on your back with sharp teeth on you vulnerable neck would scare anyone. It terrified Kakashi. The teeth were so tight around his throat Kakashi thought that he was going to suffocate. Back were he was being tortured, that's exactly what they did to him. They would hold him down and hold his throat, squeezing ever so slowly. Allowing Kakashi to sink in that they could kill him at any time and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

It was exactly what was happening now. They were going to kill him this time. He just knew it. Instead of the regular pace they immediately put pressure on his neck; tight enough to kill if any tighter. But this time it was different. The sudden pressure on his throat was easing off of him. It was like they started backwards or something. Starting off tightly and then gradually losing it up.

That wasn't right.

_What's going on?_ Kakashi asked himself. He was still struggling but not much now. He was not only beginning to tire he was completely confuse by the sudden actions. So dazed Kakashi couldn't even remember why he was in this situation to begin with.

"Kakashi..." a voice in the darkness cleared Kakashi's haze.

"Kakashi, it's alright. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you here while I'm around. I promise you."

_Iruka!_ Kakashi was hit with the realization that he wasn't in the rooms anymore, he wasn't in the labs anymore. He was with Iruka. He was safe. No pain or fear but safety and comfort.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked uncertain that if this was a dream or not. He could fell Iruka shift on top of him when Kakashi started to heat up.

Iruka heard Kakashi's call for him and shift to get in a better position. He was afraid to let Kakashi go again, not knowing if he was going to relapse again. When he finished shifting he felt Kakashi heat up. Concerned he looked down at the back of Kakashi's head.

"Kakashi, you're heating up." Iruka whispered gently in Kakashi's ear making Kakashi shiver from Iruka's warm breath. "Are you okay?"

Kakashi had never been more embarrassed in his life! He stared down at the ground of the den not willingly to turn and meet Iruka's eyes.

"I'm fine." he said quickly. Iruka didn't believe him.

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked as he shifted again to get a better look at Kakashi

Kakashi nodded. "Yes." he managed to squeak out. "Could you please get off?"

Iruka didn't move.

"I'm fine, really."

Iruka was not convinced but he moved anyway humoring the little silver wolf beneath him. He got off on him and Kakashi stood up giving himself a little shake to fixing his fur that Iruka messed up. Iruka watched with amusement in his eyes. Kakashi caught him staring and gave him a questionable look.

"What?" Kakashi questioned. Iruka just shook his head side to side.

"Nothing." Even though Iruka said it was nothing Kakashi could hear the laughter in his turned his head away from the brown wolf and he huffed in a playful manner.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi turned his head to look back at Iruka who had the serious look in his eyes again. It was then that he remembered why he wanted to attack Iruka in the first place. It was also the reason why he still wanted to attack Iruka again.

Iruka saw that Kakashi was beginning to get angry again and decided to stop it before it got too out of hand like the last time.

"Kakashi." Iruka purred his name causing Kakashi to tense at the sound.

_It's that purr again._ thought Kakashi as he shut his eyes close and folded his ears back not wanting to hear it. Iruka ignored Kakashi reacts to his growling. No wolf would admit that even though it was a sort of growl that wolves used to sooth others down, it came out as a purr. He just hoped that Kakashi would listen to it like the last time and calm down from his rage.

Iruka took a step forward making Kakashi jump and take a step back from the sound. This went on for only a few seconds before Kakashi was trapped in a corner of the den. He curled himself up. He didn't want to hear the purr. He didn't want to calm down. He wanted to hurt things. He wanted to find his friends.

"Kakashi calm down and listen to me." Iruka continued to purr. "I know you are angry but you have to listen to me. There are two wolves residing in another den; in the healing den. You remember which one, don't you?" Iruka babbled on and on trying to get Kakashi to see reason.

Kakashi opened his eyes when Iruka told him about to the other wolves. Questions raced through his mind asking how the wolves were and if there were his friends.

"Kakashi?"

He looked at Iruka.

"Do you want to see them?"

Kakashi nodded. "Please? I-I need to see them." Kakashi cursed at his stutter. Iruka continued to purr ever so loudly comforting him the best he could.

Iruka walked up to Kakashi when he heard the stutter. He pressed his head against Kakashi's nudging it gently letting Kakashi know that he was here for him. Kakashi let out a sigh. Of relief? Kakashi, himself didn't know. He didn't know why but just the actions and the gentle words that Iruka would use on him would calm and sooth him to the point where he was so content he didn't want to do anything.

"You okay now?" Iruka asked as he pulled away and stopped his growling. Kakashi nodded and then they set out for the healing dens.

The walk to the healing dens was not a long one but it was a silent one. Neither Iruka nor Kakashi spoke as they made their way to the other den. Iruka would glance back every so often to make sure Kakashi was still with him. Kakashi on the other hand kept his head down and refused to meet Iruka's eyes.

In his mind there were so many questions that he couldn't find answers to. One of them being, if these two wolves were his friends then where are the others?

"Kakashi?"

"Mmm..."

"We're here."

At the statement Kakashi looked up and saw the familiar den that he once been in.

"Now listen Kakashi. I don't know how they are going to react to you. They are a little lost, I would say and very scared. So please, be careful with them when you go in there."

That got Kakashi's attention.

"You're not going in there?" he asked surprised. Iruka just shook his head.

"This is more of a personal thing and they seem spooked from everything. A familiar person would do them good without a stranger staring at them. I think I speak for everyone that they have already had enough of, right Kakashi?" Iruka answered as he looked between the den and Kakashi.

Kakashi looked uncertain but he nodded any way. It was true in a sense. There were times in that place where everyone stared at you and your every move, whether you were eating or just trying to go to the bathroom. It was unsettling in those moments and Kakashi agreed to what Iruka spoke of. Yes, it indeed would be better if he went in there alone.

"Just promise me one thing Kakashi." Iruka stated. Kakashi looked at the brown wolf and saw that Iruka was staring at him with emotions flashing through his brown eyes that Kakashi didn't understand. Was it concern or worry? Maybe it was both? Kakashi didn't know.

"Of course Iruka." Kakashi agreed. Iruka walked over to Kakashi like he had done earlier before in the other den. He came up to his ear. Kakashi could feel the warmth coming from Iruka's breath. It sent shivers down his back and Kakashi could swear that his fur was standing up from the feeling.

"If anything and I mean anything at all happens in there, you have to promise me that you will call for me. It doesn't even have to be my name. Just yell if anything happens in there, okay?"

At Iruka's words Kakashi's eyes widened. He never had anyone tell him that. It made an odd but good feeling within him. Kakashi didn't want that feeling to go away. It was all too soon that Iruka stepped away from him. Distantly Kakashi felt so cold once Iruka stepped away. Iruka's body heat had surrounded him and now with the source of the heat gone Kakashi suddenly felt cold.

"I will Iruka." Kakashi promised trying to come up with the best smile he could muster. He wondered if wolves could smile. It seemed like Iruka saw it though and smiled back.

Without any more words Kakashi went forwards into the den. The den was dark just like any other. It amazed Kakashi still that he could still see because of his night vision. That was something that a human doesn't have and it gave Kakashi a sense of safety that if he was ever outside at night he would still be able to see unlike the people in the movies where they are outside alone with the monster that they couldn't see.

As he walked Kakashi could hear noises at the end of the tunnel he was in. The noise sounded like whimpers and whines. Kakashi knew those well. He had made a few himself when he had first woken up. He just hoped that his friends would take it a lot better than he did or else it could be a problem.

When he got at the end of the tunnel he stopped and stared at the two wolves that were before him. Both wolves were huddled together and shaking and trembling. He didn't know if they were Izumo and Genma. He couldn't tell!

"Izumo, Genma..." Kakashi called out to them in hopes that they were who they said they were. Instantly the whimpers and whines stopped as both the wolves turned their heads to stare at Kakashi.

No one spoke.

"Are you or are you not Izumo and Genma?" Kakashi asked. He was worried and the little hope he had left was slowly diminishing. The only thing that Kakashi was holding on right now was if they weren't Izumo and Genma then how, did they know the names? Kakashi was pretty sure that Izumo and Genma were not all that common.

"No, we aren't." stated the brown wolf softly. It was so soft that Kakashi almost missed it. His wolf ears started to move and twitch trying to catch ever little thing.

"If you are not them then how do you know their names?" Kakashi questioned some what angrily. If they weren't Izumo or Genma then how did they know their names? Kakashi felt that it was like some sick joke that was getting pulled on him.

This joke was not funny.

"Why should we tell you?" the other one, the black growled out. This one was more together then the brown own who looked so lost that he looked ready to die any moment.

"Look, I just need to..." the sentence died from Kakashi's lips as he took a good look at the brown one again, a good look. Something was familiar about the brown wolf but Kakashi couldn't place it. Intrigued Kakashi stepped forward scaring the two wolves. The black one who had spunk was now shivering again in fear.

_Fear of me?_ Kakashi thought but that didn't stop him from moving forward. Something about the brown eyed wolf. _He looks so familiar. Where have I seen him before?_ Kakashi questioned.

He didn't stop walking until he was up close to them. He stared the brown wolf intently trying to figure him out. It was when the wolf looked up did Kakashi recognize him. There on his face was the scar that no other but one could have.

"Raidou?" Kakashi whispered almost afraid that it wasn't true.

The wolf in question stopped trembling and snapped his head up to look at Kakashi.

"How d-do you know m-my name?" Raidou's voice crack slightly from the lack of use; his eyes big and bold in a confused manner. Kakashi could see even the hint of fear run through Raidou's eyes.

_Raidou, what did they do to you?_ Kakashi had a feeling that he already knew the answer. Kakashi looked over to the black one. _Then he must be..._

"Kotetsu?"

Kakashi could see recognition in the black wolf's eyes at the sound of his name.

"Ka-Kakashi?" Kotetsu's voice cracked with uncertainty. Kakashi put a small on his face and nodded.

The two wolves's launched themselves into him making him fall over. Kakashi yelped having taking the force of the fall on his side knocking the wind out of him. Raidou and Kotetsu didn't stop, they were all over him. Questions filled the air with licks and nuzzles that Kakashi was having a hard time breathing.

"You two better get off of him right now!" they heard the very firm commanding voice. Raidou and Kotetsu immediately stopped what they were doing and pilled away from Kakashi when they realized what they had done.

Kakashi laid there panting trying to fill his lungs back up with air that he didn't notice that his friends had left him alone. It was when a familiar brown wolf hovered in his view of sight did he realize that Iruka was here. Kakashi smiled up to him lazily. Iruka just chucked at him.

"Yo." was all Kakashi could muster as he regained his breath back. Iruka just shook his head.

"Idiot, I heard you yelp. I thought they were attacking you for a second there."

"Maa...." Kakashi started but Iruka stopped him.

"I don't even want to know." Iruka told him and then turned his head to the wolves behind him. "So are they Genma and Izumo?"

"No." Kakashi answered as he got up. "They are Raidou and Kotetsu. Genma and Izumo are their lovers."

Iruka didn't comment on it but he nodded anyway. He moved away from Kakashi as he eyed up the two new arrivals thinking on what he should do to them.

"Uh...Kakashi?" Kotetsu called out nervously looking at Iruka. He didn't feel comfortable with this strange wolf staring at him like that. He had already endured those stares before back in the lab. He didn't want to see them here.

"Hmm?"

"Who is he?"

Realization dawned on Kakashi that his friends had never meet Iruka formally.

"Oh! My bad! Guys this is Iruka. Believe it or not he is the Alpha of this wolf pack that's outside. Don't feel bad if you don't believe him. I didn't believe him at first either." Kakashi teased.

Iruka's right eye twitched.

Raidou and Kotetsu found it amusing. Never in their lives together did Kakashi ever openly tease someone like that. He mainly kept to himself and if he did tease then it was with the little friends he did have. A lot has changed if Kakashi was teasing Iruka like this.

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean." the murderous intent was clear as day rolling off of said wolf but Kakashi just laughed it off.

"I'm just saying that you don't look like you could lead a pack of flies like alone a pack of wolves." Kakashi continues to tease. His friends knew that Kakashi was done for. The idiot may be classed as a very smart person as a human but even then he would say the stupidest things know to man and now wolf.

"I'm going to hurt you." Iruka gave his only warning.

"Uh oh."

Kakashi went to run but Iruka turned sharply towards Kakashi to block him. He turned a little too sharp. Kakashi stopped his run abruptly when he saw Iruka was not following him.

"Iruka, are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Damn." Iruka hissed. With all of this going on and Kakashi teasing him he forgot about the wound from earlier that day. The wound on his side throbbed with pain. From Iruka's sudden movement he had accidentally reopened his injury again.

"Iruka let me see it." Kakashi said trying to get closer. Iruka moved away out of Kakashi's reach though.

"It's fine. I'm okay."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"You are not okay. I can see blood. Usually when someone bleeds they are not fine!" Kakashi argued back.

"I'm fine."

"No you are not!"

"Yes I am!"

As they fought Raidou and Kotetsu were having their on conversation.

"I wonder why Kakashi is acting like that." Kotetsu said. Raidou just rolled his eyes.

"Isn't obvious?" he asked but Kotetsu shook his head. "He likes Iruka."

Kotetsu looked shocked for a moment before understanding settled in. As he watched the two fight he couldn't help but nod. "Yeah, I see it now. He does like him, doesn't he?"

Raidou nodded as he watched the duo.

"I wonder how long they are going to fight." Raidou asked in wonder.

"I have no idea but if it gets any longer we are going to have to stop them." Kotetsu told the other.

"You're bleeding!"

"So?"

"That means you are not fine!"

"But I am!"

"Are not!"

A coughed caught both of the wolves' attention. They both turned towards the sound and saw Raidou and Kotetsu both smiling and amused by the arguing. If it was one thing that would cheer them up it was Kakashi's antics. He could make you laugh totally unintentionally but that was what he was. What got them was the concern that was radiating from Kakashi for this brown wolf.

"We are still here, you know." Raidou said softly but anyone could still hear the humor in his voice. Kakashi coughed as well embarrassed at getting caught in a situation like that.

Iruka cleared his throat before saying, "Oh, right. Well I'll take you to the dens that we have and see if we can't give you a place to stay while you are here."

Kakashi glared at them for interrupting them but they just smiled and walked passed him following Iruka out.


	13. Chapter 13

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**Mental issues…**

**Some IruKaka fluff!**

00000000000000000

It was cold and blank. There was no hope, there was no life, there was only death and pain.

One would think that there wasn't such a place in the living only in death where hell lives and thrives. One would think that life was peaceful, happy, where one would want to live and to have the will to do anything they wanted.

There was no hope.

In this world there was no hope. There was only darkness that surrounded you. How can one have such hope when surround by the one thing that hope can not win in? The one thing that hope could not live in, and that was the darkness.

There was no life.

Who could have a life in the shadows? Where was life, when even you don't have one? In the dark, life could not survive. Life was only for the people who live in the light. So where was life when you live in the dark?

What is left if there was no hope and life? How could a person live without such things?

There was no light, no hope, and life, so what do you have left?

Pain and death.

That is what is left. In the darkness that was what one would have left and to them pain was welcomed whole heartily. Pain is one's relief to things. Pain was the one and only thing that they could feel in the darkness. It was the one thing to let them know that they were alive.

Death was just another thing to them. Death was solitude. Death would release them from the world of darkness and let them into the light. It was one thing that people wanted in the dark. It's the one thing that could let them go and fall into the light where hope and life existed.

When you live in the darkness you will do anything to leave it. The question is, how would you leave it?

Izumo's eyelids slowly opened up blinking trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. He knew instantly that he had been crying again. His eyes were tired and feeling dry. Izumo knew without a doubt that his eyes were red too.

He stared up into the ceiling. He was still in the darkness. There was no light. He felt like nothing. He felt that he was nothing. No one was looking for them. There was no one to save them.

He wanted to die and yet he couldn't die. He was going to make it. He was going to survive. He will not die in a place like this! He will live and find his lover. He would find him even if it was the last thing he did.

Trying to move from his laying position he realized that there was a weight on his body. He looked up to see and saw Genma on top of him. It was then that he knew why he was crying again and knew why Genma was on top of him. The bastards had taken Raidou from Genma just like they took Kotetsu from him. With a heavy heart Izumo lifted up a hand and started to shake Genma awake.

"Genma, hey, wake up." Izumo said softly. He started to shake hard trying to get Genma's eyes to open.

"Leave me 'lone." Genma said, his words slurring from sleep and misery. What was the point in waking up when the one he loves most is not there. For all he knows Raidou could be dead somewhere in a ditch.

"Genma." Izumo said warningly. "You know as well as I do that we have to get up."

Genma growled under his breath. "There's no point."

"Yes there is." Izumo persisted. "We have to make it out of here. Kotetsu wouldn't want me to die down here. He would have wanted me to live,

to get out of here and live my life. Just like Raidou wouldn't have wanted you to swallow in self pity and die down here."

Genma pulled his face up to stare at Izumo from his speech. Izumo stared dead into Genma's eyes.

"We have to survive." Izumo urged. "For them."

Genma nodded. "For them."

It was then the door to their cell unlocked and opened. Yellow bloodthirsty eyes stared at them.

"It looksss like you two are next." The snake man said with a little hiss in his words.

Genma and Izumo could only lay there with fear in their eyes.

They were next.

00000000000000000

The small group of wolves walked around the packs and dens they were staying in. Little by little the number for the wolves decreased and soon they were close to the outer side of the dens. There were several dens littered the ground. It was there that Iruka lead them and stopped before one.

"This is where outsiders live. There are some dens that have wolves in them already but the one in front of us is vacant. So this is where you three are going staying for the night and possibly days after." Iruka told them.

Raidou and Kotetsu looked at each other before shrugging. It didn't matter to them. Any place that was not the cell they were in was better than anything. It still unnerved them to think about the cells, the lab, and the pain. It was painful to even think about where their lovers were doing and if they were even alive for that matter.

Kakashi on the other hand was not so willing to go into the strange den with his friends. Iruka was bleeding slightly still! Kakashi was not going to let him go that easily!

"I'm not going." Kakashi stated. Iruka glared at the silver wolf with frustration.

_What can't Kakashi ever listen to me and follow my orders?!_ Iruka thought outrageously. It puzzled Iruka like no other to why Kakashi always fought him. He was an understanding wolf, he would consider every out come and ever reason but Kakashi didn't follow that rules.

"Yes, you are." Iruka urged and they were once again fighting over him bleeding. Raidou and Kotetsu were getting tired and the fighting was boring. At first it was amusing but now it was an annoyance.

"Why do you care if the wound is bleeding or not?" Iruka asked. Kakashi hesitated answering but he did answer.

"Because... when I was hurting and alone, you became my light and helped me. You cleaned and healed my wounds, you fed me, kept my alive; you protected me. I'm not use to being in this wolf body yet. I feel useless and when I get into trouble, you are there to bail me out. I feel so helpless. Seeing you hurt makes me feel that it's my fault. I just want to help. So please?" asked a pleading Kakashi. Once his speech was over he became self-conscious about himself. He hadn't meant to be so open about what he had felt but something inside of him told him that Iruka needed to know.

Iruka for the life of him could only stand there with a gapping mouth. What Kakashi had said was heart warming and his words touched his cold hurting heart. He had felt this feeling a long time ago but Iruka thought he would never fell it again. For the longest time he had been in this drawn out war he had forgotten. He had forgotten what love and caring felt like. He was Alpha. He was the leader. He had no time to feel much of anything. He had to put the emotions aside to make rational decisions.

Time passed and no one said anything. Raidou and Kotetsu were standing in the background watching the scene unfold. They knew better than to interfere. Kakashi started fidgeting in his worry. He had feared he had crossed a line or something with his little speech. If Kakashi could he knew that he would hit himself but right now he couldn't. Iruka was dissecting Kakashi words when he understood them.

Iruka's eyes soften.

Kakashi perked up. That was a good sign, right?

"Alright." Iruka said softly.

Kakashi looked in wonder. The way Iruka spoke was not the authority voice that he always uses. This voice belonged to Iruka, the real Iruka, not the Alpha he made himself to be.

"Alright?" Kakashi question softly making sure he wasn't hearing things. With a small smile Iruka nodded his head.

"So..." Kotetsu drawled it out breaking the scene before him. "We will be going then."

Iruka coughed while Kakashi blushed heavily. In the heat of the moment Kakashi had forgot that his friends were still here, watching, listening.

_I will never hear the end of it from them._ Kakashi thought knowing it was true.

"Right." Iruka recovered. "Just go in and you should see two beds in there. I hope you are comfortable in there. If you need anything just ask any wolf here and they will get someone to help you."

"Thank you." they both said with gratitude.

Iruka nodded in response. The two wolves went inside of the den disappearing from the outside world.

"Come on Kakashi, we have a long way to go." Iruka told him as he started his way back the way they had came from.

"We're going back?" Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded.

"Yep."

"Why?" Kakashi had to ask.

"Because my den is on the other side." Iruka said it simply.

Kakashi felt defeated. Iruka just laughed at Kakashi's face.

000000000000000000

Kotetsu and Raidou were in the small den looking around it. It was small but warm and cozy. Raidou saw the two beds that Iruka had spoken of. They were not beds to anyone who was human but to a wolf.

Raidou was not surprised at the so called beds. But hey, he was not about to complain. The neat pile of hay, grass, and furs was better than the cell that they had stayed in. Hell they didn't even have a bed to sleep on!

"Kotetsu?" Raidou called out.

"Hmm?" Kotetsu answered while still looking around.

"Do you think that we will ever see Izumo and Genma again?" asked Raidou.

Kotetsu stopped looking. A lot was going on now. First kidnapped, then experimented on, then being a wolf. It was a little too much for him.

"I don't know." Kotetsu said truthfully. "But we thought the same with Kakashi and here he is just like us. So with any hope and some luck we will see them again."

Raidou nodded in understanding. "I know that but it just scares me, you know?"

"I do. But look on the bright side." Kotetsu said with a small smile. Raidou looked at him with a dull expression.

"What bright side?"

"We are not in pain."

"Physically." Raidou pointing out.

"True, but we know that we will see them again."

"We _might_ see them again."

Kotetsu rolled his eyes. "You have to have some hope that we will see them again."

"I can't."

"Try." Kotetsu insisted as he walked over to his friend. They were nose to nose. Kotetsu was smiling, a real smile. "After all Raidou, we are not in the darkness any more. We are in the light, there is hope now."

Raidou put his head on Kotetsu's wolf shoulder.

"Thank you."

Kotetsu put his own head on Raidou's shoulder.

"No problem, besides, what are friends for?"

"Shut up Kotetsu." They both laughed loudly.


	14. Chapter 14

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**Some IruKaka fluff!**

00000000000000000

"Can someone tell me why in the seven hells is your den on the other side of everyone else's?" Kakashi screamed annoyed. Iruka was not kidding when he had said that his den was on the other side of the dens. Right now they were walking up a very large hill that had tall green grass sprouting from its depths.

Iruka could only laugh at the silver wolf. He did try to warn the silver wolf but he didn't want to believe him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." he said.

"Just, shut up." Kakashi snapped back. Though he seemed annoyed he was far from it. He was worried about Iruka. He wanted to look the wound that Iruka had gotten in the fight earlier. It was slightly unnerving that he was so caring now. He silently blamed his new body but he knew that it wasn't true.

_What is happening to me?_ _Why do I care so much?_ Kakashi asked himself as they continued to walk.

"Well you don't have to grumble no more because we are here." Iruka announced.

Kakashi looked around expecting to find a hole or a burrow but it was neither. Instead it was a small cave that was right in front of them.

"Is this where you live?" Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded moving closer to his home.

"Why is it a cave? All of the other ones had been a hole in the ground or a burrow?" Kakashi asked. The two were closing on the cave and entered it.

"Well..." Iruka dragged it out. The feel of the cave's rough soil brought back so many memories. "It's not exactly mine. This cave was my sires when they were alive. Since they are no longer in the living world, this cave became mine."

Kakashi noticed that Iruka spoke in such sadness when speaking about his parents. He knew what that felt like. He too had no parents. They were both dead but he had a feeling that both were killed in this war that he was thrusted into, unlike his own.

Once they fully entered the cave Kakashi noticed something. The cave was dark but not too dark that you couldn't see anything without the night vision. No, there was still light from the outside world leaking into the cave. It was cozy and homey; it was something just like Iruka. This cave fit perfectly for the brown wolf.

"Sorry I asked. If it is any constellation I lost my parents too." Kakashi tried to smooth it over. Iruka smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago."

It may have been long but Kakashi knew that the pain never goes away. It may dull over time but it doesn't go away. He could tell that his parents' death still bothered Iruka greatly. Kakashi assumed that because he was now Alpha of a pack Iruka didn't have time to fully experience such lost. He had no time to fully feel it.

Yeah, he knew it but he had not time to dwell on it like others had. Kakashi both envied it and thought of it as a curse. To be able to not feel that lose of a loved one but unable to fully grieve for them. There is also the question, what would happen when you did have the time? Would every lost come to you at the same time or would you have been through so much that you are hollow inside and couldn't feel anything but the numbness of your heart and soul.

They had moved father into the cave and Kakashi saw two 'beds', at least what was considered a bed to wolves. There was a bed that was dug out before hay and furs were placed in it. Then there was another right next to it but instead of it being dug in it was flat with some hay and furs.

"You will be laying in that one." Iruka said as he pointed to the dug in one.

"Uh...sure." Kakashi said uncertainly. Iruka walked first to the bed, behind him Kakashi followed. Iruka took the flat one and laid down while looking at Kakashi expectantly. Gulping slightly Kakashi went over to the other bed and laid down slowly. To his surprise it was quiet comfortable for such a bed.

"Well..." Iruka was waiting patently for Kakashi to get this over with so he could go to sleep. Iruka had leaned on to his better side for Kakashi to have better access to his wound.

Kakashi was paradox as it was. He had never done this before and he was nervous as to what to do. So with some gather confidence he had muster, Kakashi tried to repeat what Iruka had done to him before. He hesitated at first but that was the only hesitation that he gave. With closed eyes he started healing Iruka. With timid licks he cleaned Iruka's wound slowly still unsure if he was doing it right. Iruka put his head down to rest while Kakashi worked but he had a watchful eye on Kakashi and what he was doing. The injury still hurt some but it was getting better and better the more Kakashi licked.

Subconsciously he began to lightly growl just like Kakashi had when he had cleaned the silver's wounds before. It was lower and more of a purr than Kakashi's though. It was so low and gentle that Kakashi had almost missed. It was the fact that Kakashi could feel it was really the only reason why he didn't miss it.

_Iruka...smells...so nice._ Kakashi thought drunkly. The scent that was Iruka was pulling him in and getting him drunk off of it. He didn't know why but it smelled so good and Kakashi was started to go into a trance as he continued to the lick Iruka's wound.

_No one has ever done this to me in a long time. _Iruka thought in his head.

His sires did this plenty of times but that was a long time ago when he was still a cub himself. Iruka felt light hearted as Kakashi continues. Ever since his sires have died no one had really cared for him. He was by himself and could only relay on himself. Yet here he was an adult, and Alpha at that, and it was happening again.

He wasn't going to lie though; it did feel nice for someone to do this again. It was hard being Alpha of such a large pack while a war was going on. In fact this was probably the most relaxed he had ever felt since the first beginnings of the war when it had started.

_But how long will it last?_ Iruka couldn't help but question. He knew that Kakashi was originally a human and now he was a wolf. He would want to get back to being human, right?

Iruka turned his glaze away from Kakashi unable to look at him.

_He would want to be human again and live on the rest of his life in peace. Not be in a completely different body in the middle of a war._ Iruka concluded. _No one wants to be in a war, especially not this one._

_If he wishes to become human again, who am I to stop him? I am not that selfish. But if he would want to stay...?_ Iruka didn't finish his line of thought. He knew it was stupid. He was going to help Kakashi become human again and nothing else. Silence etched over the cave and the only sounds that could be heard were the licks that Kakashi was doing and the soft growling from Iruka.

"Thank you Kakashi. It's better now." Iruka explained as he lifted up his head when he felt the wound close all of the way.

At the sound of Iruka voice he snapped out of his trance opening his eyes and pulled his head up. Kakashi's cheek colored from embarrassed. He had lost himself for a moment. He didn't know what came over him. It was like he was some where's else and he had lost track of what he was doing that he didn't notice that the wound was healed and he was just licking fur now. It was so embarrassing to have lost himself just because of Iruka's scent.

Iruka chuckled to Kakashi's blushing and discomfort. It was so cute to watch him squirming around. It was just too funny.

_Pine and rain..._ Kakashi thought. That was Iruka's scent. It smelled of the forest that surrounded them.

"Sorry." Kakashi mumbled.

"It's fine. Thank you again." Iruka said with a smile on his face.

"You're welcome."

Iruka noticed that Kakashi was looking tired and he deiced that it was time to go to sleep.

"Go to sleep Kakashi, it's late." Iruka said as he laid his head down and closed his eyes. Kakashi stared at Iruka for a little bit before he too lowered his head to go to sleep. Iruka was such a mystery to him. Iruka was kind and gentle and yet he had a hardness to him that made him Alpha to a pack. Iruka defiantly confused Kakashi to no end.

000000000000

_Damn! _He thought as he walked around in the forest. He was an adult male wolf who had black fur but a slash of white covering over his left eye all the way done to his neck.

It was in the middle of the night and there was nothing out except of course the one who was cursing the seven hells. It was night alright but he was out on duty. It was his job to scout out the area for any enemies that might be lurking around. What he wouldn't give to get off duty but he knew that he had to do it. If not for his pack or him he would do it for the cubs that he has.

The forest that he was scouting was thick and heavy. An idiot would be dumb enough to be in this forest in this time of night but here he was. He was searching around the ground when he heard the bushes move. Not taking any chances he howled loudly calling for backup. He was not going to checkup on something in this forest by himself. A moron wasn't dumb enough to do it.

The bushes moved more and more and the wolf backed up. He was ready; he was ready if an enemy would jump out on him. When the bush parted it was not what the black wolf thought it would be. In fact it was the exact opposite of what he thought it was going to be.

A light brown wolf came out and greeted him. He was shocked when he saw the wolf. He thought at first that it was a stray enemy wolf and he was preparing to attack when he noticed something. The brown wolf was panting and if he looked closely he could see injuries that were painful looking.

Behind the wolf another brown wolf came up but this one had a cream color to it where the other had brown and white markings. This wolf didn't seem any better than the first and he was concerned. To his shock the first wolf collapsed startling him making him jumping back. The second wolf was staring at him in pleading eyes. He could see the pain that they held and the fear that shone in those eyes put a shiver down his spine.

"H-help us..." the wolf begged before his light brown eyes rolled back into his skull and he too dropped onto the ground.

"Baki!" Baki turned towards the source of the voice that had called him. Turning his head he saw a chocolate colored wolf. Her name is Hana and she, like him, was on guard duty. She had two small red markings on her face and had coral black eyes.

"Hana, over here." Baki called. She ran over to him and she saw what he was howling about. With calculating eyes she evaluated the situation and took over the injuries that the wolves in front of her sustained.

"They're in bad shape." she told him. Baki nodded.

"We have to help them."

Hana looked at Baki in shock. "You know we can't!" she yelled at him. "You don't know if they are enemy or not."

Baki glared at her. "Do you think that they can do much even if they are!" he yelled back. "They are near death and you didn't see the look in their eyes. They begged me. They asked for my help. We have to help them."

Hana sighed knowing that she was not going to win this one. She looked at them. The one who had appeared first was a brown wolf that had a lighter shade of brown mixing in with the white on his paws. The second wolf was a cream color like a light tan with white on his chest and stomach.

She finally nodded and with Baki's help they had the two wolves on them and they carried the two injured back to their dens.

000000000000

It was in the middle of the night when Iruka risen from his slumber. He didn't know why he was awake but he knew that something was wrong. He had learned from past experience to trust your instincts. It was second nature to Iruka. He rose his head to scout out what had awoken him but he found nothing. Iruka was all for going back to sleep when a whimper startled him.

He snapped his head towards where the sound was and it was not surprising that it was the sliver wolf that lay not even a foot away from him. Kakashi was whimpering and whining in his sleep. Iruka could only make out faint words and sentences.

"No...don't...stop..." Kakashi kept repeating. Iruka knew that Kakashi was having a nightmare about the labs and the torture that they had him endure. He knew that Kakashi was tortured during his last moments being a human and he knew the effects it had on someone's mind.

"Iruka..." Kakashi called out to the brown wolf in his sleep. Iruka was torn between waking Kakashi up or calming him down in his sleep. Iruka knew that Kakashi needed his rest for sleep in times of war was rare and far in between. Iruka didn't know when the next good night sleep they would have.

Iruka immediately took action.

He crawled from his laying position and over to Kakashi. He was close so Iruka didn't feel the need to get up. Since the bedding was so closed off from it being dug in Iruka had no choice but to lay slightly on top of Kakashi. It was a good thing that Iruka was twice as big as Kakashi or this wouldn't work as well as it was.

If Kakashi was awake he would kill Iruka or blush madly but thankfully he was still asleep. Iruka had no problem with the new position. It was in fact a wolf's way to lay with his or her mate when upset. For an unknown reason it gave comfort to the troubled wolf and calmed those down even in sleep.

Once on top of Kakashi he tried to calm him down.

"Shhhhhh....it's alright Kakashi. I'm here and I promise that nothing is going to harm you. I give you my word on that." Iruka comforted him. He talked on and one with sweet nothings in Kakashi's ear for a good half an' hour until he finally calmed back down to sleep.

With a sigh of relief Iruka made a move to remove himself from Kakashi when the wolf underneath him whimpered once more from the lost contact. Iruka, of course, wanted Kakashi to sleep comfortably decided that he was going to stay laying on Kakashi for the rest of the night. Consequent be damn! He would deal with Kakashi in the morning for this but Iruka knew that it was worth it.

00000000000000000

Here is the next update!

Don't be shy people review and go to my profile to vote if you haven't already!!!

**VOTE!!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**Some IruKaka fluff!**

**Some cold Iruka**

00000000000000000

It was morning out and everything was just waking up. The birds were singing and the bees were humming. It was a glorious day to be alive. Iruka woke up to that. In these little peaceful moments it seemed like there was no war going on and that everyday wolves weren't being killed and lives weren't being ruined. Iruka was thankful for these moments.

The sun was coming up for the new day as the sun rose over the horizon. It was a beautiful sight to see and Iruka loved to watch it happen. He was at the entrance of his home, just sitting around wondering what this new day would bring. He hoped it was for the best and not something bad. That was the last thing he needed in his life; was another tragic lost.

Behind him Kakashi still lay asleep in his dreams. Iruka had been with him the entire night. It was the best sleep he had ever had. It just felt so right, he didn't want to move but he knew that he had to. Iruka knew that Kakashi would freak out on him if he had found out what he had done last night. Iruka didn't want to scare the silver wolf away so soon.

Iruka sat there basking in the silence that was given to him today. Without his notice Kakashi started to stir and open his eyes. The mix matched eyes were glazed over from sleep and confusion for a moment. Kakashi knew where he was but he just felt such content that he had ever felt before. Ever since his kidnapping he had never gotten decent sleep like he just had last night. He wondered what changed for him to get such sleep but he didn't ponder over it much.

Getting up he saw Iruka sitting at the mouth of the cave. Silently he stretched out like a cat and made his way over to the brown wolf. There he sat down next to Iruka. The movement didn't startle of make Iruka jump from the actions but Kakashi wasn't surprise.

Iruka knew the moment when Kakashi awoke was when he heard foot steps coming his way. He let Kakashi come to him but he didn't move. When Kakashi sat next to him Iruka stared at Kakashi from the corner of his eye. Kakashi was indeed the oddest wolf Iruka has ever come across in his life. Kakashi was indeed a very intriguing wolf.

The silver coloring of his fur was rare enough but his eyes sealed the deal. His coat of fur, Iruka noticed, was silky and smooth. Though he was small in size Iruka knew that he has strength to him. He was lean but not skinny; he had muscle but wasn't bulked up to the point where there was muscle on muscle. Then there was the fact that Kakashi doesn't have instincts and the ones that he has confuses the wolf. He didn't know what they were or how to act on them.

Kakashi was strong but Iruka knew that Kakashi could be gentle in many ways. Iruka knew that Kakashi could make a fine mate for someone. Iruka wondered how Kakashi would act if he were to have cubs of his own. He would be the perfect mate. That thought alone made the brown eyed wolf blush.

There was a cough from the wolf beside him.

"Hmm?" Iruka sounded as he looked over to Kakashi. Kakashi was looking over him suspiciously and it had Iruka concerned that Kakashi knew what he had just been thinking.

"Never mind." Kakashi dismissed it with a blush of his own. For a second there he thought that Iruka was checking him out.

"Did you sleep well?" Iruka asked. Kakashi was surprised by the question but he answered all the same.

"Quiet well, actually."

Iruka nodded. "That's good."

Silence covered them but it wasn't a bad one though, Kakashi fidget some. He was a little nervous. He didn't know why. Iruka didn't give him any reason to make him nervous around the brown wolf.

"What are we waiting for?" Kakashi asked. He was uncertain of what to do. Where they going to sit here all day?

Iruka chuckled. Then there was a sudden howl that ripped through the forest signaling that it was time. "That."

Kakashi was beyond gone now. "What was that?"

"The hunters." Iruka responded as he got up from the ground. Seeing this Kakashi followed his lead. "It's time to eat."

Kakashi nodded and they set out.

"Where are we going?" asked Kakashi.

"We are going to the center of the dens here. That's where the hunters bring food for the pack and that's where we are going to be eating." Iruka responded.

Kakashi nodded accepting the answer.

As they walked Kakashi noticed that they were still going to the direction that would lead them into the middle of the dens. Kakashi was confused now.

"Iruka?" he questioned. Iruka turned his head towards Kakashi showing he was listening. "What about my friends?"

"Don't worry about them. I've already sent someone informing them and leading them to the eating grounds." Iruka said and they came into a clearing that held the pack.

There were a lot of wolves gathered around in the same area, Kakashi noticed; far more than he imagined. How could Iruka possibly lead all of them? Some Kakashi recognized some he didn't. There were greetings to Iruka and every wolf that was next there lowered themselves to the ground in a sign of submission.

There were some though, that glared at Iruka or was it him that they were glaring at? Kakashi didn't know. All he knew was that some of the wolves here where giving him chills down his spine. The wolves kept watching them from their spot and it unnerved Kakashi that they wouldn't look away. That he couldn't look away.

Iruka seemed to sense Kakashi discomfort and went to his aid.

"Don't worry about those wolves, okay? You just stay near me and away from those wolves and you'll be fine, I promise." Iruka comforted him.

Kakashi exhaled not knowing he was holding his breath but he nodded anyway. He knew that he was safe with Iruka but those looks shook him to the core. It was the same looks from the people back in the lab. He didn't want to face that again.

Then he saw Gai amongst the pack with his cubs playing around him. Kakashi thought it was a very cute sight to see. Gai saw them as well and nodded towards them. Kakashi smiled at them and nodded back in greeting.

Iruka and he were now almost in front of everyone when Kakashi saw a line of other animals. It was mostly rabbits but there were two deer and five birds that were mixed in.

It left Kakashi bewildered. "So much…" Kakashi mumbled.

Iruka nodded. "Yes, there is but we need this much to feed such a large pack."

They made it to the front and Iruka was looking over the chosen food very carefully. With a keen eye he spotted what he wanted and picked up the largest rabbit in the stack. Gingerly he moved away from the food and went to a different spot away from the pack. Kakashi, not knowing what to do, followed him.

Iruka placed the chosen rabbit down and turned to Kakashi. "Stay here and don't move until I come back." Iruka ordered. Kakashi bristled with anger at being ordered around but seeing those looks from other wolves Kakashi decided not to argue with him.

"Okay." he said softly.

Iruka nodded grateful that Kakashi listened to him for once without agreement.

Kakashi waited a period of time as he watched Iruka grab a smaller rabbit and bring it back. Kakashi was confused as why he did this because he was sure that the rabbit that he had gotten was enough for Iruka and himself.

Iruka placed the rabbit next to the first one and went off again. This time he went to a near by wolf and gave an order Kakashi couldn't hear.

Iruka came back to him and laid down. Kakashi followed suit.

Kakashi watched as Iruka bit into the rabbit in front of him. The first bit of the rabbit set off a chain reaction. Kakashi watched the wolves earlier walk up in an orderly fashion and grabbed what they wanted to eat. Soon the stack of food was divided and the wolves were eating their share of the food.

Kakashi could help noticing though that some wolves didn't have anything to eat.

"Hey, Kakashi!"

Kakashi snapped his head up from the call of his name and saw his friends coming up to them. Before Kakashi did anything he scanned them and saw that neither wolf was hurt or injured. Kakashi was glad; his friends were alright, at least half of his friends that he knew of.

"Hey…" Kakashi answered gently.

The two both smiled at him and they too laid down next to him and Iruka. The moment their bodies touched the ground Iruka put the smaller rabbit in front them. Like Kakashi they too didn't want to eat the other animal and were disgusted.

Iruka sighed but didn't say anything. He knew Kakashi would take care of it and took care of it he did. It was through Kakashi that he got them to eat at all. Today they learned the joys of eating rabbit as a wolf. Of coursed they loved it.

"You need to eat too." Iruka said concerned. He nudged the rabbit with his snout.

"Iruka, some of the wolves don't have food, why?" he asked as he stared at the pack.

"You really don't know a thing about wolves, do you?" Iruka asked bewildered.

Kakashi shook his head and then looked over to his friends. They too shook their head. Of course they knew some facts about wolves but no one ever cared to learn anything about them.

"Okay, well, the pack eats in turn which is an order that everyone follows." Iruka stopped to make sure they the three wolves were still following him. They didn't look lost so Iruka continued. "In every hunt, the Alpha, which is me, picks and eats first, then the betas. After them is the hunters that bring the food and the wolves who are warriors, who help protect us. With me so far?"

Kakashi and the other two nodded.

"Good, then after them it's the subordinates and the omegas. The subordinates really would be you guys, but since you are not an ordinary case I have no choice but to make sure you eat."

"And the omegas?" asked Raidou asked. They all saw Iruka's eye harden into ice cold spears.

"They are the wolves that have lost my trust in them as a pack member but not enough to kick them out of the pack." Iruka told them.

"Why not?" asked Kotetsu.

Iruka stared over to Kotetsu.

"I rather have them here where I can watch them than have them join the enemy's pack." Iruka said simply.

Understanding shone in their eyes. That was true. There was a saying; keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer. Kakashi understood that.

"Alpha…" a voice called out to Iruka. Everyone turned their heads and saw a female wolf coming up to them.

"Anko?" questioned Kakashi in surprise. He hadn't seen her since he had gotten here.

Anko smiled at Kakashi and nodded. She glazed him and saw he was healthy and seemed to have settles in nicely.

"Hello, Kakashi." Anko greeted. Then she turned her attention towards Iruka. Iruka nodded and got up.

"Kakashi, eat." Iruka ordered before he left with Anko a little a ways from them. They were close enough to still see them but not enough to hear them.

Kakashi watched them as they talked. It seemed very important, Kakashi noticed from the body language they were sporting.

_If it's really important I should eat like Iruka said._ Kakashi thought as he bit and ripped into the dead rabbit. It no longer disgusted Kakashi that he was eating another living thing such as a rabbit raw. The taste that the rabbit held overrides the nasty thoughts of eating a dead animal like this.

0000000000000

Iruka knew that something was wrong the minute Anko called out his status. He knew it was something bad. Anko wasn't suppose to be here. He had sent her to Asuma's pack to help them out. He just hoped it wasn't something too bad. They walked a ways from the little group he had around him so they couldn't hear anything they said.

"What is it Anko?" he asked.

"Last night some wolves found something very interesting in the bushes." Anko started out. Iruka nodded for her to continue. "They found another two wolves."

Iruka's eyes widened.

"Could those be the other two the three were talking about?" Iruka asked. Anko shook her head.

"I don't know. They say that they are human. So that is why I came here." Anko continued.

Iruka nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright." Anko said and she walked off.

Iruka remained there standing, staring off into space. There was the extreme possibility that the two wolves are Kakashi's friends but it could be a trap from the enemy. Iruka didn't know but he knew that he had to go. If he didn't, Kakashi would never forgive him.

_I'll have to tell them._ Iruka thought as he made his way back.

Upon arriving Iruka saw that Kakashi had finished the rabbit that he had gotten for themselves. He also saw that Raidou and Kotetsu were done as well. That was a good thing.

"What was that all about Iruka?" asked Kakashi. All three wolves were looking at him expectantly.

Iruka coughed to clear his throat. "I have received word that another pack has found two wolves with a similar story as you all." Iruka could see the hope fill their beings. The happiness that shone in their eyes radiated from them.

"Really!?" Raidou and Kotetsu yelled as they stood up. The excitement was jumping off of them.

Iruka smiled sadly at them. It didn't go unnoticed by the trio.

"What happened?" asked Kotetsu with worry lacing his voice.

"Are they alright?" Raidou joined in with much concern as Kotetsu.

Iruka shook his head. "I don't know."

Their once happy faces fell into depression.

"We are to go there today and find out though." Iruka told them. "If you three are ready then we can head out now."

Hope leaped back into their eyes and they nodded.

Kakashi came up to him and rubbed his head to Iruka's. "Thank you." he whispered in the brown ear.

Iruka gulped hard but nodded anyway. He could feel the hot breath from Kakashi when had spoke. Damn him!

"Let's go."

They set off.

0000000000000000

"Is everything in place?" he asked.

His follower nodded.

"Good, good." he said as his yellow eyes pierced the darkness of the lab. "Now Iruka, what will you do, when I take the one you love most away from you?"

"Alpha!" another follower shouted out. He turned towards the pitiful being.

"What!?" he snapped. His follower gulped nervously.

"The brown one, Iruka, and a few others, are approaching the area. We are in place and ready for the attack."

He nodded.

"Start the attack." he ordered. His follower nodded.

"Yes, Alpha."

"Let the battle begin."

0000000000000

Kakashi was scanning the area with his eyes. It was beautiful scenery but Kakashi remembered the last time he was in a forest. He will not be caught off guard again. Iruka would get hurt again for his sake.

They were heading towards the other pack and were almost there when Iruka halted to a stop. Anko and the others stopped in step with Iruka. Raidou and Kotetsu were a little off step and were afraid. This was all new to them and they didn't know what to think or do.

Kakashi however was more prepared and was ready to run of fight if needed. He watched as Iruka scented the air around them and he tried to mimic the actions but he couldn't pick up anything. The twitching of Iruka's ears told everyone that he was hearing something and again Kakashi tried to do the same. He got nothing. It was frustrating having to rely on someone because you, yourself are unable to do so. That was the one thing Kakashi hated most.

"What is it Iruka?" Anko asked quietly. She, like Kakashi, had tried to smell or hear what Iruka had but she was going up empty. There was no scent out of place and everything sounded normal to her.

"I don't know, but something is wrong." he said. He took a couple steps forward and stopped again. He turned his head back to the small pack that he was leading.

"Anko, come with me. The rest of you stay here and hide over in the bush." Iruka told them.

Kakashi was not going to take this sitting down.

"Where are you going Iruka?" he asked.

"To the dens, something is wrong and I don't want any of you involved."

"No! I'm not going to let you go off and fight while I do nothing!" Kakashi yelled.

"Yes, you will!" Iruka strengthened his command.

"No!" Kakashi refused.

Iruka growled low and deadly. Anko whimpered at such a growl but Kakashi only growled back.

"You will do as I say." Iruka threatened.

"No." Kakashi growled out.

Faster than anyone could see Iruka was at Kakashi's throat and biting down hard. Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut tightly. It hurt. The pressure on his neck was increasing the more he struggled. It felt like his skin was getting ripped off all the while choking him to death. The immediate lost of air supply and pains frighten Kakashi but he wouldn't give up.

Kotetsu and Raidou saw their friend in trouble and went to help him but Anko blocked their path. They glared at her for not letting them help Kakashi but she just growled. An unknown feeling of submitting washed over them and they backed away.

When Iruka saw that Kakashi would not back down and submit to him, he went to his last resort. Iruka bit down hard enough to drawl blood from Kakashi's neck. The silver wolf yelped and tried to jump back but Iruka wouldn't let him. He held on to Kakashi's neck until he stopped struggling.

Kakashi was shocked when he felt a sudden new wave of pain coming from his neck. The rush of pain scared him and he tried to move away. Iruka wouldn't let him. This knew experience shock Kakashi and he stopped moving. When Iruka saw that Kakashi had stopped moving he let Kakashi go. Kakashi felt the pressure on his neck released.

With a sigh of relief, Kakashi could breathe again. Iruka made a move to heal the wound when Kakashi backed away from him. Meeting the wolf's eyes Iruka knew he crossed a line. Kakashi was terrified of him. The fear that was alit in to those mixed matched eye cut deeply into Iruka's heart.

He didn't mean to scare Kakashi like that but the wolf had to learn who was Alpha. It was instinct as Alpha to do so and as a wolf you tend to rely on those instincts. Iruka whimpered softly to let Kakashi know that he meant no harm but still Kakashi moved away.

Thoughts were racing through Kakashi's head.

_Why?_ he thought in shock._ Why did he bite me? Why did he hurt me? I just wanted to help. I don't want him to get hurt again._ Even though Kakashi was confused and hurt deep down he knew that Iruka only did that because he cared and the biting was punishment for not listening to him.

With a gentle growl Iruka moved towards Kakashi again.

_Let me help you Kakashi…_

Thankfully Kakashi let him this time.

Iruka made quick work of the small wound on Kakashi's neck and healed it. It pained Iruka to hear Kakashi whine as he healed it. Once it was better Kakashi moved away from him and to his friends. Iruka knew that he made a mistake and he hoped that he would be able to fix it when everything settled down.

He just hoped that it wouldn't be too late.

00000000000000000

Here is the next update!

Don't be shy people review and go to my profile to vote if you haven't already!!!

**VOTE!!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**Gore!**

**All couple fluff!!**

000000000000

_"Now, stay here." Iruka commanded for the final time. He had just got done cleaning and healing Kakashi's wound that he had made._

_Kakashi was startled from Iruka's voice and visibly jumped. Not wanting to repeat of what just happened to him, Kakashi nodded fearfully._

_"Okay." he whispered in a fretful voice. _

That's how he left Kakashi. Iruka knew that Kakashi was afraid of him now. He would have to make it up to him later. He couldn't stand to hear that pitiful voice that Kakashi had spoke in. It unnerved him to hear such a sound from Kakashi. It was something that Iruka didn't want to hear. Kakashi was strong and Iruka was afraid that he had broken that strength.

Iruka raced through the forest in a flat out run with Anko right beside him. In the distance he could hear the desperate howls for help. Iruka narrowed his eyes. Someone was attacking a part of his pack. Sure there was another Alpha that controlled and maintain this pack but overall the cries of the wolves were his pack and no one messes with his pack.

"Do you think that Kakashi will be alright?" Anko said beside him. Iruka turned his head to her. He could see the worry in her eyes.

"I don't know. I hope so."

"On that note…you are so stupid Iruka!" she yelled at him. Iruka had to suppress a sigh.

"This isn't the best time Anko." he scowled her. Anko rolled her eyes.

"I know but I don't care! You shouldn't have done that. He doesn't know what it means." she argued back.

"I know, I know." Iruka said. "Don't worry I'll fix it when we are finished here."

"You better." Anko warned but she knew it was for not. She knew that Iruka wouldn't leave things as they were for long. All they had to do was kick some ass and go home. Problem solved, it was that simple.

That wasn't going to be that case, however.

The cries for help were getting louder and louder the closer they were getting to the pack's dens. Iruka searched franticly for any enemy that maybe nearby but he found nothing. He found that to be odd. Usually there were a few guards for scouts, something to keep an eye out for unexpected visitors.

Something was off and Iruka didn't like it.

They came up to on last hill that hid the dens from their sight and gasped at the scene that was placed in front of them. The gore and blood that scattered the ground was almost too much to bare for Iruka. He could hear Anko gagging behind him from such a sight.

The dens were gone! There was hardly anything left! There were even fires blazing in the background. Iruka did a quick search and saw wolf bodies littering the ground. Some could be recognized but others didn't even have enough body parts to be considered a wolf.

"Come on." Iruka urged.

"Okay." Anko replied after taking a deep breath. She had seen battles rage but this wasn't a battle, it was a slaughter.

0000000000000

It was quiet. Izumo laid there awake in the den thinking. It has been kami's knows how long away from Kotetsu. It felt like months but in reality it has only been a few days at most. He just couldn't stop thinking about him. He worried if Kotetsu was alive, or safe, and just somewhere where he could find him. It was frustrating to be in this wolf body, he knew. He didn't know how he was going to find his love now.

Genma was not as calm as Izumo though. The moment he had woken up to discover what he was, he went into a frantic rage, tearing into anything he could get his paws into. He even went as far as attacking another wolf. Izumo didn't know what Genma was thinking but he knew that it wasn't the best time to attack that wolf. Ever since then that had been moved and now in lock down.

At least that's what Izumo figured. They had been moved to another den and haven't been let out since. They haven't been given food or water either. It was like an interrogation with the cops. It was a technique that cops used to break down the person who they were interrogating.

"Damn it to hell!" Genma cursed. Unlike Izumo he was pacing in what little space they had. He couldn't stop moving. It was the only way to calm the nerves in his new body.

_I have to find him. _Genma thought as he continued his pacing. _He's out there somewhere. I have to find him._ He wanted to leave. He didn't care what the risk was, he had to find Raidou.

"You know that, that won't solve anything." Izumo advised. Genma cursed again.

"Shut up! I have to get out of here!"

"You know that they won't let you." Izumo stated. "Remember what happened last time you tried to escape."

Genma ignored him in favor of his pacing. He remembers alright. When he woke up in this knew den, the first thing he did was try to get out. They wouldn't let him. The two guards standing by the entrance, guarded them so no one got in or out without permission from a higher up.

Genma paced and Izumo thought. There wasn't really much to do. It was when strange noises started to be heard. It was weird at first. It even got Genma to stop pacing. It was muffled from being underground in a den but soon the noise got louder and louder.

Izumo got up from his pervious position to a standing one, he creped closer towards the entrance of the den. Genma being the bravest one at the time went out first to see what was wrong. To his surprise he didn't see any of the guards that were there before. In fact a lot of things were wrong the second he poked his head out from the hole in the ground.

A gasp from Genma worried Izumo. He had to scurry back when Genma backed up on him without warning. When Izumo got a good look at Genma, he instantly knew that something was wrong.

Genma's eyes were wide and dilated. His hair was standing up and his ears were at a stand still.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Fighting." he said simply. Izumo stared at him in disbelief.

"Fighting?"

Genma nodded. "Yeah."

"How bad?"

"Bad."

Izumo didn't miss the shiver that went down Genma's spine.

"We need to leave." Izumo stated and Genma nodded.

Genma slowly went out again making sure that there was no immediate danger to them. He peak his head and didn't see anyone heading their way. Genma went out of the den with caution with Izumo right behind him.

Once Genma cleared out of the way Izumo knew why Genma was so shaken up. All around them was fighting. He didn't know why or what side who was on but he knew for now that he was on their own side. Anyone who comes up to them to fight either friend of foe was going down. If he could avoid it Izumo would choose not to fight but of the look of things it would seem that they would have to fight their way out.

"Ready?" Izumo asked. Genma nodded.

"Let's go." The duo ran off in the blazing fire of the fight. They were going to live, they had to. If it's not for them it's for their loves.

000000000000

"Do you think that Kakashi's going to be okay?" Raidou whispered to Kotetsu. Kotetsu shook his head.

"I don't know."

"You know, I can hear you guys." Kakashi's voice made both wolves jump.

Both of them looked sheepishly.

"Sorry Kakashi." Raidou apologized. He hadn't meant for Kakashi to hear that.

"Yeah, we are just worried about you." Kotetsu explained.

Kakashi sighed. "It's okay, really. You don't have to worry about me."

Raidou and Kotetsu looked at each other. Kakashi didn't care; he walked off to somewhere close by.

Kakashi was anything but okay.

After Iruka bit Kakashi, they had found a nice large tree and that roots sticking up from the ground forming a make shift cave over them. It was a good hiding place where they could see who was coming but the enemy couldn't see them.

Kakashi left his friends back at the wooden like cave and walked a ways into the forest. Not enough to be worried about but enough to get some privacy. He sat down onto the grass and just stared into space. His shoulder hurt some but not painfully. If he were human he would've put a hand over it to try to calm it down.

Though the wound is gone, the memory was not.

Kakashi knew that Iruka was the Alpha, and knew that he was use to people, well, wolves following his orders within the pack but he was not just some wolf. He was a human being, though the human body was no more, didn't mean he wasn't human. He still had human thoughts and feelings and right now those feelings portrayed hurt.

It was like the feeling of your closest best friend or lover slapping you in the face. It was sappy, he knew, but that's how he felt. For so long he had endure nothing but pain and suffering and for once Kakashi had thought he was safe. Iruka was caring and he had fed and sheltered him.

There were close calls Kakashi can admit but nothing like that. Iruka had pinned him down but for his own good. Kakashi knew that if some one was around with him out of control like that, they could get hurt. But damn it! He could help!

_I am capable of fighting! _Kakashi thought furiously. _I may not be as good as a real wolf but I got claws and teeth! I know how to use them at least._

It also felt pathetic that he had to wait on the sidelines. He was a man of actions and a fighter. He couldn't take the feeling of letting someone fight for him; to keep him safe. It should be the other way around.

Without his notice his ear twitched at a sound that wasn't normal. Realizing this, Kakashi concentrated hard to finding the source of the noise. Closing his eyes he slowed his breathing and calmed his heart down. Listening he heard the steady beat of his heart, the cries of wolves, the sound of the trees dancing in the wind.

_There!_ Kakashi found the noise. It was the sound of light pitter patter. It was feet walking on the ground surface. It was heading straight for them! Kakashi didn't know if it was friend or foe but he knew that he had to get back to the cave and his friends.

He ran back the short distance that he had put himself away from the two other wolves but it was too late. Kakashi stopped short and skidded to a halt. He stopped behind a bush. Beyond the bush was the cave and his friends but they weren't the only ones there. There were two other wolves.

Kakashi didn't recognize them. One was big; bigger than Iruka or Gai. This wolf was an orange red mix color but it was more an orange than red. The other one was brown with black markings scattering around his body in a swirl pattern. He was the smaller of the two but he was still bigger than Kakashi.

Both wolves were growling.

Kakashi was worried. He didn't know what to do. He knew that he was most likely going to have to fight. It wasn't that he didn't mind, it was just that he was out sized and out numbered. He didn't know what condition Kotetsu or Raidou were in. He didn't know if they were able to fight or not.

_It's a chance I'm welling to take._ Kakashi said determinedly. He had just made a big fuss about not being allowed to fight; he was not going to back out now.

With a deep breath, Kakashi attacked.

000000000000

Iruka ran through the dens fighting as he went. Anko, right behind him, was doing the same. He was panting from the effort but it wasn't anything he hasn't done before. He knew that Anko was tiring as well. He knew that something was going to have to give soon and he would be damned before he caved first.

"Iruka…" Anko panted. "I don't know how much I can take."

"Yeah, me too. It's a good thing we do this all of the time." Iruka agreed as he slashed another enemy down with his claws. He regrouped with Anko as he jumped behind her. Together they stood face to face with several other wolves surrounding them.

"It is a good thing." Anko said.

A grey wolf charged her and she dodged at the last second knocking the wolf off balance. In the air she shot herself and pounced on the unsettled wolf. A red one joined in and attacked Iruka. He saw it coming and side stepped it.

Using his jaw he opened and closed his mouth filled with deadly sharp teeth in the sensitive flesh of the red wolf's neck. The copper metallic taste filled his senses. It was disgusting but Iruka knew that it was the only way. It was either kill or be killed. Iruka had no intentions on dieing anytime soon.

"Two down, several more to go." Iruka joked. Anko couldn't help be give a dry laugh as she killed another wolf attacking her.

"I don't think this it the best time to joke, Iruka."

Iruka was the one to give a dry fake laugh this time. "When is it a good time? I find that it calms the nerves when fighting."

Anko shook her head. Iruka was a strange wolf but she wouldn't have him any other way. He was the best Alpha that she has ever seen. Yeah, he was young for an Alpha but that's what made him special. He had fresh ideas but he was smart enough to keep old ones when necessary.

"Anko, watched out!" Iruka called to her. Anko snapped out of her trance that she didn't know she went in. Looking ahead she saw a wolf aiming its' claws at her neck. The wolf was too close, she couldn't escape it! Anko shut her eyes closed waiting for the pain to hit.

There was a yelp and blood sprayed onto the grass. Then there was heavy thug as the body hit the cold hard ground.

The pain didn't come. Still with eyes closed Anko didn't feel the pain she knew she was going to feel. Around them, everyone was quiet. There were no growls or snarls. Opening her eyes Anko couldn't help but gasp. Her eyes dilated and her breath became in a shaky pants. Her body started to shake uncontrollably. She was in a state of shock.

Iruka was in front of her. He had taken the attack for her. He was at her front paws panting, bleeding. She could see the claw marks across his chest. His eyes shut painfully as Iruka tried to overcome the pain that was raking through his body.

_Damn! That stings!_ Iruka complained in his head. Taking deep breaths he tried to calm down before his mind comprehends that he was just attack and was now bleeding.

"Iruka?" she called out pitifully. She felt so guilty. She had gotten careless and Iruka had paid for it.

Iruka shook his head to get his mind back into the fight. He slowly got up, though shaky and almost falling the first time, he got up and stood firmly. He was ready. He was ready to fight. He wasn't leaving until every single wolf was gone or dead. He was not leaving. He is going to fight, until his last breath if comes to that.

It was two to ten. Iruka liked those odds. He growled as the hair on his back stood up making him look mad. The ten wolves growled back not intimated with Iruka. Iruka and Anko got ready as the ten wolves were going to charge all at once.

"You didn't really start the fight without me, Iruka?" a voice disrupted the stand off. Every head turned towards the new voice.

"Asuma…" Iruka said breathlessly. He stepped forward wincing slightly at the pain.

The tall wolf stood proudly with a back up of wolves to fight. Iruka smiled at their back up. Who knew that Iruka would ever be thankful that Asuma was saving his butt? Asuma had at least twenty more wolves to help with the fight.

Iruka and Anko smiled the enemy wolves however, well, their ears dropped and their tails went between their legs.

They did the best thing they could for themselves; they ran.

The hoard wolves followed the enemy leaving only Asuma behind.

"I never thought I would be so happy to see your ugly mug?" Anko commented. Asuma glared at Anko for that. But he laughed it off. They can bitch all they want but he saved them and he would hold that over their heads for the rest of their days.

"What took you so long?" asked Iruka teasing. "Cut it any sooner and I don't think we would've made it."

Asuma chuckled. "You know me. I love the dramatic entrance."

"Of course. Come on we need to scout out to help the injured and to make sure no enemies are still here." Iruka ordered. Anko rolled her eyes.

"You're injured as hell and you still went to continue?"

Iruka looked at her. "This is nothing and you know it."

Anko sighed in defeat. "I know. Doesn't mean I'm not worried about ya."

"It is appreciated but now is not the time."

Anko watched as Iruka took off to start the search. Her glaze was sadness as she watched him. She knew that he was hurt badly but it didn't stop him form helping others. It truly amazed her that he could even move at all let alone run like that.

"Anko?" Asuma questioned.

"Hmm?"

"Where are Kakashi and the other two?"

_That's right!_ Anko thought. She had forgotten about Kakashi and his friends in the heat of the moment. She hoped that they were alright.

"They are in hiding. Iruka didn't want them fighting. Hopefully we drew the attention to us and they will be left alone." Anko replied. Asuma nodded in understanding.

Asuma came up next to her. "Shall we?"

Anko nodded and they both ran off to start the search.

0000000000000000

Here is the next update!

Don't be shy people review and go to my profile to vote if you haven't already!!!

**VOTE!!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**Hints of Rape!**

**Gore!**

**All couple fluff!!**

000000000000

Iruka sighed as he searched around. For sometime now he had been helping the wounded and other wolves that had survived the attack. He was exhausted and he couldn't wait to go back home for a long decent rest. Thankfully the wound on his chest had closed and the bleeding had stopped. It was one thing he didn't have to worry about, was collapsing from blood lost.

"Help! Someone please!"

Iruka heard a desperate cry for help. Looking around he tried to focus on finding were the source of the cry had come from. Using his ears he searched and there! He found it. Iruka darted in the direction of the voice. Iruka couldn't help be notice that the direction he was going was straight into a fire. He proceeds with caution, not knowing what to expect from a dangerous situation.

Running towards the voice he noticed that fire was way out of control and that the flames licked the air around him furiously. Iruka knew that it was dangerous and if it were anyone else he would have said no. But he wasn't anyone else. He was Iruka and he wasn't going to leave alive or wounded pack member behind.

"Someone help!" the voice was getting louder and Iruka knew that he was close. Turning another corner he saw the source of the distress. A lone wolf paced back a forth in front of something. Iruka couldn't make it out but he knew that there had to be another wolf stuck.

Iruka recognized this wolf as he got closer.

"Baki! What's going on?" Iruka asked as he got closer to him. Baki was in a state of panic. He didn't know what to do! The fire was all over the place.

"They're in there! I can't help them! They're trapped." Baki was franticly saying.

"Baki, calm down! Tell me! Who is trapped? Where are they?" Iruka said keeping his cool. He couldn't freak out like Baki was doing.

"My cubs! They're trapped." at Baki's word Iruka searched everywhere with his eyes to try and locate the missing cubs.

"Where?" asked Iruka still looking around for the cubs.

"In there, in there!" Bake repeated as he pointed to a small mined tunnel with flames coming out around and inside of it. Baki had tried countless times trying to reach his cubs but every time he would get caught or burned from the fire, so much so that he didn't have a choice but to back away.

Iruka nodded. "Okay."

He sprinted over to the cave in flames. Baki gasped, clearly not expecting Iruka to go in the tunnel himself. When he couldn't get his cubs he called out in hopes that someone would help him. When he had saw Iruka he thought for sure that he was going to be told to forget about them. Iruka surprised him. Baki stared at the back of Iruka in amazement.

00000000000000

Iruka coughed hard as smoke smothered his lungs. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. The flames around him did no good for him as they burnt at his fur and skin the tighter the tunnel got. For cubs, they were smart enough to choose something that was close knit but not for this situation. Burning wood from the mined was falling from the ceiling almost catching Iruka a few times. If he was any other wolf the cubs wouldn't have survived this night. They would be forgotten in order to save the rest of the pack.

A low whimper caught Iruka's attention. "Hello?"

There was another whimper. Iruka didn't know where it was coming from as ash caught in his eyes. Iruka whipped his head around to get free from the ash as his eyes watered to clear the intrusion. A whine was heard. It was louder this time.

With burnt paws Iruka followed the noise and in a small crook in the tunnel wall he found them. Iruka didn't know their names. He knew who Baki was and he knew that he had cubs like Gai but since he wasn't in the pack he controlled he didn't know the cub's names all that well.

"Hey." Iruka said gently wincing as he felt his side burn from the flames.

One of the three cubs looked up at him. This one was a yellowish white and he could tell it was a female. She looked at him and to her effort she growled at him. Iruka smiled. He would have laughed at the pitiful growl that she had given him if the situation was any different but they were in danger.

"None of that." he said sternly and the yellow cub backed down immediately. She knew that he was Alpha and not to mess with him. She gave a small whimper in apology and he forgave her.

"We need to get you out." Iruka said more so to himself then to the cubs. He could tell that the other two cubs were hurt and would most like not be able to walk out of here. It was too dangerous anyway.

He was going to have to carry them out.

He quickly grabbed the yellow cub in his deadly jaws gently by the scruff of her neck. Instinctively she curled up into a ball as he held her. Though Iruka wanted to save all of the cubs he knew that if it came down to it he would have to save the ones who had the most chance of surviving after this.

Iruka made a sprint towards the exit leaving the two other cubs behind him hoping that he would be able to still save them. The cub whined for the lost of her siblings not know if she was over going to see them again. He ignored her cries. Iruka, as hard as he could dodge all of the flames that were threatening to burn the young cub and took the blunt of it himself.

Baki scurried over when he saw Iruka reemerge from the mined. He saw Iruka with one of his cubs and immediately hurried over. Iruka put the cub down far from the tunnel and the flames. Once he put her down Baki took over licking and checking her over for injuries. Other than a few spots of fur missing the cub was okay.

While Baki was checking his cub over Iruka went in for the other ones. The mined was getting bad. The flames were getting bigger and hotter as more time passed. Reaching the hole in the wall Iruka grabbed a second cub; this one was a male. This cub was bigger in size and had brown fur with lighter brown markings on his face.

Iruka took him out safely.

It was when he want back to the last cub was when things were getting out of hand. The flames were everywhere and they threatened to consume the tunnel itself. Iruka knew he had to act fast or else he would not only lose the cub he might lose his own life as well.

When Iruka reached the other cub, he could clearly see that he was more injured out of all of them. He could see wounds covering the small cubs' body as well as the start of burn marks. The cub itself was unique looking, with the cub having blood red fur and black around his eyes. Iruka could see that this cub was also male.

Iruka went to pick up the male cub when a wooden pillar came down on him. Iruka yelped at the pain and burning sensation that his back was exposed to. He swiftly shook the wood off of him with a lot of effort of his part. Not wanting to take another chance Iruka softly picked up the last cub and ran straight out of the cave.

Iruka dashed out of the mined tunnel in relief that he had made it out with all three cubs. He looked over and saw that Baki had finished with the first cub and was now onto the brown one. He saw that while Baki was licking and cleaning the young male over, the cub was awake and alert to everything.

He set the last cub over to his siblings and turned to leave. He still had more searching to do. Baki stopped to switch over to his last cub when Iruka heard him whining from behind him. Turning back, Iruka saw Baki nudging the last cub. It didn't respond to Baki. Baki whined again. He couldn't get his youngest cub to respond to him and he wasn't breathing.

Iruka watched on sadly. He went to leave again but he couldn't. Iruka sighed. He could hear the cries of the little family and knew that he had to do something or he would regret it for the rest of his life.

Iruka pushed Baki out of the way. He licked and nudged, then blew some air into the little cub. When that failed, Iruka knew that that cub was gone. There was nothing he could do for it. Iruka walked to leave when there was a sudden sneeze. Hearing a yelp of happiness Iruka looked back.

The red cub was sitting up and he looked dazed and confused. He sneezed again and Iruka chuckled at the cuteness of it. Baki licked his cub and then turned his glaze towards Iruka.

"Thank you." he said as he went back to his family.

"You're welcome." Iruka said and then he left.

0000000000000000

A dead wolf carcass was thrown into the rest of the pile. Standing over this hellish mountain of bodies were Asuma and Anko. As they spilt up from Iruka they scouted out the dead and helped the living. As they went they piled up the dead and thus came to where they are now.

"Do you think that's the last of them?" Anko asked.

She sadly glazed over the fallen wolves. In the mix of the pile there were enemy wolves but most were their own. The wolves who they knew and who they talked to throughout the day; these were their friends.

"I doubt it." Asuma said it straight out.

He knew that it was blunt but he didn't know how else to handle such a situation. Their comrades and friends were littered on the ground. It took everything that Asuma had not to get lost in his feelings and take unnecessary actions; ones that he would regret.

"I thought so." sighed Anko. She knew that there was more but she just didn't want to hear it. It was painful to see friends dead and this was no exception.

"Anko! Asuma!"

Both wolves turned their heads towards the source of the call. They turned to see Iruka coming up to them. _He's in bad shape._ Asuma thought as he saw the condition Iruka was in. Beside him he heard Anko gasp.

"Iruka! What the hell happened to you?!" Anko yelled loudly; it was out of concern and anger.

Asuma could tell from where he was that Iruka grew tense at Anko's question. He knew that Anko was a pain in the ass about this stuff. She usually did it to Iruka the most but he too have been in the receiving end a few times. They were not pleasant.

"I'm okay Anko. I just banged up a little is all." Iruka told her. She would have none of that.

"The hell you are! You look like you're going to fall over any second! And I see more wounds on you than the last time I saw you!" Anko shouted at the brown wolf as she marched up to him.

Iruka laughed nervously and Asuma could see his eyes darting from place to place trying to find an exit he could use to avoid Anko. Asuma couldn't help but chuckle. Yes he had been through the same thing with his mate and Anko but unlike him Iruka always got hurt no matter what it was. It was just who Iruka was. He would put his life on the line if he had to, even if it was just to save one wolf.

That's what made Iruka, well, Iruka. He was a one of a kind leader and though it bothers Asuma to have to fellow him as such but he wasn't mad or concerned. He knew that Iruka was right for the job. If he could help it, he would save every wolf he could. He wouldn't let a single wolf to be left behind because of an injury or that wolf was weak. It would take an extreme fool to make Iruka lose trust in them.

"Where the hell were you? No thanks to you we had to cleanup everything!" Anko continued to yell.

"I was helping Baki." Iruka stated. Asuma's eyes widened.

"I know him." Asuma told Iruka. "He has cubs, doesn't he?"

Iruka nodded and Anko calmed down.

"Yes, he does. They got trapped in an old mined tunnel. I helped them out. We had a few scares but they seem fine but they are still back there. So if you could Asuma, I want you to help him and his cubs."

Asuma nodded. "Of course. He has been through enough." Asuma took off in a run in the direction that he saw Iruka appear from. Once Asuma left, Iruka glanced over to Anko.

"I'm going back to Kakashi." Iruka told her. "We have left them for far too long and I fear that some enemies maybe nearby."

"That is correct."

A shiver ran up his spine. Iruka's eyes hardened and growled at the voice. "Orochimaru."

Standing in the shadows a figure, not of a wolf like one would expect but of a human. That was what scared Iruka the most about this human. For some reason unknown to Iruka, this human could understand them were most humans could not. It was a concern that Iruka has been trying to figure out for years. And to this date he still didn't know. That bothered Iruka that he doesn't know. Orochimaru was an enemy and not knowing your enemy could be fatal.

"Very nice Iruka." Orochimaru commented as he stepped out into the light. He looked just how Iruka remembered him. The veil man hadn't changed over the years, what so ever.

_Why?_ Iruka questioned. _Why does he still look the same? Why hasn't he changed? He could've at least aged some but he doesn't look it._

Orochimaru chuckled. "It is amusing to see you with such confusion in your eyes."

Iruka narrowed his eyes. He started to growl. "Shut up."

"Oh, so sorry. Did I hit a nerve?" Orochimaru asked laughing insanely. "Though I wish to stay and chat, I have a few lives to further ruin."

With that Orochimaru disappeared.

Iruka stood there confused. For as long as he could remember Orochimaru would do anything in his power to destroy him physically, mentally, emotionally. You name, he tried it on him.

**_"Though I wish to stay and chat, I have a few lives to further ruin."_**

_Why would he say that?_ Iruka thought then gasped at his realization.

"Kakashi…!" Iruka suddenly said.

"What?" Anko said startled. She had been standing there patiently waiting for Iruka to come back to the real world when he suddenly shouted like that.

"He's going after Kakashi and the others!" he told her. She understood.

"Let's go."

"You aren't going anywhere." a new voice entered. Anko seemed surprise but Iruka wasn't, he expected it.

"Kabuto." Iruka stated coldly.

From the shadows was not a human like Orochimaru, it was a pale blue, silver wolf this time. "In the flesh."

"What are you doing here?" Anko snarled, her hair standing up in her rage.

"To stop you of course." he said as if it was obvious thing in the world.

"Beat it." Anko growled out. She was pissed as hell. "Go run off with your tail between your legs like the rest of the wimps you sent here."

Kabuto sneered. "Yes, there were a bunch of cowards but we will have to change that, won't we?"

"Ha! As if! The day you fight fairly is the day you stop fucking Orochimaru!" Anko countered. Now that seemed to get a reaction from the blue wolf.

Kabuto glared at Anko and growled furiously. "How dare you!?"

Anko smirked smugly. "I dare, bitch."

Kabuto lost control of his anger and blindly charged Anko. Anko was ready for him though. She waited for him to get closer but he was suddenly knocked out of the way. Kabuto yelped as he soured through the air and ended up hitting a tree. Anko blinked, not knowing what had happened. Just a second ago Kabuto was charging at her and the next he was knocked into the nearest tree.

Iruka stood over her. "Are you nuts!?"

Anko glared at him. "No! I knew what I was doing."

"Well don't do it again!" he yelled back.

"You have to save Kakashi." Anko told him in a strange calm voice. It was soft but firm. It was a command, an order.

"I won't leave you here with him." Iruka said firmly. He couldn't, wouldn't leave Anko behind to face this monster.

Anko smiled. "I'll be fine. You have to save Kakashi, Iruka."

"But-"

"Go!" she screamed as she head butted him. Iruka took it. He knew that he wasn't going to win this fight. If he was honest with himself he didn't want to win. He wanted to save Kakashi but he, as Alpha, wouldn't leave Anko behind. Iruka stared into Anko's eyes.

Iruka gave in. He nodded and sprinted away.

"I won't let you escape!" Kabuto roared as he ran after Iruka. With quick footing Anko blocked Kabuto's path. She squared her feet with her shoulders in a crouch position ready to attack.

"You're fight isn't with him anymore. You're fight is with me." Anko growled out.

Kabuto snarled at his failure to keep them both here but the wolf in font of him will do. He bent his knees and got ready. That wolf was going to day today. He put a grin on his face at the thought making him look more insane.

_I will relish the blood that will drip from her body and onto my claws._ Kabuto thought with blood lust shining in his eyes.

0000000000000

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Kakashi thought dramatically as he raced forward towards the group of wolves. Using his speed at his advantage he jumped and rammed into the brown one first knocking him on his feet then went for the orange one.

_That one hur_t. Kakashi thought at a pain in his body became known. He had effectively knocked both wolves off their feet and were now on the ground. But at the price, his neck, head, and shoulders were shooting white electric pains up and down his body. It was not fun.

Kakashi was left panting from the effort but he smirked all of the same. A whimper caught his attention as he pulled his head towards the root cave that they had used for shelter and a hiding place.

Looking behind him he saw both Kotetsu and Raidou huddling together, shaking, with pure udder terror in their eyes. Their ears were lowered down and their tails in between their legs.

_They're scared, really scared._ Kakashi noticed. He glared, not at them but at the bastards that had put that fear in his friends.

"What the hell did you do to my friends?" Kakashi demanded as he faced them. The two snickered as they got up.

"Nothing we haven't done already." the smaller one said.

Kakashi froze. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be! They were human! They weren't wolves! _But you weren't a wolf either but yet here you are._ A little voice in the back of his head reminded him.

Kakashi couldn't help but take a step back in fear. The brown on noticed such action.

"It seems he remembers what we did to him, Jirobo."

Jirobo laughed. "It seems like he does, Kidomaru."

"This will be quick." Kidomaru commented as he ran forward.

The action caught Kakashi off guard as he struggled to dodge the attack. He did but not with out getting grazed a little. The wound was minor and Kakashi paid little attention to it as Jirobo came at him this time. He had to be careful or he wasn't going to last much longer. But he had to though. He had to at least stay ahead of them until Iruka or someone comes back to help them.

_Iruka…_ Kakashi thought panting. He needed Iruka's help on this, all fear, hate, and grudges aside.

He wasn't just fighting this battle but fighting his fear as well. They told the truth when saying he remembered what they did to him. How could he not remember, it was hard to forget no matter what he did.

He remembers what they did to him. Fighting them now, it made him realize that he might go back to that. It was shuttering to think of such. He remembered how they humiliated him and all of the sick and twisted things that were done to him.

He didn't want to go back to that; he couldn't go back to that.

0000000000000000

Here is the next update!

Don't be shy people review and go to my profile to vote if you haven't already!!!

**VOTE!!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**Hints of Rape!**

**Gore!**

**All couple fluff!!**

00000000000

Kakashi jumped again, panting as he landed on the cold hard ground. He was exhausted. He had been dodging all of this time and he was finally wearing down. All he could do was dodge and run. He had tried to get at least a hit or two on his opponents but every time he came close to hitting one of them, the other would come out of no where and strike him down.

_I don't know how long I can keep this up._ Kakashi thought to himself. He's body was shaking, he was reaching his limitations. Kakashi didn't know what to do should his body fail him.

Then before Kakashi knew it he was tackled from behind. He panicked.

_What the hell is this?_ Kakashi was startled. He had been watching the two in front of him the whole time. He never took his eyes off of them.

That was his mistake.

"What the fuck is taking you fuckers so long, fuck!" a red wolf cursed.

Another wolf came up from behind him.

"Tayuya, that isn't very lady like to curse so much." Jirobo remaindered her. She glared at him.

"So want is taking so long?" another wolf came to the scene. It was a male and he had light blue fur with dark blue eyes.

"Sakon, you're here too?" asked Kidomaru. He looked annoyed but there was nothing he could do.

"Lord Orochimaru is heading this way. Have you tired them yet?"

Kidomaru smirked. "Well, one of them anyway. The other two are too scared to face us. They haven't moved since they figured out who we are."

They laughed while Kotetsu and Raidou whimpered at the sick sound that came from their mouths.

Kakashi, underneath Tayuya, growled at such a thing. They stopped laughing at the growl.

"Looks like he isn't afraid of us." Sakon commented.

"Maybe you should teach the little bitch why he should be." Tayuya said and the others got her drift.

"We can't Tayuya. Lord Orochimaru ordered us to only tire Kakashi out, not to rape him." Jirobo told her.

She growled in annoyance but then smirked. "Maybe but Lord Orochimaru didn't say anything about his friends."

They all smirked. She had a point there.

At hearing their words Kakashi began to struggle underneath Tayuya. He couldn't let that happen. He wasn't there when his friends were attacked but he was going to be there now. He wouldn't let those bastards hurt his friends anymore.

"Let me go!" he yelled. He was snarling showing off his deadly teeth. This didn't affect anyone. He was no threat to them and everyone knew it.

"Don't think so, bitch!" Tayuya said as she whipped her claws against Kakashi's neck. Instantly he could feel blood poring out of his body.

Kakashi had to lay there helplessly as he watched as two of the three wolves went over to his friends; Sakon and Kidomaru. Kotetsu and Raidou huddle together too scared to move. Kakashi had been the lucky one of the group. He had been there the shortest and thus had to endure little of what they did.

Memories of every day run through them. Fear gripped their souls never letting go. The living blood that pulsed through their veins froze into crystal as the two wolves crept closer and closer ever drawling nearer. Stray tears came to their eyes not want to believe that this was happening again.

Sakon grinned lustfully. He was going to enjoy this. Kidomaru snickered at seeing the two's fear. He loved it when they squirmed. Sakon chooses Kotetsu while Kidomaru went after Raidou.

The two wolves yelped and whimpered doing all they can do to try and get away. They even tried to attack the bastards but they were too scared and clumsy. Both Kotetsu and Raidou got one good hit in before Sakon and Kidomaru mounted them. Scared to death they tried to struggle but behind them; the enemy bit their necks and held them still. Whimpering they cried not wanting this to happen again.

Kakashi was hurting inside. Never before had he ever felt such a weakling. He couldn't fight back and it was a girl no less who was holding him down. He could see their fear. Hell, he could see it! It wasn't fair!

_No…_Kakashi begged as he saw his friends being mounted. He knew what was going to happen next and he couldn't stand it!

It was happening and no one could stop it.

"Get away from my lover you bastard!" Everything stopped. No one moved. Everyone held still not expecting the yell.

Sakon yelped as he got hit. He fell off his prey as his body skidded to a halt some feet away. Startled, Kidomaru jumped away from his his own victim not wanting to be hit as well.

Kakashi looked over to his right. His ears perked up. He saw two more wolves. One was a light brown wolf and the other wolf was of a dark brown. At first sight, he recognize them.

Haven been freed, Raidou and Kotetsu fled to the new comers. They knew who the two new wolves were; their lovers. They didn't know how but they knew. Tear sprung in their eyes for completely different reasons this time. It was of happiness and joy.

The couples embraced the best they could as a wolf. They rubbed their heads together and gave tiny licks here and there. Kakashi was so happy for his friends that for a moment he had forgotten where he was at the moment.

A rough jerk to his neck pulled him back to reality. He whimpered at the sudden action. His neck was still bleeding and the girl on top of him was taking advantage of it. The grip that she held him in with her teeth ripped at his open flesh making the wound bigger and deeper. It was like the time not long ago with Iruka but it was nothing like this.

This wasn't with Iruka. Iruka wouldn't go this far. Granted he did bit hard enough to draw blood but not this much or as painful. He was also in no danger of bleeding out. Iruka made sure he hadn't bleed out much and even went as far as closing his wound. Where this female was rough and hurtful, Iruka was kind and gentle in a way.

0000000000000000

When Raidou and Kotetsu were released they went straight for their lovers. Everything erased from their minds. The only thing there was, was to get to safety and being with their boyfriends was the safest place they could think of.

It was heaven when Genma saw Raidou running to him. Tears came to his eyes, and he barely ever cries. An emotion sprung in him and he couldn't control it. He didn't want to control it. This feeling he had was an emotion he got only when he was near Raidou.

It was love.

"Genma…" Raidou called out in a whisper. Genma's ears perked up at the call.

A sob came forth in Genma. Oh, how he had longed to hear that voice.

"Raidou…" Genma said gently, making his paws move forward.

Genma meet Raidou half way and he put his head over Raidou's. It was the best way in this body to embrace his love. He would have rather have arms to circle him into the warmth of love that Genma had for his lover but this was the best he could do and for now, Genma didn't mind all too much.

He gave little licks here and there over Raidou showing his love for the smaller wolf. It was all he could do. He dared not to do too much. Not only was he scared that he might frighten Raidou but Genma also knew that it was not the right place or time for anything more.

"It's going to be okay, love, I got you." Genma smoothed over giving his love to the wolf.

At the same time Genma and Raidou were having their moment so was Izumo and Kotetsu.

Kotetsu didn't waste any time and he ran like his life depended on him to. Izumo didn't even have a chance to move before Kotetsu was on his person. Kotetsu gave long licks on Izumo's face making the brown wolf laugh. Once Kotetsu had his moment Izumo took control, making them get up to a stand. They stood there staring at each other's eyes. Love and deep affection shone brightly for each other. It was something only a fairytale could conjure up.

Izumo closed the gap that they had nuzzling his love's head gently comforting him in his time of need. He gave soft licks and nips hoping that it would calm his love for the ordeal that had happened to them.

Kotetsu sighed basking in the loving comfort that Izumo was giving him.

Then reality came crashing down on them.

At Kakashi's sudden whimper Genma stopped his affections towards his love and towards his friend. He mentally kicked himself. He had been so happy that he had forgotten everything and had focused full on the smaller wolf beside him.

Izumo snapped out of his love sick haze glancing over to Kakashi. He glared.

"Get off of him!" Izumo yelled.

"Fuck no!" Tayuya shouted letting her teeth go from Kakashi. The silver wolf under her sighed with relief having the sharp fangs out of his skin.

Sakon smirked. "Like you can do anything about it."

"What are you going to do?" Kidomaru sneered.

The Genma growled with a killing intent in his eyes. "This."

Both wolves raced forwards. It caught the enemy off guard, surprising them. Having been shocked, they didn't move. Genma thought that they could do this but he was wrong. A gust of wind swept them up from their feet causing them to lose their footing. With the lost of balance they fell to the ground whining from landing on their sides hard.

"I don't think so."

Everyone froze at the voice. Even the enemy froze. That voice wasn't just a voice. That voice belonged to Orochimaru.

Yellow eyes scanned the area, making sure to land his eyes on each wolf. At the sight of the eyes every wolf shuddered from them. There was just something about the guy's eyes that weren't normal. That had something else in them, something more animal, than human.

"I don't need my followers to get injured, do we?" Orochimaru asked sending chills down everyone's spine.

"I don't think you should worry about that."

Kakashi looked behind him the best that he could. He saw brown fur on a wolf.

"Iruka!" Kakashi called from his spot from the ground.

"Quite!" Tayuya hissed, biting him again.

Kakashi whimpered. Iruka glared seeing red. They will pay for hurting Kakashi.

"I wouldn't be spouting threats when one can't back them up. You expect me to believe that I should be worried about you when you can barely stand let alone fight me." Orochimaru taunted.

Kakashi took a double take on Iruka. Orochimaru was right, Kakashi reluctantly admitted. Iruka was still bleeding from his chest. It was slow but it was there. His fur was burnt and Kakashi could see patched of skin sore red from extreme heat. Kakashi wondered where Iruka would get such wounds. He surely didn't have them when he left.

"I have enough strength to beat you." Iruka stated. That seemed to hit a nerve within Orochimaru. He frowned in his human form.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with, do you?" he asked but Iruka didn't reply. Iruka knew, oh he knew, he just couldn't put his knowledge into words.

"Besides, I'm just here for these three, and I'll leave. No harm done." Orochimaru bargained.

Kakashi struggled to turn his head. It hurt so much. His neck felt like it was on fire and he was losing blood fast. He knew that he wouldn't last long if this kept up. He would pass out from blood lose and if not treated soon, he would die.

He had to see Iruka on last time though. At Orochimaru's words Kakashi feared for his life and for his friends. In the back of his mind he knew that Iruka wouldn't just give him up to Orochimaru, just like that.

Kakashi, however, couldn't help but feel the sliver of fear that entered his heart. He feared that Iruka would just let Orochimaru have his way, that Iruka would sacrifice him and his friends for the peace Kakashi knew he was searching for, for his pack.

Kakashi watched the brown wolf's movements

Iruka glared, he was pissed.

"It will be a cold day in hell when I let you just leave with something you want willing."

Hope soared in Kakashi's heart. That Iruka wasn't going to leave him like he had feared. He was going to stay. Something that Kakashi hoped but dreaded. If Iruka stayed that would only mean he was facing this bastard while injured and Kakashi could do nothing about it.

Orochimaru growled when he didn't get his way,

"Bad move." Tayuya said above Kakashi. He heard it but no one else did.

_Be careful Iruka_ Kakashi pleaded. He looked on as he saw the battle with Iruka and Orochimaru begin.

Iruka went down in a defensive position calculating what to do now. He knew that his enemy was right, he was in bad shape and was in no condition to fight but he must. He couldn't let Kakashi down, not went he had given his word, his promise to protect him. Who was he if he should break it? If he didn't have his word, then he had nothing.

_I will protect you Kakashi._ Iruka thought with determination.

Everyone stood still holding their breath waiting to see who would start the fight. Each opponent stared each other down. Raidou and Kotetsu waited behind their lovers; both wolves looking on waiting to see who would win.

Iruka waited and waited. He was not going to make the first move, he knew. He was in no shape to do much of anything. He waited. He wanted Orochimaru to make his first move.

Seeing that his enemy was not making a move Orochimaru made his. He was not going to lose to such a pitiful creature. He was Orochimaru, he didn't lose, he was powerful, and he will win.

Iruka's eyes dilated at seeing Orochimaru's actions. The human did zigzag sprints to confuse Iruka but he knew what was happening. Iruka protected Orochimaru's pattern and dodged the incoming attack with a sharp jump to the left. He was not a cub; he was not going to fall for such a childish strategy.

Realizing that his attack didn't work, Orochimaru used the speed that he had gained and with a jerk his landed on his hands twisting to gain leverage as he spun around. Having gained more strength, he used that to his advantage as his lower body followed. When his feet touched the ground, he pushed off.

Iruka was still recovering from his own dodge. He was panting slightly. He had lost blood and his energy was failing him. Before he knew it, Iruka turned to face his enemy only to find him hurling at him with great speed. Iruka gasped not expecting such attack.

Orochimaru grinned sickly as he stretched out his hand, nails as long as claws came forth. With quick reflexes, Iruka didn't have a chance. Orochimaru struck him down, landing a hit on his face.

Iruka yelped at the pain. That hit was just above his cheek. Any higher, Iruka doubted he would still have an eye, it came that close. He landed on the ground hard. He gasped as the air in his lungs was forced out of his body. He gasped trying to regain his breath.

Iruka didn't have long to recover. Orochimaru attacked him at all sides, leaving him defenseless.

Kakashi watched this in horror in his eyes. He couldn't watch this! Iruka was getting beaten and there was nothing he could do. He lashed out ignoring the pain that rocketed through his body and will his body to do his bidding. He would not be pinned down any longer, he refused!

"So where is your strength, Iruka?" Orochimaru taunted. He stopped his attacks for a second. He bent over near Iruka's ear. "You know, once I kill you I think I'll grab myself some of Kakashi. What do you think? I'll touch him in places that he probably hasn't even touched yet. I'll even mate him just because I can do it. Maybe I can get him to bare me some offspring while I'm at it."

Orochimaru laughed evilly. His laughed turned into a gasp though. Looking down with his eyes, he couldn't move. Iruka's claws were imbedded inside of his chest. He looked towards Iruka's eye, he saw a beast; he saw an animal. Iruka's eyes hunted him. The emotion that has filled those eyes sprung a chill down the human's spine.

"You will not touch Kakashi." Iruka said slowly. "You will not touch him!"

Orochimaru struggles for air. Claws ripped through his lungs and with Iruka's last burst of energy he clamped his razor sharp teeth into Orochimaru's neck. He growled at the brown wolf. This wasn't going according to the plan. Things were going wrong and mistakes were happening.

Orochimaru ripped himself away from Iruka. Iruka fell to the ground having no strength left; he couldn't even hold himself up. Orochimaru jumped away from the weakened wolf while holding his throat in his hand and using the hand to his chest. It slowed the bleeding but it didn't stop it.

"I have had enough!" he choked out, coughing up red hot liquid. Blood was getting into his lungs and air was escaping him through the hole in his throat.

When Iruka fell down, Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. With renewed strength, he was able to break free from his hold that Tayuya had him under. He ran towards Iruka. Nothing else mattered anymore. He ran and ran. He had to get to Iruka, he had to. He ignored all presence around him. He ignored the screams. Looking at Iruka, he couldn't ignore him. Desperation filled his eyes.

Orochimaru had begun planning out his next move. He had to figure things out and how he wanted to go about them. His thoughts were interrupted though with yelling. He glanced around and found that the silver wolf that was know as Kakashi had broken free from Tayuya's hold was running towards Iruka. Orochimaru vaguely knew that he wouldn't be able to take Kakashi with him.

_Maybe the others but not the silver wolf. _he thought carefully.

Kakashi was too much trouble and he was injured. It was too risky to do so. It was a disappointment to have such a creature be destroyed but Orochimaru knew it was either the wolf came with them or he dies. Right now it seemed that the latter was the better choice at the moment.

His decision decided, he ran after Kakashi.

Genma watched the scene fold out in front of him; to Orochimaru attacking Iruka to Kakashi running. He had thought that maybe there was hope but Orochimaru was still standing. That wasn't good. In disbelief as he watched the same man that changed them run after his friend.

"Kakashi!" he yelled trying to warn his friend but Kakashi didn't respond to him. It was like he was in some kind of trance.

_It's either that or he is ignoring me._ Genma thought but he knew it was not true.

Izumo caught on to what Genma was yelling about. He yelled too joining in. Raidou and Kotetsu saw what was happing and joined their lovers' voices trying to get Kakashi's attention. Kakashi wouldn't even glance at them. He didn't hear them. He didn't want to. They realized that all Kakashi cared about was getting to Iruka and that was what Kakashi was going to do.

Iruka weakly raised his head at hearing screaming. He could faintly hear Kakashi's name in the mix. Unable to resist he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Kakashi running towards him.

He smiled at that. He would see Kakashi one last time. His peaceful moment was disrupted, however. His golden eyes widened at such a sight. He could see Orochimaru hovering right over Kakashi; a sword in his hands, ready to strike Kakashi down. He won't have it!

Kakashi was oblivious to everything going around him. All he knew was that he was running towards Iruka one minute and the next Iruka pushed him down, pinning him to the dirt.

There was metal clink sound and Kakashi was concerned to what it was. Whatever it is, he knew that it wasn't good. The sound echoed through the area, silencing everything around them. No one moved a muscle. Eyes widened in horror and shock, no one even dared to breath. Silence engulfed them.

"Iruka…" he called out in that silence.

0000000000000000

Here is the next update!

Don't be shy people review and go to my profile to vote if you haven't already!!!

**VOTE!!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**IruKaka only!!**

0000000000

Kakashi woke weakly in a small den. He was lying on some hay. From the feel of his body, he knew that he was healed at least somewhat and was recovering. Though he's body was healed, he was tired and sore. He didn't know what happened. What happened?!

_Iruka…_he called out in his mind. He felt numb. He didn't know how else to describe it. That was the only thing that was keeping him from getting up and freaking out.

He just couldn't think. His thoughts were scrambled all over his mind. He remember Iruka and what had happened to him but he couldn't remember what happened after that. What the hell happened?

_He died…_

That one thought alone was enough to tear Kakashi's heart in half.

Tears stung his eyed but he stubbornly held them back. He wouldn't cry! Why the fuck was he crying. Kakashi didn't cry, he didn't. Not since he was small but even as a child he hardly ever cried. It showed weakness and Kakashi Hatake was not weak!

_That is until I met Iruka._ Kakashi thought. He had never felt such emotion until he met Iruka. The brown wolf just seemed to pull these things right out of him.

And now…Kakashi couldn't think of it. He shut his eyes tight. He didn't want to think that…Iruka…could…be…

000000000000000

_"Iruka…" he called out in that silence. His eyes widened in disbelief._

_The sword that was going to hit Kakashi was now embedded into Iruka's side as the Alpha stood over Kakashi, protecting him._

_Iruka gasped from the pain. He could feel the steel metal inside of his body. It hurt. It didn't stop him though. He would show just who Orochimaru was dealing with. He was no weakling. He was Alpha and he was going to show the snake man that he would not beg or back down! Gripping the remainder of his strength, he lifted his head and stared dead into Orochimaru's eyes. Those sick eyes. Iruka wanted to ripe them out of the bastard's skull._

_Orochimaru glared in rage. The hit was for Kakashi not Iruka. He was angry that he had missed his intended target but he wasn't at all upset at who he had hit. He was going to kill the brown wolf one of these days and Orochimaru didn't mind that it was today._

_Orochimaru saw the stare that Iruka was showing. How dare he?! _

_He didn't like the fact that Iruka thought he could win. Just to show who was charge he twisted his sword doing more damage to the wolf's body. He wouldn't recover from such an injury; Orochimaru would make sure of it._

_His surroundings were lost to him, he couldn't sense anything. The only thing that would register was the pain his mind was sending him. He struggled to breath. With so much blinding pain it was hard to do anything else. Iruka knew in the back of his mind that there was a chance that he wouldn't live through this._

_But it was okay though. Ha saved Kakashi. He protected him. Iruka had gotten to see him one last time before he closed his eyes for good. The pain and the blood lost finally catching up with him. Iruka could feel the edges of darkness in the corner of his eyes._

_He turned his head to Kakashi for one last look. He could tell the silver wolf was holding in his tears but he saw them in his eyes. Iruka smirked. Kakashi had always tried to be strong, even when he wasn't. Kakashi was the best thing that had happened to him since his parents dead. He wanted to cherish it._

_Leaning over some, ignoring the pain that it caused, Iruka licked the tears away from Kakashi's eyes. "Don't cry." he whispered to Kakashi._

_Kakashi stared helplessly. When Iruka licked his face and heard what he had said, he was shocked. He hadn't realized that he had been crying. He felt numb. He couldn't feel anything. _

**_This can't be happening!_**_ he thought._

_Iruka's eyes widened as he coughed. Orochimaru ripped the sword out of his body. With the sword no longer holding him up Iruka immediately fell to the ground. With nothing to keep him up, Iruka couldn't help but fall. He had no strength or energy. He watched as Kakashi tried the best he could to soften the blow but he felt the blunt of it none the less._

_"Iruka!" Kakashi cried out watching the brown wolf fall to the ground._

_Despite Iruka's words, Kakashi started to cry. He held it back the best he could but this was Iruka. He had been through so much that he didn't want to see anymore death. He couldn't let Iruka die! He had to do something! It was the question of what he was going to do. He knew that attacking Orochimaru would make Iruka's sacrifice for nothing._

_"Iruka…" he called out again but Iruka didn't respond. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving._

_Kakashi nudged Iruka with his snout but Iruka only dropped limply. Kakashi couldn't stop the whimper that rose out of his chest. Not knowing what to do, he stood over Iruka's fallen body growling. He watched on guard to Orochimaru's movements, his mind hazed over from blood lose. He didn't know how long he was going to last._

_Orochimaru raised his sword to swing again. This time he would kill the silver wolf. He was about to bring the weapon down upon Kakashi when he yelped. He looked over to his arm wanting to know what had stopped his attack. He growled when he saw a large wolf clinging to his arm with it jaws around his forearm._

_Kakashi snapped up surprised. "Anko?"_

_A growl came from the wolf making Kakashi assume he was right. Orochimaru backed at his followers to attack the wolf mulling his arm. Things were getting out of hand. Plans were changing and being destroyed. All four wolves growled ready to attack when not just one or two more wolves joined the gathering but more that twenty came to their aid. Asuma was standing in front of them determined. He wouldn't let them get away. _

_Orochimaru stood staring in shock as he looked around. He and his wolves were surrounded. His plan was ruined! He growled and hit Anko hard enough to make her release him. She whimpered in pain as she dropped to the ground._

_He ran away, his wolves following him. Asuma ordered every wolf to follow them but they disappeared. There was no scent to follow and Asuma cursed when it was reported back to him._

_He sighed as he went up to Iruka. Anko was already there with Kakashi. He was whimpering as she gave him a few licks making Kakashi protest. Asuma chuckled. Anko didn't care. She was going to make sure Kakashi was okay._

_Asuma frowned when he saw Iruka's body. He looked dead. He checked and rechecked. He didn't know for sure but he needed to get Iruka back to the dens were Tsunade could treat him._

_Kakashi stood there in shock staring at Iruka's body. Iruka looked dead and he couldn't do anything to help him. It was all his fault, if only he had been quicker, better. He could have prevented this. He felt helpless._

_The silver wolf frown as black dots swam in his vision. He could feel his legs sway and how unbalance he was becoming. He didn't know what was wrong. Kakashi shook his head to get rid of the dots. It didn't work. In fact it made it worse. _

_"Kakashi!" was the last thing he heard before he was dumped into the sea of darkness._

00000000000000

"Kakashi."

His eyes snapped open, killing his haunting thoughts, for which Kakashi was glad for. Looking up, Kakashi saw the wolf who had called for him in the first place; he saw midnight color blue; it was Asuma.

"Yes, Asuma?" he asked.

The dark wolf huffed at the disrespect that Kakashi showed. He knew that Kakashi didn't call Iruka with any honorifics but he was not Iruka. He was an Alpha who demanded respect from his subjects and everyone else.

It puzzled Asuma when he didn't correct Kakashi's statement.

He had seen what had happened to Kakashi. At first, he could have cared less of the damn wolf. But when he had saw Kakashi hovering over Iruka like that, so heart broken. He couldn't hate the human turned wolf. Asuma remembered when the silver wolf had passed out. Asuma didn't blame him, the guy went through a lot.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's start with what you remember."

Kakashi didn't have to think hard. "Orochimaru killed Iruka."

Asuma saw Kakashi's head down, his ears back.

"He sacrificed himself for me. That's all I remember." Kakashi continued solemnly.

"Yes he did take that hit for you but he wasn't killed. He's still alive."

The silver ears on Kakashi's ears perked up. "He is?"

Asuma nodded.

"How is he?"

Asuma shook his head. "Not good. They have healed him but we don't know for sure if he's even going to survive the night." he stated

Kakashi's ears fell. This was entirely his fault! If he had just turned around, he could've stopped this! If he would have just moved! "This is all my fault."

Asuma sighed. "No, it's not. It was Orochimaru's, so don't pin this on yourself."

Kakashi looked down. "But it is."

"Enough!" he yelled startling Kakashi. The shout made Kakashi jumped. "Iruka risked his life for you and you just lay there sulking around! You should be grateful that he went so far to save you. I don't think that you realize this but he cares for you. I have never seen Iruka this close to anyone in years, _years_!"

"But-"

Asuma cut him off. "No buts, he cares for you. He risked his life. Don't waste it over something as petty as this!"

Kakashi sighed giving in. "Alright, I won't." He looked at Asuma. "Can I see him?"

Asuma's eyes softened. "Are you sure? Let me remind you that passed out back there. Are up for this?"

"Yes." Kakashi nodded.

"Alright."

"Thank you."

Together they went to the den that was holding Iruka. No one spoke a word. There were no words needed. They came to an understanding.

0000000000

Asuma lead Kakashi towards a familiar den. He knew that it was the same healing den that he had woken up so many nights ago. That day seemed so far away now that Kakashi wondered when he started to think more of a wolf and less than a human. None of that mattered to Kakashi right now though. All that matters was Iruka.

He and Asuma went in and met Tsunade and Shizune. They nodded their greeting and he did the same. From there they were lead to Iruka. The young Alpha was sleeping. Iruka was laying on some soft fur and hay. To Kakashi Iruka looked peaceful lying there like that. To him it didn't look like Iruka just went through a war battle and had nearly dead from said battle.

"Is he going to make it?" Kakashi asked ignoring Asuma's statement earlier.

"There is a chance." Tsunade told him. Kakashi nodded.

A chance was better than a not knowing if Iruka was going to live through the night.

"I'm going to stay with him." Kakashi told them.

The other three wolves looked like they were going to protest but they all stopped themselves. The look on Kakashi's face as he stared at Iruka stopped them. They couldn't separate Kakashi from Iruka. It would kill them if they do. None of them wanted them. They could see the love that Kakashi held for Iruka. Even though they could safely assume that Kakashi himself didn't even know that he was falling in love with their Alpha.

000000000000

It was in the middle of the night. The last two days have passed and gone. Kakashi was right by Iruka's side. Kakashi stayed faithfully as Iruka slept. The wolf hadn't woken up yet and Kakashi feared the worst though many have told him that Iruka would be fine, he didn't believe them.

Not even the other day, it was night just like this. But instead of peace and quiet, there was screams of terror and death all around them. It was back in the very night that Kakashi witnessed something he would never escape his mind. Back on that night he had though that he lost Iruka. It was that very night that he felt utter terror in his heart.

It was so simple really. Now that he has seen it, Kakashi knew that life was so short. He knew of death and that life was too short, at least that's what they say. Kakashi never realized how short it was until it looked like Iruka was going to be ripped away from him that night.

Looking at Iruka and knowing how badly he was during the battle. Kakashi had never seen Iruka so badly injured. He didn't want to see it again. What upset him the most was that Iruka had been injured before he took that hit for him. Iruka got hurt protecting him. Kakashi didn't what that. He wanted to keep those precious to him safe.

_Iruka is precious to me?_ Kakashi shook his head at the ridiculously question. Of course he did! He cared about Iruka.

"Oh Iruka…" he talked to himself. "I care, I do." he nuzzled Iruka's head slightly. "Please, don't leave me."

"I won't…promise."

"Iruka!" Kakashi gasped startled. He jumped away from the brown in shock. He didn't know that Iruka was awake. What was worse was he said all of those things and Iruka heard them!

Kakashi's face went beat red in embarrassment.

Iruka laughed at Kakashi's blush. "Blushing suites you Kakashi. I should have you do it more often."

Kakashi lightly glared at that comment. "That's the last time I worry about you when you're injured." he said turning his head away childishly.

Iruka's eyes softened. "You were worried about me."

Kakashi snapped his head back towards Iruka but his eyes were shut closed. "Of course I was!"

Shocked was written over Iruka's face.

"You were hurt and you passed out! I couldn't help but worry."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

Kakashi stared back confused. "Mad about what?"

At that question Iruka put his head down. "I hurt you."

"Oh, that?" Kakashi looked away with his ears down. He had forgotten about their little fight.

Neither spoke.

"I'm so sorry for hutting you." Iruka said sadly. He felt so bad. He hurt Kakashi when he had promised him that he would protect him.

"I'm not all that mad anymore." Kakashi confessed.

Iruka looked at Kakashi through his eye lashes, his head still down. "You're not?"

"Nope." Kakashi said as he shook his head.

Iruka lifted up his head.

"I understand why you did it." Kakashi continued.

Iruka didn't believe him. "Liar."

"No, no. I do understand, just not all of it." Kakashi started. "I don't get these instincts that I know you have. I don't have them. I don't understand that part all too much but with help, I'm willing to learn."

"Kakashi, you can't learn instincts."

"Then help me drawl them out; help me find them." Kakashi pleaded. Iruka thought for a moment but he nodded.

He knew the moment Kakashi had asked he would help the silver wolf but he didn't want Kakashi to know that. That would ruin the purpose to helping if Kakashi got his way all of the time.

"The part I do know though is that you were trying to protect me." Kakashi started again. "I know that even though I can fight as a human, I'm not all that good in this wolf body."

"I will help you with that too Kakashi." Iruka insisted. Kakashi's ears perked up and light shined in his eyes. Iruka loved that look.

"You…will?" Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded without hesitation.

"Of course I will help. I'm just glad that you aren't mad at me anymore."

"I was at first." Kakashi had a far away look as he thought back to that moment. "I was mad. What you did made me feel like I was back at the labs."

Iruka looked like he was hit in the gut. With sad eyes his whimpered softly. He hadn't meant to put Kakashi in that situation. He just wanted Kakashi to listen to him. He knew that the moment it happened, Iruka knew that he went too far. He couldn't help it though. His instincts overwhelmed him; he couldn't help but do what he did.

"I felt betrayed." Kakashi continued. "I was hurt. I thought you were different and that you wouldn't hurt me. I felt like I could never trust you again. I was afraid."

Iruka whined. He felt so bad. He never wanted to do that to Kakashi. He felt like an asshole. His chest hurt from guilt. He didn't know why Kakashi was even forgiving him.

"But then…" Kakashi paused. "But then, they came."

Iruka didn't have to ask who 'they' were.

"I thought that it was going to happen all over again. I was terrified. Raidou and Kotetsu were too scared to move or help. I don't blame them. They suffered more than I did when we were human. I tried to fight but I was out numbered and out classed. They pinned me down."

"No one is blaming you Kakashi. They were tough wolves. Just be glad that you survived and that no one was killed." Iruka tried to comfort him.

"I know! But I should have been better!" Kakashi yelled and Iruka let him.

Kakashi yelled and screamed from the pain and the experience that he was just put through. When he finally got it all out he settled some and tried to catch his breath. All of that shouting spent a lot of energy out of him. He looked at Iruka hesitantly. He didn't want Iruka to think anything less of him. He didn't want to see disgust in those golden eyes.

"Kakashi, I won't say that everything is going to be okay because I can't see the future. I won't lie to you like that. But, if want me to be there, I'll be there. I'm here for you and I'll listen if you need me to."

"Thank you." Kakashi said with a smile. Kakashi calmed down and went back over to Iruka. He laid down right next to him. He gave Iruka a little lick on the brown fur. Iruka had always given him licks in these kind of situations, so he figured, why can't he?

Iruka blushed so bad that he wouldn't be surprise if Kakashi could see the red seeping through his fur. The worst part about it was that Iruka was sure that Kakashi didn't know a thing of what the little licks meant.

"N-no problem."

Silence fell upon them and for a moment they just glazed into each other's eyes. It was peaceful; something that Iruka hasn't taken the time to fully enjoy. Iruka was in utter bliss when he remembered something; something important.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?" Kakashi said in a daze. He never realized how beautiful Iruka's eyes were.

"Orochimaru, did we get him? I don't remember." he asked.

That got his attention.

He snapped out of his daze and Kakashi shook his he sadly. "No, he got away."

Iruka glared at the dirt beneath them. "Damn."

Kakashi looked at Iruka. He could tell that Iruka was taking the escape harder than anyone else. Out of everyone, Iruka was trying the hardest to catch the bastard.

"Hey…" Kakashi called out gently. "Don't get upset. You'll get him."

Iruka smiled at the encouragement. Leaning his head forwards he nuzzled Kakashi's affectionately. Kakashi tensed at the touch but he settled down and relaxed. This felt right. Kakashi had never felt so safe in his life. The warm feeling he got around Iruka was back and Kakashi welcomed it.

A sudden yawned broke the contact and the moment.

Iruka laughed. "You're tired Kakashi. Go to sleep."

Kakashi finished his yawn and glared at Iruka for laughing at him. "What about you?" he asked, not wanting to sleep incase Iruka needed something.

"I'm fine. You go to sleep." Iruka softly ordered. He was happy when Kakashi finally nodded and laid his head down.

Then Iruka did something daring. Once Kakashi had laid down and gotten comfortable Iruka laid his head down across of Kakashi's neck. Kakashi stiffened at the contact. He felt something heavy on his neck. Panic rose within his chest. The last time something was on his neck pain soon followed.

"Shh… Kakashi, it's just me." Iruka soothed when he saw what his move had done to Kakashi. "If you want me to more though, I will."

Kakashi closed his eyes. "No, it's fine."

Somehow, knowing that it was Iruka made him feel better. He knew that Iruka would never hurt him purposely. He was safe. He was happy. Kakashi closed his eyes. Sleep came to him before he knew it.

00000000000000

I want to thank every one who had read this story so far and the people who had reviewed this story!

Thankyou! I finally hit the 100 mark!

Here is the next update!

Don't be shy people review and go to my profile to vote if you haven't already!!!

**VOTE!!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**GemRai!**

**Very little IzuKot!**

0000000000000000000

"You'll be staying here, for now, while we get everything settled." Anko told them as he led them inside of a den.

Genma and Izumo were not so sure of the den in front of them. It was small from the looks of it on the outside. It didn't help the fact that the only dens that they stayed in had guards in them the last time.

Raidou and Kotetsu nudged them slightly with their heads when they realized that they weren't moving. Both wolves jumped some at the sudden contact but they settled down though when they saw the look on their lover's faces.

All wolves had a mute connection when looking at each other's eyes. Genma and Izumo were wary of the den but Raidou and Kotetsu knew that this place was safe. The look in their eyes spoke out on trust and love which neither lover could deny.

They would trust one another. Genma knew in his heart that Raidou would never lie to him so he took a deep breath and went into the den. Izumo was not far behind. He trusted his boyfriend, and if he says it's safe than it's safe.

Seeing that all four of the wolves were settling in, Anko took one last look at them before she left them there. She had things to do, wolves to check up on. Just because things were now at peace even for a little while, there would be no peace for the pack until the war was over.

Once in the den, night vision took over and they could see where they were going and what the den was like inside. The den was bigger than any of the other ones they had been in. The ones they had were small but could comfortably fit two wolves. Now though, there were four of them so Anko got them a bigger den to house them in.

Looking around they saw that there were four neatly made beds that was patted down with hay. They could tell that it was made for each couple; far enough to have space but close enough to be by your loved one. The two beddings were on the opposite sides of the room, Kotetsu followed Izumo to the right and Raidou followed Genma to the left, each choosing a side to rest and sleep.

Genma lead Raidou and took the bedding the closest to the wall as Raidou followed suite as he laid down next to his lover on the outside. Izumo, on the other hand, laid on the outside while Kotetsu settled down on the inside.

Silent crept around them for some time, just resting and letting the events of what had just happen catch up to them. Raidou was the first to respond. It just came to him that he was now in a wolf's body that was not his own, he had been tortured and raped and then nearly raped again, a war is going on around them and here there were right in the middle of it.

Raidou took in a shakily breath. It was too much to hold in.

"Are you okay?" Genma asked his love hearing the sigh. He had been wanting to ask ever since he had found Raidou.

He wanted to know what the hell had happened when he wasn't there. He hesitated though. Genma knew that Raidou had been through a lot and he knew that he shouldn't push him. It was for the best that Raidou told him on his own time and not to force it out of him like someone else would. No, he would wait.

Raidou lend in and gave Genma a small lick on his nose. "I'll be fine." Raidou answered the larger wolf.

Genma didn't seem to believe him. He knew that Raidou was just putting a brave front so he wouldn't worry but he couldn't help it. He just couldn't get the image out of his mind. The sight he saw when he had found Raidou. The position he was in at first sight. Genma couldn't erase that image out of his head. Seeing Raidou like that, even in wolf form, Genma couldn't take it! Raidou had been in that situation so many times that he knew that Raidou was suffering.

"I'm fine Genma, really." Raidou assured his love.

Genma shook his head. "Raidou."

_Here it comes._ Raidou thought somewhat annoyed. He knew that Genma cared for him but he didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Yes, love?" he went along with it.

Genma had his head down and wasn't able to stared Raidou into his eyes.

00000000000000

"Kotetsu?" Izumo spoke up. The other wolf looked up to stare at his boyfriend turned wolf.

"Yes?" Kotetsu asked. It was hard as the smaller wolf looked at his lover. It was so hard to think that nothing was going to be the same anymore.

Izumo nuzzled Kotetsu's head. Kotetsu closed his eyes enjoying the attention he was getting.

"I was so worried about you. I thought I had lost you." Kotetsu said.

"I was scared too. I thought I would never see you again. All I could do was hope that you were alive and if you were then somewhere safe."

"The safest place I will ever be is being by your side."

Izumo chuckled. "Kotetsu you have got to stop with the flattery. You're going to make me blush."

Kotetsu cracked a small smile at Izumo's attempt of a joke. He knew that Izumo was just trying to cheer him up but he had meant what he had said. Kotetsu would never find another place where he would feel so safe as when he's with Izumo. With the other wolf it was like he could face anything and still come up on top. He was his safe heaven and Kotetsu would never give it up, for anything.

00000000000000

"Genma?"

"I know there was a time that we weren't together…but I need to know though. What happened? Were you hurt?" Genma asked out questions.

"I was hurt. More so than I thought I could ever be but I'm alright now. There is no need to worry."

That made Genma worry more.

Raidou looked away from the wolf. He didn't want to tell.

"Please tell me." Genma pleaded. His eyes shone with worry and care for his lover and Raidou didn't know what he would do without his over protective boyfriend. "Tell me what happened."

Raidou gave in.

000000000000000

"Kotetsu, will you tell me what happened?" Izumo asked.

Kotetsu didn't answer causing Izumo to sigh.

"I guess you don't want to talk about it huh?"

Still Kotetsu didn't respond.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"Don't say that." Kotetsu spoke up. He put his head down like he didn't have enough strength to keep it up. "You were always there for me."

Izumo shut his eyes tightly. "That's a lie." he choked out trying to hold back his tears.

"No its not."

"Yes it is!" Izumo yelled causing Kotetsu to lift his head up. "I wasn't there when they were hurting you. I couldn't stop them."

Kotetsu looked at Izumo; he could see tears flowing down his furry cheeks.

"There was nothing you could have done." Kotetsu tried to assure him. Gently he licked the tears off of Izumo's face with his tongue. He didn't like seeing Izumo crying.

"I could've. I could've fought harder. I could've tried harder. There were so many things I could've done but I didn't." he continued to cry.

"Stop that now Izumo. What's done is done. I'm fine now and we're together and that's all that matters to me."

"Can you really say that, that's enough for you? Can you really say that you are fine?" he asked.

Kotetsu was unsure of his answer.

000000000000000

"I was hurt and I didn't know where I was. I knew enough though that I was following Kotetsu. I guess it didn't occur to me that we were not human at the time. I just knew that we had to get away, that we had to find some place safe." Raidou started. The brown wolf closed his eyes.

"Raidou?"

"Give me a minute." he said. Time placed and Genma was certain that Raidou wasn't going to finish, when the small wolf opened his eyes. "It was when I woke up was when I felt the safest but yet the scariest time outside the lab. I had shelter and I was warm, my wounds and body were healed. But then, I didn't know where I was and who had taken care of me. I just kept thinking that it was those guys again or at least someone like them."

"What happened?"

Raidou smile. "I met Iruka."

"That large brown wolf, right?" Genma asked.

Raidou nodded. "Yeah. He came to us, me and Kotetsu. We kind of freaked out on him. But he didn't hurt us. He was the one who brought us Kakashi. He calmed us down and then we slowly started to heal ourselves. It was hard because we didn't know if either of you were alive but we had hoped and now, you're here."

Genma didn't know what to say so he put his head next to the brown wolf's head, ear to ear, cheek to cheek. Raidou tensed some from the contact but he didn't move. Raidou looked at Genma but the other wolf had his eyes closed enjoying the feeling of his lover.

"I'm here for you, Raidou." Genma told him. "If you ever want to talk about anything, anything at all, you can tell me."

Raidou nodded sadly knowing what this talk was all about. "I know. I want to talk more about it but I'm not ready, maybe in time, but not now Genma."

Genma seemed to relax at Raidou's words. He nuzzled Raidou with his head. "Alright. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you."

"I'm glad." Raidou said with a small smile. He lend his body weight gently onto Genma, soaking in his body heat. Genma didn't mind, in fact, he lend back on Raidou. This was their moment; it was their moment and Genma didn't want anything to break it.

Not too far away from them, Izumo was getting Kotetsu to talk about what had happened to him as well. It was harder on Izumo's part than Genma's but Izumo was slowly getting the information out of the broken wolf. It was a fragile and slow process but Izumo was healing Kotetsu.

All four talked and talked about anything and everything; some about their times in the labs other things where random as such as watching the birds together in a nearby park. It was a long night filled with tears but it was okay. Happiness always soon followed with after it.

000000000000

Anko was walking around the dens, weaving in and out of particular ones. These ones carried the injured and the near dead. Quietly she walked into a den and saw the ending of a life as the pale grey wolf took his final breath. She sighed at such a death. There was no reason for casualties. There shouldn't be deaths. Orochimaru was slowly winning over them and Anko didn't like it.

Anko watched on as the lead healer Tsunade finish on with what little she could do to the dead wolf. Anko could tell that Tsunade was exhausted; her fur was clumped with blood and dirt. All in all Tsunade looked like she was going through hell and still pressing on strong.

"Tsunade, you need a break." Anko told her. The yellow wolf shook her head no.

"I can't."

She couldn't stop now, not with so many demanding on her to save them. She was one of the few healers here or for that matter even alive. That was who went first in the beginning of the war. The enemy didn't spare anyone, especially the healers. With no one to heal the injured, more would die and the more of a disadvantage they would be in.

"Tsunade, you need rest." Anko pressed harder.

"I will not rest until I have seen all wounded. I will not leave them. They depend on me to save them, to heal them. I can not take a break." The larger wolf turned to face Anko giving her a glare with fire in her eyes.

"But you must!" Anko yelled.

"I will not!" Tsunade shouted back.

Anko glared at the older female. Tsunade paid little attention to her.

"I have to go now." Tsunade said as she pushed her way passed Anko.

Even though Anko glared at Tsunade the whole time, once she left Anko's eyes filled with sadness. She knew that Tsunade would not take a break. Healing was her life, it was her duty to the pack, and not fulfilling that duty was just as bad as any wound. In the eyes of their brethren and elders, even the Alpha, she would appear weak or not able to continue out her duty and if they could, replace her with someone else who could.

She took one last look at the dead wolf and left the den. Soon some one would come in and take care of the grey wolf and move it so they have someone else use it.

"Anko?" he name was called out. She snapped out of her thoughts and turned around; behind her was Asuma.

"What is it Asuma?" she could tell something was wrong. Something had happened.

"We have a problem."

Anko narrowed her eyes. "How big?"

"Big." he stated.

Anko groaned defeated. Just how much could happen within the last week or so?

"What now?"

"We have an extra individual."

Anko crocked her head. "How so? We have lots of extra wolves around here now, you know that."

"Yes Anko I know." Asuma stepped up closer to her. "But this wolf is different."

Anko closed her eyes suddenly tired. "How different are we talking here? It is like crazy different or insane different…" Anko opened her eyes with amusement in them.

Asuma was not laughing, he was died serious.

"…or is it different like…"Anko hesitated. She didn't want to know that they had another one.

"Like Kakashi and the others, yes Anko, I do." Asuma finished it for her.

Anko gasped from surprise. Her head was spinning with questions and bleeding thoughts into her head. She kept thinking if this wolf was friends with Kakashi and the others? Or maybe enemies? Anko didn't know but what she did know was that this experimenting was getting out of control. Why was Orochimaru's plan with doing all of this?

"Where is the wolf?"

"He is in a healing den. He was wounded like the others and is being taken care of at the moment." he told her.

Anko nodded and began to walk away. She didn't get far.

"Anko." he called out to her behind her. Asuma watched as the she wolf turned around to face him.

"What?"

"Let Iruka handle it."

Anko growled. "Iruka has enough to deal with!"

Asuma matched up to her. The wolves around them glance at them before moving on to what they had to do.

"Let him handle it! He is best suitable for this situation."

"I can help. He has been through so much already." Anko's eyes softened. "I don't know how much more he can bear before he cracks."

Asuma sighed. "Yes I know and I feel equally as bad doing this to him. But Anko, you have to remember, he has Kakashi to lean on now, his not alone."

"Yes I know." Anko said and then eyed Asuma suspiciously. "So you have noticed as well, him and Kakashi, I mean."

Asuma smirked. "Those two are going to be mated before the end of the season."

"That sounds like a bet." Anko spoke with a gleam in her eye.

Asuma shrugged.

"Well then, I bet they will be mated in two months." she said causing Asuma to choke on his spit.

"Anko!" he yelled. "Don't you think that's a little too fast?"

"Pff…As if! Those two are hitting it off! I can just wait to see those cubs of theirs." Anko sighed dreamily.

Asuma almost fell over. He opened his mouth to argue this but he closed it. Anko had that far away look and he knew that she was not coming out of it anytime so. So deciding that it was best, he slowly walked away as Anko muttered to herself.

"Oh yes…I can see it now, Kakashi's fur with Iruka's eyes. Oh! Or Iruka's fur and, and Kakashi's eyes…" Anko walked along still talking to herself. Wolves around her stared at the she wolf but she didn't notice.

00000000000

I want to thank every one who had read this story so far and the people who had reviewed this story!

Here is the next update!

Don't be shy people review and go to my profile to vote if you haven't already!!!

**VOTE!!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**IruKaka!**

**Cubs!**

000000000000000

It was bright outside. It was in the middle of the day. Asuma sighed as he walked along the trail that lead away from the dens and headed towards the deeper forest. Though it was a nice and sunny day Asuma couldn't be ever more thankful when the large trees gave him cover from the hot sun. Sure it was nice in a way but having such thick fur as him; it gets to a wolf sometimes.

Asuma watched as the sun slowly disappeared over the trees leaving a cool sensation on his body. The grass was partially cooler than it had been and instead of the blinding light that the sun gave off, it was darker and easier to see without squinting to protect ones eyes.

As he listened, the birds in the area became more and more. Even as he walked deeper and deeper into the forest that surrounded the dens, he was completely calm. In this part of the forest, he was safe. This was their territory and it was probably one of the safest places they had besides the dens themselves.

There was a reason why he had came into this area. Two days have passed since he had told Anko about the other wolf. He had been trying to hold off telling Iruka about said wolf. He knew that Iruka had been near death just a few days ago so he wanted to give Iruka time to heal.

Up until today though the wolf hadn't even moved but now, he is not only up and talking but running and fighting. The wolf was scared, Asuma knew. He didn't know what had happened to him but from what Asuma had gathered, he went through the same thing as Kakashi and the others had.

That's why he was here. He was looking for Iruka. The other day Tsunade declared that Iruka was well enough to move around but was in no shape to be fighting again. That was another reason why he had held off on telling Iruka. He knew that the moment he mentions the other wolf Iruka would want to see him even in his condition.

It was when Asuma couldn't find either Kakashi or Iruka at the dens was what made him come here. This was a place where Iruka came often to relax and get away. Asuma figured he came here and brought Kakashi with him.

Asuma was right.

The dark wolf walked into a clearing that Iruka usually hang around. Asuma's eyes lit up. It would seem that not only was he right but he had more than Kakashi with him. Asuma took a seat on the ground and watched the view he had. He could see Iruka and Kakashi lying next to each other, resting; it would seem, with Gai and Baki. They weren't only though. With them their cubs were running around and about, laughing and playing with each other.

Asuma decided not to interrupt them just yet.

00000000000000

"Are you sure you're up for this?" a concerned Kakashi asked. Iruka laughed softly.

"Yes Kakashi, I'm fine. Tsunade even gave me the okay, Kakashi." Iruka told the other wolf.

Kakashi couldn't help but sigh. "I know."

Together him and Kakashi were walking around and heading towards the forest. Kakashi didn't know that but Iruka did. He was planning on starting Kakashi's training straight away. He didn't have time to spare. Anyone knows when Orochimaru would strike next and with what.

"I'm fine Kakashi, I promise." Iruka said. He smirked some what smugly when he saw a blush peeking out of Kakashi's fur. He felt so bad of the guy. His fur always betrayed him in hiding his emotions.

"Okay." Kakashi gave up. He knew that Iruka was fine but he couldn't help but worry. Not even four days ago he was lying in a pool of his own blood, dieing. Kakashi still was having trouble sleeping at night. He couldn't get Iruka's lifeless image out of his head.

"Kakashi?"

Silver ears perked up at his name. Kakashi looked over to Iruka. "What?"

Iruka gave him a worried look. "Are you okay? You stopped walking."

Kakashi looked around not believing Iruka's words but he spoke the truth. Here he was standing still on a trial in the middle of the forest. When did they get here? Why did he stop walking? Where was here? Kakashi's thought circled in his head.

"Where are we?" Kakashi asked ignoring Iruka's question altogether.

Despite his worry, Iruka chuckled. He couldn't help it. Kakashi was standing there with his eyes darting all over the place trying to drink in every possible angle he could. Here he was again acting as a cub would to seeing the outside world for the first time.

"We are in the forest." Iruka stated the obvious causing Kakashi to glare at the brown wolf.

"And?"

Iruka smirked. "It's a surprise."

Kakashi humphed. "I hate surprises."

"Hate is a strong word."

"Fine." Kakashi said. "I dislike surprises. Happy?"

Iruka smirked. "Much."

Kakashi glared. "I dislike you."

"I dislike you too." Iruka said laughing. "Now come on Kakashi. We shouldn't keep them waiting?"

Kakashi stood there shocked as Iruka started to walk off without him. "Them? Iruka, who is them?"

"Surprise, remember?" Iruka called back.

"Bastard." Kakashi commented in a low tone. Iruka heard him, but didn't think much of it. He knew Kakashi was only mad at him for not telling him the surprise. But that was it, wasn't it? It was a surprise so Iruka wouldn't tell him.

"Love you too Kakashi."

Kakashi froze at those words. He knew that Iruka didn't mean the words in such a way but hearing Iruka say them made his heart skip a beat. He became flustered.

"Are you coming or not Kakashi?" Iruka called out. Kakashi stared back at him. Iruka gave the silver wolf a confused look before Kakashi shook it off and started to walk again.

They had been walking for a long time. Kakashi didn't know when they would stop. He only knew that they were getting somewhere was because of the change in the scenery. The light became dimmer and the heat that was beating down on them lessened.

"Are we there yet?" asked Kakashi.

"No."

"Why not?" he whined.

"You are such a cub."

"I am not!" Kakashi said loudly offended.

"Whatever you say Kakashi, whatever you say." Iruka smirked while saying that.

Even though the whining was a little annoying, Iruka wouldn't have it any other way. It was refreshing to fool around and joke again. It has been too long since Iruka could loosen up enough to enjoy what was around him and who was with him.

He could even hear Kakashi grumbling behind him.

"I am not a cub." he grumbled.

Kakashi was having fun. He had slowed down some during his whining and was slightly behind Iruka. He didn't mind. He could see Iruka waging his brown tail back and forth in his own enjoyment. He was too enjoying himself. It was fun to tease Iruka and whine around. It was defiantly different than having to think about everything that has happened to him thus far. Kakashi was happy with the change.

Kakashi looked all around him. It was so peaceful out here that one wouldn't know that the creatures that live in these woods would be at war. He frowned just thinking about the war. According to what he could gather and what Iruka has told him, they had been at war for a very long time. That would mean there has been a war going on even when he was younger and was being told not to go out of the town for the first time.

_Why hadn't anyone known that this was going on?_ Kakashi thought._ Or they did but wouldn't tell the public about it._

So caught up in his thoughts Kakashi didn't notice when Iruka had stopped causing the smaller wolf to bump into Iruka. The little bump though didn't even startle Iruka while Kakashi stumbled back a ways to keep his balance.

"Why did you stop?" Kakashi asked once his recovered his balance.

Iruka turned his head and smiled. "Because we're here."

Kakashi's ears perked up at that. "Really?"

Iruka nodded. Kakashi didn't have to be told twice and moved to get a good look at the new area that Iruka lead him to. As he moved in front of Iruka Kakashi gave a glaze to the brown wolf making sure that this was okay.

Iruka nudged him on causing Kakashi to turn his attention to the scene in front of him. Iruka smiled when Kakashi gasped.

"So, what do you think?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi was gaping like a fish taking in the sight before him. It was a clearing with green grass; some as tall as him, but some no taller than his knee. There was sun peeking through the trees but not enough to be uncomfortable but enough to get a sun bath if one wanted one.

In the sky and trees birds and other small creatures scattered about. He could see birds flying across the clearing and little squirrels leaping through the grass. He saw rabbits eating and hopping around enjoying themselves and he saw bees spinning around landing on flowers that were growing there.

Oh the flowers! They were the most breath taking that Kakashi has ever seen before. Kakashi had never seen flowers like the ones here. Some were funky but neat looking, others had some similarities like the ones in his home town but they were bigger and brighter. The colors danced around in Kakashi's eyes. Everything here was so different.

_Like a world inside another._ Kakashi thought.

In his world, in the human world, there was nothing like this. This was all so new, so different that it scared Kakashi to think that if it wasn't for Orochimaru he would have never had known. Kakashi looked back to Iruka. If it wasn't for Orochimaru, Kakashi was sure he wouldn't have met Iruka either.

"Kakashi?" Iruka interrupted his thoughts.

Kakashi focused on him.

"I would like for you to meet someone." Iruka told him.

Kakashi nodded. "Who?"

Iruka smiled. "They are here. We just have to find them."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He didn't like the tone Iruka said those words in.

"You'll see." Iruka stated. "Come on."

Both wolves entered the clearing. Iruka was relaxed and enjoying the moment of peace but Kakashi was tense and searching for anything abnormal. He didn't like the tone Iruka had used on him. It gave him the sense that he was falling into a trap. He didn't like surprises.

"Gotcha!"

Startled Kakashi jumped back in surprise causing him to fall along with a black fuzz ball on top of him. Iruka couldn't help it, he laughed at the sight. Kakashi still shocked was on his back looking at the black puff ball that attacked him. He was brought out of his daze when he heard Iruka laughing at him though.

"It's not funny." Kakashi growled.

Oh, it is." Iruka said with a smile.

Kakashi growled again and turned his attention to the thing on top of him. The black mess of fur was smiling at him with a small pink tongue hanging out of its' mouth. Kakashi now remembered where he had seen this fur ball from before.

"This is Gai's cub." Kakashi stated.

Lee yipped happily at Kakashi statement. "Hi! I remember you! I attacked you! You didn't see it coming! I surprised you, didn't I?"

"I suppose you did." Kakashi gave a nervous laugh. The cub had energy and boy, can the little cub talk!

_Gai is going to have trouble with this one._ Kakashi thought. _I would kill myself in not even a day if I had to hear Lee talk like that all day long._

"Lee!" a voice called out lightly with laughter. "Get off of Kakashi and come here please!"

The black cub groaned in disappointment but did as he was told. Once Lee got off of him, Kakashi got up and shook his fur to get rid of all of the dirt on it. He watched as the cub went back to Gai. Kakashi got a surprise that Gai and his cubs weren't the only ones there with them. He saw another one there as well and from the looks of it, he had had three cubs too.

The strange black wolf came towards them with some caution, Kakashi might add, as he got closer to them. Kakashi also noted that all three of his cubs were behind him.

_A safety precaution? _Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi." Iruka called out coming right next to Kakashi. "I would like you to meet Baki and his cubs."

"Uh…hi." was all Kakashi could think of saying. He watched as the wolf known as Baki nodded stiffly.

"Hello." Baki said politely back.

An uncomfortable silence drifted over them. Kakashi didn't know what to do. He had no idea how this greeting thing work with wolves but it was defiantly different from a human greeting.

"Uh, Baki?" Gai asked. "Why don't you let Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro play with my cubs? That way we can talk and they can have their fun."

Baki nodded silently. Leaning down he nudged his little ones away. Kakashi watched as the scene unfolded. The larger one, who Kakashi assumed was male, showed some reluctance but for the most part went on his own to play.

It was the other two that Kakashi saw Baki was having trouble with. The second smallest, who Kakashi could tell was female, fought a little more than the first but Baki won the battle and got her off to play with Gai's youngest one, Tenten.

Then Kakashi watched as Baki tired to pry off the last one, the youngest one from what Kakashi could see. The red cub wouldn't leave his mothers' side. After a moment however Baki gave up with a sigh and stopped trying to nudge his little one away.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "But ever since the fire incident he won't leave my side."

Iruka shook his head. "No need to apologize Baki. I was there too. I believe he has the right to not want to leave you."

Kakashi was confused at the conversation the two were having.

_What fire? _Kakashi thought._ Was that why I saw Iruka all burned up that day?_

"How is he holding up?" asked Iruka.

"Good, I believe for anyone who had been through that." Baki answered.

Kakashi got a good look at the little red cub and he could see fading wounds and new scars that littered his small body. He could even see the remaining burn marks and could see the missing fur that the fire had burned off.

He didn't blame the little cub for wanting to stay close to his mothers' side.

"What happened to him?" asked Kakashi.

The other three wolves looked at him and then at each other. The all had a silent connection that didn't include Kakashi. He watched as they seem to come to a decision to his answer.

"Come Kakashi." Iruka said to him. "I will tell you some things about what cubs have to endure during this war."

Kakashi didn't like the sound of that.

00000000000

I want to thank every one who had read this story so far and the people who had reviewed this story!

Here is the next update!

Don't be shy people review and go to my profile to vote if you haven't already!!!

**VOTE!!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**IruKaka**

000000000000000

Iruka walked over to a large tree in the clearing followed by Gai, Baki and his cub, and Kakashi. He knew that it was time. He had always known that he was going to have to tell Kakashi about why he truly put in the rule saying no one was allowed to birth cubs. In all, Iruka couldn't help think that this was the best situation he could possibly ask for to explain this to Kakashi.

Golden eyes strayed to glaze over to the red cub. Baki's youngest would be a great help to prove to Kakashi that he was not lying or exaggerating. As sadly as that sounded, even to Iruka's thoughts. No cub should ever have to through what the little cub had gone through.

Iruka stopped under the tree that he had lead them to and laid down. He motioned for the others to lie down as well. There was no use in standing when just thinking about it would make one want to sit down. Gai was the first to lie down in front of him and then Kakashi laid down next to Iruka and then lastly Baki settled himself next to Gai. Iruka watched as the little cub made himself comfortable next to Baki and laid down leaning on the dark fur that covered Baki's body.

"So…" Kakashi started abut was unable to say anything else. He didn't know what to do. He knew that from his limited knowledge that cubs have had it hard during the war and that most were even killed but he didn't know anything else far from that.

"The war had started many years ago." Iruka started.

Kakashi nodded. He already knew that.

"So long ago, that even I was a mere cub at the beginnings of the war." Iruka sighed thinking over the past. "There were many packs about but divided. There were some alliances but not like the one you have seen before today. I was a cub but I could remember some of the major parts about the beginning or the war."

Kakashi nodded encouraging Iruka to continue.

"At first the war was just a war. Wolves dead everyday and more wounded but even in the mist of battle there were always rules. These rules are similar to those that you are use to Kakashi." Iruka told him.

"The unspoken rules are that you don't kill woman and child and defenseless man." Kakashi stated. He knew the rules well but even though the rules were the sum of what he said, not every person followed them.

"That's correct." Gai said. Kakashi saw the older wolf take a quick glance to his right were the cubs were playing. The larger wolf wanted to make sure that his cubs and the other two were still here and safe.

"As I was saying," Iruka started again. "Those were the rules and at a time both side obeyed them."

"What happened?" Kakashi asked with confusion in his eyes. If this was just a simple war in the beginning, what could have happened to change it?

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "The other enemy raided our dens when the warriors were all out facing a diversion that they planted to distract us. They killed defenseless cubs and killed anyone who got in the way."

Kakashi's eyes hardened.

"Many were lost that day." Gai jumped in. "Lots of men and women came home to find their families, mates, and cubs killed."

Iruka nodded sadly, his eyes glazed over. Kakashi thought for a moment that Iruka's eyes were glazed over with tears but it was gone as fast as it came as Iruka's eyes were normal again so Kakashi dismissed it.

"We lost even more the day after." Iruka continued. "Those who lost their mates and cubs couldn't handle the pain that came with it. Many ended their own lives; the pain was too great for them. Others went insane and crazy. Very few made it the next couple of nights."

"That's horrible." Kakashi said as he lowered his head in sorrow.

Baki nodded. "It is."

"But that's not all is it?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask.

Iruka shook his head. "You're right there's more."

"This didn't only happen once." Gai stated, his voice going cold.

"How many more times?" Kakashi questioned in shock. One would think that once was more than enough.

"Four more times." Iruka's voice was so hard and cold that Kakashi had to suppress a shiver that was threatening to go down his spine.

"In a row?" Kakashi asked.

Gai shook his head. "No. Over years but it happened."

"It was then that I came to be Alpha after the fourth one." Iruka said. "Ever since then I have put a banned on mating and having cubs. I had watched countless times when the old Alpha stood there and watched things happen. I couldn't take it anymore and challenged him for the right to take over the pack."

"I guess you won." Kakashi stated.

"No," Iruka told him with a smile. "I got my ass kicked."

That put a smile on everyone's face.

"Then…how?" asked Kakashi.

"There wasn't any law stating I couldn't try again." Iruka said with a light chuckle.

"It was all as well when Iruka won the challenge." Baki gave his input. "When Iruka took over many wolves came together than none I have ever seen."

"It didn't stop the enemy though." Gai stated. "They still some how sneak in and try to hurt and kill the remaining cubs we have."

Kakashi stared at the young cub next to Baki. He couldn't help but smile when he saw that Gaara had gone to sleep. It was foreseen though. He could tell that the cub had gone through a lot, so a small nap was for the best, Kakashi believed.

"So, Gaara is his name?" asked Kakashi.

Baki's eyes snapped towards Kakashi. He gave a small nod as he turned his glaze towards his youngest cub.

"Yeah, that's his name." Baki said.

"He seems to have gone through a lot." Kakashi commented.

Baki nodded sadly. "That's true. I try to protect him the best I can but I don't trust anyone with him for long when I'm trying to fulfill my duty to the pack. He gets in trouble a lot and he has had run ins with the enemy when he was younger."

"I'm amazed that he is still alive if what you say is true." Kakashi said. "From what I hear the enemy is ruthless and wouldn't hesitate to kill him."

"I know." Baki said softly. "He's just special, I guess."

"What exactly did they do to him?" he asked. "If you don't mind, I mean." Kakashi added not wanting to upset the wolf. It seemed like a touchy subject to talk about. He knew that he was on thin ice.

"I don't mind much about talking about." Baki responded. "I just don't want it to happen again."

Kakashi nodded understanding.

"I have to say that even though Gaara is smaller than Gai's cubs he is actually older than them, believe it or not." Baki started out lightly.

Kakashi just laid there shocked at the recent information. Gaara was smaller than even Tenten and she was small. He couldn't help but sense dread at hearing the rest.

"He was born almost two years ago with his siblings." Baki continued. "I am his mother and his father was the Alpha of the pack that we were in. I had just had given birth to them and was extremely tired. It was one of those days where the enemy attacked us."

Baki paused.

"It's okay Baki, you can continue." Iruka urged him on.

Kakashi saw him move his eyes to the forest for some reason and for a moment Kakashi thought it was an enemy. He tensed up but when Iruka turned back without a single glance Kakashi settled down.

Baki nodded gratefully. "I was too weak to defend them off and protect my cubs. I was only able to protect Temari and Kankuro. They took Gaara from me. I had no choice but to leave him."

"You didn't go after him?!" Kakashi demanded angrily. He couldn't believe that anyone would leave their child to people who could and would kill them.

"Kakashi." Iruka said in a sharp tone warning him. Kakashi didn't care though. He wouldn't lay here and listen about how this wolf left his cub for dead.

"I couldn't!" Baki protested in a hash whisper. He didn't want to wake Gaara up or alert the other cubs of his distress.

"No matter how much I wanted to go after him, I couldn't. I still had my other two to protect. I couldn't risk losing them as well. Gaara's father came to me and protected us. He went after the wolves who took Gaara." Baki took a shakily breathe.

"By the time he had gotten there they were already killing Gaara by tearing him into little pieces; slowly. When my mate saw this he must have went into a rage. He killed the wolves hurting his cub but he wasn't fast enough. He lost his life that day. He had lost too much blood and died coming back with Gaara in his mouth. It was the very start of the troubles of Gaara's life."

"I'm sorry." Kakashi told him and saw Baki nod.

"It's okay. I have learned to live with it." he said.

"Yeah, that, and I'm sorry about yelling at you. I know that it must have been hard to make such a decision."

"Its okay, its fine." Baki told him but Kakashi didn't believe him. He could tell that he was blaming himself for not being able to do anything.

"Anyway, without an Alpha to lead, chaos arose within the pack. Many fought for the title but none were good enough. The pack was in a state of losing itself. There were lots of attacks on the confused pack. In all of his life Gaara had been attacked three different times that were outside of the pack."

"Outside?"

Baki nodded at Kakashi's question.

"Yes, many wolves blamed Gaara for the death of their leader and had attacked him many times when I wasn't there to protect him. When my mate died I had temporally took over but I couldn't lead a pack that was attacking my own cubs." Baki said bitterly.

"I see."

"It was after the last attack that Iruka had found us and my pack joined his. The attacks on Gaara had finally stopped." Baki finish telling his story.

"I can see why Gaara looks the way he does now." Kakashi said.

"Gaara is not the only cub who had gone through this Kakashi." Iruka said. "Many cubs have even been hunted down to be killed. Granted Gaara has been through more than others but that's what a cub's life is. It is why I can't let any others to share the same fate as Gaara."

Kakashi nodded. Seeing this Iruka got up confusing Kakashi.

"If you three will excuse me I have to checkout something." Iruka announced and started to walk away. Kakashi immediately got up to follow him but Gai stopped him as he too got up to stand.

"That isn't wise Kakashi. Someone is here to talk to Iruka about something important. Though you are fairly closer to Iruka than the most of us, Iruka is still Alpha and there are just some things that are not allowed to know unless Iruka deems you fit to know." Gai explained to him.

Kakashi looked frustrated but he accepted it. He knew that Iruka was Alpha and if he actually took a look of where he was, he would see that he was being treated better than most of the wolves in the pack and they have lived together for years while he has been here for what two weeks or less.

Kakashi could see that he was being accustomed to having Iruka let him know everything that was going on and this was just another thing that he should know. It unnerved him that this was really the first time that Iruka was being told something that he couldn't be there in the first place.

Granted, there was a time before when he was still fairly new to the whole wolf thing but that was back then. Time has passed and things have changed. He was getting use to things all too fast for his liking. In fact, he shouldn't be use to things at all! How was he supposed to be able to leave one day and return to the human world?

How was he going to live with himself knowing that he was making friends, making something of himself here, and settling down like he had a choice and he had chosen to come here. That he had willingly been turned into a wolf and left for dead. No! He didn't come willingly!

He was kidnapped and forced against his will to do many things that he didn't want to remember anymore. He was being too accustomed to everything. The question was, would he take everything back to be human again or would he give it all up to be a wolf?

00000000000000

Iruka sighed as he left Kakashi with the others. He could still hear their conversation and Iruka knew that it was partly his fault…okay it was mostly his fault. He was getting too close to Kakashi. He knew that it was dangerous to get close to the silver wolf but Iruka couldn't help it! That damn wolf was just so different compared to all of the wolves in his pack.

Where the bitches and submissive males were whinny and clingy and dominates were pushy and bossy, there was no one in between. Iruka, himself could find that he could be pushy or bossy when he had to be, when he had to be Alpha. It was natural for a wolf like him but he also had to be level headed.

He was Alpha and thus he had to have the point of view from both sides. If something was a miss he had to think like both dominate and submissive to view all points; enough to have command over his pack and the wolves in it but yet have a softer side to take view of the emotional side to have mercy when one was injured and not to be a ruthless killer.

He was getting too close to Kakashi. He needed to separate himself from the wolf. Iruka knew he had to do it now or else he would be in more trouble then he could take. He wouldn't be able to take Kakashi leaving if the wolf decided to go back to being human in the end.

_When did I start thinking that he would even chose to remain a wolf and stay? I know for a fact that he wouldn't need to chose, he even said that he wants to go back to being human. I have to distance myself now or else I wouldn't be able to take the pain of losing another wolf who I love._ he thought with a sigh.

"My life is too complicated." Iruka said to himself.

"Well you could always hand over your Alpha status to me." Asuma said chuckling.

"Ha-Ha." Iruka laughed sarcastically. "That's real funny Asuma."

Asuma gave a shrug. "It was worth a try."

Iruka just shook his head. He couldn't believe that wolf sometimes. You would think one would have sympathy for their leader who was having a crisis but no, not Asuma.

"I can't believe you sometimes." Iruka told him.

Asuma just smirked.

"So what do you want?" Iruka asked getting into business. Asuma's eyes turned from playful to serious.

"We have a serious problem."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "This whole war is a problem so you need to state specifically, please."

"We found another wolf within the pack."

"So what?"

"He was human."

Iruka's eyes widened from the unexpected news. This was indeed a problem. Kakashi hadn't said anything about anyone else being hurt or with Orochimaru.

_So, who could it be?_ Iruka questioned.

"How are we going to go about this Alpha?" asked Asuma.

"I'm not fairly sure but actions must be done quickly."

Asuma nodded. "And Kakashi? Will you tell him?"

Iruka turned and watched Kakashi off in the clearing with the others. Asuma watched the brown wolf think for a period of time when Iruka turned back to him.

"Well?" Asuma waited patiently.

"No." Iruka finally said surprising Asuma. "No, I don't think I will."

"No?" Asuma said in shock. He knew that the two wolves were close and it would seem that Iruka would tell Kakashi anything. So it surprised him that Iruka would tell him no.

Iruka nodded. "Yes, I said no. Kakashi hasn't told me anything about this new wolf. This is not like with his friends. He doesn't need to know this. I am Alpha and unless I feel that he needs to know, I will not include him. I need to drawl the line somewhere, right Asuma?"

Iruka walked away without a glance back at Kakashi. Asuma wiped around to follow Iruka's movements. He didn't know what happened between the two but he will not let this go too far.

For the time Asuma knew that Iruka was right to a point. He was Alpha and all and all Kakashi didn't have the right to know but Asuma couldn't help feel that this was some how all wrong.

00000000000

I'm so so sorry that it took longer than usual but this past week and weekend has been none stop for my tests and studying. I finally got the time to edit and post this next chapter!

Here is the next update!

Don't be shy people review and go to my profile to vote if you haven't already!!!

**VOTE!!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**IruKaka**

**Some cub cuteness!**

**Gai action!**

000000000000000

Asuma watched Iruka go. He was concerned for the brown wolf. He had never seen Iruka act like this before. Well, not with Kakashi. He had seen him act like this when other wolves died, mainly the ones most important to him. You see, Iruka had a habit to cut himself off from others to deal with the pain of lose.

What confused Asuma was that Kakashi was still here. Yeah, they've recently had a battle but no one especially close to Iruka was killed. This was something different and Asuma was determined to figure it out.

Iruka walked on ignoring Asuma staring a hole in the back of his head. He knew that Asuma was concerned but he could careless. This was his way of dealing with pain and also a way to distract him for the more than possible lost of Kakashi. Iruka knew, he knew, that things like Kakashi were too good to be true, he knew that. In the back of his mind he knew that but he ignored it. He ignored it and now he was paying for it. He had gotten too close and he was paying for it.

"Are you coming Asuma?" Iruka asked as he still walked on. He wanted to leave but the only problem with that was that he didn't know where the new wolf was being held and only Asuma knew.

Though Iruka didn't see it Asuma nodded and continued on behind Iruka. They traveled in silence only because Asuma didn't know how to start a conversation and Iruka didn't want to talk. He was still dealing with himself and trying desperately to not think of Kakashi.

"Iruka?" Asuma called out.

"Hm?"

Asuma sighed quietly. Iruka only did that when he was great upset or distracted.

"Is there something wrong?"

Iruka took a quick glance behind him to peer at Asuma and then turned back. "No."

_Liar._ Asuma thought.

"I know that something is wrong? You are acting weird." Asuma pointed out.

Iruka just shook his head. "Not now Asuma. I need to deal with the issue at hand."

Asuma closed his eyes in thought as they continued to walk. They were still in the forest and were heading straight for the dens.

"Alright but you will tell me, in time." stated Asuma.

Iruka hesitated before nodding. "In time."

Asuma didn't respond satisfied with the answer and left it at that. He didn't want to push. If he did, Iruka might close himself off permanently.

"Well, we're here." Iruka said as they reached the dens. He watched as all kinds of wolves walked about. Some he recognized others he didn't; some where from the Baki's pack and the rest were his own.

_I guess I could say that their all mine now._ Iruka thought.

It was true that they were all his wolf-mates and he was their leader but with too many wolves to only one leader was too much. So Iruka had separated that many wolves into three groups; one that he led, the other Baki looked after but he was not Alpha because of his cubs, and the last was under the control of Asuma.

"Oh, right." Asuma said to himself. "Uh, go straight and then make a left. You know, where we keep 'those' kind of wolves."

Iruka nodded understanding.

They walked on and as they went inside their home, many wolves greeted them and all of them bowed showing their necks. It was their way; in the presence of any Alpha they show their loyalty to them. Iruka was unnerved by the act but he had gotten use to it after awhile. Asuma, well, to Asuma it didn't bother him. He didn't care for such show, only as long they listen to him and follow his orders; he could care less about them bowing.

Iruka turned a left like Asuma instructed and they ended up running into Anko causing them to stop.

"Hello Iruka, Asuma." Anko came up to them greeted.

Iruka nodded his greeting and Asuma looked a little nervous. Anko narrowed her eyes at Iruka strange behavior and she didn't like it. She knew what it took to get him into those moods and she knew how far Iruka would go to stop the pain.

"Anko." Asuma stated his greeting.

Anko nodded at Asuma in acknowledgement but she kept her eyes on Iruka. Asuma sighed. He knew that she knew that Iruka was in one of his moods. Things won't end well if Iruka doesn't change soon.

"We are here to see 'that' wolf." Asuma said knowing that only a select few knew about this new discovery.

That snapped Anko out of her glare. She nodded. "Right, this way."

They moved on with Anko leading the way. Iruka watched as she led them to the secure part of the dens. This was where they kept prisoners and untrustworthily wolves until Iruka knew what to do with them.

Anko led them into a small cave. A regular den was too small to keep someone penitently dangerous and so they had small caves posted. They were six small caves all together and to each cave there were two wolves guarding the ones that have wolves in them. As far as Iruka could see there was only one cave that had guards.

Anko had them go into the one on the furthest to the right. Asuma went first and then Iruka followed. He hesitated for a moment as he took a deep breath mentally preparing himself for the worst. He knew that if this wolf was anything like Kakashi and the others, he would need to be alert and ready for anything.

He walked passed the entrance of the cave with Anko trailing him and traveled deep inside it. It didn't take long before Iruka could hear noises and then crashing sounds. Without hesitation this time he ran towards where the commotion would be. He stopped seeing the scene in front of him.

He could see the new wolf immediately for it was the only wolf there that he didn't recognize. There were two others in there as well one of which was Asuma trying to block the crazy wolf from leaving the cave and the other was Inoichi. Iruka hadn't seen the blond warrior in some time but Iruka could tell that Inoichi hadn't changed one bit.

It was the other wolf that caught Iruka's attention. The wolf was light brown like many wolves he knew but unlike the others, this wolf had a diamond shape marking on the center of his chest. This marking was several degrees lighter than his main color brown. It was more of a light tan to a cream color and Iruka noticed that the wolf had honey colored eyes.

Iruka knew that the wolf was scared. Hell, who wouldn't? Iruka didn't blame him. Iruka knew that he wasn't scared or threatened by the wolf.

_Heh…_ Iruka thought. The wolf was even smaller than Kakashi, no more than a cub.

He was fighting, Iruka watched fascinated. He was trying to get away. He was fighting with all of his strength and fighting off some of his top fighters in the pack and still managing his own. Iruka saw how frantic the wolf was becoming. He knew that something bad was going to happen if he doesn't intervene.

"We have to help them." Anko told him as she prepared herself to charge head on.

She was about to pounce when Iruka stopped her. She was about to question his decision but he just shook his head no. That stopped her as he turned his attention back to the fighting going on in the cave.

"Enough!" Iruka growled out startling all of the wolves.

Asuma reacted even when he knew that Iruka was here. What shocked him was the yelling. The growled yell echoed through the cave hurting his ears. Inoichi jumped startled for he wasn't expecting anyone to yell, while anyone behind them that is. He had been so absorbed into trying to stop the strange wolf that he hadn't noticed his Alpha behind him.

The light brown wolf was startled the most. He was frightened and tired. He didn't know where he was and how he had gotten there. He remembered, though. He remembered what had happened to him before now. He was panting.

He had been fighting for some time now and he was growing tired. He had to get away. He didn't know what was happening. He was not himself. He was not human anymore. He was a wolf and it freaked him out more when he saw others like him and he could understand them.

He had woken up in a strange place. He didn't know where he was. The first things he saw were wolves and he got scared. Knowing that he wasn't in his home town anymore, he knew that he was in the forest that surrounded it. He knew of the creature there that wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Jumping up, he tried to run when he saw that all of the wolves were distanced.

Anko saw the wolf heading their way trying to escape but she wouldn't have any of that. Her body tensed ready to fight and she started to growl fiercely at the apposing wolf. The brown wolf missed a step scared at Anko and her actions. It was when she took a step towards him, did he react differently.

It was something like in the back of his mind snapped. It was like someone had triggered on a switch. This switch gave him a purpose. This purpose only had one goal and that was the need to survive. Without him knowing he was growling fearsomely. His ears were pinned back against his head and he showed off his full mouth of teeth.

Acting on this instinct he surged forward and attacked.

Anko jumped back at the sudden change in the wolf. Something had changed in him and she didn't like it. Anko gasped as the wolf charged at her. Her body was thrown against the cave wall but she caught herself. It wasn't the wolf that hit her, no; he was till heading towards her when she was thrown.

"Iruka!" Anko called out in warning.

He had thrown her out of the way.

Instead of her getting hit, he did.

Her eyes widened as Iruka took the blunt of the attack. He yelped from the pain but bore down on it. He was rammed into the opposite of the cave and once he was down the wolf ran off but Anko didn't care. She ran to his side and checked him over. His wound from the sword was bleeding again. It might have healed over the days but it wasn't healed enough for battle or any type of fighting period.

"Anko…" Iruka slurred; black spots were invading his vision.

"Hold on Iruka." Anko whispered soothingly but it feel to deaf ears.

Iruka was out cold.

0000000000000

He ran, he ran as fast as he could. He couldn't stop. He wouldn't. He didn't know what was going on but he wasn't dumb enough to stick around and find out. He knew better than that. If anything he should know not to trust anyone or anything. He couldn't. He couldn't risk it.

_Please…I just want to go home…I just want to go home…_he thought desperately as he continued to run.

_Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop!_

His lungs were burning. His body was on fire. But he couldn't stop. Stopping meant death. He didn't want to die.

_Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop!_

His feet, no, he shook his head, his paws were sore and they were bleeding. He needed to go faster, to run harder. He couldn't stop!

_Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop!_

His body was failing him. The adrenaline rush he had was gone. The instinct to survive was just a soft whisper in the back of his mind rather than it screaming at him like before.

He had to stop.

_No! Don't stop!_

He tried. He tried so hard not to stop. But his rapid run became a sprint. The swift sprint became a light jog. That jog became a fast walk until he came to a stop.

_Don't…stop…_ He could see the blackness from the corners of his eyes. He shook his head to get rid of the darkness but it did little to help.

A twig snapped.

He jumped at attention. He could hear his heart thumbing against his chest it was so quiet.

"W-who's there?" he asked shakily.

No one responded.

"Please, go away!" he tired again.

He didn't hear a response but he could hear footsteps now. The thumbing of his heart doubled. Someone was out there and he didn't know who.

"Leave me alone!" he cried out as he backed away.

The footsteps got closer and he backed away. The closer the footsteps got the more he backed away. That is until he bumped into something. Scared for his life he jumped away with a whimper. He turned and saw a tree. Well, he felt silly. For once, since how long ago, he chuckled at himself and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" a voice sounded behind him.

He froze, eyes widened in fear. Slowly he turned around.

He was surprised at what he saw. It was a black wolf but one he hadn't seen before. He was not like the others before him. While the others were tense and looked ready to attack at any moment, this wolf was not.

The black wolf seemed relaxed and he seemed to have this calmness around him. This wolf showed no fear of him like the others had. This wolf showed that he wasn't going to attack him like the others had. For the first time since waking up, he felt himself relax and eased himself down to the forest ground.

He looked into the wolf's eyes and saw concern.

_Concern for what? For me?_ he thought.

The feeling of having someone else being worried for him felt nice. It had been a long time since anyone had cared about him.

"Are you alright?" the black wolf asked. He nodded tiredly. He wasn't alright but he didn't want to seem weak in front of this other wolf.

000000000000000

Gai was walking around in the forest with his cubs trailing slightly behind him. He was heading back to the dens, for it was getting late and he had to put his cubs down for a nap. He turned his head to look behind him and couldn't help but chuckle. His cubs were tired, even Lee and Neji. They had played hard and long with Baki's cubs and Gai couldn't be any happier. Young Lee even got the youngest of Baki's cubs to join in the fun

He still couldn't believe the little cub went through all of that. He couldn't blame the cub for not wanting to join in anything or stray too far from Baki. Gai couldn't imagine what Baki must be going through. If it were him, he would be lost. Gai knew he didn't have the heart for it.

He had been walking for sometime and was sure the dens would be appearing soon. He couldn't wait to go to his den and have his cubs settled. Then, maybe, he could have some down time for himself. It was rare nowadays for him to have sometime for himself. He was either taking care of his cubs, which he didn't mind, or he was doing his duty to the pack. He had no time for himself and Gai couldn't wait to get some peace after he didn't know how long.

Knowing that he was safe in the forest he didn't have to use stealth or hide his being. He could be as loud as he wanted too and he didn't have to worry that there were enemies running about. Out of all of the places in the world he could think of, this was the best place to let troubles go and be yourself.

It grew suspicious when he heard running until it slowed down to a stop. He could hear panting and hesitated steps like the animal was staggering around. That was not good. Usually that means trouble. So Gai did the best thing he could think of. Quickly he ordered his cubs to hide out in a bush that was close by and to not to come out until he told them to. Neji complained the loudest saying that he could handle it and had Lee agreeing with him.

Gai would have none of that and gave them all a warning growl to quiet their whines. Lee whimpered giving in immediately but Neji only faltered, growling back at Gai. Ever fiber of his being told him to submit to his alpha but he didn't want to. He wanted to fight. He wanted to protect his mother. How could he be any use if he can't fight?

Gai growled louder at seeing Neji's disobedience. Neji faltered again and took a step back from Gai but he didn't back down. It wasn't until Gai had had enough and lends down and bit Neji on the ear. Neji yelped at the pain and struggled to escape it but Gai held fast and didn't let go.

It wasn't until Neji went limp and whined did Gai let him go. For good measure, Gai growled again but this time Neji didn't fight back and whimpered backing down. Gai nodded to himself pleased with Neji's response and happy that he didn't have to hurt him anymore. He didn't like hurting his cubs but sometimes it was necessary.

After immediate release Lee came up to Neji and started to lick his ear where Gai had bitten it. Neji whimpered in discomfort but he dealt with it. Gai watched his cubs take care of Neji and he was couldn't be any prouder of them.

"Now, stay here." he ordered them as he huddled them into the bush.

With that note he left them there hidden and he took off into a fast walk. He didn't want to give away that he was there if it was an enemy but he wanted it to be over swiftly because cubs without someone to protect them were dead cubs. He will not let that happened.

He had been tracking and smelling the area. He could smell him. It was a wolf, that must Gai was sure of. Whoever he was did a poor job in trying to hide but Gai had a feeling that the unknown wolf wasn't trying. He was glad that he had taken precautions to make sure he was well hidden and continued to find the wolf.

Gai came to a scene that was up most surprising. He was hidden in some bush for cover and watched as this light brown wolf was facing a tree. He was jumpy. Like the tree was going to attack him or something. Gai could tell that the wolf was wounded, he could smell the blood, and that the wolf looked exhausted.

He couldn't help but tilt his head to the side like a confused puppy when he saw and heard the brown colored wolf laughing at the tree. Of course it was more of a chuckle, but still! The wolf acted like he was crazy.

_Maybe he is._ Gai thought but shook his head and thought otherwise.

He couldn't take it anymore. He scanned the area and found no enemies and the wolf in front of him seemed harmless enough, to Gai anyway. So as a silently as possible he walked over to the laughing wolf.

"What's so funny?" he asked. He watched as the wolf in front of him tensed and he could smell fear coming off of him.

_What's he afraid of?_ Gai thought. _Me, maybe? But I wasn't going to hurt him._

He saw as the wolf turned around slowly and Gai forced himself not to make any sudden movements. He tried to act relaxed and calm for the sake of the other wolf. He didn't know why but knowing that the other was afraid of him unsettled him. He didn't want the wolf to be scared of him.

Gai looked on as he saw the wolf relax and eased himself down to the forest ground. He couldn't help but feel concern for this wolf. Gai had no doubt that his worry was showing through his eyes. The wolf seemed unsettled as he watched Gai.

"Are you alright?" Gai asked. And he watched the other nodded though he could tell that the other wolf was lying but didn't know why.

"What's your name?" Gai tried asking. "My name is Gai."

He stared at the one named Gai. He didn't know what to do. He was so relaxed with this wolf that he was scared of what would happen next. But he was willing to try.

_He did give me his name first._ he thought.

"My name is Tenzou." he replied. "But everyone calls me Yamato."

Gai nodded pleased with the answer. At least he was getting somewhere.

"Well Yamato, tell me, why are you hurt?" Gai asked.

Yamato seemed confused until Gai pointed a paw at Yamato's feet. He looked down and lifted a paw to see that they were rubbed raw and that his paws were bleeding somewhat heavily. Yamato was surprise. He knew that his paws were hurt but he hadn't realized that it was this bad.

"I-I didn't…I w-wasn't aware." Yamato stuttered.

Gai felt bad for this new wolf. He just couldn't leave Yamato like this, not like he was going to leave without him anyway. Timidly he stepped forward. Yamato tensed at the movement. He didn't know what Gai was up to. He just met the wolf and didn't trust him. He watched though as Gai took long slow steps, giving Yamato time to adjust to the movements and to get him accustomed about Gai getting closer.

Gai for all of his being went slow and made sure that Yamato knew that he wasn't going to hurt the young wolf. Young he was, as Gai advised him. He looked like no more than a cub but Gai could tell that there was something more behind the one called Yamato.

00000000000

I want to thank every one who had read this story so far and the people who had reviewed this story!

Here is the next update!

Again I'm soo sorry that I had updated so late with the last chapter and it wasn't even that good!

So as an apology I give you this one, only a few days later! I think this is way better than the last one!


	24. Chapter 24

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**IruKaka!**

000000000000000

A groan alerted Anko of Iruka's awakening. She rushed over to his side and dipped his head close to him.

"Anko…" he called out opening his eyes.

Anko's ears perked up at the sound of Iruka's voice. "I'm here."

"How bad is it?" he asked going straight to the point.

Anko smiled softly at the question. It was just like Iruka to not beat around the bush.

"It's bad but not too bad."

"And what would that mean?"

Anko's glaze turned sad. "Tsunade said that you will be out of a couple of more days and that it would take longer for it to heal good enough to fight again."

Iruka could tell that she was leaving something out. "What else?"

Anko sighed.

"She told me that if you reopen it again, she might not be able to close it. It would seem that not only did you reopen your wound but you made it bigger. She fears for your life Iruka."

The news didn't faze Iruka but he understood. For years he had but himself on the front lines. Everyday he was willing to put his life on the line and was ready to sacrifice himself.

The only part that bothered him, was this was not he had expected; to die from just reopening a wound. No, he wouldn't die like that but if the situation called for it he would fight to his last breath. He won't send other wolves to do something for him. He was not that kind of Alpha.

"Alright." Iruka finally told her and Anko visible relaxed at his answer. "What happened to the other wolf? Did he escape?"

At Iruka's question, Anko had a joyful spark in her eyes. "No, he didn't"

"So, we did recapture him?" a confused Iruka asked.

Anko giggled. "Yes, you could say that."

"Anko…" Iruka narrowed his eyes. "Give me a straight answer, now."

Anko pouted. "Oh, alright."

Iruka nodded liking the answer. "So, what happened?"

"It would seem he ran into Gai and his cubs." Anko told him and watched as he tensed are her words.

"Is Gai okay?" Iruka questioned. "The wolf didn't hurt the cubs, did he?"

Anko shook her head. "No, no. It would seem that the wolf was nothing but scared. Gai got a name out of him though surprisingly."

"And?" Iruka pressed. "What's his name?"

"Gai said that the wolf's name is Tenzou but that he likes to be called Yamato."

Iruka nodded excepting the answer. "So where is Yamato now?"

"He's with Gai and his cubs." Anko giggled. "I can safely bet that they're be mated soon."

Iruka didn't seem all that convinced. "I don't know about that Anko. This Yamato looks to be just a cub himself and you know what happened to Gai."

Anko stopped giggling and looked saddened. "That's right. I forgot about that."

Iruka shook his head. "Don't worry about that now. I don't think they'll mate anytime soon but maybe, just maybe with some time, Yamato will grow up some and help Gai, hopefully, to get over his nightmares."

Anko couldn't have agreed more. Though as Iruka spoke of Gai's trouble's, nightmares was a too lightly word for what Gai had experienced.

Silence covered them as Iruka rested and Anko watched over him. It was some time when they spoke again.

"You know." she started almost shyly. But that wasn't something Anko would do.

"What is it Anko?" Iruka asked dreading the answer.

"You have been out for a while. Kakashi is really worried about you." Anko told him as she looked behind her to see the entrance of the den. "He keeps trying to get in here to see you. It's cute."

Iruka glared at her but she still had her head turned so she didn't see it. What Iruka didn't see was that she was smiling. She was so happy with Kakashi and glad that Iruka had finally found someone.

"No it's not." he stated coldly.

Anko froze at the tone of voice.

"Excuse me?"

Iruka continued to glare at her. "It's not cute. He's not cute."

Anko returned the glare. She was pissed.

"Excuse me?!" she raised her voice. "I'm sorry but I don't think I heard you right. Please, say it again."

"You heard me." Iruka growled.

"Unfortunately!" she yelled. "What is with you? Everything was going so well with you and Kakashi that I thought…"

"Thought what!" Iruka hissed. "That I would court him!"

Anko stunned by the outburst nodded dumbly.

Iruka could only laugh coldly. "I wish I could."

Anko's anger vanished at his last words. "What-what do you mean by that?"

Iruka sighed giving up his own anger. "You really are a fool Anko."

Anko opened her mouth to protest to that comment but Iruka silenced her.

"If I could, I would court him and maybe if he would let me, mate him as well." he confirmed.

"What's stopping you?" she asked in a whisper. For the first time she was seeing a side of Iruka that she never thought possible. She was seeing this side where he was just like everyone else. He was not Alpha here, he was simply Iruka.

"Him?"

Anko's eyes widened. "Did he reject you?"

Iruka nodded. "In a way, yes."

Anko went over and laid down next to Iruka, she had a feeling that this was going to be a long talk but she didn't mind. For the longest time Iruka was always there rescuing her form trouble and help her when she needed it. This was her turn. This was the time where Iruka needed her and she was going to be there for him.

"Well," she started softly. "It's a yes or a no Iruka, it's that simple."

Iruka laughed dryly. "Not with Kakashi it is."

Anko could help nod in agreement. "So, what happened?"

"You know that Kakashi wants to do, right? He wants to return to his world, he wants to become human again." Iruka said and Anko nodded.

"So?" she asked.

Iruka gave her a dry look. "Look at me Anko."

"And?" Anko questioned looking at him.

Iruka watched as everything clicked in her mind and her eyes widened. "Oh!"

Iruka nodded. "Yea…"

"Wow, I could see why you feel that you were rejected." Anko stated.

"I like him Anko." he said while looked down at the ground. "I like him a lot but I don't think he likes me like that, in that way, at least."

"Well, you never know." Anko tried to cheer him up.

"Oh, I know. He wants to be human again and when he becomes human, he'll leave and what would that leave me? Nothing, I'll have nothing but a broken heart and I don't want to go through that again, not again." Iruka closed his eyes tightly trying to block past images.

"Iruka…" she sighed. "Would driving him away make things better?"

Iruka stay silent, his eyes glazed over.

"Or will it do more damage than not?"

Iruka still didn't answer.

"He needs you Iruka, even if he doesn't know it." Anko tried. "He needs you to teach him, to protect him. Orochimaru is after him and if you push him away, do you know what that could do to him. He needs someone Iruka, and I believe that you are the wolf to do it."

"But it hurts." Iruka confessed. "Knowing he's right there but I can't have him, I can't touch him."

"Think about it like this Iruka." Anko lend in close to the brown wolf. "Would it be better to know him while he is here or not to have known him at all?"

Iruka turned his head away. He didn't want to accept it. But he knew that Anko was right. He would be crashed if he turned his back away from Kakashi. Hell, he was sure that Kakashi would be hurt too, not knowing why Iruka was ignoring him. That would drive Kakashi away faster than now and Iruka didn't want that.

"You're right." Iruka said.

Anko was shocked that she could get Iruka to agree with her. "Huh?"

Iruka smiled at Anko. "You're right. I want to know him before he leaves. That way, I can't say that I gave up. That I didn't miss a chance to be with him."

"That's the spirit Iruka!" Anko smiled happy for the wolf.

They laid there for a moment in a peaceful silence. Iruka was enjoying the peace until he saw Anko's eyes light up in realization.

"I almost completely forgot!" she exclaimed.

Iruka looked at her confused. "What?"

She turned her heard his way. "I almost forgot about Kakashi. He's waiting for you to wake up so he can see you."

Iruka's eyes glazed over. "Oh…"

Anko quieted down. "Iruka, we just discussed about this."

Iruka bobbed his head in a nod. "I know."

"Do you want me to let him in?"

Iruka sat there and thought but he came to a decision quickly. "Yea…" he said. "Yeah, you can let him in."

Anko grinned and nodded as she got up and left the den. She left Iruka there alone as she got Kakashi. Iruka sat there thinking about what was going to happen next. He knew that he liked Kakashi.

Even enough to court and mate him but Kakashi was leaving to be a human again. Iruka didn't know if his heart could take him leaving but he knew that it would be even worse if he ignored Kakashi altogether.

"Iruka?" Iruka recognize his whisper.

Iruka did his best to smile showing he was alright. "Hey Kakashi."

He watched the silver wolf stand there awkwardly as if he didn't know what to do. Iruka laughed slightly at Kakashi causing him to narrow his eyes in a glared. He hated it when Iruka laughed at him.

"Hate is a strong word."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "I didn't say anything."

There was a glint in Iruka's eye. "No, but you were thinking it."

Kakashi pouted and Iruka laughed again.

"Come here, Kakashi. I won't bite."

Kakashi shivered. The way Iruka said that made his fur stand on in.

"Alright." he began to walk over.

As Kakashi walked closer Iruka narrowed his eyes. Kakashi started to sweat thinking that he was going something wrong.

"What?" Kakashi finally asked as he went right up to Iruka.

"You are so dirty." he mumbled.

Kakashi jumped back thinking Iruka was saying something totally different than what Iruka really meant.

"What?"

"You're dirty." Iruka said again. "Just look at you! You are covered in dirt and grim."

"Uh…" Kakashi didn't know how to respond to that as he looked down at himself to realize that Iruka was indeed right. His silver fur was not so silver anymore and he could see clumps of dirt clinging together in knots.

"Haven't you been bathing?"

Kakashi looked up at Iruka. "Huh, yeah, I go to the little lake that's not far from here and bath there."

Iruka sighed and shook his head. "That's one way but you know, you need to start cleaning yourself off."

"I do that already!" Kakashi protested.

"No you don't." Iruka shook his head again. "Kakashi, what if there was no lake or water around, how would you clean yourself?"

Kakashi titled his head. "Uh…"

Iruka nodded knowing that, that was going to be Kakashi's answer.

"So then, how?" Kakashi asked.

"You do have dogs in your town, correct?" Iruka asked and Kakashi nodded. "Well, how do you think they clean themselves?"

"By bathing?" Kakashi was hoping. Iruka just gave him a blank look. "Okay, okay, I know, but I don't really know how or where to even start."

"You're hopeless." he breathed out.

"I am not! Besides you are just as dirty as me!"

Iruka was not all that shocked about Kakashi's accusation. Anko did say he had been in healing for a couple of days and before that he hadn't had a chance to thoroughly clean himself.

"You're right." Iruka nodded. "But for now come closer and lean your paws out more."

"Why?" confusion was written all over Kakashi's face.

"I'm going to teach you how to clean yourself."

"What!?" Kakashi jumped back. "No! You are still healing!"

"Than how are you going to learn Kakashi?" Iruka questioned.

Kakashi put his head down in thought but he was coming up black.

"There, it's settled, now come here."

"No."

"No?" Iruka's eyes widened.

Kakashi nodded. "I'll…" he paused unsure if he should continue.

"You'll…" Iruka gently probed.

"I'll clean you." he blurted out fast closing his eyes not wanting to see Iruka's reaction.

He heard an intake of breath. Iruka gasped. "I'm sorry." Kakashi apologized quickly knowing for sure that Iruka was against the idea.

"Don't be." Iruka tried.

"No, it was wrong. It's just you are still injured but I thought since your dirty and still healing that I could help you and maybe I could learn at the same time"

"You don't have too. I'm fine."

"But I want to." Kakashi said with pleading eyes. If it was one thing Kakashi could do for Iruka it was this. Iruka had saved him so many times, cleaning seemed like an unfair payback but Kakashi was willing to do it.

Iruka nodded with the smile still on his face. "Alright. I don't mind."

"Thank you." Kakashi said gratefully but somewhat proud. He finally got Iruka to agree with him and let him do something without a fight on their part.

Kakashi made a move to start cleaning Iruka but he stopped. The thing was he didn't know how.

_Wasn't this what we were talking about in the first place?_ Kakashi asked himself.

While Kakashi thought Iruka was hard press not to laugh at Kakashi again. He knew what the silver wolf was going to do. He was going to start without even knowing where to begin. Yes, it was very hard not to laugh at Kakashi at the moment.

"Iruka?" Kakashi called out to him.

"Yes." Iruka's voice strained from trying keep in his laughter.

"Where do I start?" asked Kakashi sheepishly.

"Well…" Iruka coughed getting serious now. "If you were to clean yourself, you would have to start with your paws first."

Kakashi lend in again and timidly licked Iruka's right paw. He was a little nervous at first with Iruka watching him and wondering if he was even doing it right but Iruka didn't say anything. So with some time Kakashi got bolder as his licks became harder to make sure to clean the paw well.

Iruka watched as Kakashi cleaned his paw. It unnerved him some that Kakashi was doing this. He knew that he had feelings for the wolf and for him to be doing this and to him no less, it was hard to manage. Iruka knew that he was in trouble the moment he opened his mouth but he didn't regret the words said.

It was just that what Kakashi was doing to him was something a mate would do for the another. For a human it was like taking a bath together and washing each others bodies. It was a very intimate thing between wolves even if Kakashi didn't know it.

"That's enough. Now the left one." Iruka instructed.

Kakashi nodded and switched paws. It didn't take nearly as long as the first one now that he knew what to do.

"Now, what?"

Iruka had to think. "With wolves we usually just use our clean paws to clean are face, ears, and any part of our necks we can't reach, like this."

Slowly Iruka brought his right paw and to clean his face. "Though we usually use are tongues to clean around our mouths, there are some situations when we need to know how to clean ourselves like this."

Kakashi nodded as he watched Iruka clean his face and tried to commit it to memory. Iruka would do three strokes on his fur and then lick his paw again to clean the dirt it accumulated off. After that demonstration he went to his ears to show Kakashi how to clean those.

Iruka did the same thing and Kakashi tried to store it away in his memory. He could see Kakashi's confession on this for not many to any dogs ever clean their ears, in this way at least, but they, as a species were not like other dogs; they were smarter.

After being done that Iruka stopped. He was getting tired. He felt pathetic. To be tired after a little cleaning was bothersome. He had the energy equivalent to a new born cub. It was degrading for him to fall so low. Unable to keep his head up any longer Iruka put his head onto his paws.

Kakashi watched in concern when Iruka had stopped and put his head down. Something was wrong and Kakashi didn't like it.

"Iruka?" he gently called out.

"Hmm?"

Kakashi laid down as well to get eye contact with the older wolf. "Are you okay?"

Iruka closed his eyes. "I'm fine. Just tired."

Kakashi nodded and drew closer to Iruka.

"What are you doing?" Iruka asked snapping his eyes open. He heard Kakashi shift and move and he could feel Kakashi was about to do something.

Kakashi looked down guilty. "I thought since you're too tired that I would finish for you. After all you only did half your face and one ear."

Iruka thought it over before nodding tiredly. He laid there in peace feeling Kakashi lick his face and on the top of his head.

_I think I'm going to follow Anko's advice, Kakashi. Even if you do leave me, I don't think I'll ever want to pass up a chance to be closer to you._ Iruka thought as he drifted to sleep.

00000000000

Well here it is the next chapter!

***The reason why I am posting this chapter today and so soon is because today is the story's anniversary!***

**PLEASE READ: I have not been getting as many reviews as I use to and frankly I feel that I have lacked in the story with such little reviews! For those of you, who know what I am talking about then please leave a review. It keeps me happy and willing to finish this story. Without reviews I feel that people are not reading and as such I will not be as inspired to continue the story.**

**So leave a review please! Thankyou! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**YamGai!**

000000000000000

"Here let me help you." Gai said gently as to not startle the injured wolf.

Yamato backed away slightly as Gai came closer. The mix feelings he had confused him. Yamato knew that he was very relaxed around this strange wolf but the moment Gai had stepped forward put him on alert and he couldn't help but back away.

Ever fiber of his being was screaming at him to run; either run or fight. Yamato didn't know what to do. He was at a lost. He wanted to believe that Gai would do no harm towards him but because of his long and recent experience with people hurting him made him thing twice about trusting Gai.

"It's okay. I just want to help you." Gai told him.

Yamato shut his eyes and shook his head. He wanted to believe the wolf. Really, he did but the instinct to run, hide, fight, to do anything but trust Gai and let the wolf help him. He took another step back only to hit the same tree from before. Yamato turned his body to glaze at the tree, willing it to disappear, to give him an opening where he could slip through and escape. Now, he had no where to go as Gai took another step forward.

He didn't know what to do. He was scared. Yes, he would admit it. He didn't care if other people thought of him as a wimp. He didn't care! He was so tired. He wanted to rest. He just wanted to go home. That was all he wanted but it seemed fate was going to be against him all of the way.

"Yamato." Gai called to him.

At the call of his name Yamato couldn't help but look back at the wolf. He gasped for Gai was no longer feet away from him but only inches. If Gai leaned any close Yamato knew that their faces would touch.

Scared Yamato yelped and tried to back away. And tried he did. He jumped back so hard that his back hit the tree he was pinned to. The sudden force knocked the air out of his lungs, winding him. With a whimper, Yamato succumbed to fate and slid to the ground tiredly.

With concern Gai quickly bent down to make sure that the younger wolf was alright. As Gai got closer Yamato couldn't help but tense at the actions. He didn't want to get hurt. Back in the lab, it was a very bad thing if you were caught lying down. It would mean pain. They would kick him to teach him a lesson that he was not allowed to rest until they told him he was.

Relief flooded Gai's eyes when he realized that Yamato was only winded and didn't get seriously hurt from the impact. He was so worried that the young cub got himself hurt. He knew that his actions were foolish and knew that Yamato was skittish as it was but Gai knew that Yamato was injured and needed to have the wounds looked at.

"Sorry." Gai apologized. He knew that he had scared Yamato but that wasn't his intention to do so. "I just need to look at your paws."

It didn't matter. Yamato didn't hear his apology. It had gone in one ear and out the other.

Pupils widened as fear took over and he became lost within his own mind. He wasn't in the forest anymore. He was in the lab. They were hurting him and he wanted them to stop. They caught him lying down and now he was paying for it.

They kicked him and spat at him calling him horrible names as they went. Tears stung at his eyes but Yamato refused to give them any more pleasure seeing him weak. Even when Gai invaded his vision, there was no Gai. It was just a strange wolf. A wolf he didn't know.

A wolf that was going to hurt him. The wolf had caught him lying down.

Yamato whimpered seemingly lost in his own world. "Please, don't hurt me."

Gai's ears twitched at the plea. _What?_

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Yamato lowered his eyes and bared his neck in complete and utter submission.

Gai's body tensed at the signs of submission. He didn't know what was going on. He had only wanted to apologize and hoped to heal the wounds on Yamato's paws.

_Why id he submitting to me? I have not warranted any actions to suggest such and he had done nothing wrong. Why submit to me?_ Gai thought but if he could guess it was because something traumatic had happened in the wolf's life.

"There is no need for that, Yamato, so please stop." Gai tried but Yamato didn't move.

Yamato was terrified. He didn't know what was going to happen. He knew from experience that submitting was the best why to avoid total pain. He knew that if he submitted now, the less pain the wolf would inflect on him. What scared him the most was that the wolf wasn't doing anything.

That was bad.

"Yamato?" he called out again. Still Yamato didn't move. "Yamato!"

Gai had, had enough and leaned in all of the way and gave a nudge to the submitting wolf. He was not all surprised that Yamato flinched from his touch but at least he got a reaction. That was more than what he was getting before.

"Yamato!" Gai gave another nudge; this time longer, this time harder.

At the feel of something being placed upon his neck, Yamato feared for his life. It was when he heard the wolf's call and felt the nudging did his mind clear again. He looked around. He wasn't in the lab anymore; he was in the forest from when he had tried to escape.

The wolf in front of him wouldn't hurt him but help him in anyway possible. This was someone he could trust and not have to worry about his well being.

"Gai…" he muttered. He was safe. Yamato closed his eyes as darkness clouded his vision.

0000000000000

For once since Kami knows how long ,Yamato has had the best sleep in his life. That was saying something for he hadn't slept at all since he was kidnapped and placed into his cell. His brow scrunched up at an odd feeling. This must have been what was waking him up. It was a weird sensation and Yamato wasn't familiar with it. It wasn't painful or uncomfortable, just weird.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. It was strange at first. He could see very well but Yamato knew that it had to be at least dark out by now. It was even stranger that when he could focus more and concentrate he notice he was in a small cave of sorts.

_No._ Yamato shook his head mentally. It wasn't a cave. The walls around him weren't all that hard looking. Dirt, maybe? Yamato didn't know.

But back to the weird sensation. Yamato lifted his head to get a better look around him. He stopped though when he saw movement.

_Gai…_ Yamato thought as he looked at the black wolf. It was different though. Yamato who didn't notice at the time was on his side and it gave Gai plenty of room to heal his wounds.

What disturbed him slightly was how Gai was healing his wounded paws. Yamato watched as the black wolf licked at his paws slow and gently but it was getting the job done. From what Yamato could feel, Gai had already healed three out of the four paws. Gai was on his last one.

It was when Gai had licked one of the deep cuts did Yamato made a sound of a hiss. Immediately Gai stopped and snapped his head towards Yamato.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Gai told the wolf but Yamato just shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Thank you." Yamato said giving a small smile. Though it was a weird that Gai was licking him, he was, in all, fine with it. That was surprising enough but Yamato just accepted it.

"Are you sure?" Gai asked.

Yamato nodded in assurance. He was fine with it.

Gai nodded. "I'm glad. You had me worried there for a second."

Yamato didn't say anything to that and Gai didn't want to push. When Yamato passed out Gai with some difficulty had carried him back to his home. Not without getting his cubs first though and that's what made it much more difficult. The cubs asked many questions when on arrival.

The cubs had so many questions that some he didn't even have the answer to. It made it more difficult when they ran around while doing so. That left Gai unnerved. He was in no shape to react quickly should something happened with Yamato on his back. It was all well though when he made it to his home.

That was when he got more surprises, like what happened to him before wasn't enough! Anko had spotted him and informed him of the wolf on his back. Gai had to hold back a snort when Anko explained to him about Yamato.

Though it did reach his concern when she told him about how Yamato injured Iruka but Gai could understand the reasoning behind it. He wasn't happy that Iruka got injured, no, he wasn't saying that. But he understood why Yamato did what he did. He was scared, alone, and to him they were attacking him. His violent behavior was excusable and Gai could live with that.

"You seem to be healing well." Gai observed as he laid down next to Yamato.

Yamato was confused at first about what Gai was talking about but then he remembered. His paws were injured and with some help from Gai he had them cleaned and taken cared of. It made him slightly uncomfortable when he remembered how the wounded paws were taken cared of.

"Thanks to you." he replied.

Gai nodded his welcome and accepted it.

Silence covered them again but this time Gai didn't know how to break it. He didn't have to worry though. It was a tiny voice that did it for him.

"Mama, can we see him now?"

The voice was small and hard to hear. Yamato was sure that whoever the voice belonged to had the wrong place. He heard a 'mama' and he was pretty sure that Gai was a male. That was unless the wolf next to him had a mate who was nearby. The thought of Gai having a mate irked him to no end but he didn't understand why.

"Yes, dear, you may come in." Gai answered the voice.

Yamato just sat there in shock of what he just heard. Gai responded to the call, why? He didn't have time to answer that question as a small brown puff came strolling in. Not far from that one, another black one came in and then other who was light brown.

_What are those?_ Yamato asked himself.

Sighing, Gai got up from Yamato and went to his cubs. "Yamato…"

Yamato looked up to Gai. "Yes?"

"I would like you to meet my cubs; Tenten, Lee, and Neji."

Yamato could only stare. "Uh…nice to meet you."

Gai watched in amusement at Yamato's predicament. He could tell this was his first time meeting cubs as were Kakashi's. Hell, he for a fact that Yamato had never seen a cub before in his life.

"Cubs…" he called to get their attention. "This is Yamato. You are to be on your best behavior and not to bother him. He is still injured and he would appreciate that you won't do anything to him."

The cuds nodded understanding. This was there warning: their only warning. If they disobey than there was punishment in store for them. Tenten was the first to come over to Yamato. It was in her nature to be curious and she knew that it was safe. She knew that he mama would never put her or her bothers in danger.

Yamato was a little nervous when he saw the smallest of cubs come near him. He didn't have a clue of what he was supposed to do. He had no idea how to handle human kids let alone wolf ones. To his relief and dread the young cub didn't say a thing, only stared. Yamato was unnerved by her stare. It was like she was eyeing him up or something.

"You're pretty." she blurted up suddenly.

Yamato coughed as his spit got caught in his throat. She said what?

"E-excuse me?" Yamato managed to cough out.

On the sidelines Gai was shocked that his youngest would say that! But yet, it was very amusing to say the least to watch Yamato stutter and gap like that.

"I said you're pretty. Are you going to mate with my mama? Is that why you're here?" she asked obvious to what affect her questions were having.

"W-what?!" Yamato blushed and opened his mouth several times to explain it to her but his voice wasn't working. Gai who was in front of him was in shock and his eyes were wide as can be. He couldn't believe that Tenten had asked him that.

"Uh, Tenten, sweetie, you shouldn't be asking such questions." Gai tired. "I think that's enough for now. Why don't you come here? It's late and you three have to get to bed."

"But mother…" Lee whined. "It's not even that late yet and besides I want to ask Yamato a question."

Gai shook his head no. He could tell that Yamato was still tired and knowing his cubs they would ask questions that he knew Yamato didn't want to touch on.

"Not now cub, so you lot better behave and come here."

Lee sighed, giving up. "Yes mother."

Neji snorted at how weak his brother was. If he had wanted to ask the strange wolf a question he would even without their mother's consent. He would fight to get what he wanted. He was going to be a leader someday so he wanted to gain as much as he could now so he wouldn't have to worry so much about it later.

Nether the less he lined up with the rest of his siblings like they did every night. It was bothersome to Neji of this routine. He was getting older everyday and it was degrading to having to get a bath by his mother every night. Neji prided in himself that he could bathe himself quite fine and didn't need help.

Tenten was first to get a bath from Gai. He licked her gently but with long firm strokes of his tongue. She giggled at every lick and squirmed from how it would tickle her. Gai became saddened while giving her a bath.

He knew that they were growing up and though they wouldn't leave his den for quite some years a head but pretty soon they wouldn't need him to be there to give them a bath such as this. They were getting older and would want to bathe themselves.

Quickly Tenten was done and he began to work on Lee. He was a little reluctant to let Gai bathe him and that saddened Gai. It only remained him that they were growing up. Though Lee protested, he eventually gave up and let Gai bathe him and stayed quiet.

Next was Neji. Gai knew all he needed to know from Neji from the glare he was giving his mother about the bathing thing. Gai knew that out of all of his cubs, Neji was more like his father than out of any of them. Gai was very thankful just to be able love his cub, though it struck a cord in his heart to see _him_ in Neji everyday. Gai, for the most part prayed that Neji wouldn't grow up like to be like his father.

Only time would tell.

Yamato couldn't help but watch from afar. He looked on as Gai cared for his cubs but he couldn't help wonder, where was the mother? He was sure that he was hearing mama throughout the whole entire thing but he had yet to see another wolf. He knew that Gai couldn't be the mother though all things point to it. It was just impossible! Gai was male not female.

_I guess I'll find out sooner or later._ Yamato thought as he watched both Gai and his cubs settle down.

It wasn't until he too went to go back to sleep did Gai truly fall into a slumber. He wouldn't risk his cubs even if it was just Yamato. He had to keep guard all of the time. If he slipped up he may never see his cubs again.

00000000000000

Thank you for all of the reviews. I'm so happy that so many people are still enjoying this story! As promised I will continue starting with this chapter!

To love for all my readers!

-Kikyohater220

Please keep reviewing!!!


	26. Chapter 26

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**IruKaka**

000000000000000

Kakashi groaned the next morning. He felt so warm and so content that he didn't want to move. It confused him though as why he wanted to wake up in the first place. Something had woken him up but he didn't know what.

_There!_ Kakashi thought as a weird sensation went over his head and down his neck.

Snapping his eyes open, he was dazed. For a few seconds he couldn't do anything of the sort. The moment he opened his eyes he had to close them. Though it was dark in the den that he and Iruka had shared, it was that dizziness that you would get after just waking up.

When the sensation came back Kakashi attempted to shake his head to get the thing off of him. A yelp was heard as Kakashi hit something with his head. The thing he hit wasn't the only one in pain after that one. The whole side of his head now was throbbing in time with pain.

"Ouch, Kakashi!"

The sound of the pained voice brought Kakashi out of his daze. He knew that voice.

"Iruka?"

"The one and only." Iruka replied as he shook his own head to shake off the hit.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi apologized immediately when he saw that he was the one who had hurt Iruka. Iruka was in front of him lying on the ground on his side. The hit from his head knocked him off harder than he thought.

"Its okay, Kakashi, it was my fault anyway." Iruka said as he rolled over onto his stomach.

"What?" Kakashi asked confused. "Why say that? I was the one who hit you."

Then Kakashi looked at Iruka suspiciously. "What were you doing anyway?"

Iruka smiled. "I was cleaning you off."

"What?" Kakashi gaped at him.

"I was cleaning you off." Iruka repeated himself. "I thought it was appropriate since you cleaned me last night but being the stubborn wolf you are, you didn't clean yourself."

Iruka shot Kakashi a look. "Though, I thought that was the whole point to begin with was so you could get clean."

"Hehe…" Kakashi laughed sheepishly. If he were human he would be scratching the back of his neck out of habit.

A silence covered them as they didn't know what to say. Kakashi was still lying down and would move once in awhile but Iruka was squirming around obviously wanted to do or say something but was too scare or nervous to do anything.

"Kakashi?" Iruka called out.

"Yeah?"

"Would you—do you want me to finish? Or do you want to do it yourself?" Iruka asked nervously.

Kakashi stuttered unable to form words in the question.

Iruka turned his glaze from Kakashi knowing he was just rejected. "Sorry. I know that must seem awkward for me to ask."

"No, its fine." Kakashi found his voice.

Surprise entered Iruka's eyes. "Really?"

Kakashi nodded "Uh-huh. Besides you let me clean you. So, why not?"

"Alright then." Iruka said as he got up and want back to work cleaning Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed as Iruka started cleaning his fur. It was nice and it felt like he was at a spa or something, getting a rubdown. If this was how a wolf felt having someone else clean their fur then Kakashi wouldn't mind having Iruka do this all of the time.

"Kakashi?" Iruka brought him to attention.

"Yea, Iruka?" Kakashi replied to the other wolf.

"I was thinking back about my promise to you."

"What promise?" Kakashi asked confused.

Iruka chuckled some as he licked Kakashi's head. "The one where I would help train you."

"Iruka…" Kakashi's voice trailed off. "I didn't think you meant it."

Iruka just shook his head. Kakashi would think the strangest things sometimes but Iruka just guessed it was the human inside of him coming up every now and then.

"Of course I meant it, silly. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. I was thinking about starting your training today in fact."

"Really?" Iruka didn't have to look at Kakashi to know that the silver wolf was excited.

"Yeah, but let me finish what I'm doing and lets eat before we do anything."

Kakashi nodded accepting the answer but it didn't stop him from being jumpy. He was finally going to be helpful. He wouldn't have to rely on Iruka anymore. Not like that was a bad thing but Kakashi felt helpless during those times. He felt that he was using Iruka for nothing more then a guide of sorts.

That's not how Hatake Kakashi was. He didn't take without giving. He wasn't some bum free loader. He was a hard working man and it didn't felt right to take without giving something in return. And if given a chance to prove his was worth something, he was not going to let it pass.

00000000000

"I think they are the cutest couple!" Anko squealed.

Asuma who was next to her rolled his eyes though the statement wasn't that far off. It was late morning and every wolf residing in the dens were out and about ready to get their morning meal.

A howl had been heard not long ago signaling that the hunters had returned with food. Asuma, who had been awake since dawn, was eager to get his fill of food for the day. When he went to get his food he bumped into Anko who was also there. It wasn't long before they saw Iruka coming up with Kakashi.

Anko was keeping an eye on them as they entered the eating area. Though Asuma wouldn't admit it, he too was watching them closely. They watched as Kakashi friends came up to them and they watched Iruka grab the largest rabbit and the second largest for Kakashi and his friends.

Asuma was next to get his food and then Anko was up right next to him. They grabbed their food and waited as others grabbed their own as well. Once every wolf who had the right to eat first had grabbed their full of food Iruka took the first bit followed by Kakashi.

It was then Anko squealed like she did. Once Iruka took a bit or two from the rabbit he had nudged it over to Kakashi for him to eat. Kakashi had blushed and opened his mouth to refuse but Asuma had seen Iruka shake his head and promptly ordered Kakashi to eat. Indeed it was a cute sight but Asuma was also concerned.

Iruka was still injured and was still healing. He needed his strength but like he had expected from Iruka as one would expect form a mate he wanted to take care of Kakashi first and him second. What Iruka didn't take in account was that Kakashi was a nobody.

Yes, Kakashi was special but according to pack standards, he was a visitor; someone who should be respected but not someone who should came first like Iruka was making it. Iruka, on the other hand, was Alpha and he should be coming first, not second. Asuma knew it was a little crude to thing like that but he was just looking after Iruka.

Kakashi was fine and healthy. He was not wounded and he was not hurting or looking after a pack. Asuma knew that if Kakashi were anyone else Iruka would think the same. Asuma clearly saw that Iruka wanted to take Kakashi has a mate but to Asuma the silver wolf showed no signs of wanting to be such. He was just there, not knowing what to do; he acted like a cub.

With a snort, Asuma abandoned his half eaten food and went over to Iruka and Kakashi. From his abandonment of food, others who didn't get a rabbit or deer scurried over to it and some even fought over it to get their meal first. Asuma rolled his eyes at them. Most of the wolves who weren't allowed to eat first had reasons why they couldn't eat before anyone else and Asuma was seeing why.

000000000000

Iruka was smiling at Kakashi. The little wolf was blushing from his gesture of the food. He knew that Kakashi was hungry and Iruka didn't mind all that much giving his meal to Kakashi, in Iruka's mind, he was worth it.

_Besides..._ Iruka thought. _If I feel that hungry, I'll just go out and hunt something._

With that in mind he let Kakashi eat his rabbit. That was when Iruka turned his glaze towards the rest of his pack. Everyone was eating and if they weren't they would be soon. He could see Baki and his cubs off in the corner of his eye and he smiled at them. It was nice to see them eating and seeing the cubs play around while Baki scowled at them to sit down and eat. The only one's he didn't see were Gai and his cubs about.

Iruka frowned at that. He could understand if say Gai wasn't hungry but cubs need to interact with the pack as they grow and even if Gai himself wasn't hungry didn't mean the cubs weren't. With a sigh Iruka could only hope that Gai would hunt for himself and feed his cubs.

"Iruka." the brown wolf heard his name being called. Iruka turned towards the voice and was surprised to see Asuma in front of him. Something in Asuma's eyes told Iruka that whatever this was about, it was serious.

"Yes, Asuma." Iruka replied. "Is there something you wish to talk about?"

Asuma nodded. "Yes, there is. Please follow me."

Iruka watched Asuma leave. Something was wrong.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi was already looking at Iruka; he had heard what Asuma said.

"I know, I know." Kakashi said playfully. "You got to do Alpha stuff, I got it."

Iruka smiled at Kakashi's attitude. It was refreshing to say the least about how Kakashi reacted sometimes. Iruka would have to say that's what he liked most about Kakashi but having a nice shiny fur with a great body figure and very unique eyes was a nice touch.

"I'll be back soon, promise." Iruka told him and gave a lick on the cheek.

Kakashi blushed as a couple of wolves near by howled out from the action. It confused him. He didn't know what the lick meant. If felt like a kiss but in a wolf way. That couldn't be right.

Kakashi shook his head. Iruka didn't like him in that way, could he? Kakashi didn't know the answer to that but it would seem that the other wolves here did. They knew something that he didn't and it bothered him.

000000000

"So, what is it did you want to take about Asuma?" Iruka asked when they were out of ear shot of everyone else.

Asuma turned around to face Iruka.

"Look," Asuma said. "I don't skip around things, so I'm just going to say it. I don't like how you treat Kakashi with giving your food away for him."

Iruka bristled at the comment. He narrowed his eyes and saw red. "What I do or don't do is not your concern when it comes to Kakashi!"

Asuma was now narrowing his own eyes as well. "No…!" he yelled sarcastically. "But what is my concern is that you are wounded, you are weak, and you are not eating! Don't say you're not because I have been watching you Iruka!"

Iruka took a step back on that one. His eyes widening but then lowered them in shame.

"Iruka…" Asuma said softly. "Why are you doing that?"

"I can't help it." he finally said.

"Why Iruka?" Asuma asked.

Iruka sighed not able to keep it in.

"When I saw him about ready to be killed by Orochimaru…I haven't felt like that in a long time. I felt afraid. I thought I was going to lose him. That was something I couldn't bare to lose. I can't lose him Asuma, I can't."

"Iruka, you're not-"

"Don't say I'm not going to lose him Asuma, don't!" Iruka shouted. His shoulder shook and to Asuma he thought Iruka was going to cry.

"Please don't say such things Asuma." Iruka pleaded. "I'm going to lose him no matter what I do, so please don't give me false hope."

"But you're not…" Asuma tried.

"But I will!" Iruka's eyes teared up but he shook them away. He wasn't going to cry, not now! "I'm going to either lose him to Orochimaru or to himself! Even if we defeat Orochimaru or not he still wants to become human again. I'm going to lose him either way!"

"Iruka…" Asuma was at a lost. He didn't mean for this to happen. All he wanted was for Iruka to stop putting himself in harms way for Kakashi. But now he knew the nightmares that haunted Iruka's mind everyday.

"Please, Asuma, just don't." Iruka sounded so tired at the moment that Asuma couldn't believe that it was still the same Iruka he was just talking to a minute ago.

"I'm sorry."

Iruka looked at him with the most tired eyes Asuma has even seen in a long time.

"Yeah, Asuma, me too."

00000000000000

Thank you for all of the reviews. I'm so happy that so many people are still enjoying this story! As promised I will continue starting with this chapter!

Please keep reviewing!!!


	27. Chapter 27

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

0000000000000000000

Anko saw Asuma and Iruka talking and she had a feeling she knew about what. She wasn't in the mood to listen to Iruka sulk about how he couldn't have Kakashi. She rolled her eyes. The guy hadn't even told the poor wolf of any of his feelings and he was giving up just like that!

She huffed.

She wasn't going to stay here to listen to them. So, giving them one last look she left them and went over to Kakashi and his friends.

Watching him and the way he was laughing with his friends, he looked like he was really part of the pack and not a human turned wolf. Slowly she walked over not want to interrupt the moment but it was all too soon when she reached them.

"Hey Kakashi." she greeted and nodded her greeting to his friends and they nodded back

"Hello Anko." Kakashi smiled at her. However Anko wasn't smiling back, she had a serious look on her face.

"Could I talk to you for a second?"

The smile was lost and was replaced with confusion.

"Okay, sure." he said uncertainly and got up himself. "Were to?"

"Just follow me." Anko told him as she turned to leave.

Kakashi nodded his head and followed her.

Genma looked bewildered and watched his oldest friends follow the she wolf.

"Does anyone know what that was about?" he asked.

The others, who were watching their friend as well, shook their heads no.

000000000000

"What is this about Anko?" Kakashi asked. "Is everything okay?"

Anko shook her head. They were away from the pack now and were in the outskirts of the dens. She finally stopped and faced Kakashi. She sat down and Kakashi had followed suit. Now here they were with Kakashi asking what was going on.

"No, no everything is fine." she dismissed. "But I wanted to talk to you about Iruka."

Kakashi's ears perked up at Iruka's name. "What about Iruka? Is this what Iruka and Asuma are talking about?"

Anko saddened at the question. Kakashi had no idea what was going on around and yet he was the cause of the problem. She was going to tell him. Anko narrowed her eyes. She knew it wasn't in her place but she was going to tell Kakashi Iruka's feelings.

It was a big risk though. Iruka might kill her because of this and for all she knew Kakashi may never speak to Iruka ever again.

It was a risk she was going to have to take. She couldn't take this anymore. Iruka was giving Kakashi signals of his affection and even though Kakashi didn't know any of the signs everyone else did.

Anko sighed. _Here goes nothing._

"I wanted to ask you about how you feel about Iruka." she asked him.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the question. "What does this have to do with Asuma and Iruka?"

"Everything." she forced out. "They are talking about you."

Kakashi stood up. "Me? Why are they talking about me?"

Anko felt so bad for Kakashi. He didn't have a clue what was going on and he was right in the middle of it.

Anko sighed. "Asuma is upset about how Iruka treats you."

"But Iruka treats me so well." Kakashi protested loudly.

"That's the point." Anko shouted. "Asuma doesn't like that! He thinks that you are being treat too well."

"Why?!" Kakashi glared at her. He was angry at her, no; his anger was directed to someone else. "What is so wrong with how Iruka treats me?"

"Because you are not his mate." she stated.

Kakashi stopped short and gapped at her. "W-what?"

Anko sighed once again.

"Iruka treats you as if you are his mate but everyone can tell your not. That's why Asuma is so mad at him. He believes that you shouldn't get special treatment and that he should treat you like everyone else."

"Then…" Kakashi didn't know exactly what to say. "Then, what do I do?"

"This is why I brought you out here, Kakashi." she told him. "I wanted to ask you if you have any feelings for him; any at all."

"I…" Kakashi didn't know how to answer her. He got up and took a step back as his ears fell.

Anko looked up thinking how small he truly looked as he struggled with his answer.

"I need to know. Because I know that he likes you." she told him

Kakashi's eyes widened at her words. _He likes me?_

"He likes me?"

Anko nodded. "Yes he does."

"He likes me…" he whispered not believing what he had just heard.

"Yes, but do you like him?" she asked.

He looked back at her.

"I don't know." he said honestly. "Out of all of the things I never imaged myself ever falling in love with a wolf."

Anko gasped. "You love him?!"

Kakashi gapped at her. "No! Well, yes, I mean…" Kakashi sighed. "I don't know."

"Well, it doesn't have to be decided today, but at least think about it." she told him. "You're driving Iruka nuts."

"I do?" he crocked his head curiously.

Anko fought to keep in a squealed when Kakashi did that. But she kept it in and coughed lightly to cover it.

"Yep." she smiled.

Kakashi sat back down as he started to think. Did he like Iruka? It didn't have to be love right away but did he like the brown wolf? Kakashi had to think about this. He knew that it was relaxing to have Iruka around. The wolf made him feel so safe and protected. Iruka had done everything he could to make sure Kakashi was safe and well. Iruka was always there. He always came to his rescue even when he didn't have to.

When he thought back to the times when he was scared Iruka would come and his heart would beat faster for a different reason, Kakashi knew. He didn't feel such fear when Iruka was around. The only fear he felt was for Iruka when he was protecting him. He didn't want Iruka to get hurt.

Kakashi remembered the one time when Iruka was hurt, Kakashi had never felt such fear in his life. Not even when he was in the labs. Kakashi never wanted to feel that again.

Then in all of the times he had been with Iruka, he would always blush around him and would get all fuzzy and butterflies. That was what loving and liking someone was all about, right? You would get all of these feelings around that person but couldn't describe them. Kakashi knew these feelings because he felt them every time he was around Iruka.

_Maybe I do like Iruka._ Kakashi thought. _I do. I think I like Iruka._

"Anko…"

"Yeah?" she asked smiling.

"What if I said that I did like him? How would I tell him I'm interested?"

Anko grinned evilly. She was going to get some fun out of this and Kakashi shuddered knowing he had just doomed himself.

"Kakashi!" a voice called out his name.

Silver ears perked up at the familiar voice calling his name. Turning around he saw Iruka walking up to them.

"Iruka…" Kakashi's voice trailed off. He looked down at himself. How was he going to act around Iruka now that he knew?

"There you are Kakashi." Iruka said smiling at him oblivious to the conversation that was just discussed before. "I was looking all over for you."

"Yeah, I was with Anko." Kakashi told him.

"I see." Iruka nodded. "And what did you guys talk about, if you don't mind me asking?"

Kakashi looked back and forth between Iruka and Anko. How was he going to tell Iruka that they were talking about him liking him?

Anko coughed behind them and nudged Kakashi from behind. "We were talking about how Kakashi is so excited about how you are going to train him and all."

"Really?" Iruka asked suspiciously, not believing them.

Kakashi looked at Anko. "Uh…really."

"Alright." Iruka decided to let it go, for now. "So, are you ready to go Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Then let's go." Iruka nodded his head behind him and he went and led the way.

Kakashi looked back at Anko one last time before he went off to follow the brown wolf.

0000000000

"I hope you don't mind Kakashi, but I invited your friends to join." Iruka told him as they headed towards an unknown direction deep into the forest.

"Thank you Iruka." Kakashi said gratefully. "I'm glad you invited them. I was going to ask you if you could but I never got the chance."

"It's fine. I'm happy to help the wolves in my pack."

Kakashi nodded. "I'm sure they'll appreciate you helping them."

"No problem." Iruka told him all too happy to help Kakashi. He wanted Kakashi to feel happy. It was his new goal to make Kakashi as happy as possible while here.

"Hey, guys." Kakashi heard Genma call out to them as they reached a clearing.

Kakashi saw not only Genma but the others as well standing around in the clearing. It was a beautiful area. It was different than the one Kakashi had been in with Baki and Gai with their cubs. No, this one was smaller in size and didn't have the colorful flowers. This one was more like grassland kind of clearing.

"Hey." Kakashi responded. He walked up to his friends.

"Now, this is your first lesson in training."

They turned to Iruka and stared as he started to talk again.

"Tracking."

"What now?" asked Izumo.

Iruka looked every wolf in their eyes until he landed them onto Kakashi.

"I'm going to go somewhere into the forest. Now, don't worry, there's nothing out there that can hurt you. You five are going to try and find me." Iruka explained.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Kotetsu.

"You are going to use your nose to trace my scent. You are going to use your ears to hear for me. You are going to use your sight to look for any markings or tracks that I leave behind." Iruka said to them.

They nodded understanding.

"Now, since you five are beginners, I'll go easy on you and leave my scent, I'll leave tracks, and I'll make a lot of noise. Your job is to just find me."

Genma smirked. "Don't make it too easy for us Iruka. That's making it too easy."

Raidou shook his head at his boyfriends' cockiness.

Iruka laughed at Genma. "Don't worry, I won't. All you have to worry about is to find me."

"This is going to be easy." Genma whispered to Raidou.

Raidou sighed knowing his lover was going to regret his words.

Iruka smirked knowing how painfully it was going to be for the five wolves in front of him. This was going to be a pathetic lesson if they were going to think like that.

"You can think that it's going to be easy, good for you." Iruka nodded. "Let's see how you far with finding me."

"Then let's get started." Kakashi said.

"Alright, go!" Iruka shouted as he took off into the forest trees.

The sudden action surprised the five wolves and hesitated. That was all the time Iruka needed before he was out of sight.

"Well," Genma said. "Let's go!"

Izumo nodded and they all took off in search of Iruka.

0000000000

"What have we learned?" asked Iruka to the wolves in front of him.

Before him were Kakashi and his friends all panting and lying on the ground exhausted from their first lesson. They ran and ran looking for Iruka but they couldn't find him; not even five hours later.

"How?" Genma gasped out through his panting. "How…did you?"

"Oh," Iruka acted surprised. "I thought it was going to be easy for you and yet you weren't even close to me. In fact," Iruka looked at the smallest member of the group. "Raidou was the closest to actually finding me."

"I was?" Raidou panted softly.

Iruka nodded. "Yes, you were."

Genma nudged Raidou affectionately. "Good job, Raidou."

Raidou blushed at the affection from Genma. "Stop it, Genma."

Kakashi laughed at their actions. Iruka watched the display in front of him. It was refreshing to see Kakashi around his friends, relaxed, and enjoying himself.

"Kakashi…" Iruka gingerly called out.

"Hm….?" Kakashi asked. "Yes, Iruka?"

"It's getting late." he observed. "I think it's about time to head back to the dens."

Kakashi and the others looked over the tree line and saw that the sun was starting to set. Their eyes widened at the scene. They didn't think that they had been out for so long.

"I didn't know we were out that long. I didn't think the sun was going to set anytime soon." Kotetsu told them looking confused.

"Actually," Iruka butted in. "It's about to become fall so the even though it's not that late out, the sun is setting earlier."

Kakashi wanted to hit himself. Of course the sun was setting sooner, it was almost fall. The spring that was once here was now almost over and done with until the next year.

"We should go." Iruka told them.

Kakashi nodded with the rest of them. Even if it wasn't that late out, it was going to get colder and the dens would provide warmth and safety form the harsh cold.

"Alright."

0000000000000

Well, here is the next chapter and I would like to thank all of those that had reviewed this story and I hope you keep reviewing.

Thank you! And Happy New Years!!!


	28. Chapter 28

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**IruKaka fluff and lots of it!!!!**

**Anko's evilness/planning!**

0000000000000000000

It was the next day.

Kakashi yawned as he got up; white shiny teeth sparkled as he opened his mouth. Though those teeth were deadly and dangerous, Kakashi had little to no clue how to use them properly.

Iruka watched as Kakashi yawned and shook his head to clear his sluggish thoughts. Sleepy mix matched eyes stared at the brown wolf and Iruka couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Kakashi was just too cute for his own good.

After Kakashi gave his head one final shake he stared at Iruka and caught the bigger wolf staring at him. Kakashi crocked his head to the side cutely making Iruka have a more difficult time restraining himself.

"What?" Kakashi asked not understanding why Iruka was looking at him.

Iruka groaned mentally at the sight.

It was becoming harder and harder to resist and Iruka feared the he was going to hurt Kakashi if he didn't get a hold on himself soon.

"It's nothing." Iruka told him causing Kakashi to become confused.

"Okay." he said with uncertainly. "So, what are we going to do today?"

Iruka sat there and thought for a moment thinking of what he could teach Kakashi and his friends next. Obviously, they didn't know a thing about tracking still so he was going to have to work with that and then maybe he could help bring out their instincts.

Iruka nodded to himself thinking that, that was good enough for today. Besides how were they going to learn if they didn't have instincts to rely on?

"I'm going to show you more tracking and then I'm going help bring out your instincts some and we'll go from there." he told the silver wolf.

"Alright." Kakashi nodded agreeing.

Then a howl cut through the morning signaling breakfast.

Iruka nodded towards the dens. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Kakashi stated and follow Iruka out of his den and went to go eat their first meal of the day.

As usual they went and as usual there was food piled up waiting for Iruka to pick the first and second so others could take their own. Iruka did so for him and his friends.

It was a usual meal as always as he and Iruka ate their food. Every once in a while Iruka would glance around like he was looking for something. Kakashi did the same thinking he could figure out what the brown wolf was looking for.

While glancing around Kakashi saw Anko and Asuma talking and eating together with a red smaller looking wolf next to Asuma. Kakashi assumed that the petite wolf was Asuma's mate or something like that. Looking around more Kakashi saw a group of wolves looking at him.

First he thought was just them looking at Iruka but he was sure they were looking at him; that creped him out to no end. In the back of his mind something was whispering in his head. He didn't know what it was or where it was coming from nor why but something was wrong as he looked on at the wolves.

The groups around them were fine and everything was well. Kakashi even saw Baki and his cubs lying around eating food and playing with each other. Kakashi blinked as a thought came to him.

Glancing around, he looked again. Nope. He wasn't here. Kakashi was now moving his head all around trying to find Gai. He couldn't find him or his cubs around. That was unnerving.

"Iruka?"

"Hmm?"

Kakashi watched the brown wolf. "Where is Gai?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "I don't know but I'm going to find out. Wait here."

Kakashi nodded as Iruka got up and went over to Asuma and Anko. With Iruka gone Kakashi couldn't help but feel alone now. Sure his friends were just a few feet away from him but it didn't feel the same when Iruka was present.

"Here there, cutie."

Kakashi snapped his head towards the sound of the new voice. His glaze landed on a wolf from the group before. He had a blue tint in his white fur and by his stance he was leader of said group.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked suspiciously. He didn't feel safe with this wolf near him and couldn't help but feel the need for Iruka to be by his side.

"Oh nothing, nothing." the wolf said as he walked away with the other wolves following him.

Kakashi blinked confusingly. _That was weird._

000000000000000000

"Asuma, Anko." Iruka called out to them. They turned their heads at his call as he neared them.

"Kurenai." Iruka nodded his greeting.

"Iruka," the red wolf nodded back in her own greeting. "How are you? I heard you got hurt."

"I'm fine and doing well." he explained to her. "Asuma, Anko, if I could speak to you?"

Asuma looked at Kurenai briefly not wanting to leave her side. Kurenai smiled at his concern thinking it was sweet of him.

"I'll be fine Asuma. I'm not going to die if you leave me alone for a few minutes." Kurenai rolled her eyes at him but smiled gratefully.

"Thank you though." she said to Asuma as she gave him small lick on the cheek.

Anko gave a whistle making Asuma blush. Pity that he so happened to blush so hard that it could be seen through his dark fur. Iruka smiled thoughtfully on the sidelines. This was common in all new mates. Though Asuma and Kurenai weren't officially mated yet, that didn't stop them from showing their love for each other.

Iruka frowned at the thought. In the bottom of his heart he hoped that he and Kakashi would be like that one day but he knew in his mind that it wasn't going to happen.

"Are you ready lover boy?" Anko teased the older wolf. If it was even possible Asuma's blush got redder.

Asuma nodded as he looked back at Kurenai on last time before leaving. Iruka watched beside him in envy. When they were a good distance from the pack Iruka stopped them.

"What's this about Iruka?" asked Anko in confusion.

Asuma nodded beside her. "Yes, I too wish to what this is about."

"Have any of you seen Gai or his cubs?"

"I haven't seen him lately but isn't Yamato still with him?" Anko said

Asuma nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, the young cub is still with Gai. Why ask? You know that already Iruka."

Iruka sighed but nodded his head. "Yeah, I know but I worry for him. I haven't seen him. So, that leaves with him hunting himself and the others? How are the cubs holding up? Is this new wolf even safe enough for Gai to even have him around his cubs?"

"I see." Anko understood. "Too many questions and not enough answers about what is going on around him."

"I'll look into it." Asuma spoke. "I'll make sure he's fine and check in."

Iruka nodded. "Tell me tomorrow at our meeting spot."

All three wolves were tense at the words but all understood the darer need to meet at their spot.

"Alright." they both said.

Iruka didn't say anymore and went back to Kakashi.

0000000000000

"Hey." Iruka called out to Kakashi. Upon coming up to him Iruka had watch Kakashi laugh around with his friends.

It was a pleasing sight to see and Iruka was happy that Kakashi was enjoying himself even with all of the things going on around him.

"Hi." Kakashi responded.

"We're ready for more training!" Genma yelled excited. Raidou just put his head down in embarrassment wishing he could just crawl under a rock and die.

Iruka chuckled at Genma's eagerness and Raidou's embarrassment. Everyone else laughed at them as Iruka looked at Kakashi and watched the silver wolf smile happily at him. Iruka felt his heart flutter and couldn't help but feel his love for Kakashi grow stronger.

"What he said Iruka." Izumo told him laughing lightly.

Iruka nodded. "Well then, let's go."

Kakashi's friends cheered in bliss completely forgetting how tough it was for them the last time Iruka had trained with them.

They walked to the same clearing as they did before like yesterday; each wolf eager to learn more. They were tired of being scared and hurt. They didn't want to rely on others. They wanted to fight and be strong.

"So, what's first?" asked Kotetsu as they stopped.

"As I said to Kakashi, we are going to track some more and I'm going to try and help you five to bring out your instincts and we will go from there." Iruka told them.

"Alight."

"Sure."

"Sounds good."

"Let's begin." Iruka started and he ran.

The others bewildered blinked for a second before their mind caught up with their bodies and they took off after the Alpha.

0000000000000

"You did better this time around." Iruka complimented them. Around him were the five wolves he was training. They weren't panting like they did the first time. No, now they were only slightly winded and that was good.

Iruka wasn't done with them yet.

"Now," Iruka started getting their attention. "Let's see how good your instincts are."

"More like how bad they are." Genma muttered earning him a nudge from Raidou.

"What?" he stated innocently. Raidou just glared at him.

Iruka shook his head at the scene but it was amusing to watch.

"Well, we'll just see." Iruka stated.

"How?" Izumo asked.

Iruka smirked. "That's for me to know and hopefully for you to figure out."

They didn't like the sound of that.

"Shall we proceed?" the brown wolf continued. Iruka didn't wait for them to answer but instead went deeper into the woods.

Kakashi and the others followed with out question but he couldn't help but be worried about what Iruka was planning for them.

"Where are we?" Raidou asked as they moved deeper and deeper into the woods.

The others looked around and saw that with each step it was getting darker and darker even though it was only mid-day.

"Yes Iruka," Kakashi agreed. "Where are we?"

"The first step in awaking your instincts." he told them without stopping.

_They are going to need a lot of it if they can't feel it now._ Iruka commented in his head. Though unnoticed by the others, Iruka's body was shaking slightly.

Iruka was breathing deeply, short of panting. His entire being was yelling, begging, screaming at him to leave the area. The deeper they went the more danger they were in. It was amazing to Iruka that neither wolf behind him were affected like he was.

His instincts told him to run, to get somewhere safe, and more importantly, to protect his mate. Iruka shuttered at that. Kakashi wasn't even his mate but yet every instinct in his body was screaming at him to protect him as his mate.

A twig snapped bringing Iruka back to attention. He mentally cursed himself for getting lost in thought at a time like this.

Behind him he shushed the wolves to ensure silence as he took the lead to figure out what had made the noise. He moved ahead leaving them behind as he investigated the area around them.

He knew it was trouble from the start as his instincts told him danger and to run. Iruka wouldn't do such a thing and pushed onward. Silently as he could he push pass some bush and looked passed it. In front of him was a small lake that Iruka knew of this deep in the forest.

In front of him was a small animal that Iruka sadly knew of. It was a danger but nothing Iruka couldn't handle. It was a risk he was going to take to bring the others over here to see such a creature. This lesson was not only to bring forth the instincts buried inside them but to get them to recognize danger when faced with such.

With a signal of his head he silently told them to come over.

Kakashi, seeing the nod, took charge in keeping his friends silent as they crept forward towards Iruka.

Iruka watched them from the corner of his eyes as well as the creature and couldn't help but feel proud of Kakashi as he took charge when he couldn't. It was a sign of a true beta and Iruka had to fight hard with his own instincts on two accounts. One, to stop Kakashi from coming over to possible danger, and two, not to take Kakashi away from here and mate with him one way or another.

It was a battle that Iruka had fought many times before with Kakashi and he was planning on staying the victor of the outcome. It was his fear and will alone that kept his baser half from taking Kakashi willingly or against his will.

That alone kept Iruka as the victor.

The feel of Kakashi's presence snapped Iruka out of his battle with himself allowing his golden eyes to take in Kakashi. He could tell the silver wolf was stiff and Iruka briefly wondered if the wolf's instincts were coming out.

"Kakashi." Iruka whispered not caring if the other creature could hear him or not.

"Yes?" Kakashi questioned softly as he looked at Iruka.

"Are you okay?" he asked only pausing long enough to keep track of the animal in front of them.

"I'm fine." Kakashi said causing Iruka to give a looking telling Kakashi that he knew he wasn't. "Okay, I just feel weird, different. I don't understand it."

Iruka nodded satisfied with the answer. "How about the rest of you? Do any of you feel any different?"

The others looked at each other in confusion and then shook their heads no. Iruka narrowed his eyes as he came to a conclusion.

_It would seem Kakashi is the only one feeling this. He is already awakening his instincts and yet his friends aren't even close to feeling it. Strange, I wonder why._ Iruka thought in wonder.

"Hey, Iruka?" Kotetsu called out for him softly. "What is that thing anyway? And why are we looking at it?"

Iruka went back to looking at the animal in front of him. It was a small creature; barely the size of a newborn calf but it was deadly. It was stripped with black markings with blue fur. It had silver eyes and even though they couldn't see them Iruka knew the creature had very sharp fang.

That was the only thing it had going for it.

It had claws but they were little and dull. They could hurt you and was least of the problems. They did very little damage and were only meant to help defend itself not for attack. To top it off it had a small stubby tail and round ears on top of its' head which weren't good for hearing.

If Iruka didn't know any better he would have guessed that the creature was some harmless cat.

It was more like prey than predator.

"It is called a Preddon. They are dangerous but not the deadliest." he informed them.

"And why are we sitting here watching it." Genma stated somewhat angrily. He did not want to sit there and watch something purposely that could harm.

"This whole idea was to bring your instincts out but clearly they are not cooperating. We should leave and try again later." Iruka observed.

They nodded and Iruka nodded to slowly back away with him being last to leave. He didn't want to risk the preddon to see them and charge. If it should, Iruka would be the first thing it would see.

Iruka sighed in relief when the creature didn't even look up.

_Disappointing but it's not called training for nothing. _Iruka thought as he lead them back to the dens.

000000000000

"You did what?!" Anko screamed at him.

Iruka winced from the yell as a jolt of fear went through his body. He would have to admit Anko was the only female wolf out there who could do that to him and get away with it.

"I had them follow me into the forest." Iruka stated as he had done before her outburst. He had just got done leading the others out of the forest and into the dens, where Anko was waiting from them. Showing mercy Iruka nodded to the others to leave which they did without a signal word.

_Bastards. _Iruka thought darkly. That would just leave him and Kakashi, who was behind him watching the scene from afar.

The silver wolf was lucky. Anko would never yell at him and Kakashi would just watch on with amusement as the female wolf yells and screams at him.

_Oh joy…_Iruka rolled his eyes at her._ Here she goes again._

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Iruka!" Anko narrowed her eyes at her Alpha. "You are an idiot! It's dangerous to go there especially with more than one wolf."

Iruka sighed and nodded his head. "I know, I know. I won't do it again."

Anko was taken back be the sudden submission but than smiled smugly. "You bet I am! Next time, don't do something so stupid!"

Iruka nodded his head and was thankful that Anko walked away from him and over to Kakashi. He would leave Anko and Kakashi together for a while. He knew that Anko wouldn't hurt the younger wolf so he knew Kakashi was safe.

"So…" Anko drawled it out once Iruka left them alone. "Have you made on Iruka yet?"

Kakashi's eyes widened and he started to stuttered obviously not excepting the question. Anko just smirked at him knowing he hadn't to begin with.

"Don't worry Kakashi. You have tonight to make a move."

"B-but, I-Iruka-a…" Kakashi tried to amend but the words were dying in his mouth.

"Easy Kakashi." Anko said trying calm the silver wolf. "It doesn't have to be anything straight forward, you can go slow."

"I-I-I…" Kakashi tried again but only give with a sigh. "How?"

Anko's smirk grew slightly evil and Kakashi felt a shiver down his spine. He was not going to like this, he just knew it.

"Okay," Anko started. "Have you groomed him yet?"

Kakashi nodded not understanding the question. Anko gasped startled him.

"What?" he asked.

"No wonder he's having a hard time keeping off of you. Grooming is like, a key thing with mates. It's an intimated act that usually only mated wolves' do." she informed him.

It took Anko all she had to now laugh at Kakashi. She felt so bad for the young wolf. Here he was with silver fur and blushing so hard that his whole body turned into a bright red light.

"I-I didn't know." he stuttered.

"That's okay, it's a good thing. Iruka let you, did he not?"

Kakashi nodded and Anko understood.

"Do you guys lay with each other?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, well, the best he could in a wolf body.

"Sometimes."

"Oh, this is good." she smiled. "Very good."

"How is that?"

"Because," she started. "This is where you are going to get him."

"I will?" Kakashi was so confuse.

Anko nodded with the smile still on her face. "Yep. So, this is what you are going to do."

Kakashi could only blush harder at what Anko wanted him to do.

000000000000

Iruka sat there watching curiously at Kakashi and Anko. He could tell Anko was talking to Kakashi about something embarrassing or Kakashi would have never been so red in his life. It was to the point where Iruka feared Kakashi would burst from the embarrassment.

In the end Iruka just sat there and waiting until Anko was done talking. He watched the she wolf burst out laughing and Kakashi looked ready to faint any movement and then Iruka knew that he shouldn't have left him alone with Anko.

With that thought firmly in his head Iruka got up and walked over towards them. Anko was still laughing at something she had said and Kakashi's eyes were glazed over, from what?

Iruka didn't know.

Iruka coughed to get their attention and he noted mournfully that Kakashi wouldn't meet his glaze. Anko's laugh dimmed down some and faded into random giggling here and there.

"Should we go Kakashi, it's almost dark out." Iruka observed. He watched as Kakashi's head snapped up and looked up.

Iruka was right. The sun that lit the earth's sky was falling and night would be over them soon.

"I didn't notice." Kakashi said breathlessly.

Iruka nodded understandingly. "Of course you wouldn't. You have been training and your hour long talk with Anko didn't help any."

"An hour?" Kakashi asked. "We talked for that long."

Iruka nodded with Anko agree with him.

"You should go Kakashi." Anko stated with a smile.

Iruka shivered. He knew that smile and with her, it was never good. He didn't even want to know what she and Kakashi were talking about.

"Beside," she continued. "You have business to take care off."

Iruka stared confusingly at Anko as Kakashi's fading blush came back full force. Iruka was becoming quite curious of what had gone up between the two.

"Of course." Kakashi said with a cough. He didn't want Iruka suspecting anything but he knew it was a hopeless cause. He could already tell that Iruka knew that something was up.

Anko smiled and walked away leaving the two wolves to their selves. _With any luck they'll be mates but the end of the week._

With a giggle she disappeared from the wolves' sight.

"What was that all about?" Iruka asked as he looked over to Kakashi.

"N-nothing." Kakashi cursed at his stutter.

"Okay." Iruka said slowly not believing the silver wolf. "We should go anyhow; it's getting darker and darker the more we wait."

Kakashi nodded and followed as Iruka lead them to his den. He stayed quiet as they moved and waited until they came to the familiar cave like den that he had been accustom to over the weeks.

It was like his second home away from home. It was becoming harder and harder to want to leave. Slowly everyone around him was becoming like his family and this place as he knew it was becoming like home to him. Kakashi knew it was trouble. He was a human after all and though there was little to go back to in his human life Kakashi didn't know if he could give it up completely.

The very thought of Anko's words however entered his mind and instantly his blush came back form before. He knew it wasn't something he hadn't already done but back then he didn't know the meaning of it but now he knew. He knew what he was doing and he was doing it on purpose for such meaning, that alone but the blush on his face.

They've entered the cave when Kakashi got his bearings on what he had to do. He knew that he like Iruka on a certain degree but he didn't know how far those feelings went. For all he knew it was a puppy love of sort. No pun intended. It could be a fling and Kakashi didn't want to do that to the wolf. He knew wolves mated for life and he knew that if he went too far and left, Iruka wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Kakashi?" Iruka called out to him. He watched as Kakashi snapped his eyes towards him and he drew back at the intensity that Kakashi's eyes held.

"Iruka…" Kakashi whispered lowly.

Iruka gulped at the sound of Kakashi's voice. It was different than before. It was huskier and deeper like something deeper, something a mate would do.

"Yes?"

"Could," Kakashi paused thinking. "Could I groom you again?"

Iruka, without knowing it, held his breath at the question. He hadn't expected that. Out of all of the questions, why didn't Kakashi have to ask him that? He nodded unable to think clearly.

When Kakashi saw the nod he took action and groomed Iruka just like he had done before. He made sure to work carefully for he didn't want to hurt the wolf. He did the paws first and then Iruka upper legs. Then he went to the chest and he listened.

Iruka had closed his eyes at the feeling of Kakashi grooming him again. What was he thinking into agreeing with this? Kakashi was doing things to his body that he wasn't even aware of and yet he his was getting the reactions from him.

With a bit of his tongue he with held a moan that was threatening to escape his lips. He didn't want to scare Kakashi away with his reactions. He just had to hold on and enjoy the ride and hope that Kakashi didn't notice the effects it had on his being.

Kakashi watched and listened and he knew from the muffled sounds he was hearing that Iruka was enjoying himself but was afraid to show it. He wasn't all that worried. Anko had warned him that Iruka didn't want to freak him out or anything. So, instead of being hurt from what Iruka was doing, he felt loved and cherished. Iruka was holding himself back of his sake and no one else's and that made Kakashi feel loved.

Kakashi refocused on what he was doing and he finished the chest and went on to Iruka's neck with care and gentleness. He knew from what Anko had told him that the neck of a wolf was a very sensitive place and he should be careful while doing this. Kakashi could tell that Anko's words were true because he felt Iruka tense up at the touch on his neck.

Kakashi ignored that and continued on. Once he was done with that he started clean Iruka's face and made sure to look Iruka into his eyes as he cleaned the fur softly with his tongue. It was only then that Kakashi stopped for a second to glaze into Iruka's eyes. It was in that second that the world seemed to stop and it was only them that mattered, nothing else.

"Kakashi…" Iruka tried but Kakashi shushed him.

"Shh, quiet." Kakashi instructed making Iruka nod in understanding. Kakashi finish what he started on Iruka's face and went for his ears and then the back of his neck before he stopped altogether.

"We should lie down." Iruka suggested trying to calm himself down.

Kakashi nodded. That was his next step anyway.

Iruka lied down where he always laid waiting for Kakashi to lay next to him like every other night. Kakashi shook he head. He didn't want it to be like every night before. This night was going to be different.

"Could you do lay with me?" he asked in a whisper.

Iruka felt his body shake at the question.

"I don't know Kakashi…I might hurt you." Iruka wasn't so sure about this. He was barely able to hold himself during a grooming. He didn't know what he would do if this went any further.

Kakashi walked over to Iruka and put his nose close to Iruka's. With a nudge he stared at Iruka's eyes. There was fear in those golden eyes. Iruka was truly afraid that he was going to hurt him. Kakashi just smiled and through his own mixed match eyes he showed Iruka just how much he trusted the older wolf.

"I'm not afraid." Kakashi stated. "You won't hurt me. I know you won't."

Iruka looked at him pleading with him to stop. "You may think so, but I don't trust myself."

"I trust you."

Kakashi gave Iruka a lick on the nose causing Iruka to have a blush of his own. That lick was not like a lick grooming. It was a kiss in a sense for a wolf. Kakashi had just kissed him. Iruka's heart soared at the action but trembled at the meaning. So many questions came to his head but he didn't have the answers to them.

He knew that he was going to get them.

"Okay…" Iruka gave in making Kakashi smile as he laid down in the dug in bedding.

As Kakashi laid down and settled, Iruka was right there to lay on top of him just like that time long ago when Kakashi had first had slept in his den.

Kakashi smiled as Iruka settled over him. He had never felt so comfortable or safe in his life. Once Iruka settled down Kakashi started to growl contently which like all of the other times came out as a purr.

Iruka tensed at the sound not believing that this was happening. Kakashi had willingly groomed him, asked to sleep with him, and now he was so content that he could hear it. Iruka felt torn at what to do. On one hand he wanted this, he wanted this badly, but then he thought of how Kakashi wanted to become human and that this wasn't real. That Kakashi would change his mind soon and reject him to become human once again.

That was his fear. He wanted this to continue. He wanted this to be true. As he thought Anko's words came to his mind. He smiled at her words. He was going to do it. He was going to take a chance with Kakashi even if he got his heart broken in the process.

Iruka responded to Kakashi with his own purr and started to lick Kakashi's head as a comfort gesture. He was going to let Kakashi in, even if this would only hurt him in the end.

He was going to let him in.

Kakashi felt content and dazed. This feeling that he felt was amazing. His body was totally relaxed and he could feel his eyes becoming heavy from sleep. This was the best night he had ever had.

_I could get use to this._ Kakashi though dreamily as his eyes closed and sleep claimed him.

Iruka felt when Kakashi fell asleep under him and laid his head next to Kakashi's. He was happy but he knew it wouldn't last long. Iruka frown thinking about the meeting he had tomorrow.

He was not looking forward to that.

000000000000

Here is the next chapter and longest I have ever done!

Sorry I'm so late but I couldn't split this chapter into two. It just doesn't work.

So, it's like two chapters into one. A whole 15 pages of IruKaka!

Thank you my loyal fans for still reading this and I hope you continue to do so!

Please Review!!!!!


	29. Chapter 29

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**GemRai!**

**IzuKot!**

**Some IruKaka!**

0000000000

"So, Iruka left, did he?" asked Genma.

Kakashi nodded sighing sadly. They were getting along so well last night but when he had woken up Iruka wasn't there anymore leaving Kakashi alone in the bedding. That was how Kakashi woke up this morning and it was now midday. He hadn't heard from Iruka all day and he was worried and hurt that Iruka would just leave him like that.

Since Kakashi couldn't find Iruka he searched out for his friends. He found them in their own den laying around trying to grasp things that had happened to them. Unlike Kakashi they went through more hell than he did and was having a harder time to cope. They weren't implying that Kakashi was alright, far from it. He had his own problems but he was having an easier time dealing with it.

Iruka was helping, Kakashi knew. If it wasn't for the brown wolf having kept his mind busy and not letting it wonder, Kakashi didn't really have time to think about Orochimaru and how he was treated in the labs and in his cell.

Kakashi knew that even though his mind didn't think about it, it was there. It will always be there. It was never going to leave and Kakashi feared that if Iruka were to ever leave, he feared for his insanity.

"Yeah. He was gone before I woke up." Kakashi told him.

"Do you know where he is?" Izumo questioned.

Kakashi shook his head no. "I have no clue. He didn't say and I can't find anyone here willing to tell me. They either ignore me or look at me in disgust."

"So I guess that means there are wolves here that don't like you being here?" Genma stated. It wasn't a question. Kakashi knew it was a statement.

"I guess so. But I wouldn't know. I haven't really been around the dens." Kakashi said. "Yeah, I've seen some of it but only for seconds at a time. I never really looked around. I haven't had time to do that with all of the things going on."

"We should do that then." Kotetsu offered.

"I don't think we should do that Kotetsu." Raidou stated softly.

Genma looked at his lover with sad eyes. Even though throughout the days he has been helping Raidou cope and get him to talk more, he would still talk like he was afraid he wasn't allowed to. It was painful to watch Raidou like that but Genma was determined to help Raidou in anyway he could.

"I don't know." Kakashi voice trailing off.

_Could it hurt?_ Kakashi thought. _Iruka wouldn't mind, right?_

**Yes, he would.**

Kakashi's eyes widened at a strange feeling he just got. It wasn't words in a sense that he heard, it was more of a feeling. It was the same feeling he had gotten yesterday but it felt stronger now. It felt like what he was going to do was wrong. That he shouldn't do it. That Iruka would be mad at him. It was a feeling he had never had before.

It was a warning.

_Is this instinct?_ Kakashi asked himself. _Is this what Iruka keeps telling me about?_

Kakashi was confused and he didn't know what to do. In all sense he didn't see anything wrong about going out to explore. Iruka wasn't here so it wasn't like he was going to know if they were quick about it.

_Besides, what if something were to attack? I wouldn't know my way around or where to go if such an event were to happened._ Kakashi nodded to himself at his self reasoning.

**He will be mad.**

Kakashi ignored the feeling.

"I think we should." Kakashi confirmed it.

Genma and Kotetsu nodded eagerly. Izumo and Raidou were less than thrilled but they too were curious.

"Let's go then!" Genma shouted.

0000000000

"So, Gai is fine then? And Yamato is still with him?" Iruka asked. Though he was surprised, he wasn't mad. He was glad that Gai had found someone.

_It must be nice._

"Yes he is. I was worried though." Anko said. "He attacked you and I thought for sure he was a danger."

Iruka shook his head. "No, he attacked me out of fear and instinct. Gai showed him kindness and proved that he wasn't going to hurt him. Gai and his cubs are going to be fine."

"If you say so." Anko said though unconvincingly.

Iruka sighed. "Shall we get to the real problem now?"

Anko and the wolf next to her, Asuma, looked at each other. That signaled the start of the real problem.

"He's on the move again." Asuma stated darkly.

"Where?"

Anko shook her head. "We don't know."

Iruka growled. He winced from his wound but he didn't let it show.

"Calm down Iruka." Anko stated. "Your wound is acting up again."

"It should be healed by now." Iruka took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "And don't worry, I'm fine."

Anko didn't believe him but nodded anyway. She knew what had happened. Iruka had done too much the other day training with Kakashi and the others, making the wound worse.

She sighed; it had been a long day. They had been here the moment Iruka had woken up. She was even worried about Kakashi and what he was doing. Who knows what the silver wolf was getting into without them protecting him?

"Iruka it's getting late. You should go; Kakashi must be worried by now. You have been here all day."

This cave, was their place; a place where they would meet to discuss things away from everyone. It was the best place to inform Iruka of things so he could handle them without scaring everyone.

It was also the place which Iruka hated most. If he was here that would mean it was something bad, really bad. It was for him to know and no one else. This place was for the worse news and the most danger.

"We have to find him." Iruka stated ignoring Anko. "He could be after Kakashi again."

Asuma sighed. "We know that Iruka, but there is nothing we can do."

"Yes there is, we just haven't found it yet!" Iruka winced again from putting strain on his wound.

"That is it Iruka! You are over doing it." Anko yelled. "Go home!"

Iruka opened his mouth to protest but was silence by Anko's glare.

"Now." she said firmly.

Iruka sighed realizing that she was right. He had been here the whole day without a word to Kakashi. It was time for him to go and they all knew it.

"Alright." Iruka gave in.

Anko sighed thankfully. She was glad Iruka saw that she was right.

0000000000000

Iruka was walking to his home. Things were peaceful, so far. No screams littered the air and there was no blood soaking the ground floor. Iruka liked these kinds of days. It was these days that Iruka could almost imagine that there wasn't a war going on.

He was heading to his den. Iruka quickened his pace eager to see Kakashi again. The meeting that he was at put a chill in his heart. This chill would only go away by seeing Kakashi and only Kakashi. The silver wolf was his light and his soul. Iruka knew in his heart that if given the chance he would even die for Kakashi. He was that important to him.

The moment Iruka came upon his den he knew that something was wrong. Fear gripped his heart as he raced towards his den. What he saw made his blood freeze. Kakashi was not there. His den was empty and there was no warmth coming from it anymore. Kakashi had been gone for a long time.

Iruka felt torn with mixed emotions. On one hand, he was very concern and worried about Kakashi safety and where he was but on another, he was furious! Iruka narrowed his eyes. He was mad, no, he was pissed. He trusted Kakashi to be here and not to leave the den.

Granted Iruka knew that he never really told Kakashi to stay but he figured that after all of the things that had been happening, Kakashi would at least think before leaving the safety of his den. Now he was out there, but where? Iruka didn't know but Kakashi could be hurt or getting into trouble and he wasn't there to protect him.

With a grunt Iruka took off going to the first place where he could think of; his friends. Panting, he raced off to the lone den that stood out from the others. He reached it in no time but he was having problems breathing and Iruka knew that he was over doing it.

He had to limit his running. He couldn't injure himself more before he found Kakashi and made sure he was safe. No, that could wait until he was sure Kakashi was safe and well. He would be damned before he let his body give out before then.

Iruka didn't have to go into the den to know that they weren't in there. He could smell them. Their scent was faint, very faint, meaning they haven't been at the den for hours. That wasn't good. Many things, creatures, were out there. Many would be able to kill Kakashi and the others if they had the chance. Then, there was Orochimaru and if he was still around, he could take Kakashi and kill the others.

Kakashi was in so much trouble when Iruka gets a hold of him.

000000000000

"Kakashi, are you sure you know where you're going?" Kotetsu asked while looking around. Nothing was familiar; he didn't have a clue where they were.

"No, I don't." Kakashi replied seemingly unworried but inside he was as jumpy as ever.

He didn't know where he was or where he was taking them. He just knew that this part of the dens didn't look good. It was starting to get dark out and Kakashi was starting to worry. He knew that Iruka must have come back by now. He was so dead if he ever met Iruka again.

"Maybe we should turn back." Raidou suggested.

Kakashi stopped causing the others to stop as while. "I wish we could but I don't know which way we came from."

"You mean you weren't paying attention to where you were taking us?!" Genma shout making Raidou flinch at the raw anger. "Sorry." Genma looked ashamed for causing his lover pain as he nuzzled Raidou's head gently.

"It's okay." the smaller wolf whispered.

"So, what do we do now?" Izumo asked.

**Run.**

That feeling was back again. It felt like it was telling him to run. The hairs on the back of his neck rose to attention. His blood pumped through his body faster as adrenaline started to kick in.

That made Kakashi confused.

_Run from what?_ he thought.

"You can start by turning around sweet thing." a voice behind them said making them all tense at the sound.

**Run.**

Kakashi felt it again before he turned around. Now he knew why he was getting the instinctive reason to run. As Kakashi turned he saw a white, blue tinted wolf behind them, followed by two lackeys.

"Who are you?" asked Genma, who took a step in front of Raidou. He didn't know who the new wolves were but he wasn't going to let them touch Raidou.

The blue tinted wolf grinned devilishly. "Oh, you know who I am."

"I'm afraid we don't." Kakashi stepped up. He stood in front of his friends protectively not willing to risk their lives.

The wolf frowned clearly displeased. Kakashi was watching him closely and felt a sense of reorganization at seeing the wolf but he couldn't remember where he had seen the wolf before.

The two other wolves, who have been silent up until now, flinched when they saw Kakashi.

"Maybe we should go, Mizuki." one of the lackeys said to his leader.

"Yeah, that wolf there is Kakashi. Iruka might be near by." the other one joined in.

With a growl Mizuki snapped his jaws at his two followers. "Quiet! I don't care if Iruka is around. If you're too scared then get lost, if not then shut up."

_Mizuki? Why does that sound familiar?_ Kakashi thought confused. He knew for sure that he had heard that name before.

"What do you want with us?" Izumo asked.

Mizuki stopped his yelling and smirked at them. "Oh, it's not you I want, just Kakashi."

All heads turned to Kakashi as the silver wolf felt his hair stand on end again. There was a dangerous tone in Mizuki's voice.

**Danger.**

_I'm not going to argue on that one._ Kakashi thought agreeing with the feeling.

He could feel it clearly now. There was danger ahead if he didn't do something now. He didn't like this feeling. It felt that one wrong move would be the end of his life.

00000000

Another wonderful chapter! Thank you for all that reviewed and I hope you keep reviewing.


	30. Chapter 30

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**Twists!**

000000000000000

"So, Kakashi…" Mizuki purred. "Why don't we get out of here? You know, just you and me? I'll show you a great time, promise."

Kakashi shuttered at the meaning behind those words.

"Not on your life." Kakashi growled.

Mizuki glared at his soon to be lover. He will have no disobedience when concerning Kakashi, even if it's the silver wolf himself.

"Yeah, you show him Kakashi." Genma cheered his friend on earning him a nip on the ear from his own lover. Genma, surprise, gave a yelped and glared somewhat playfully at the little wolf next to him.

"Now is not the time or place Genma." Raidou scowled.

Genma put on a fake hurt look but Raidou just stared plainly at the older wolf. Giving in with a sigh, Genma knew that Raidou was right. Here he was playing around when their lives could be in some serious danger.

"It seems that your friends are such good entertainment," Mizuki brought to their attention. "But they are too much of a crowd."

Kakashi stepped up bravely. "Don't insult my friends."

Mizuki frown at them. Kakashi's bravery was such a turn off.

_Now if he was beneath me, withering and whimpering, now that, would be a turn on._ Mizuki thought as lust clouded his mind and body. He could feel his body tingle and he liked it, he always liked it when he made a wolf submit. It was the ultimate turn on for him.

It didn't help that Mizuki has had his eyes on Kakashi from the started and it didn't help that it was close to mating season.

"You will be mine Kakashi." he said.

"No, I won't be." Kakashi shook his head. "If I'll be anyone's, it will be Iruka."

Kakashi heard his friends gasp behind him but he didn't care. He didn't know what compelled him to say that last bit of sentence, only it felt right to say it. He knew that if he stayed, he was going to be Iruka's mate.

He would stay, as long as Iruka would have him.

Mizuki glared at him in anger and hatred. It wasn't that he was angry at Kakashi, no, he was angry at Iruka. That bastard was interfering with his life again. It was bad enough that Iruka shamed him by demoting him to the lowest position of the pack but he drew the line concerning Kakashi.

"He will not have you!" he screamed.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sudden angry burst. He took a step back as he examined Mizuki's face. His eyes were crazed with madness that only Orochimaru's eyes seem to carry, he had a twisted grin on his face, and Kakashi knew that in moments the mad wolf was going to start with the creepy evil laugh.

He was right.

Mizuki laughed historically, his intentions cleared than ever. Kakashi felt a shiver go down his back. A warning to what was to come. It was the only warning that Kakashi got before Mizuki pounced.

He heard his friends take a step back at the attack with Kakashi right behind them. They moved like the devils were at their feet, putting everything they had to avoid attacks and to stay a safe distance from the crazed wolf.

Kakashi could feel his instincts raging at him. They told him to run yet fight, protect yet leave. It was very confusion for the silver wolf. He didn't know what to do. He was having a battle within himself but he didn't have to time for that. He had a battle already out here, in the real world.

He wanted to escape but yet he didn't want to leave his friends. It was hard to do. Each emotion was getting stronger than the other and the battle within him was going back and forth with no clear victor.

He looked at his friends and knew that he had to decide something fast. He could already tell that they were losing energy and were starting to pant from running so hard and for so long.

"Kakashi!" he heard his name being called out. Kakashi made a quick glance behind him to the one who had called him.

To his horror it was Mizuki who was gaining up to them. Kakashi knew that they wouldn't make it far at this rate. Mizuki was sure to catch up to them if the chase continued.

Kakashi looked to his friends and then to Mizuki. He knew what his feelings were battling about. Instinct, though important for an animal, which he was not. He was not an animal. He had been human before all of this. His human instincts were still intact. His human instincts were fighting with his new born wolf ones.

It was the fight or flight reaction that any human would have. His human side wanted to run. He was scared, he could admit that. He was terrified. He knew what Mizuki would do, if he got his paws on him. Mizuki would take advantage of him and not in a good way.

Kakashi was down right scared shitless.

Yet…his wolf instincts had chose to fight. They wanted to feel the power and superiority over Mizuki after beating him.

To feel the thrill of battle.

To feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

That scared Kakashi more than comforting him. He didn't think he could beat Mizuki. Though low class, Kakashi knew in the back of his head that the mad wolf knew how to fight.

Him? He just started to learn to track properly. He was still learning what his body could do.

"Gotcha."

Kakashi's heart jumped into his throat. All he felt was a large body ramming on top of him before he hit his head hard on the ground underneath.

"Kakashi!" he dully heard his friends call out for him in their concern.

_Iruka_ Kakashi silently prayed. He felt helpless, he felt useless, but all that didn't matter.

As long as Iruka helped him, one last time.

0000000000000

Iruka ran.

It was all he could do. Shock over came him as he sniffed out Kakashi's scent. It was amazing that the wolf had traveled so far with so many wolves accompanying him. Still though, Iruka ignored all of that. All he could do now was run and search and hope that he finds Kakashi in time.

It scared Iruka to think what Kakashi had gotten into. It was frightening because everything in the place was kill or be killed; even within the pack. His pack though big was a peaceful one, but to where Kakashi's scent was taking him, it was anything but friendly.

Where Kakashi was going were where wolves who he, himself had banned from the main group of the pack but no out of it. They had done some horrible things but Iruka wouldn't risk them leaking information out to their enemies. That's the last thing Iruka wanted to think about.

He just hoped that he will get there in time.

"Oh Iruka, running off I see."

Iruka stopped in his tracks. Staring ahead was the man he had sworn to kill even if it took his last breath. Anger suddenly climbed through his system. How could he be so stupid?! He was right in front of him and didn't even notice them devil of a man.

"Orochimaru." Iruka stated with disgust.

The snake man hissed with pleasure at Iruka's pain. It was a thrill to hear such hatred in a single word.

"Oh, of course. Who else would I be?" he said.

Iruka growled at the vile monster that was standing before him. It was taking ever fiber of his being not to jump him and claw his fucking eyes out. He hated him. That beast had caused so much pain; in his life and in others.

Iruka's fur stood bristled up, his instincts raging at him to fight, to kill, and destroy the evil that was before him.

"You have the gull to come near me like this?" Iruka questioned.

"You're injured."

"So are you." Iruka shot back.

It was true.

It has been many a days since the last attack but Orochimaru was only human, even if his acted like a monster. His body was still human and the body was still healing. The wounds that he had inflicted were fading but still there and Iruka could tell that Orochimaru was still suffering by them.

Orochimaru frowned at the declaration but he wasn't troubled. He knew that he had the upper hand at the moment, and he knew that Iruka knew that too.

"I wouldn't be worried about me right now."

Iruka didn't like the sound of that.

"Why?"

Orochimaru smirked in the most maddening way that chills went down Iruka's back. Something was off, something was wrong, and Iruka didn't like the feeling that it had something to do with Kakashi.

"I'm afraid that it's too late." Orochimaru taunted. "He will be dead soon."

Fear clenched Iruka's heart. It was Kakashi, he knew it but he had to confirm it.

"Who's he?"

"I'm sure you know. That chew toy you've been hanging around with."

_Kakashi…_Iruka's widened in horror. _No…!_

Orochimaru had a glint in his eyes, watching, pleased with his work. He always did enjoy causing anything pain. It was delicious, this was his high.

"I do hope you make it in time." Orochimaru smiled evilly. "In time to see your toy die, that is."

Iruka shook his head.

"You're wrong. Kakashi won't go down that easily." Iruka said more to himself than to the man in front of him.

Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders like his didn't care.

"Oh well, you'll still be alone."

"What so you mean by that?" Iruka asked.

Orochimaru stayed silent. He ignored the wolf and turned to leave.

Iruka growled frustrated. He didn't like to be ignored.

"Tell me!" he yelled as he took a step forward in all tense and purposes ready to finally kill the man.

"You really want to know?" Orochimaru said half turning to face Iruka.

Though afraid of his answer, he nodded. He had to know, he needed to know.

"Kakashi shall become human once more."

Orochimaru left and Iruka ran.

00000000000

"Kakashi!" they screamed. They saw their friend go down behind them and knew it was bad news. Mizuki caught up to them and now the wolf had Kakashi under him.

"I've got you." Mizuki smiled triumphed.

Kakashi glared at the wolf on top of him. "No, you don't!"

With a battle cry from his lips Kakashi jerked Mizuki off of his body. Shocked by the sudden strength Mizuki easily fell to the forest floor.

"A fighter," he commented. "I always did like fighters."

"Stay away from me." Kakashi growled out.

Mizuki tsk-ed at Kakashi's response. It was typical for wolves to say that to him for some reason.

"I would love to, but your body is just too much to ignore anymore."

Kakashi grind his teeth with disgust. It made his skin crawl to think that this wolf wanted to touch him in that way. Only one wolf was allowed to touch him and that was Iruka.

"Sorry, but you can't have it."

Mizuki didn't seem to care at the Kakashi's statement. He was going to have Kakashi even if it was the last thing he did.

"Mizuki…"

Everyone in there area froze at the voice. A cold sweat broke over Mizuki's body.

"Orochimaru…" Mizuki whispered fearfully.

"I didn't hire you to mate with the little slut. I ordered you to kill him." Orochimaru was enraged.

"But master…"Mizuki tried with his ears pinned back. He knew that he was in trouble but he couldn't kill Kakashi. Kakashi was going to be his mate.

"Enough!" Orochimaru yelled. "You are doing everything wrong and Iruka would be here any second!"

"Iruka…" Kakashi said breathlessly. Iruka was coming. That was enough for him. Iruka was coming; everything was going to be okay now.

"It doesn't matter. He won't be with Iruka anyway you see it." Mizuki said.

Kakashi didn't like the sound of that and he wasn't curious to find out.

"Just do it." Orochimaru stated more calmly now.

Kakashi watch Mizuki nodded and then stared off into the forest. Kakashi didn't know what was going on or what was happening. All he knew that it was bad. Before Kakashi could react smoked entered the area around them but it wasn't normal. The fog that which surround them only centered on Kakashi and no one else.

Frightened Kakashi made a run for it ignoring the cries of his friends to come back.

It didn't matter.

It was too late.

The gas around him entered his body and it was not gentle. Pain racked his being and convulsions made him stop dead in his tracks only to fall over. Spasms jerked his body around, twisting it, stretching it, to the point to where he cried out in pain.

_Make it stop!_ Kakashi pleaded in his mind. _Please make the pain stop!_

It wasn't the pain that made him cry, it wasn't his shattered pride, it was the knowing fact that Iruka wasn't around and that he may never see those beautiful golden eyes ever again.

000000000000000

Sorry it's taking so long and the fact that the chapters aren't that good anymore. But these last couple of chapters have been kinda been a combination of filler- which I'm not good at- and writers' block.

So please stick with me and hopefully I'll get inspired again and start writing better chapters.

Please review!

Ps: I know that my grammar and spelling is bad, you don't need to tell me…


	31. Chapter 31

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summery:

Iruka, a alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

000000000000000

Mizuki scowled as Kakashi's body withered and twitched as the miasma consumed him. It wasn't fair. He wanted Kakashi as his mate, not making him into human! He glared at Orochimaru from his position. He wanted his mate, not this!

"If you don't stop glaring at me filth, I'm going to have to kill you." Orochimaru told him.

Mizuki flinched at being caught and whimpered. Orochimaru just snickered evilly at the spineless wolf before him.

"Doesn't matter." Orochimaru muttered causing Mizuki to look up at him. "I'm going to kill you anyway."

Mizuki gasped at statement. Seeing Orochimaru's eyes though he knew the man was telling the truth. He didn't want to die! Mizuki turned to escape but he didn't even make a foot before he felt the cool blade of a sword piercing his back slicing through skin and muscle tissue.

Darkness clouded his vision and with his last breath and the last beat of his heart he dead there, seeing nothing but a brown blur in front of him.

0000000000

Iruka wasn't stupid in any sense. He ran as fast as he could but he knew that it still wasn't enough. He ran until he reached the source of Kakashi's scent and he still hadn't got to him on time. He saw Genma and the others. He feared for their lives and for once since he had started his chase he was regretting not bring any backup with him.

This was Orochimaru and he knew that he was in trouble form the start.

"Where is Kakashi?" asked Iruka panting. He had run all the way here and he still wasn't able to find Kakashi.

"He took off running in that direction with Mizuki and Orochimaru following him." Izumo explained with his ears pinned to his head.

"Mizuki…" Iruka said whispered in shock. He didn't know Mizuki was apart of this but to be honest with himself he wasn't that surprised. The sly wolf had been up to something lately, sadly Iruka didn't realize it until now.

The wolves nodded their heads pitifully.

"Sorry, we didn't know what to do. We weren't much help." Genma said mournfully. This was his friends and he couldn't even pull himself away from his fear to help face the enemy who Kakashi was facing alone.

Iruka nodded. "It's alright. I'll find him and bring him back in one piece."

Kotetsu and Raidou nodded behind their lovers. They were just as shamed as them. They couldn't move to help. They were terrified. They wanted revenge but given the chance they freeze up.

"Stay here. Don't get into trouble." With that Iruka left them there and Genma along with Izumo become alert and prepared for anything. They failed their friend but they weren't failing their lovers again.

Iruka went into the direction that Izumo pointed out following Kakashi's scent again. As he traced the scent he became disturbed. Kakashi's scent was one of fear and pain. Kakashi was hurting somewhere and Iruka wasn't there to protect him.

There was also something else. He could smell blood. Not that of Kakashi but of Mizuki's. That worried him. Mizuki was supposed to be in on all of this. So what changed? Did Kakashi fight back and attack Mizuki or did Orochimaru?

Iruka didn't know but he was going to find out. That thought alone made Iruka pump his legs faster. He followed Kakashi's scent and soon the trial came to an end.

He gasped at the damage before him.

Mizuki with his last breath stared at him that Iruka saw the life literally fade away from the dieing wolf, the sword sticking out from his back. It was a sight to see and any other wolf would have thrown up by now but Iruka didn't

Iruka didn't care.

The only thing he cared about was where Kakashi was. He scanned the area with his eyes and he felt his heart stop in his chest. On the ground was Kakashi past out not moving. He didn't even look back at Mizuki before going to Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" Iruka whimpered as he nudged Kakashi with his snout.

A sinister laugh broke out and Iruka turned to see Orochimaru behind him.

"Orochimaru…"

Orochimaru smirked at Iruka's pain and suffering. "We really have to stop meeting up like this."

Iruka glared at he evil man. "Leave Kakashi alone and we won't have to."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Sorry, can't. I'm having way too much fun with you to just simply leave. Where's the fun in that?"

Before Iruka could retort a response Kakashi groaned under him, distracting Iruka from the enemy. From the sound Iruka ignored Orochimaru and went towards Kakashi to make sure he was alright.

"What did you do to him?" he asked demanded.

"Like I said before, I'm turning him human."

Iruka's eyes widened as he looked at Kakashi beneath him. He didn't look human to him. Kakashi was still a wolf but obviously Orochimaru did something to him. Kakashi would twitch in pain causing his heart to clench everytime.

"I think you failed Orochimaru, as you can see Kakashi is still a wolf." Iruka told him smugly.

Orochimaru wasn't worried. In fact he smirked at the useless sense of safe within Iruka. The wolf, who was brilliant in his own right, was being quite stupid right now.

"He is going to change." Orochimaru told him with utter confidence. "As long as he has the deep desire to become human, he will be."

Iruka frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. He looked down at Kakashi. _Does that mean Kakashi can change if he truly wanted to?_ thought Iruka.

"He will change!" Orochimaru raised he voice like he was convincing himself.

Iruka looked over to the insane man and saw that Orochimaru was leaving in a miasma of his own.

"He will change!" he repeated as he disappeared in the night sky. "As long as he desires to become human, he will change!"

Iruka watched his most hateful enemy leave and he hadn't done a thing to stop him. That was twice tonight that he had a chance to kill the bastard and he let them go. He turned his glaze back over to Kakashi once Orochimaru had officially left his sight.

He had let the most hateful man out there and all of him.

"Oh, Kakashi, what I'm I going to do with you?" he asked the unresponsive wolf. It didn't matter. He didn't expect a reply anyway.

Iruka sighed as he didn't his best to pick Kakashi up and balance enough to walk. _What I'm I going to do?_ he asked himself. He didn't know what to do.

Kakashi moaned as Iruka jerked him onto him shoulder but didn't wake up.

Iruka looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi. Though still in some pain Kakashi was truly unaware of what had happened around him. He didn't know what had happened and Iruka didn't know if he should tell the silver wolf.

How was he going to tell the wolf he loved most that if he wanted to turn human he could at will now. Iruka had nothing but himself to offer to Kakashi. He was afraid that, that wasn't enough. Kakashi could have anyone he wanted as a human probably and so much other things that human could have. He was a wolf; he had nothing to offer but himself and the ability to provide for him.

In Iruka's book, compared to what human could have, that was nothing.

00000000000

It was the next day and Iruka didn't sleep a wink through it. Kakashi still hadn't woken up and he was worried but relieved at the same time. He was worried because Kakashi was still in some pain and he didn't like Kakashi in pain. Seeing him awake and alive would calm his nerves a lot in this situation.

He was also relieved because all night he was having a battle with himself. He still didn't know whether to tell Kakashi about his new ability to transform back to human or should he keep quiet and let Kakashi give up the hope of becoming human and make him stay.

Iruka knew that was selfish of him but he couldn't help it. He didn't want Kakashi to go. He didn't want to face the eerie truth that Kakashi really didn't want to stay with him and instead become him the first chance he got.

That didn't set will with Iruka. He would rather hide the truth from Kakashi than having to facing the undying pain he was sure to feel if Kakashi left.

"Is he still asleep?" Anko walked in.

Iruka didn't jump or was startled. He had smelt Anko a mile away from his den. He knew that the moment she heard any news about this she would come running to know if Kakashi was alright.

Iruka nodded tiredly.

It had been a long day and then a long night. He didn't sleep and he certainly didn't relax. Not until Kakashi woke up and said he was okay. Not until he knew that Kakashi was well and alive would Iruka relax enough to rest. Until then he would watched. He would be alert. No harm would befall Kakashi this time.

Anko watched Iruka watch Kakashi. She knew that he was pushing it but she couldn't bring herself to tell him otherwise. If she had been in the same position she would be doing the same thing.

"How is he doing?"

"He's in a little pain but other than that I haven't seen anything to cause discomfort or distress." Iruka answered.

Anko nodded soaking in the information.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Iruka shrugged his shoulders. "Tired."

"Iruka," Anko stressed. "How are you feeling?"

"Angry." he stated.

"About what?" she pushed. Iruka needed this more than anyone. If anyone could bring it out of him, it was her.

Iruka growled. He knew what Anko was up to.

"You know about what Anko? Enough." he commanded.

"No."

Iruka growled again it trialed off into a sigh in the end.

"I could have lost him." he told her. "I still can."

"No," she assured. "You won't. You'll be there to protect him."

Iruka nodded. "I know but I'm afraid?"

Anko cocked her head not understanding. "What?"

"Orochimaru, he did something to him." Iruka started. "He gave Kakashi the cure to become human again."

Anko gasped at the realization.

"Is Kakashi going to take it?"

Iruka turned his head towards Anko and she didn't think she's ever seen such look of sorrow in Iruka's eyes.

"He already was given it. It was a gas and Kakashi breathed it in."

"But he didn't change. It's that a good thing." Anko didn't understand.

"He has to want it."

Anko blinked. "Excuses me? What does that mean?"

"Orochimaru," Iruka growled. "He said that Kakashi would only change if he wanted it bad enough. He can change at will. I'm afraid to tell him."

Anko narrowed her eyes. "Well, you have to tell him! It's his choice to make!"

"Yeah, I'll tell him and then watch on the sidelines as he turns human."

"You have to put faith in him Iruka!" Anko tried to reason.

"I have!" Iruka scream. He was surprise Kakashi hadn't woken up yet from all of this talking and yelling.

"I have Anko. I have tried to put faith in the wolves I love but I'm tired of it. I want to, you know I do, but I'm afraid. I terrified it's going to get thrown back in my face again."

"Oh, Iruka…" Anko watched the brown wolf with sad eyes. "Kakashi's not like that."

Iruka looked away from Anko and back at the sleeping Kakashi.

"I hope you're right Anko, I really do."

00000000000

Another wonderful chapter! Thank you for all that reviewed and I hope you keep reviewing.

And for **Kit Fox94**:

This is what I meant about the twist. Tell me how this chapter was!

Thank you!


	32. Chapter 32

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summary:

Iruka, an alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**Out of body experience!**

**IruKaka!**

000000000000000

Kakashi didn't know where he was. Darkness hovered over him like a tight blanket. It felt weird, like he was floating in air or water. He didn't know if his eyes were open or closed. Everything was dark. He couldn't see!

With some hope he moved his body to try and find something, anything to ground him or identify where he was. He couldn't move! He couldn't feel anything!

Kakashi opened his mouth to call out for help but no sound came forth. It panicked the man more and more. He couldn't see, he couldn't feel anything, and he couldn't speak. It terrified him.

_Help me, _he pleaded in his mind,_ Someone, please help me!_

Kakashi didn't know when it happened but it wasn't long before a white light shined in his eyes. He scrunched his eyes from the temporary pain that followed with the sudden light.

Blinkingly he adjusted his eyes to the light and he soon found himself standing on solid ground. It confused him as the light took shape and he gasped at the scenery in front of him.

It was his home; his real home in the town when he was human. Kakashi was staring at his house. It was just like he hadn't left. It was the same as before. Kakashi took a step towards his house when his heartbeat increased in surprise.

He was standing on two legs. He was human again!

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sudden change. With his hands he scanned his new but yet old body. He hadn't change; his body though, felt awkward now, like finding an old toy that you lost. You knew every part of the item but you couldn't help but be fascinated by it after such a long period of time.

He felt his chest, felt his heart beat. He felt skin, no fur. He glazed at his arms, they were long but they fit his body, his human body. It was so unlike being on all fours walking around on the ground. Kakashi never thought he would miss walking around normally. He took his human body for granted. He missed this.

When his hands went to his face his was nothing short of excitement. He felt his cheeks and lips then his human eyes and his hair. Everything was the same but he had never felt so happy to be the boring man that he was.

He looked back at his home; his beautiful home. It was a simple house of just one story with only six windows in the whole house. It was a pale yellow color with a light brown roof with a white door shown in the image.

This was his house, it was daytime and he saw the birds flying around and the flowers flourishing in the little gardens that he had dug himself. He was almost brought to tears; he wanted to go back. He wanted normal, he wanted boring; he wanted his life back.

He took steps towards his life, shakily though, but he was determined to get there. He was so close! With each step he took, it brought him closer. He was almost touching the light, his hand outreached, his index finger almost grazing it, when something stopped him.

_Iruka…_

Another light came forth, stronger than the first one. He stopped moving and turned towards the other light. Kakashi's breath hitched at the new scene that was playing out before him.

It was the dens, a place that he had found himself calling home on more than one occasion.

Gingerly he let his hand fall; he was no longer reaching to touch the light. His attention was now transfixed on the other. He watched as it played like a movie, showing him all of the places that he had been to, showed all of the events that had occurred while there, everything that he had been through.

He saw his awakening, Iruka, the clearing, the lake, Iruka, the cubs, his friends, new friends that he met, battles, troubles, Iruka…

"Iruka…" he whispered finding his voice suddenly. The movie stopped obeying to his whisper. It stopped at a sight he had never seen before.

Iruka was there, of course, and with him. He looked in pain and Iruka was right there sitting next to him protectively. Kakashi continued to watch it play out. He could see the love in Iruka's eyes, he could see, what he had denied himself to see: Iruka's love.

"Do you see?" a voice sounded startling Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped at the voice and swiftly turned to meet the new person with him. At his turn he blinked, paradox. He moved to meet the new person but all he saw was himself… as a wolf, anyway. It confused him to no end and he felt a migraine coming on from just thinking about it.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked stupidly.

The wolf snorted. "And you're supposed to be a genius?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Well, sorry! I think I have leeway considering I'm talking to myself."

"True." the wolf agreed. "But do you?"

"But do I what?"

"See." the wolf insisted. "Do you see?"

"See, what?" Kakashi asked. "You're not making any sense!"

"You have to choose!" the silver wolf yelled making Kakashi flinch.

"What?"

"Choose!"

"I-I don't…" Kakashi stumbled over his words. "What do I do?

"I can't help you." the wolf told him and went to leave. "Only you can."

"Wait!" Kakashi called out to him. "I don't understand! Choose what?"

The wolf turned around and stared at Kakashi straight in the eye.

"Your life." the wolf told him.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the statement and watched in amazement as the wolf dissolved into the picture that contained himself and Iruka. It was fascinating as the wolf merging in with the image, disappearing before his eyes.

"My…life?"

Kakashi understood.

Staring in front of him where two paths. One led to his normal boring life as a human, and the other was the life he had made as a wolf. The one he wanted to share with Iruka, a life with Iruka was so much more appeasing that an empty house.

He looked from his house then to Iruka.

He wanted Iruka. Iruka cared for him; the pack, for the most part cared for him. He was loved. Looking over to his house. It seemed so empty now that he thought about it. He had virtually no one to share his life with there. His house was empty instead of coming home with Iruka. He had a beat ass job that had long hours with little pay. He hadn't done much of anything since turning wolf and even when he did it was with others.

So empty house, or Iruka, beat ass job, or working with others, alone, or with Iruka. The odds didn't have to be compared. He knew what he wanted and he was going for it.

He was going home; home to Iruka.

00000000000

"Do you even know where you are going?" a female voice sounded.

A gruff was heard by another, male wolf, who was next to her.

"Of course I know where I'm going. I've gone to these dens way before I've met you." he said smugly.

The she wolf huffed and turned her head away. "I still think we're lost."

The male next to her sighed and gave up. "Whatever you say, Kushina, whatever you say."

"Shove it, Minato!"

Minato laughed at her. It was always fun to tease her.

000000000000000

"Iruka?" Asuma called, coming into the wolf's den. He didn't have to go far. Iruka hadn't left Kakashi's side and from Anko was telling him, he and Kakashi were going to go through a lot when the silver wolf woke up.

"Uh, yes, Asuma?" Iruka snapped to attention. "What can I do for you?"

"I got a report from some scouts that have been monitoring the perimeter of the dens." Asuma paused. "They said that Minato and Kushina where coming back."

Iruka couldn't help but groan. "Why now of all times?"

Asuma shook his head. No matter what Minato had done, Iruka just never really liked the wolf. He always thought that Minato was a player, as the humans would call it. Minato couldn't settle on one mate. He had to have every single good-looking wolf whether male or female.

Iruka looked down at Kakashi. Though Kakashi was still asleep, Iruka wouldn't risk it. Kakashi was a very unique looking wolf. Minato would want him and Iruka couldn't take that chance, especially not with mating season hovering over them. It was not a secret that Minato was linked with his pack, but he doesn't follow the 'no mating and having cubs rule' that he had set.

Minato did his own thing and got away with it most of the time. Iruka didn't like it. Kakashi wasn't a prize to be held like Minato did with all of the others. Kakashi was his own being and Iruka didn't want Minato to force himself on the younger wolf. That was disaster in itself.

"Asuma?" he alerted the darker wolf.

Asuma stepped up. "Yes, Iruka."

"Protect Kakashi while I deal with Minato and Kushina."

Asuma nodded his head as Iruka rose from his stop by Kakashi.

"Yes, Alpha."

Iruka nodded his farewell and thanks as he left the safety of his home.

0000000000000

As Iruka walked he couldn't help but feel nervous. He hadn't seen Minato since he was just a cub himself, way before he became Alpha. He didn't know what to expect from the older wolf but that's what made him worry. He didn't know how Minato was going to react to him whether bad or good. Iruka couldn't decide whether or not he wanted either.

He raised his head to the sky in thought. It was noon from what he could tell from the sun's positions. It was at its highest point and it also concerned Iruka. Kakashi hadn't woken up yet. He feared of what was to happen.

He walked and while in doing so he greeted his pack members while going by. They in turn greeted back and then went about their day. On the outside he stride confidently like any good Alpha was suppose to be but on the inside he was a cracking rock about to crumble.

"Alpha." a familiar voice entered his thoughts. He snapped out of it and looked over to Anko who had called his name.

"Yes, Anko?"

Anko looked over her shoulder and then back at him. "They're over there."

Iruka nodded and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He equipped himself and got ready. He nodded at Anko one last time and then left.

He didn't like this but he didn't have a choice. With dreaded steps he walked over to the area where Minato and Kushina were. It didn't take him long to find them. Kushina was laying on the ground with Minato hovering over her sitting. They seemed so relaxed and peaceful.

Quite the opposite of what he was feeling.

"Minato, Kushina." Iruka greeted as he came up to them.

Kushina gasped in delight and Minato's breath hitched.

The she wolf couldn't take her eyes off of this older Iruka. She had only met him once in her life time but from what she remembered was a little chubby cub who was too young to have a permanent place in the pack but was certainly too old to hide behind his sires.

"Wow, is that you Iruka?" Minato exclaimed astonished. "It's been too long if you're this beautiful and Alpha at that!"

Minato defiantly agreed with her.

Iruka blushed from the compliment but was also unnerved. Minato was eyeing him up like one of his bitches. That was something Iruka didn't want happening.

"Yes," Iruka declared coolly. "It has been a long twenty years to leave and to return suddenly."

Minato's eyes glazed over attentively. "It's been that long huh?"

Iruka nodded confirming his declaration.

"Yes, it has."

"You have grown wonderfully." Minato whispered blissfully.

Iruka felt his heartbeat increase and sweat starting to leak through his fur. This was going down hill and fast. This was not want he wanted. Everything instinct in his being told him to run, that there was danger but he was Alpha. Who would he be if he ran in a face of a comrade?

"Uh, Minato?" Kushina questioned uneasily. This was getting out of control. The wolf-who was practically her mate-was shamelessly putting acts of courtship on another! To say the least, Kushina was pissed and jealous.

"Yes, dear?"

Iruka wanted to throw up in disgust. The wolf was hitting on him and he had the nerve to call another 'dear', like a deceitful husband.

Kushina didn't seem to like it either.

"I think we need to talk, please excuse us Alpha." she apologized and went a little a ways from him.

Iruka didn't mind and was actually thankful for it. He didn't feel all that safe around Minato and the things he was saying along with the looks were disturbing enough.

He watched them from afar concerned when their voice rose higher and higher in argument. Iruka knew what they were talking about. They were talking about him and he didn't like it.

"But I want him for a mate!" Minato shouted out, shocking the other two near him.

Iruka's eyes widened. That couldn't be good.

0000000000000

So this is the next chapter!

Please review and tell me want you think about it!

And thank you to my new beta reader for this is the first chapter Kit Fox94 has ever beta-ed for me. Finding my mistakes and fixing them made this chapter better and I hope you all love it because I did!


	33. Chapter 33

Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusing if you don't know all of the characters in the anime.

Summary:

Iruka, an alpha wolf, finds Kakashi, a human that's been turned into a wolf. During times of battle, Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles, while falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to remain or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning! Yaoi and Mpreg!**

**IruKaka!**

0000000000000000

A shock of pain went through his body, causing Kakashi to groan in discomfort. Asuma heard him groan and went to him.

"Hey, Kakashi," he spoke gently, not wanting to startle the injured wolf.

Kakashi moaned an answer as he forced his body to listen to what his brain was telling it.

He tried and failed several times to open his eyes. He heard Asuma's voice and tried even harder. Finally, he managed to open his mix-matched eyes.

Asuma took pity on the younger wolf, bringing his head down to a level with Kakashi's face and lightly nudging with his snout.

"You feelin' okay?" He asked.

"I've felt better," he states as he moves his head away from Asuma's touch. He didn't want anyone but Iruka to touch him like that.

Not offended by Kakashi's actions, Asuma's eyes took on a slightly joking light. "I'll just bet you have."

Kakashi seemed to think for a moment before asking, "Where is Iruka?"

Asuma chuckled, amused. "He's not here right now. He had business to attend to."

"Oh," Kakashi's attitude dropped fast as he planted his eyes to the ground.

Asuma looked on worried for Kakashi. He knew that Kakashi had been hoping for Iruka to be by his side like always but sadly Kakashi had to know that Iruka couldn't be there every second of every day. Iruka was Alpha of a very large pack and in the middle of a war. Iruka had duties to attend to and Kakashi needed to know that.

"Kakashi," he started but Kakashi turned his head away.

"I know, I know. Iruka had duties to attend to for the pack, right?" Kakashi said flatly. He didn't like the fact that Iruka wasn't here but he understood the reason.

Asuma nodded unable to say anything else.

"When will he be back?" Kakashi asked.

Asuma shrugged his shoulders not knowing. "I'm not sure, but knowing him, not long. Especially with you in the condition you are."

Kakashi sighed, whether in relief or exhaustion, Asuma didn't know. "Alright."

Asuma really felt sorry for the wolf but none the less he followed his Alpha's orders and he stayed by Kakashi's side. He just hoped that Iruka would return and soon.

0000000000000

Tsunade sighed finishing up her work from another injured wolf. It wasn't too bad today. There had been no fights and no battles that she knew of. It was all the same though. It had been a long day and it was only noon!

She shook her head. Just be her luck that she was the best healer they had in the pack. Lucky for her that she was the best at what she does. After the last injured wolf was taken care of Tsunade decided she needed a break.

"Shizune! I'll be back!" she yelled out not caring if she got an answer back.

"Lady Tsunade wait!" a black wolf came forth. She sighed realizing the healer was gone. It was no use following her, she wouldn't find Tsunade anyway.

Tsunade stretched as she left the dens for a little personal time. It has been awhile since she had that. With being the only good healer to their pack she was working almost none stop for the injured after battles and fights because of the war.

It was nice to get out once and awhile.

"Ah, the lovely Tsunade," a male voice praised. "As beautiful as ever, even after all these years."

Tsunade's eye twitched at the compliment and if it was any other wolf she might have felt pleased with herself. But there was nothing pleasing with this wolf coming out of the woods.

"Jiraiya," she said dryly. "How unfortunate to see you again."

The white wolf coming into play pouted. "No need to mean Tsunade."

Tsunade laughed heartedly at the aged wolf. It was anyone to get her to laugh like that it was the old wolf; as she looked at her old time friend, she couldn't help but think, _Old indeed_. He was a large wolf, much larger than herself, and of Iruka. He was older than her but not by much but his body showed it a lot more than her own. His fur, which was normally a pure white, has faded and Tsunade could even see grey starting to mix in with the white strains.

"Cut the crap, Jiraiya." she ordered sternly. "You are never around unless something bad is about to happen."

Jiraiya dropped the pout and his face slipped into a more serious one. "Indeed."

Tsunade's fur raised at the tension Jiraiya had. It was going be bad, Tsunade knew. Jiraiya was never this serious before in a long time. Tsunade wasn't looking forward to this.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Minato is back." he said simply.

Tsunade's body seized tensely in surprise. "What?!"

"You weren't informed by this?"

"No, of course not!" Tsunade glared at he wolf making him flinch in slight fear. "This is bad! Very, very bad!"

Jiraiya nodded agreeing with her. "That's what I'm here for."

"How?"

"I taught him everything that cub knows; I think I can handle him." Jiraiya sounded so sure of himself.

Tsunade wasn't all that convinced.

"Mating season is here! You know what that does to a wolf, especially with wolves like him!" she reasoned.

Jiraiya nodded. "I know."

"That how can you possible win a fight?"

"By being the better wolf." Jiraiya told it straight to her. "I'm going to have to anyway. That cub is a lot stronger than anyone else here."

"What about Iruka?" she questioned. "He has grown stronger and is Alpha of the pack now."

Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock. "Alpha? I've been gone too long if that has happened."

"Yes, you have." Tsunade agreed. "Iruka is Alpha and has been taking care of the pack for some time now. He even has a potential mate in waiting."

Jiraiya smiled like the pervert he was. "He does, does he?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. _Jiraiya will never change._

"Enough, back to what you came here for."

Jiraiya' eyes hardened at the mention. "I have to get Minato away from here. Rumor has it that he has been itching for a mate again and has come here to get one. I don't know which one he's after but it can't be good. The urge drives him, even though he has a perfectly good female wolf ready for him, he ignores her."

"This isn't good." Tsunade shook her head.

Jiraiya took a step towards her. "I need your help. I can handle Minato but not much else. I need someone to have my back out there and I can't think of anyone better to help me than you."

Tsunade felt her heart beat faster at his words. She was touched that she still had his trust for her to watch his back out there. She never thought she would have to do this again. It has been along time since she last battled but she hasn't come this far to back down a challenge.

She nodded. "Let's go."

000000000000

"What!" Kushina yelled out, her redish fur flaring in rage.

She narrowed her green eyes at Minato but he stood his ground. She couldn't believe him! She was hurt and betrayed and most of all pissed off!

"You heard what I said!" he shouted back at her a crazed gleam in his normally clear blue eyes. "I want him as my mate!"

"I thought I was going to be you're mate!" she cried allowing her true hurt to show.

Minato just snorted like he didn't give a damn about her. Kushina's heart broke.

"Like I would mate a whiny bitch like you." he snarled at her.

Kushina backed away in fear. Tears were coming and spilling over. This wasn't her Minato. Her Minato wouldn't yell at her like this. Something was wrong. As she looked at her male companion, she saw a glint in his eyes. His eyes were filled with madness now and for the time being she could only think of one thing: mating season.

Mating season was a season of love but also pain. It was sad and pitiful when even the mightiest of wolves fall into its loving trance filled of nothing but lust. This urge was a powerful thing, it's what brought wolves together for the first time. This time was about being with your loved one and showing that much love and protection needed but it also had a dark side.

The very same urge could destroy even the purest soul, urging the wolf to mate with another. It was especially hard on the unmated ones. It was like another being had taken hold of the wolf and changed him or her. It was that drive alone to seek out unmated wolves to make them mate--willing or not.

This was who Minato was now. The urge had captured him and it wouldn't let him go until he mated. It was unfortunate that, that wolf was Iruka.

"Minato this isn't you." Kushina tried. "Calm down and we will help you."

Minato spat at her in rage. "I don't need help, I just need him!"

Iruka got a sinking filling in his gut as Minato turned his predator eyed towards him. He gulped as Minato stepped forward.

Kushina seeing the action tried to put a stop to it. She knew that she was no match for the sun kissed wolf but she was going to try. Iruka watched as the she wolf took a fighting stance but it wasn't a fight; it was beat down.

Kushina yelped when thrown by the other wolf and hit the ground painfully. A whimper broke from her lips as she felt something crack in her body. She was having a hard time breathing as she weakly opened her eyes. Minato was standing over her ominously ready to strike her down for the final time.

"No!" Iruka roared as he jumped into action.

He would not stand for this. He was Alpha, god damnit! That had to count for something! He would not let Kushina fight this battle. He would not let her lose her life for him. That had happened already too many times to count. He was not going to let it happen again!

Minato smirked manically as he saw his beloved Iruka. Oh, he could just taste the little wolf now! Iruka didn't like the look on his face but it was too late now. Iruka was already in mid air and going straight for Minato.

At the last second Minato dodged and swiped his claws over Iruka's face. He took pleasure when the smaller wolf yelped in pain. Iruka cringed as he felt blood pouring down his face. He experimentally opened his eyes, testing them, making sure Minato hadn't hit them. As he opened them he had no time to actually see the damage done before Minato was on him again.

Swiftly Iruka jumped out of the way each time Minato made a move on him. It was getting old and fast as Minato used his claws, teeth, and tail to catch Iruka off balance. It was working and it was effective but Iruka would always manage to right himself before Minato could corner him.

Minato frowned when he saw the battle was not going in his favor. If it was any other wolf they would have been defeated and mounted by now, but no. Iruka was staying strong but that made it oh so better in the end when he got Iruka to submit to him.

Changing things up Minato rammed his body against Iruka's, flinging the other wolf to the ground. Iruka had not expected the attack and had the wind knocked out of him when he hit the ground. He shakily tried to get up to fight but it was hard to move as he panted. He was tired from the dodging and he couldn't catch his breath from the last attack. It was coming clear to Iruka that Minato was stronger than him.

It wasn't a surprise. He had always known that Minato was the better wolf here but it didn't stop him from fighting. He had to fight as he got on unsteady legs. Kakashi was waiting for him at his den.

_Kakashi…_ he thought.

"Ready to submit yet?" Minato taunted as he circled closer to Iruka.

Iruka closed his eyes thinking of Kakashi. The silver wolf who was waiting for him to come back. The wolf who he loved dearly with all of his heart. The wolf he wanted to mate with and be with for the rest of his life.

Iruka opened his eyes facing Minato. Of course, he wouldn't be able to do that if he let this bastard have his way.

"Not on your life." Iruka stated determined ready to fight.

Minato frowned at the still able wolf. "Wrong choice."

"No," Iruka shook his head. "It's my choice."

00000000000000

Another wonderful chapter done and beta-ed again by Kit Fox94!

Please review, comments are nice, and ideas are welcome!


	34. Chapter 34

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

**Summary:**

Iruka, an alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time falling in love with one another but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**Hurt!**

**Attempted Rape!**

000000000000000

Minato growled when Iruka didn't back down. Don't misunderstand, he loved when they fought him off and thought they could win but this was taking too long. He couldn't wait! Iruka had to submit to him!

The other wolf was stalking like a predator that's sighted a rather nice piece of prey and Iruka knew which role he was playing at the moment; he was the prey and Minato was the predator. It sent chills down his spine. Minato was closing in, forcing Iruka to back away. In any other situation, he would have stood his ground but this fight was different on many levels.

"You are only delaying the inevitable." Minato warned before charging.

Iruka eyes calculated Minato's moves and tried to predict what he was doing. As Minato ran towards him, Iruka thought of dodging at the last second when Minato was close enough. To his shock, it didn't work.

The older wolf had guessed what he would do, and was a step ahead of him. Using skilled footing, Minato used the momentum gained from running and swiftly spun around, whipping his tail out. Iruka yelped when the tail hit the wound on his face making it bleed more.

"Had enough yet, mate?"

Iruka glared at him through the blood. "I'm not your mate!"

Minato frowned at the answer. He had to hand it to Iruka. The cub wouldn't back down. He kept getting back up after Minato's attacks. It annoyed him. He wanted his mate--his _strong_ mate--but this was taking too long. It was time to end this.

He went for the attack while Iruka was down. He let his claws out ready to strike the other wolf down for good but a body slammed into him. He whined when he connected to the hard ground, but he was more pissed that somebody interfered rather than hurt from the fall.

With a growl Minato got back up and glared at the one who interrupted him. Those glaring blue eyes met sad green ones as Minato stared down Kushina.

"Still alive are we?" Minato taunted, making Kushina give a fretful whine. He was going to make her pay for what she had done.

Iruka panted as he stood up. One eye was swollen closed from all of the hits to his face while the other was nearly blind from the blood running into it; blood was getting everywhere, draining him of his energy. It was an obvious fact that he was weakening and wouldn't hold out much longer.

He looked back at Minato and Kushina. His body shook from the abuse he was putting it through but he wasn't going to let Minato kill Kushina. If any of them, she was the most innocent wolf of the party. He saw Minato raise his paw to strike her. He had to do something and now!

"Hey!" he called out affectively stopping Minato's attack. "I'm the one you want! Leave her alone."

Minato sneered at Iruka's voice. He wanted the wolf to shut up! He couldn't take all of this talking when all he wanted was Iruka to submit to him. Stopping his attack on the she wolf, he turned his back to her. He stared down Iruka making the other wolf squirm.

"That's right!" Iruka yelled, swallowing his fear at Minato's stare. "If you want me come and get me!"

Iruka turned and ran.

Minato in all sense chased after him. A grin filled with lust broke forth on his face. He loved a chase. He didn't catch Iruka even though he knew he could. No, he let the wolf have his moment before catching him and never letting him go.

Iruka gasped as he ran. He wasn't running away per se, but was leading Minato away from Kushina. It was the least he could do for her. It wasn't a fast run, far from it, but it was a chance he was willing to take to get as far away from the she wolf as possible.

In the end, he only made it to a clearing before he couldn't run away more. Looking around he laughed. It was ironic that by looking around he found himself in the same clearing where he took care of Kakashi when he first awoke.

Iruka didn't realize just how far he had run in such little time and with such injuries. He knew that Minato was toying with him again. He knew that if the blonde wolf wanted to, Minato could have caught him before the chase even began.

It didn't take Minato long to enter the clearing as well. Iruka struggled for breath, with little success.

He wanted so badly for this to end in his favor, but looking at Minato and then himself, he was fairly sure that wasn't a possibility right now. Minato had hardly a scratch on him saved for the few that he and Kushina had manage to land. Iruka, however, was covered in bruises--most of the damage had been done to his face.

Looking at Minato, Iruka knew it wouldn't end well.

Minato charged again, but Iruka was ready this time. It was so foolish when Minato tried the same trick twice using his tail. Iruka saw it coming and ducked. With speed only given from the adrenaline rush Iruka latched onto the Minato's hind leg. Instantly thick rich blood came into his mouth but he did not falter.

The wolf howled in pain but that only encouraged Iruka to bit down harder causing more blood to spill. Minato growled in annoyance from the slip up only cubs made. It enraged his anger in such a degree that Iruka could feel the power radiating off of the older wolf.

"That is enough!" Minato roared. In his fit he jerked his leg from Iruka's mouth and jammed the paw down on Iruka's snout.

The young Alpha yelped from the pain and jumped away shaking his head. Pain was shooting from his snout to his eyes causing him to close them. That was a mistake on his part. Minato saw his chance the moment Iruka stepped away.

Before the brown wolf could make sense of things, Minato was already on him. Fear gripped his heart as Minato mounted him. He didn't want Minato as his mate! Iruka struggled but Minato in response bit down on his neck to keep him still; it was a common thing to do when preparing an unwilling mate.

It was a nightmare for Iruka.

0000000000

Kakashi groaned at the continuing tightening of his chest. It was a weird and uncomfortable feeling that he was getting. At first he thought that it was because of what Orochimaru had done to him but then as time grew and it didn't disappear, Kakashi grew worried.

Asuma sat silently as he watched Kakashi's pain from the sidelines and was very concerned for the other wolf. He saw that Kakashi was experiencing some kind of pain but it seemed different than that of a physical wound. Instincts inside of him were raging about something. It was disturbing to think about when Iruka was out there meeting with Minato and Kushina.

"How are you feeling Kakashi?" Asuma finally asked.

"I'm not feeling so well. Something is wrong." Kakashi admitted.

That didn't sound good to Asuma.

"Can you explain it? Are you in pain?" Asuma questioned as he got up and went over to the hurting wolf.

"I don't know." he said pitifully. "It's like an ache or something."

"An ache?" Asuma said surprised. "Where?"

"Here." Kakashi pointed to his chest as well as he could.

Asuma followed the point and examined Kakashi's chest. He even leaned farther to get a closer look, making Kakashi feel uncomfortable but there was nothing there. He looked and looked, and even though he was no healer, Asuma knew that unless it was from the inside there was nothing wrong with Kakashi.

"Describe it for me." he said.

Kakashi looked baffled but he didn't protest to what Asuma said. In fact, it scared him to think that something could be wrong with him from what Orochimaru had done.

"Well, like I said, an ache." Kakashi repeated. "Here in my chest. It's not painful but it's…I don't know. It's like something's wrong but I don't know what."

Asuma looked Kakashi straight into his eyes and knew that Kakashi was speaking the truth. He looked back at the chest and like a hit to the head Asuma finally understood.

"Something is wrong with Iruka." Asuma stated in his realization.

_Iruka…_

Kakashi's eyes widened in fear. Was that it? He was feeling this way because somewhere, something was hurting Iruka.

"Asuma!" the older wolf heard from inside the den.

Kakashi flinched startled by the call. No one announced themselves before coming into the den. Dread quickly replaced surprise when he noticed Tsunade behind Asuma with a wolf he had never seen before.

"Tsunade?" Asuma said in shock at the sudden entrance.

Seeing her here was alarming and Asuma couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. That was when he saw the other wolf. A wolf he hadn't seen in some years. Age had not been kind to him, Asuma noticed.

"Jiraiya?" he whispered.

The older wolf gave a sad smile. "Long time, no see. Sorry to cut this short but we have to speak with Iruka. Is he here?"

Asuma shook he head. "No, he already left to talk to Minato and Kushina."

Jiraiya bit back a curse while Tsunade screwed such restraint. She cursed the seven hells when realizing Iruka was in danger.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked in fright.

Jiraiya laid his eyes on the new comer whom he had never seen before. Jiraiya could see the fear in the young wolf's eyes at hearing the conversation but Jiraiya had no time for this. Iruka was in danger.

Kakashi's question was ignored.

"Asuma, round up anyone who can fight at least half as well as you and follow me. Iruka needs our help and we have to give him all we can." Tsunade informed.

Asuma didn't question. He nodded and was quickly out of the den running, wanting to waste no time.

"What is going on?" Kakashi asked again raising his voice. He didn't take to kindly to being ignored like that.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes to Kakashi making him shrink back from his high.

"Iruka is in trouble." she told him and that was enough for him.

Kakashi struggled to all four feet more than planning on helping Iruka in his time of need but Tsunade was already a step ahead of him.

"No Kakashi." she told him.

"But…" Kakashi protested.

"I said no!" Tsunade glared at Kakashi making him see her way.

Kakashi's ears dropped a little at the order. He didn't want to stay. He wanted to move, to help; anything to prevent Iruka from being hurt.

"I can help." he objected weakly.

"You're too injured to help anyone, Kakashi. All you can do now is focus on recovering." she spoke softly like if she would let him to come if he could.

Damn Orochimaru! Kakashi cursed the veil man in his head.

Tsunade didn't wait for an answer as she and the other wolf, Jiraiya, left the den and broke into a run. Before Jiraiya left though, he looked back at the one named Kakashi.

_So that's Iruka's mate in waiting, huh? You sly dog! Of course you would score on a beauty like that!_ Jiraiya's grin couldn't have been more perverted even if he wanted it to be.

Tsunade sighed as they ran as fast as they could. She saw Jiraiya's grin and just _knew_ what he was thinking. Even at a time like this, he was still the same old Jiraiya.

000000000

Kakashi watched them leave and out of sight before attempting to get up again. It was a struggle to move and more effort to walk then he liked but he was moving and that's what mattered. He limped out of the den and into the forest surrounding them.

He didn't know where he was going or even if he was going into the right direction as Iruka but he didn't stop. Kakashi had a connection with Iruka that no one would ever be able to comprehend. While others used their noses and trails, Kakashi followed his heart and instinct.

Kakashi was familiar was the path but he didn't question it. He just kept walking. It was when he heard noise, that his interest was peaked. Carefully he limped through some bushes and leaves trying to the find the source of the noise.

Nudging his head he moved the last brush of branches and cleared the way. It was a sight he couldn't grasp.

"Iruka…" he whispered. His eyes widened at the scene before him. Iruka was there, but so was another wolf. Iruka looked badly beaten but he was still struggling against the other.

This wolf was one that Kakashi hadn't seen before. This wolf was also hurting Iruka from the view he was seeing. Fuck his injuries! Kakashi glared at the wolf mounted on Iruka, _his_ Iruka. Fury exploded in levels that Kakashi hadn't imagined ever feeling. A growl erupted from his chest and his fur rippled up to new heights.

That wolf was dead.

000000000000

So here's the next chapter!

Thanks to my beta reader and very one who read and reviewed my story!

I'm way passed the 200 mark and happy about it! My goal now is to hopefully get to 300!


	35. Chapter 35

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

**Summary:**

Iruka (an alpha wolf) finds Kakashi (a human turned into a wolf). During times of battle, Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the mean time they fall in love with one another, but the questions remain: will Kakashi wish to stay or be human again? Will Iruka convince Kakashi to stay, or will he leave his pack behind to become human?

**Warning:**

**Yaoi and Mpreg!**

**Hurt!**

**Rape!**

000000000000000

"We're close!" Jiraiya called over his shoulder to the others. They have been running for some time following Iruka's scent, hoping they'd find him alive.

Tsunade was right behind him and keeping up. She knew as well as he did that they _had_ to get there soon. Something might happen; if nothing had happened yet, something would soon.

Following them was Asuma with the wolves they had ordered him to get: Anko, Shikaku, Gai, and Inoichi. They were a well-selected group of wolves, but Jiraiya could only _hope_ that it was enough to take Minato down.

Jiraiya sped up and changed course surprising the group at the new pace but they easily kept up with him.

"Do you smell something?" asked Tsunade.

Jiraiya nodded. "Iruka's close by."

Not soon after he had spoken they had entered a clearing. The wolves tensed thinking they were going to go to battle once entered. It was to their shock that the battle had already been here and had moved on leaving a red wolf behind.

Jiraiya ordered the other wolves to scout the area in case Iruka and Minato were still around. Tsunade immediately went into action and tended to the wolf; she recognized the female as Kushina. The younger she-wolf moaned as Tsunade began looking for and mending any wounds she found.

"Iruka…" Kushina groaned as she came to.

Tsunade stopped in fear.

"What?" she asked. "What did you just say?"

Kushina opened her bright green eyes and stared up at Tsunade in a delirious state.

"Minato… Iruka… they... still… fighting… mate… urge..." the hits she'd taken earlier from Minato were affecting her breathing, and thus her speaking.

"Where?" she urged gently. "Where are they?"

Before she could reply, she was consumed by a fierce coughing fit.

Jiraiya came up to them, "She's in bad shape." Tsunade told him.

"I already sent Inoichi back for medical assistance. Iruka and Minato aren't here," he told her.

Tsunade turned to him. "I'm going to take her back to the dens. You go and find Iruka and Minato before something really bad happens."

"I understand." Jiraiya got up and walked away. "Time to go!"

Tsunade watched as they chased Iruka's scent, leaving her with Kushina. As she gathered up the injured wolf, she could only hope that Jiraiya would get to Iruka in time.

00000000

Kakashi glared and growled as rage built within him. Seeing the other wolf on top of his Iruka made him feel something he'd never felt before: bloodlust.

The wolf was going to die, no matter what it took. With a furious growl, Kakashi lunged. He hit the blonde wolf's side hard; they both went down and away from Iruka. As they hit the ground Kakashi heard the other wolf gasp in pain. Kakashi grin in satisfaction at the other's pain.

It was the whimper that drew Kakashi's attention. The silver wolf forgot his enemy for the moment and turned his attention to Iruka. His eyes softened and he couldn't help but feel the tightening in his heart at seeing Iruka like this. His brown fur was soaked with blood pouring from his neck and he could tell that some bones were bruised, maybe, even broken.

Iruka whimpered again in pain. He wasn't aware at first. He felt the pain when Minato mounted him and bit his neck. He didn't know what had happened but he knew that Minato was on longer on top of him and was relieved. Minato didn't mate him, he didn't have a chance and that was all Iruka could think about.

"Iruka?" Kakashi whispered softly afraid to startle the injured wolf.

Iruka's golden eyes flickered for a moment, his mind not fully with his body. Kakashi saw the haziness in the young Alpha's eyes and was concerned for Iruka well being. Then those golden eyes focused on him but Kakashi didn't know if they were truly seeing or not.

"Kakashi…?" Iruka's words were slurred and Kakashi knew that Iruka wasn't fully there.

"I'm right here." Kakashi pushed forward and nuzzled Iruka's face. "Sleep. I'll take care of it."

Iruka opened his mouth to protest but his was too weak and his body gave out on him. Kakashi panicked slightly when Iruka's eyes rolled back in his head but calmed down when he just realized that the wolf just passed out.

"You!"

Kakashi didn't have time to turn around before he was rammed from behind. A yelp burst from his lips as he felt claws and teeth rake through his body. Pain exploded behind his eyes from the oncoming attacks. The only thing he could do was wrench his body away.

Taking a couple of steps back Kakashi shook his head and opened his eyes not realizing that he closed them. Looking up he saw the other wolf in front of him panting hard. Kakashi saw that Iruka messed him up, messed him up bad. He couldn't help but be proud of Iruka.

"Who are you?" the wolf asked.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Minato, yours?" the wolf asked again seemingly more calm than he was before.

"Kakashi." he stated.

"Ka-ka-shi." Minato sounded out his name sending a bad shiver down Kakashi's spine. "I like it."

Kakashi didn't know what the other wolf, Minato, was doing but he didn't like it. The way the wolf was acting now was disturbing and Kakashi didn't know how to handle it. There was a gleam in Minato's eye, something that Kakashi had seen before. He had seen it in Orochimaru's eyes and his followers; it was a gleam on their lust.

Minato looked at Kakashi in a new light. At first he was died beat on killing on whoever interrupted his time with his precious Iruka. He had every intention to kill this wolf in front of him but now looking at him…

Kakashi looked in disgust as he saw Minato lick his lips. Minato couldn't help it as he started to purr in delight. He wanted a strong mate and the first thought was Iruka. But now, he saw Kakashi as his strong mate. Kakashi was perfect for him. The wolf was strong, had proved himself to Minato. It was an added plus as Minato scanned his new mate. The silver fur and the unique mixed match eyes were rare in their race. Their cubs would be gorgeous!

"I want you." Minato blurted out.

Kakashi visibly flinched from his words. "You can't have me."

Minato frowned not liking that he wasn't getting his way. "Oh, I'll have you, so don't fight it. I don't want to have you end up like that worthless piece of shit laying there on the ground."

A snarl broke through Kakashi's teeth, lips raised and baring teeth. Just the mere remainder of Iruka was enough to bring forth the rage. Minato did himself in insulting Iruka like that.

The rage reached Kakashi's eyes. He didn't know it but Minato saw. The fear he felt was unlike he had felt before. He was a powerful wolf and was very skilled. There wasn't much to be afraid of, so it was something to feel this from the silver wolf before him.

"Iruka is not a piece of shit or worthless! He is Alpha and I'm not going to stand here and let you insult him like that!" Kakashi roared.

Minato didn't know what hit him as Kakashi lunged forward.

The range of hits came faster than he could dodge them. It didn't help any that he was already injured from the fight with Iruka. Kakashi used all he had with his attacks and kept going. He used his teeth and claws and did as much damage as he could with what little he knew.

Minato panicked at first thinking he was a goner with the rage that seemed to be fueling the younger wolf. It was the instinct alone that guided him to realize that the cub attacking had many flaws in his attacks. There were openings and faltering moves leaving his stance unbalanced and wavering. He was clearly untrained and had no experience with battling correctly.

When Kakashi jammed of his head into Minato's jaw this is where the blonde wolf saw his opening. He was flown away from Kakashi but this was his chance. Minato got up quickly but not without its effects. Dizziness came over him but he kept going.

Kakashi snorted at the attempt to run away. Before he took off to chase after Minato he gave one final look over to the unconscious Iruka. This was for him. Determination set in his being and he went after the wolf who had caused all of this.

He wasn't going to get away.

00000000000

"Asuma, keep up!" Jiraiya yelled over his shoulder,

The darker wolf shook his head panting to keep up. Damn, Jiraiya may have been old but he could still run faster than all of them. But before Asuma had a chance to talk he noticed one his chosen members stop abruptly.

"Hold up." Asuma halted shouting at everyone else. Their leader seemed to be more annoyed than anything at being told to stop but he had learned a long time to work as a team and not as an individual.

"What's up?" demanded Jiraiya coming up to Asuma.

"Anko…" he stated at the she wolf. "What's wrong?"

"I smell him." she told him fearfully.

Asuma had a bad feeling about this. "Who?"

"Kakashi…" she whispered.

A silence fell through the small pack. Everyone knew who Kakashi was and each felt different feelings going through them. More than one feeling was going through them that they all have in common; fear and protect.

000000000

"You won't get away from me!" Kakashi screamed as he chased after the wolf.

Minato smirked though Kakashi couldn't see it. He was in bad shape but he still had enough fight in him to take Kakashi down. It was going to be his delight to deflower the little cub.

Kakashi followed without hesitation. That was what Minato wanted.

Minato made sure they were far enough to be alone in case someone came for Iruka. He finally stopped at a large tree in the middle of the forest.

It was time.

Minato waited and watched as Kakashi came to a stop not far from him. Kakashi was slightly panting but for the most part he was fine. It was himself who he was concerned about but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

He was going to have Kakashi.

"Ready Kakashi?" Minato purred his delight.

Kakashi just glared at him. "If by ready you mean end your life? Then yes, I'm ready."

Minato smirked. Kakashi didn't know what was going to happen to him. Kakashi didn't have a single clue of what he had gotten himself into.

"Then let's go." Minato started.

With amusement Kakashi went to charge him again. Minato almost rolled his eyes at the cub's actions. Now that Minato has calmed himself he realized that Kakashi was nothing but an untrained cub who was still just learning. Minato smirked knowing that even though Kakashi was untrained, he had potential of a warrior.

He saw the attack coming from a mile away. The cub had so many openings Minato couldn't believe that Kakashi had gotten even one attack on him let only so many. It was too much of a simple attack.

Minato tensed as Kakashi came closer and closer. He prepared himself ready to use the last of his strength. It didn't happen often but with both Iruka and Kakashi fighting him, had killed his strength.

Kakashi was a foot away from him went Minato took action. Using most of his remaining strength he jumped clear over Kakashi's small body. Not even wasting a second when he touched ground, Minato twisted and used any momentum he had left to launch himself at Kakashi from behind.

Kakashi gasped as Minato disappeared from his sight. He couldn't stop fast enough and just kept going. His claws hadn't even touched the ground before he felt something hit him from behind.

Minato heard Kakashi yelp as he was hit and thrown against a large tree. A whine fell from Kakashi throat as he bounced off the tree and landed on the harsh ground. Minato burst forward after Kakashi.

_This is my chance!_

The blonde wolf wasted no time; before Kakashi could comprehend what had happened, Minato was on him. It was a position Kakashi was fairly familiar with and never again wanted to be in against his will.

Minato couldn't stop grinning as he mounted Kakashi. He bit the younger's neck at the first sign of struggle. He wasn't going to wait for Kakashi to calm down like he did for Iruka. He was going to express his dominance like he'd almost done before, with Iruka. This was going to be fast, quick, and hard. He wasn't going to waste time.

_I don't have the strength for that._

Kakashi struggled under him, but Minato didn't care as he positioned himself and plunged forward.

00000000000

"Iruka's scent is getting stronger!" Jiraiya called running faster and faster.

"I smell blood!" Asuma yelled back.

"We are getting close, then." Gai said as he picked up his own place.

Gai knew that he was panting harder than the others and had little energy left to keep running. This was why he'd been restricted from doing anything overly exhausting for the pack; having the pups had weakened him by a considerable amount. He had to stay behind and protect his cubs at all times. It was a job in and of itself but it wasn't anything like this. He was out of shape, when all was said and done.

"Up ahead!" Jiraiya called out.

The pack tensed, ready to attack; they hoped they wouldn't have to, but if Minato was doing anything to harm Iruka--in _any_ way--they would charge him without mercy.

Jiraiya was the first one to enter the clearing while the others flanked him. Asuma was the first to get to Iruka while Anko quickly searched for Kakashi.

"Iruka?" Asuma called out gently; he took a short sniff to make sure the Alpha was even _alive_. Once that was confirmed, he nudged Iruka's snout trying to get him to wake up. He was worried about Kakashi and wanted to keep looking for the silver wolf, but Iruka could know where Kakashi was and that chance was too valuable to pass up.

"Iruka?" Asuma nudged harder making Iruka moan as he came to. "That's it. Come on." Asuma soothingly, but hurriedly coaxed him.

"Asuma?" Iruka mumbled.

The darker wolf crouched lower so Iruka could see him better.

"Iruka, where is Kakashi?" Asuma asked as soon as the other wolf was semi-aware of his surroundings. There was no reason to ask if Iruka was alright when he was obviously in pain.

"Ka-kashi…" Iruka slurred.

Asuma knew that he was losing him. Iruka was going to pass out again, but he needed to know where Kakashi was and he needed to know _now_!

"Yes, Kakashi." Asuma told him. "Now, where is he?"

"Ka-kashi…" Iruka muttered. "F-Fight…M-Minato…"

Asuma's eyes widened at the words as Iruka slipped back into the numbing darkness. Now that he had an idea of what was happening, they had to find Kakashi fast.

That was when a horrid, agonizing screamed ripped in the air. Every wolf in the area cringed at the sound. Anko's eyes widened guessing who the screamed belonged to.

"Kakashi!" she shouted out breaking into a run.

"Anko, wait!" Asuma raced after her. They didn't know what was out there and he didn't want her to get hurt.

She didn't listen. She was going to find and hopefully save Kakashi, with or without help from the others. Anko ran, following Kakashi's scent. When she got to where his scent seemed to be coming from, it was a sight she never wanted to see and she knew it would haunt her for years to come.

Minato was on top of Kakashi thrusting violently into the younger wolf under him, whom she hoped had passed out from the pain. A maternal instinct took over Anko as that certain kind of fury took over. With a roar that cleared the area for miles around, she charged wanting to kill the bastard that had _dared_ to attack someone she cared about.

Anko blind-sided him, ripping Minato off of and out of Kakashi; when she made contact with Minato's flank, she heard the satisfying crack and crunch that signified broken ribs. The silver wolf unconsciously whimpered in pain and misery under her.

He was in agony and mortified of what had just happened. His mind was numb and he wished his body would enter the same state, so that he couldn't feel the pain until the embarrassment and humiliation had dulled even slightly.

At hearing the whimpers of pain Anko momentarily forgot her anger and went to Kakashi's side; she mentally cursed whatever deity there was that Kakashi was still conscience. She nuzzled and licked Kakashi's face and was saddened when Kakashi flinched away from her touched.

Anko knew that Kakashi was frightened and in pain. He was confused and didn't know what to do; he wasn't the only one. She didn't know what she could do for him, but she knew one thing that she could do for everyone else: finish off the blond mutt who'd started all this

A growl ripped through her throat as she turned around. Minato was barely hanging onto consciousness; he was in so much pain--the female must have broken his ribs. Also, it didn't help that he used whatever energy he had left with Kakashi.

Anko bared her teeth ready to rip the wolf's throat out.

"Anko, no!" Asuma shouted as he entered the clearing at last, just in time to stop her from this final act.

"Why?!" she yelled angrily. "Look at what he's done! Look at what he's done to Kakashi! What he almost did to Iruka! You're saying I should let him live?!"

Asuma forced himself to maintain eye-contact with the she-wolf. He knew the damage that had been done and knew of what had happened to Kakashi.

"I know but it isn't his fault." Asuma soothed. "I want to kill this little shit just as badly as you do, but you know the real Minato wouldn't have done this.

Anko's anger faded as Asuma spoke. She knew he was right; he was right most of the time--_and this is one of those times, dammit_--but that didn't mean she had to like it. She couldn't do a thing. Admitting temporary defeat, she fell back on her butt with a sigh, but she made sure to send her best death glare at the yellow wolf lying mere meters from her.

"Fine," she gave in. "But I don't want him anywhere near Kakashi." She scooted closer to Kakashi.

"You know we can't do that." Asuma said apologetically. "He'd already initiated the act; he now has the right to claim Kakashi as his mate."

Anko didn't give in this time as she glared at the gruff wolf.

"I don't care." she told him as she cautiously went over to Kakashi. "Once he comes to, Iruka will claim Kakashi."

"You don't know that."

Anko nuzzled Kakashi's face gently trying to calm him.

"I do." she told him. "He has to, for Kakashi's sake."

00000000000

Sorry it took so long but this was a hard chapter to do.

And thanks to my amazing beta reader it had turned out better than I would have thought!

Thanks Kit Fox94! Another chapter done!


	36. Chapter 36

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

**Summary:**

Iruka, an alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the middle of this, they fall in love with each other. but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**Hurt/Comfort!**

**IruKaka!**

**Lemon!!**

000000000000000

Anko scanned the pack, not really seeing any of them. Iruka was badly injured from his fight with Minato and completely out of it. She felt so bad for him. She was certain that he was going to have a fit when he woke up. That was when Anko felt rage again.

Minato had ruined it for them.

Anko was sure that Kakashi was going to go through hell after this. She was so worried about him. She knew in the back of her mind was that Kakashi had gone through more that he had led on when he first got here. She knew, knew that he had gone through so much. Too much. He must have gone through this before and now he was going through it again.

It was to her relief that Tsunade had come back after dropping off Kushina back at the dens. She couldn't help but feel numb in mind and body; Anko couldn't help but just stand there and watched as Tsunade took over.

Kakashi was just lying there, not moving. He would whimper and whine but he didn't move. Anko warily thought that he didn't move because he couldn't. She thought for a moment and realized that the pain he must be experiencing was more excruciating than they'd thought.

Anko could only hope that Kakashi would recover from this but at the moment Anko couldn't see that happening.

00000000

Iruka couldn't help but groan went he finally started to come back to the living. His body hurt like a bitch but it wasn't that bad. His body was just sore and his muscles stung from being over used. He didn't know where he was at first but soon sense came to him. He knew that he was in his den but he didn't know why. Last he remembered, he was fighting Minato.

Iruka snapped his eyes open at the image of Minato. Doing a mental checklist he confirmed that Minato had not successfully mated him. That didn't make sense. Iruka was so confused. Why hadn't Minato mated him? He was sure Minato wouldn't pass up a chance to take him forcefully. So what happened?

"Iruka?" Asuma came into his view.

He scrunched his eyes at the wolf's presents.

"Asuma?" he questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Said wolf looked down in shame and Iruka couldn't feel more disoriented than before. He had no idea what was going on or why Asuma was here to begin with.

"Asuma." Iruka commanded in his Alpha voice.

The older wolf's ears pinned back knowing the tone of voice being used. He didn't want to be the one to tell Iruka but he was the only one here at the moment and knew that the job fell to him.

"Iruka, something happened." Asuma started out.

"What happened to Minato?" Iruka interrupted him.

Asuma couldn't help but sigh. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What…" Iruka's voice trailed off. He looked around his den and for the life of him he couldn't have felt such fear like he had felt right now.

"Iruka…"

"Where is Kakashi?" Iruka asked in a strong tone. "I know that I left him here. Where is he? Is he better?"

Asuma couldn't look at Iruka in the eyes. "No, he got better, but…"

Iruka didn't like the fact that Asuma wouldn't look at him. A bad feeling was swirling in his gut and knew in his heart that something had gone wrong.

"But?"

"He knew that you were in trouble." Asuma continued.

Iruka's heart clenched.

"He went after you."

Iruka shook his head trying to deny the fact to where this was leading.

"He found you and Minato." Asuma could see the heart break in his Alpha's eyes. "Kakashi attacked but Minato fought back."

"What happened?"

Asuma could form the answer.

"Please tell me." Iruka persisted.

"Minato wanted him, he took him." Asuma felt a weight fall from his chest like a burden was lifted.

Horror filled Iruka's being. Minato took Kakashi. Tear formed behind his eyes at the lost of his one and only love.

"Iruka." Asuma nudged Iruka. "There is good news though."

"How?!" Iruka screamed like a mad man. "How is there good news?!"

Asuma wasn't surprised of Iruka's anger. "Minato hadn't taken Kakashi all the way. Kakashi is only half mated."

A glimmer of hope rose within Iruka but he knew not to get his hopes up. Kakashi could still reject him and that's what Iruka feared the most. Even though Kakashi had already agreed in a way to be his mate but after this…

Iruka dropped his head. Kakashi could be terrified of him if he made a move now. But if Iruka didn't mate Kakashi now, other wolves could try to force themselves on him and even Minato could come back and claim Kakashi for himself.

"I have to find him." Iruka said as he weakly got up.

Asuma moved to stop the brown wolf but Iruka shrugged him off. He wanted to get to Kakashi and Asuma was not going to stop him.

"Where is he?" Iruka asked as he walked out of the den. Eyes blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the sudden light. It wasn't early out but it wasn't exactly late out either. There was a sunset out and he could see birds flying overhead, heading south to their destination.

"Iruka, I don't think that's wise." Asuma tried to stop the wolf again but Iruka ignored him.

"Where?" Iruka asked again.

"With his friends, Anko is with him too. He isn't doing so well. He's been having night terrors and he hasn't been sleeping at all. He's too scared to close his eyes." Asuma explained.

"Asuma?" Iruka stopped moving. "How long have I been out?"

Asuma paused hesitating if he should tell the wolf or not.

"Asuma!" Iruka gave a sharp order.

"Three days."

Iruka was stunned at how much time has passed since then and he felt terrible inside. For three days he had let Kakashi handle this all alone. Iruka couldn't imagine at what the younger wolf had been going through.

"Iruka?" Asuma was concerned for his Alpha when no sound came from him.

"I'm going to find Kakashi." Iruka stated and left.

Asuma watched solemnly as Iruka left in such a state. He just hoped that Iruka would be able to comfort the traumatized wolf.

That Kakashi would let Iruka in and hoped that it would end happily rather than the path it was heading.

00000000

Iruka silently went down the path that smelt like Kakashi the strongest. Iruka didn't know what he was going to do but he knew that he had to see the silver wolf again. If only to see him to make sure Kakashi was all right.

Coming closer Iruka made sure that Kakashi couldn't hear or smell him. Mindful of the branches and bushes Iruka sneaked closer to a small area that Kakashi and his friends were in. His breath hitched at the sight of Kakashi.

Kakashi was around his friends in a circle, him being in the middle. It was a very protective defense from what Iruka could see. The friends around him were talking quietly and were considerate of Kakashi.

Iruka's heart broke when he saw the silver wolf. Kakashi was lying down with his head on his paws. The sad expression on his face was something Iruka couldn't stand to see. He could tell the wolf was broken. Kakashi's body was tense and alert, ready to attack if something came along to hurt him again.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall. He couldn't stand seeing Kakashi like that. Then a gust of wind came over them heading in Iruka's direction. Iruka's snapped opened as he sniffed the air around him. His eyes dilated and grew black.

He hadn't noticed it before. A scent so diminutive to Kakashi's own naturally one, Iruka had missed it. A small trace of Minato was still on Kakashi. Iruka let out a growl as his instincts raged within him. The urge to claim Kakashi was strong and Iruka feared that he would become like Minato or even worse.

That was something he didn't want for Kakashi. He couldn't do that to him. Iruka shook his head but it wasn't enough. The instinct to claim Kakashi and take that scent off of him and replace it with his own was too much.

Iruka had to leave. He couldn't stand it if he stayed.

With one last growl Iruka turned tail and ran off. He had to put distance between himself and Kakashi. It was the only way.

000000000

Kakashi in all sense was angst from the events days ago. He couldn't get them out of his head or forget the pain that had followed it. He wanted Iruka but he was afraid to go near him now. Kakashi knew that this fear wasn't because of his fear of mating. No, this was something different.

He feared that Iruka didn't want him anymore. Anko had told him that Minato's scent still remained even after a dozen baths later. Kakashi had fought hard to remove the scent from his being but it wasn't enough. After he had given up Anko, with the saddest eyes he had seen on her, told him that there was a chance that Iruka wouldn't want him anymore.

Kakashi's heart tightened at her honesty. He didn't want to hear it and denied her words. She explained that because of this new scent on him Iruka instincts would tell him that Kakashi belonged to another. And no matter how much Iruka wanted him, his instincts would always tell him he didn't.

Kakashi knew without a doubt that Iruka always listened to his instincts.

His friends around him were talking softly to one another as he rested in the small circle they made around him. He knew that they were protective now that they knew what he had been through. They haven't left him alone since he had gotten back.

It was nice to know that he had friends around that cared about him but this was something he wanted to do alone, or even better, with Iruka.

A snap of twig caught his attention. Kakashi snapped his head in time to see the batch of brown fur disappearing in the depths of the forest.

_Iruka…_ Kakashi thought with a broken heart. He let his head fall.

Anko had been right. Iruka couldn't stand his scent. That thought alone was enough to crash the last bit of hope in him.

As he thought of the situation, he didn't know what to do now. He had an empty house to go to as a human but he didn't want to be human again. He wanted to stay here where he was loved. He wanted to be by Iruka.

But Iruka didn't want him.

He didn't know what to do. Taking a deep breath Kakashi decide to take it a day at a time. Hopefully he will get passed this but Kakashi knew that if something didn't change soon he was going to die with a broken heart.

00000000

Anko was treading along. She was on her way to meet with Minato. She was still mad at him but she wanted to be there when he woke up. Iruka and Kakashi had done a number on him and he had yet to awaken but Anko was glad for that.

She was walking towards the medical dens when Iruka ran passed her. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Iruka.

"Iruka…" Anko didn't think. She went after him.

She followed him for any a moment before realizing where he was going. Iruka was heading to their meeting place. It was secretive and not a whole lot knew about and Anko feared of why Iruka was going to a place like that.

When she got there she could hear panting and growling. Cautiously she went inside and went over to Iruka. She could see him and moved slowly in case of an attack.

"Iruka?" she called out. A growl met her call. "Iruka, what's wrong?"

"The…urge…" Iruka struggled out.

Anko gasped at the words. "But…why? You've never had the urge before! Why now?"

"Kakashi…" Iruka's words were strained. "His smell."

Then it dawned on her that another male scent was all over Kakashi. Iruka's instincts would want to get rid of that smell in any means necessary.

"I'll get Kakashi." she announced.

"No!" Iruka roared. "If you bring him here I might do what Minato did."

Anko narrowed her eyes determined. "I don't believe that."

Iruka looked from the ground to Anko in surprised.

"I know you won't hurt Kakashi. He might be afraid from what has happened but he won't get hurt. He wants this as much as you."

"But…" Iruka paused. "Minato…what he…did…"

"Is unimaginable." Anko finished for him. "I know, but he wants comfort from you Iruka and you need to give him that."

"I-I can't." he forced himself to say.

"You will." Anko stated leaving no room for argument. Before Iruka could say anything else she left and Iruka was alone.

000000

Anko ran faster than she had ever done in her life. With swiftness that only a true runner could have, she ran to find Kakashi.

It was simple enough. He could hide his scent and she knew he was with his friends. Anko busted into the clearing Kakashi and his friends were in scaring them half to death. She received growls and attacks from her performance but she quickly dodged them all and went straight for Kakashi.

"Anko?" Kakashi asked startled by the sudden appearance.

"Kakashi, I need you to come with me now." Anko said panting from her run.

"Why?"

"Iruka needs you." she told him.

Kakashi looked down. "No, Iruka doesn't want me anymore."

Anko's eyes widened in shock. "Who told you that?"

Kakashi looked at her. "You did. And moments before, I saw Iruka running away from here, running away from me."

Anko sighed ashamed of herself for telling Kakashi that but he had to know that there was a chance that, that was going to happen. It was now that Anko knew it was the complete opposite of what she told Kakashi and she was going to fix it.

"Look, I know what I said but I was wrong!" she pushed her point across.

"Oh yeah!" Kakashi yelled now suddenly angry. "Then way did he run away."

"Iruka ran away because Minato's scent is on you." she started.

Kakashi looked away. "I knew it."

"Let me finish." Anko glared. "He left because the same urge that had a hold of Minato took over Iruka and he didn't want to hurt you."

Kakashi looked up at Anko, hope in his eyes. "Really?"

Anko nodded. "Yes, he still cares for you, you know. This is your chance for you two to be together."

The little hope in Kakashi's eyes faded. "What if he doesn't want me?"

Anko smiled like this was the best day of her life. "Don't worry he won't push you away."

"What if I can't handle it?" Kakashi feared. "I don't want Iruka to be like Minato."

Anko sighed in understanding. She went right up to him and nuzzled his nose. "Just relax and submit to him."

"How?" Kakashi whispered.

"You'll know when the time comes. Don't worry, you have instincts now."

It wasn't a hard decision. Kakashi nodded his head and he left with Anko.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Izumo asked out loud.

"Of course!" Genma said with convenience. "Go get 'em Kakashi!

00000000

Kakashi didn't know how long they ran but soon they were at a place he had never been before. At the opening Kakashi could hear growling and whimpering inside. On instinct Kakashi took a step back. Anko made sure to stop him before he got too afraid.

"It's okay." she soothed. "It's just Iruka fighting the urge. He doesn't want to hurt you. That's why he's out here so far away."

Kakashi gulped fighting his fear down and nodded. Anko was right. This was Iruka they were talking about. Iruka would never hurt him. Kakashi knew this.

"Go," she nudged him forward. "Remember; try to stay low and calming. Any sudden moves could end up disastrous."

That didn't help Kakashi's fear for Iruka but he was going to go through this. These past three days were nightmares after nightmares. Kakashi wanted nothing more than have Iruka by his side. He was going to do this, this was his chance. He was not going to let it go.

He wanted Minato off of him. He wanted Iruka, and only Iruka.

_Iruka…_ Kakashi felt warmth enter his body just thinking about Iruka by his side. Right there comforting him at night and being by his side during the day.

That was a wonderful image he had in his mind.

"Okay." Kakashi finally was ready. He walked passed Anko and walked proudly into the den where he knew Iruka was.

Anko couldn't be more proud of Kakashi as he went passed her. She knew that everything was going to be okay now.

0000000

Kakashi walked timidly into the den. He heard growling and whimpering.

"Iruka?" he called out.

"Go away!" a sharp response came forth.

Kakashi flinched at the answer but he knew it was because Iruka didn't want to hurt him and not because Iruka was disgusted with him.

"No." Kakashi stated as he came closer. Soon Kakashi was able to see Iruka clearly.

He looked bad.

Iruka was facing away from him. He was hunched over in what looked like pain. He was panting hard and was out of breath. Iruka's eyes were clenched shut and his body was tense like he was waiting for an attack on his person. Kakashi didn't know what to make of it but he was ready to face it head on.

"You…need to…leave." Iruka's strained voice was heard.

Kakashi shook his head. "I won't leave you. I'm here, for you."

"No!"

Kakashi took a step forward. "Please, Iruka…"

Iruka opened his eyes and turned towards him. Kakashi took a step back from the condition of Iruka's eyes. They were blown away from desire. The pupils were wide and Kakashi couldn't see a flick of golden in Iruka's eyes. The rest of Iruka's eyes that were supposed to be white had turned bloodshot red.

"Kakashi…" Iruka's voice pleaded. "You have to go."

Kakashi shook his head again. "I want this."

"I don't want to be Minato." Iruka got up to walk further away from Kakashi.

Kakashi wouldn't have it. He took a brisk walk towards Iruka intending to stop him. A growl echoed in the cave stopping Kakashi in his tracks.

"Sorry…Kakashi."

That was the only warning Kakashi got before he was pounced on. Fear jumped into his heart having felt the similar ways from what Minato had done. Kakashi was half tempted to fight back but he knew that this was Iruka and Iruka wouldn't hurt him.

Instincts swelled in him and told him to calm down that his Alpha and intended mate was not going to hurt him. Kakashi took a deep breath and calmed down. This seemed to affect Iruka in a way Kakashi didn't think possible.

Iruka whimpered at his distressed mate and nuzzled him on top of his head. Once he felt that his intended mate was calming down under him Iruka stopped his growls and started to purr. The purrs were soothing to Kakashi as he was very familiar with them.

All of Kakashi's fears drained away at hearing them.

Iruka sniffed around once he was sure that his new mate was calm enough to his liking. The main thing Iruka noticed was that this wasn't his den. The clearing had his scent in it, but it also held others. Other scents that he didn't want lingering around his future mate.

With one last soothing growl Iruka picked Kakashi up; the silver wolf yelped in surprise. It wasn't too hard to do, really; Kakashi was half his size, barely an adult. He carried Kakashi in a light jog to his den. All the way there, sniffing and listening for anything that might be harmful to his soon-to-be mate.

Kakashi didn't know where Iruka was taking him but he kept quiet. Iruka shocked him when they arrived in front of their den. The young Alpha didn't waste any time as he placed Kakashi on the ground bedding inside. It was the same bedding Iruka would make sure Kakashi slept on while staying with him.

When Kakashi was comfortably settled onto the bedding Iruka followed by lying down on top of him. Iruka made sure to keep himself in check. He wanted so much to mate the wolf under him, but something in him told him not to hurry.

Iruka laid his head down next to Kakashi and started to purr again relaxing the younger wolf. He licked and nipped at Kakashi's ears. The sliver wolf under him whimpered and whined in pleasure from the attention of his ears.

Eyes watched Kakashi's expression making sure he wasn't making the wolf uncomfortable. Kakashi's eyes were closed--Iruka hoped--in pure bliss. As Iruka moved he knew he had to be extremely careful with Kakashi.

Kakashi had never felt like this before. He was in pure heaven and he didn't want this to stop. He felt Iruka move on top of him but he didn't think anything of it.

Iruka carefully moved Kakashi's tail that was in the way of his prize. When Kakashi felt that, that was when he started to panic. Iruka felt Kakashi struggle against him but he didn't feel anger against the young wolf. Iruka knew that Kakashi was scared but he was here to calm him down.

Purrs filled the den as Iruka calmed Kakashi down.

"It's okay. I'm here, shhh." Iruka spoke for the first time since his apology.

When he heard Iruka's voice, Kakashi melted against the other wolf's body. Feeling Kakashi relax against him Iruka continued with what he was doing. Iruka nipped Kakashi's neck and gave licks here and there as he travel down Kakashi's body. Kakashi froze when he felt Iruka very close to his rear end. He whimper feeling helpless to what Iruka was doing to him but Iruka quickly calmed his fears.

Iruka, though, in his hazy state knew he had to perpare Kakashi before he began the actual penetration. He moved Kakashi's tail aside with his nose and licked at Kakashi's entrance, lubricating the opening. Kakashi squirmed, not used to the sensation. It was weird, but good; he couldn't help but whine when Iruka stopped.

He moved himself up Kakashi's body and lined up much like Minato had done, but this time it was different. Kakashi knew that as he leaned back into Iruka's embrace. _Iruka_ was the one doing this to his body. This wasn't Minato, it was Iruka.

And Iruka wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ready?" Iruka whispered into Kakashi's ear sending a shiver down Kakashi's back.

He was ready, he wanted this. This was really happening. After this moment he was going to be Iruka's and Iruka was going to be his. After all the shit that had happened to him, he was _finally_ getting what he wanted. He wanted Iruka and he was so happy that he was getting him.

Iruka licked the inside of Kakashi's ear when the silver wolf didn't answer right away.

Kakashi bit back a moan and nodded his head.

"I'm-I'm ready." Kakashi gasped out.

Iruka smiled happily that Kakashi was finally going to be his mate. He began pushing in quickly, but carefully. Kakashi fliched and hissed from the intrusion and suddenly got scared. He was still getting over Minato and feeling this was making him flashback to the fateful day. Kakashi gave a high pitch whine and weakly struggled again Iruka. The young Alpha heard his mate's distress and stopped his movement. Iruka felt the need to comfort the younger wolf under him with everything he had.

"It's okay Kakashi. You're fine, nothing is going to hurt you. I will never hurt you." Iruka purred out soothingly.

Kakashi started to settle as Iruka continued to purr and gave little nips. When he felt that Kakashi was more comfortable Iruka moved to fully enter Kakashi. He went as deep as he could go before stopping again, letting the smaller wolf have time to adjust.

"Are you okay Kakashi?" Iruka somewhat panted out. Now that he was in Kakashi, it was difficult to just stay there not moving.

Kakashi opened his eyes--not recalling when he had closed them--and squrimed around to get use to the feel of it. Iruka bit his tongue to stop from thrusting mindlessly into Kakashi right then and there. Kakashi stopped his movement before Iruka could do something he might regret.

"It-It feels werid but..."Kakashi pushed back with his hips, letting Iruka know exactly what Kakashi wanted.

It was awkward at first, of course, but after a few moments he got into a good rhythm. Iruka panted as Kakashi moans grew higher with each thrust. He could tell that even though there was a little pain in the beginning it was turning into mind blowing pleasure now. Kakashi gave the highest sound of something of a yelp mixed with a yip when he hit a certain spot.

Suspecting it was his sweet spot, he thrust at it again and got the same result. _Gotcha_. Iruka thought as the adrenaline waved through his veins making him pump faster.

The truth was, he was trying to hold off his own release, but it was getting difficult.

Just as Kakashi was entering pure bliss, he felt his entrance expand to a painful degree.

"W-What the-? What's that?" He tried to turn around so he could see what was happening. The new turn of events was scare Kakashi. He didn't know what was going on. It was very painful to be stretched so much as tears came from his eyes. He bit back a sob as Iruka continued with his thrusting ignoring Kakashi's questions. Kakashi couldn't help but moan at every thrust. The pain was clashing with the pleasure.

Kakashi wasn't sure what was what anymore.

Kakashi finally managed to get more than two syllables out, "I-Iruka...oh...I'm gonna...oh, god!"

Iruka gave one last powerful thrust and Kakashi released. The already constricting channel tightened even further, forcing Iruka's own climax. They both howled in pleasure at the feeling of Iruka filling him. While still riding the aftermath Iruka gave Kakashi on final lick before bitting Kakashi between his shoulder blades. Kakashi was too ingross with pleasure to even feel the little knick. That bite was Iruka's mark meaning Kakashi was truely his and his alone.

Iruka smiled still in Kakashi, the knot proventing them from seperating. A tired sigh escaped Iruka's lips as exhaustion took over. His forelegs couldn't hold him up anymore and he collapsed on top of Kakashi.

"I-Iruka...?" Kakashi weakly called out.

Iruka lifted his head and pried his eyes open. He was tired as all hell but Kakashi was more important than sleep right now.

"Yes, Kakashi?" Iruka breathed close to Kakashi's ear making him shiver again. The brown wolf smiled loving the reactions he could make his mate do.

"I felt during, well..." Kakashi paused too embarrassed. "I still feel it. It hurts."

Iruka knew what Kakashi was talking about.

"I know Kakashi." he soothed. "I know it hurts but relax, it will pass."

"What-What is it?" Kakashi cringed as he moved slightly.

Iruka sighed against Kakashi's head. "I knotted."

Kakashi froze at the word. "What?"

"It just means we're stuck for awhile, Kakashi. I'll explain later. Now sleep. You must be tired." Iruka's voice was drifting away as he too was getting tired and wanted sleep.

Kakashi didn't want to sleep. Yeah, he was tired but it was a little uncomfortable like this. Iruka was still in him and he was stretched very painfully and he couldn't move. He should be pissed and mad at Iruka but said wolf started to purr again and lend closer to Kakashi sensing his mate wasn't going to go to sleep.

Kakashi moved again to get more comfortable but winced at the pain shoting up his spine. Knowing he wasn't going anywhere, Kakashi sighed and gave into his fate.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He had honsitly thought he wasn't going to be able to, but combined with Iruka's purrs and now his heart beat nussled over him. It was hard not to sleep. When Kakashi's breathing evened out and his body laxed against him, Iruka smiled. He was happy, too happy for words. Kakashi was his and though there was much to learn and to teach, he knew that they were going to make it.

00000000

Here it is, to my faithful readers. All happy and good right? I have to say its about time for this and i couldn't wait to write it! I hope you all love!

And a special thanks to my beta reader for if it wasn't for Kit Fox96 I wouldn't have written a lemon and would have left it to your imagination. That would've sucked!

So Thankyou!


	37. Chapter 37

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

_**Anything else**_

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

**Summary:**

Iruka, an alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the middle of this, they fall in love with each other. but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**IruKaka!**

000000000000000

The sun was just rising over the tree tops when Kakashi woke up. He groaned at the tenderness of his body; even so, it was a good pain, he thought as he smiled happily. Iruka had taken him two more times after the first mating. It freaked him out when they knotted but Kakashi was growing use to the idea. Iruka made sure to be gentle each time when taking him; it made his heart beat faster just from the memory. Iruka had given him _very_ good proof at his abilities as a lover and mate.

Kakashi opened his eyes, blinking them to get the sleep out. He was tired and still sore, granted, but something felt amiss. After clearing his eyes, Kakashi looked around the den that was now his and Iruka's. There was one problem: Iruka wasn't there. Kakashi looked every possible way with no sign of the brown wolf. Kakashi whimpered his distress, not understanding what could have prompted Iruka to leave him so soon after claiming him.

If it was any other time Kakashi would have thought of a logical explanation but his emotion were all over the place at the moment, and not being able to sense his mate near by scared him to death. Kakashi closed his eyes and whined pitifully, wanting--_needing_--Iruka near him again.

"Kakashi?"

The younger wolf snapped his head up at the sound of his mate. Kakashi opened his eyes and sagged with relief at seeing Iruka right in front of him.

"Iruka."

It was all right. Iruka was there, in front of him, standing with the sun light blaring down against him. It was a beautiful sight and one Kakashi would always remember.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked stepping closer to Kakashi. "What's wrong? You're crying."

Kakashi was taking back by the statement. He didn't know he was crying_. Great, _Kakashi thought sarcastically,_ Now Iruka's going to think I'm a crybaby_.

"N-Nothing..." Kakashi cursed his stutter.

Iruka wasn't buying it and got even closer to Kakashi; nose to nose. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Don't know." Kakashi stated. "Why don't you?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes at the smart comment. "Because I think you're lying."

Kakashi didn't answer to that.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Iruka asked gently.

"No. You'll laugh at me." Kakashi turned his head, unable to face Iruka.

Iruka gave a small smile. "Nothing you say is going to make me laugh at you, Kakashi, especially when it makes you cry."

"I-I felt abandoned, okay?" Kakashi blurted out averting his eyes to the ground. "I felt that you had left and that you weren't going to come back." He put his paws over his face.

Iruka eyes softened at the confession. He gingerly nuzzled Kakashi's face trying to comfort his new mate.

"It's okay Kakashi," he purred. "I'm your mate now; I'm not going anywhere."

Kakashi sighed. "I know that but I couldn't help but feel..."

Iruka chuckled, making Kakashi glare at him.

"You said you weren't going to laugh!"

Iruka couldn't help it; he chuckled again.

"That is true," Iruka said. "I said I wasn't going to laugh but I chuckled. There's a difference."

"Don't care." Kakashi grumbled, turning away from Iruka. "You still made fun of me."

"Oh, Kakashi," Iruka gave the younger wolf a lick on the cheek. "Don't be mad about it. Every newly mated wolf goes through this."

Kakashi peered over with an eye not willing to truly face Iruka. "They do?"

"Of course." Iruka backed away from him and turned, as if to leave again.

Kakashi felt that same fear return as soon as Iruka walked away. He felt that Iruka was walking out of his life and wasn't coming back.

"See?" Iruka said without turning around. "You have the feeling I'm leaving and not coming back, correct?"

Kakashi nodded dumbly though Iruka didn't see it. Iruka's back was turned towards him.

"I was hoping that you would still be asleep by the time I got back but I guess I was wrong." Iruka continued as he picked up something from the ground.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked, squinting his eyes trying to see what Iruka was holding.

"Food." Iruka said, his voice somewhat muffled by the rabbit in his jaws.

"Was that why you weren't here?" Kakashi asked, feeling incredibly stupid.

Iruka nodded and walked over to Kakashi. He dropped the food right in front of him and laid down next to Kakashi.

"I knew that you were going to be in some pain and would be too tired to move much. So, I went out to catch some food for you." Iruka explained.

Kakashi blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

Iruka smiled and gave Kakashi a lick on the nose. "There's nothing to be sorry for. Your feelings are that of any other wolf who has just been mated; it's natural."

"Doesn't make it any less humiliating." Kakashi mumbled.

Iruka laughed softly. "It's fine. Now eat."

Kakashi glared at being ordered, but the effect was ruined when his stomach growled loudly. Iruka couldn't help but watch in amusement as Kakashi looked away as he nibbled on the rabbit.

"I need a bath." Kakashi announced suddenly after he swallowed his first bite of the rabbit.

"Alright," Iruka told him. "Once your done I'll clean you."

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't mean that. I meant like in a river or something."

"That's not going to happen for a while." Iruka said.

"Why?" Kakashi asked giving a suspicious look.

"You have so much to learn Kakashi." Iruka sighed thinking of all of the things needed to be taught to this young wolf.

Kakashi bristled at the comment. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well," Iruka started. "I won't let you leave. My instincts won't allow it. For the next couple of days, I want only my scent on you and no one else's. Meaning you can't go near anyone or anything unless I say so."

Kakashi glared at the brown wolf in front of him. "That's not fair. I'm sore, I'm tired, and I'm covered in God-knows-what-kind-of-filth. I want a bath."

"I know." Iruka stated nodding his head. "But you're going to have to go through somethings that might be unfair and down right scary for you."

"Like this?" Kakashi said softly, not understanding.

"Yes." Iruka said equally soft. "It's a mating thing. I don't want anything around you except me. After a couple of days you can start seeing other wolves again, but right now I want you in the den; as close as possible, if you have to stretch your legs. The point is, I don't want you far from the den."

Kakashi was not liking this. He was down right pissed off! He had just had the most wonderful night and Iruka had to go and ruin it with his rules.

"I can't accept that, Iruka." Kakashi fought.

Iruka watched sadly as Kakashi fought with himself and couldn't help but be sorry about everything, that was happening but it was the wolf way; if Kakashi was going to be part of the pack and his mate, Kakashi was going to have to listen to him.

"I know this is hard for you, Kakashi, but it's my way of protecting you." Iruka tried to reason. "For all we know you could be with cubs at this moment, and I won't let anyone--including you--get in my way of protecting them."

Kakashi was taking back by the statement.

"Cubs?" he whispered.

Iruka calmed down and nuzzled Kakashi again. "Yes, Love: cubs."

"Am I?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know yet." he said sadly. "Give it three more days and I'll know for sure; until then, we can only assume that you are."

"I-" Kakashi's voice caught in his throat. "I don't know if I'm ready."

"You're not." Iruka said it straight, hurting Kakashi's feelings. "But I'm willing to help you through it, and if you are--after we're sure of it--I'll let you see the others again. You can ask Gai, Baki, and even Anko for some help. We are all going to be there for you, Kakashi. You're not alone in this."

"Thank you." Kakashi said gratefully. "But it's going to be hard. I don't have the slightest clue of what to do."

"Kakashi, you have to start out small." Iruka said giving his advise. "First I still need to teach you how to hunt better. We are going to have to hold-off fight training for awhile, though. I don't want you to get hurt if you are with cubs. And most of it deals with instinct. It will come to you the more far along you are and the more protective I'll be."

"Oh goody." Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I can't wait for an even _more_ over protective mate than what I already have."

Iruka chuckled at the comment. "It happens. Just wait and see. Before you reach full term, I won't let you move without my permission."

"Can't wait..." Kakashi sighed, with no small amount of sarcasm.

Iruka laughed at that. This is what he loved about Kakashi the most. There was just something about him that made him warm inside. It was a nice feeling and Iruka would do anything to keep it. Calming from his little high, he went back to looking at Kakashi.

Said wolf was pouting at him. The warm feeling intensified.

"I love you." Iruka closed his eyes and licked the pout off Kakashi's face.

Kakashi became flustered at the sudden declaration coupled with the affection. He felt his heart speed up and felt butterflies in his stomach. It wasn't good enough to know that they belonged to each other. Kakashi leaned into the lick kisses that Iruka was giving him. The half eaten rabbit forgotten between them. Iruka showed his affection to Kakashi by continuing his lickings, giving little nips here and there.

It wasn't enough.

Iruka knew that if this continued he would have to take Kakashi again. The good part it, Kakashi didn't seem to mind as well; Iruka wasn't going to give up that chance if his life depended on it!

0000000000

Anko paced the medical dens, waiting impatiently. She and Asuma had gone to the medical dens in hopes to be there in time to catch Minato before he woke up. The she wolf couldn't help but smile as she thought about last night. She was so happy for Kakashi and Iruka.

_She and Asuma were walking in the dens. Both of them were heading for the medical dens._

_"Do you think Iruka and Kakashi are going to be okay?" Asuma asked Anko in the medical dens. The two of them had just started their watch for Minato to wake up._

_Anko smirked as two howls echoed from deep within the dens._

_"I think they're going to be just fine."_

_Asuma copied Anko's expression after the momentary shock wore off._

_"I think I have to agree with you."_

Anko snorted. The look on Asuma's face had been _priceless_.

"What are you laughing at?" the dark wolf said.

"I was just thinking about how your face looked last night." Anko told Asuma.

The older wolf tensed at the remainder and shuddered.

"That's one thing I didn't have to know." he commented.

Anko laughed lightly. "I know, but at least we know that everything went well. It's one thing we _don't_ have to worry about."

Asuma nodded his head in agreement.

"I couldn't agree with you more." he said. "Now, though, we have to deal with him."

Anko glared over at the sleeping Minato. "He is not going near either of them; especially Kakashi."

"Indeed. As of last night, he has no claim to Kakashi."

"You're damn right he has no claim!" Anko yelled, not caring if she woke Minato up or not--hell, she _wished_ she could wake him up early; it'd serve him right. "That bastard almost destroyed them!"

Asuma could only nod.

A silence surrounded them, neither wanting to continue the line of conversation. Anko was staring at the den wall while Asuma was staring at the ground. The silence was deafening but neither spoke. It was when a struggled moan broke out did they remember where they were. Anko ran into the recovery area, quickly followed by Asuma. They knew what that moan meant.

Minato was waking up.

0000000000

Here's another chapter! Though a little late, sorry about that but a great chapter none the less. Giving thanks to Kit Fox94 for beta-ing this one!


	38. Chapter 38

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

**Summary:**

Iruka, an alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the middle of this, they fall in love with each other, but will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**IruKaka!**

000000000000000

Minato was dazed as he opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was, but he knew he was in pain. He blinked as he tried to remember what had happened.

"Minato?" he heard his name.

He groaned again and held his head up as much as he could, but his vision was blurred and could only see a purple blob in front of him.

"What?" he slurred, trying to clear his vision. "Who are you?"

"Anko." the purple blob stated.

Minato shook his head and tried to see the wolf again. It seemed to work because his sight cleared somewhat.

"Where..." Minato voice cracked.

Anko decided to be merciful and got him some water. Minato lapped up that water like he was dying of thirst; he made sure that he drank as much water as he could before the water was taken away.

"Are you done?" Anko asked coldly. She was done being nice. This was the wolf who had almost destroyed the lives of two of her closest friends. She wasn't going to tolerate it.

Minato swallowed the last of the water and took a deep breath. He let himself relax, now that he had something in him.

"Yes."

"Good." Anko stated. "I have much to talk to you about."

Minato titled his head confused. "What are you talking about?"

Anko glared angrily. "What do you mean 'what are you talking about'? Don't you have any idea what you've done?"

Minato cringed at the anger directed to him.

"I don't know." he said truthfully. "I don't remember."

"How dare you-" Anko shouted.

"Anko." Asuma cut her off. "That's enough."

Anko glared at the wolf beside her. She wanted to yell and scream at the wolf in front of her so badly... She was so mad and she wanted to hurt Minato as much as possible.

"Fine." she gave up.

Asuma sighed relieved that Anko had given up so easily. He didn't know what she was going to do if he couldn't get her to stop.

"What's going on?" asked Minato confused to what was going on. Anko was mad at him for some reason but he didn't know why.

"The Urge took over you."

A horrified look overcame Minato from the shock of what those five words implied. He didn't think it was possible that something like the Urge would overtake him. Thinking of the pain he was in, he realized what he'd done.

"What happened?" he asked quickly. "Who did I hurt?"

"How do you know you hurt someone?" asked Anko accusingly.

"Anko!" Asuma yelled in his disproval.

"My body's in so much pain I'm numb." Minato explained. "I know I did something. I hurt someone... oh, Gods, did I take someone?"

The two wolves in front of him looked at each other and he knew; he knew that he had done something terribly wrong. He just prayed that whomever he'd hurt would forgive him.

"I did hurt someone." Minato stated.

Anko didn't hold back. "Yeah, you did, you fucking bastard!"

Asuma quickly calmed Anko down before she got too out of hand.

"What she means is-"

"Who?" Minato cut Asuma off. "Who did I hurt?"

Asuma sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy on the younger wolf. "You attacked Kushina and then Iruka, planning on taking him as your mate."

Minato gasped, eyes widened in shock at what he had done under the Urge's influence.

"Did I?" Minato couldn't even think of it.

To his relief Asuma shook his head. "No but you hurt him badly."

"What about Kushina?" Minato asked. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Asuma assured. "A little banged up but she is fine."

"Thank goodness." Minato sighed in relief, thinking the worst was over.

"Don't sweet talk it, Asuma!" Anko butted in. "You better tell him the rest!"

Minato was looking at the two desperately. "What... What did I do...? Was there another?"

Asuma knew that he had no choice.

"We have gotten some new additions to our pack. One of them is a... unique wolf that Iruka-our Alpha-took under his wing; he saw you attacking Iruka and rushed to save him. You turned your interests toward that wolf."

"I hurt him, too." Minato said more than asked.

Asuma nodded his head. Anko glared at Minato and he knew that he did more than hurt him.

"I took him." Minato stated.

"Partly." Asuma explained. "We were able to take you down before you could finish."

Minato's ears perked up in hope. "I have a mate out there...?"

"No." Anko said sharply. "Not anymore. Iruka took care of it."

"I don't believe that Iruka would suddenly take on a mate." Minato not entirely believing her.

"The wolf you attacked was Iruka's intended; they were going to mate anyway." Asuma told him.

"So that wolf..."

Asuma nodded. "Yes, you almost ruined it for them, but its okay now."

Anko was gaping at him. "How can you say that Kakashi is okay? He's scared to death and he's going to have nightmares for who knows how long!"

Minato was silent as the she wolf ranted on and on about how he'd almost destroyed Kakashi's life.

"Kakashi..." Minato whispered. "Is that the wolf I hurt?"

Anko stopped her ranting and remain quiet, shuddering in repressed rage.

"Yes." Asuma answered. "His Iruka's mate now."

"That's good." the statement was almost too quiet for it to be heard. "I'm glad that Kakashi is with Iruka. I didn't mean to hurt him. I don't even remember."

Anko wanted to be mad at him but looking at him like this, she couldn't _stay_ mad. So, she settled for leaving. She couldn't be in the same room as Minato; not with her mixed emotions. Asuma looked on sadly as Anko left. He knew that she was having a difficult time. He was too, but he knew how to hide it better than most.

"Excuse her; she's grown attached to Kakashi and having you hurt him, she wants to hurt you even worse."

"So why doesn't she?" Minato asked. "I deserve it."

"Because," Asuma started, "she knows that you didn't mean it and you had no control over yourself. And knowing that you don't remember any of this makes it all-the-more difficult for her."

Minato didn't respond. Asuma knew that Minato was done talking, for the moment, at least. Without another word, Asuma left Minato to himself.

After Asuma left, Minato looked up to the entrance of the medical den. He knew that he shouldn't, but he had to. He had to do this. It was the only way to settle the horrors in his mind. He was going to see Iruka and hopefully find forgiveness with the brown wolf.

00000000000

Iruka smiled happily as he exited his den. He had just finished a very good round of love-making with Kakashi and was done cleaning him. Kakashi was resting and possibly asleep by now. He was so happy with his life right now. He knew, though, that it wouldn't last but he was going to cherish every minute he could. It was the fact that there were so many enemies left in this world that left him anxious. It scared him every day that he could lose Kakashi to something or other. It was Orochimaru that scared him the most. He was terrified that the evil man would take Kakashi away from him.

Iruka thanked every god he could think of, that Kakashi was still with him-still in his life.

He walked into the woods surrounding his den and stealthily searched in the bush. He was planning to get Kakashi more food. It was late evening when he looked at the sky, and Iruka knew that when Kakashi woke up, he would most likely be hungry again. It was his duty to make sure Kakashi was will fed and secure. As such, he was especially careful as he hunted for food.

He couldn't wait to find out if he was going to have cubs. He loved cubs and had always wanted some, but he'd feared that-because of this war-he wouldn't have the opportunity. Kakashi was making this possible for him. He couldn't ask for more.

Attentively he walked the trials finding rabbit tracks in the ground. They were fresh and Iruka was sure he could get it. He followed the tracks, being as quiet as possible, lest he scare the prey away. Making sure he wasn't going too far from the den, he tracked the rabbit the fastest way he knew: by using his nose. He scented the tracks and knew it was close by. The scent grew stronger with each step and before long, he was within leaping distance of his prey. He could see the rabbit as he crouched down in some nearby brush, making sure that it couldn't see him; he tensed himself to strike. Eyes dilated, Iruka grounded himself, giving him leverage to lunge.

"Iruka!" a scream called his name, scaring away the rabbit. Iruka could care less about the rabbit at that point.

That had been _Kakashi's_ voice shouting his name. Something was very wrong. Iruka forgot about the rabbit and ran towards his den. He pushed himself, forcing his body's limit. He wasn't going to let anything hurt Kakashi, nothing.

It didn't take long to get back to the den. He hadn't gone far, and he could ran very fast when it came to Kakashi. At first, Iruka couldn't see anything wrong with the den. There were no enemies attacking from the outside, and there wasn't any immediately visible damage. It was when he sniffed the air for dangerous smells, was when he found the cause of Kakashi's distress. Wasting no time Iruka shot through the entrance to his den, a growl prominent in his throat. All he knew was that if Kakashi was hurt in _any_ way, he was going to be tearing throats.

The sight that he came upon wasn't pretty, but he was at least relieved that Kakashi didn't look hurt, just scared out of his mind.

"What are you doing here?" Iruka growled.

The one who had entered the den and scaring Kakashi, turned around with wide blue eyes.

"I came to ask for forgiveness," he replied.

Iruka snorted. "This isn't the best way to earn it, Minato."

Minato bowed his head, ashamed of himself. "I know but I didn't think..."

Iruka watched the wolf carefully and before turning his gaze over to Kakashi. The silver wolf was still shivering and whimpering in the farthest corner of the den; he'd probably missed the exchange in his fear. Iruka's eyes softened and he calmly strode over to his mate. As he passed Minato, he gave a low warning growl and nipped his throat as a reminder, should he try anything. Minato got the idea and backed off; he knew Iruka was pissed that he had come and scared his new mate, but he couldn't live with himself, knowing what he had done and what he almost did.

Once Minato left the den, Iruka focused his entire attention on Kakashi. His mate was still whimpering in the corner with his eyes closed and covered; he was even sitting on his own tail to guard against Minato. Iruka knew Kakashi hadn't figured out that Minato was now gone and that it was Iruka standing in front of him. Iruka stepped closer to Kakashi and nudged him with his nose. Kakashi flinched at the touch, but Iruka wasn't insulted. Kakashi still thought he was alone with Minato, after all.

"Shh, Mate," Iruka soothed. "He's gone now, his not going to hurt you."

Kakashi stopped whimpering abruptly at Iruka's voice while his eyes snapped open.

"Iruka!" Kakashi jumped the other wolf. "I thought... I thought he was going to..."

Iruka rubbed his head against Kakashi's, hoping to comfort his distressed mate as best he could.

"It's okay, it's okay." Iruka started to purr. "He won't harm you ever again; I'll make sure of it."

Little by little Kakashi calmed down and took a deep breath. He was so shaken by the appearance of the other wolf. Kakashi hadn't known what to think when Minato had shown up. The only thing he remembered was that Minato was the wolf who'd hurt him. He couldn't go through it again-not again; never again. So, he did the first thing he could think of, and that was to call for Iruka. If anyone could save him, Iruka could.

"Okay," Kakashi breathed. "Okay..."

"You feeling better now, Kakashi?" Iruka asked concerned for his mate.

"I'm not sure..." Kakashi looked down. "I-I just saw him and I felt... cornered... scared... terrified. I couldn't breathe. He's gone, isn't he?"

Iruka was dismayed at the state Kakashi was in; the frighteningly smaller wolf was a bundle of frazzled nerves waiting to snap. He swore on his life, he would help Kakashi through this.

"Yea, his gone, he won't bother us again." Iruka assured Kakashi.

The silver wolf shook his head. "You don't know that."

"I do. At most, you'll only see him rarely; he wouldn't ever touch you again, never; not after the hell he made. I promise that."

"I believe you." Kakashi looked tired.

"Go back to sleep, Kakashi." Iruka advised. "You are exhausted."

"But what if-"

"He won't come near you." Iruka told him firmly.

Kakashi nodded and gave Iruka a small lick before headed back to the bedding. Iruka made sure that Kakashi was sound asleep before checking on something; sure enough, Minato was waiting for him outside.

00000000000

Well that's it! Another chapter! I regret to inform that this will be the last chapter for awhile. I have need some time to think of ideas to where things need to go in the plot. If anyone has ideas for what should happen next, I'm up for it!

Thankyou for your time and give a thanks to my beta reader!


	39. Chapter 39

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

**Summary:**

Iruka, an alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the middle of this, they fall in love with each other. But will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**IruKaka!**

000000000000000

Iruka marched out of his cave with a glare set on his face. He was angry and enraged about Minato entering his den while Kakashi was resting and recovering. He tried to hold in his anger but once he cleared the cave entrance and saw Minato sitting there calmly, he couldn't help it, he exploded.

"You better have a damn good explanation as to why the hell you're here!" Iruka yelled.

Minato's ears dropped at the anger and lowered his head.

"I just wanted to-"

"Wanted to what?" Iruka got into Minato's face. "Traumatize Kakashi even further, or try to finish the job and make him your mate?"

Minato flinched at the sting in Iruka's words; he shook his head. "No! I..."

"You what?"

"I wanted to say how sorry I am for what I've done." Minato whispered softly.

Iruka stopped short at the apology. He looked at the pitiful wolf in front of him. Smelling the guilt and sorrow coming off the other wolf in waves, Iruka's ire cooled considerably. He sighed when he thought it over and realized that, though he had every right to, he couldn't find it in him to kill the older wolf.

"Minato," he called to get the other wolf's attention. "Get out of here. I should kill you right now, and I will unless you leave in the next fifteen seconds."

"Iruka," Minato said. "I'm truly sorry for what I've done."

Iruka nodded his head. "I know. That's why I'm giving you the chance to get out of here and live; now, you have five seconds before I rip your throat out."

Minato didn't need to be told twice before he turned away, never to come near the den, or Kakashi, again.

Iruka watched the wolf disappear around the corner before sighing again and walking back into the den. As Iruka entered the cave, he wasn't very surprised to see Kakashi up and probably listening to whatever had been said.

"You know, "Iruka stated, "you're supposed to be asleep."

Kakashi looked down at the comment. "I couldn't fall asleep."

"I know." Iruka went over to the silver wolf and lay down next to his mate. It was quiet for a while, leaving Iruka to bathe in his mate's presence when he heard Kakashi sigh.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked lifting up his head.

Kakashi looked at his mate, only slightly abashed. "I heard some of what you and Minato said out there."

Iruka tensed at the statement. "How much?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know; bits and pieces."

"Are you mad?" Iruka asked with worry.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders again. "A little upset but not mad per se."

"Then what?" Iruka questioned as he inspected Kakashi's face more closely.

"I can understand that he was under control of 'the Urge', as the others called it when they tried to explain it to me, but I can't help but think..." Kakashi's voice trailed off.

Iruka nuzzled under Kakashi's neck.

"Say it." Iruka demanded. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Kakashi turned his gaze to Iruka. "What he did to me… What he almost did to you…"

Iruka couldn't stand seeing the look of utter torment and utmost fear on his loves face.

"Go on, Kakashi." Iruka coaxed. "I'm here for you."

Kakashi nodded his head. "I know. I just... do you know what Orochimaru did to me back at the labs?"

Iruka tensed at the question, a growl buried in the depths of his throat. "I've imagined and rationalized, and I've come up with theories about what they did to you. I know they beat you in ways that I really would rather not think about, and I'm scared to know more; I also know that you may decide to never talk about it and try to forget it ever happened."

Kakashi looked hesitant to continue after that statement. Iruka saw this and quickly went to correct himself. He licked Kakashi's nose and made the younger wolf look at him.

"Kakashi," Iruka started. "I may be scared to know more, but it doesn't mean I don't want to know. I fear the very idea of the things they did to you and if you're willing to share this with me, I'll be more than willing to listen."

Kakashi took a deep breath and rested again Iruka for support.

"You're right." Kakashi told him. "They did hurt me, and they did beat me. They took me from my home without warning and locked me a cage. At first they left me alone, without any food or water. I thought they were going to starve me to death. I don't know how much time had passed, but one day I woke up to see some stale food and dirty water next to me. It was disgusting, but by then I didn't care. I ate that nasty food and drank that poisoned water."

"Oh, Kakashi..." Iruka put his head closer to Kakashi giving as much support to the abused wolf as he could.

"After that, they would come to my little _cell._" Kakashi spat the last word. "They would beat me and humiliate me; I thought I could take it. I thought they couldn't do any worse than what they were doing, but I was wrong."

Iruka's eyes widened, understanding quickly dawning on him. "They didn't… Kakashi, they didn't… They couldn't have…"

Kakashi nodded, devastating the older wolf.

"They did." Kakashi felt the tears building up, but refused to let them drop. "It seemed like every hour—every _minute_—they were there, touching me. I couldn't stand it! I wanted to kill myself for letting them touch me!"

"Don't ever say that!" Iruka snapped. "Don't ever say you're going to kill yourself. You're here, safe and alive. They aren't going to come near you again."

"You can't promise that!" Kakashi glared at Iruka. "You can't know if they'll ever try to kill me again. Even if they're nowhere near here, I-I don't..."

"Don't what?" Iruka asked helplessly. He didn't know what to do. He had tried comforting his mate, but nothing was working. At this rate, if Kakashi was indeed with cubs, they was going to lose them to stress if he couldn't get Kakashi to calm down.

"I don't... I don't feel... safe." Kakashi struggled out.

Iruka was taken aback by Kakashi's words. Kakashi, his mate, didn't feel safe with him. Not only did he feel hurt, he was disappointed in himself. He was supposed to make Kakashi feel safe, but he'd apparently failed horribly. It was in that frame of mind that Iruka planned out a new goal for him, and that was to make Kakashi feel safe. And if he was to do that, the only way was to eliminate anything and everything that Kakashi was afraid of.

000000000000

It was late afternoon and Izumo yawned as he lay back down with his boyfriend. Genma and his lover were with him, too. They were lying around and enjoying the day. It was complicated for them, to say the least. Everyday something new was happening, but that's the thing; it was only happening to Kakashi and Iruka.

It was hard for them to stand by while things were happening to their friend. Of course they were happy for Kakashi in finding his love for Iruka and being mated or married in another sense. Yes, they were happy, but it wasn't the same. They rarely got to see Kakashi anymore and it sickened them that it had come down to this. When they'd heard that Kakashi had a choice in whether to be human again and the chance was not afforded to them, it made them livid.

Life was good here, but it wasn't home. Not many wolves were willing to talk to them, so they only had each other to talk with. It was becoming lonely and painful. It scared them that they had to go through this essentially alone. All they could think about was what had happened before they were turned into wolves. It was a scary thought process; every day, it added on to the depression. On that thought, how long had they been here?

They didn't like it. They had no one, and they weren't willing to cry to Kakashi when he was so happy. They even heard that Kakashi might be with cubs. Who were they to take that kind of happiness away from the silver wolf? They couldn't do that. None of them could.

"Hello?" a voice startled them.

Raidou yelped at the new voice. Genma made sure to soothe him before either of them panicked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

All heads turned towards the new wolf behind them. They noticed that the wolf was a smaller one—possibly a younger wolf—and he had a light brown coat. There was also diamond shape marking on the center of his chest; the mark was more of a cream color, rather than the light tan on the rest of his body. His eyes were a warm honey.

"Who are you?" Genma questioned as he got up. He wouldn't let anyone or anything dangerous near his lover and friends. He never trusted anyone until they'd proven themselves to him.

The wolf shrank from the heated stare; he took a deep breath and introduced himself.

"My name is Yamato. What's yours?"

Genma relaxed, but only slightly. He didn't know if this wolf was friend or foe yet.

"Genma." he stated. "Why are you here?"

"Genma!" Raidou barked sharply. "Don't be so rude."

His lover got up and made a move to walk towards the new wolf, but Genma wouldn't let Raidou get beyond his shoulder.

"It's okay." Yamato smiled sadly. "I'm used to other wolves not wanting to come near me."

The other four froze momentarily; they hadn't been expecting that.

"Why?"

Yamato's turned his attention to the ground. "I used to be human. I heard about a new group here that was like me, so I started asking about where I could find them; I was told they come here often. Sorry for disturbing you. I'll be going now."

"Wait!" Kotetsu shouted, surprising the others. "We are the ones you're looking for. You were a human?"

Yamato smiled, happy that he had found the ones he was looking for and nodded.

"Then you are welcome to stay," said Izumo.

Yamato looked between them all and was overjoyed to belong somewhere.

"Take a seat." Genma invited with a smirk.

Yamato was relieved that Genma dropped his cold act. It was very hard not to hide from his stare, but now, Genma seemed like he was the most playful of the group.

Yamato was getting along with this new group. Several of their questions were about what had happened to him; it seemed like they were comparing his situation to their own. They made sure he understood that they would be there for him whenever he needed them.

It helped a little to know that they weren't the only ones like them, but they regretted the thought immediately. They could never wish something like this on anyone, no matter how much they deserved it.

Yamato and the others talked and talked about their lives before this whole thing happened. Yamato explained where he was staying at the moment, stunning the others when he told them that he was staying with Gai for the time being.

Needless to say, they were flabbergasted. Gai was the one wolf they couldn't even begin to imagine living with. The wolf had his heart in the right place, but he was too far out in left field and too loud for them to handle. They couldn't understand how a wolf like him came to have two out of three of his cubs. Lee was understandable—just look at Gai, the squirt was his mother's clone—but the others… they were quiet and self-controlled. The four of them could only assume that Neji and Tenten took after their father.

It made them curious to know who the father of Gai's cub was. They've never met the wolf no one else talked about him. It was strange and in the backs of their minds, they knew that it wasn't anything good.

Genma teased and talked about Raidou, making the younger wolf stutter and blush crazily. Izumo joined in every now and then, but it was mostly Genma; apparently these were the typical group dynamics.

Yamato was having such a great time. They talked incessantly and before they knew it, it was early evening. They didn't really care, though; they were having fun. They knew that Kakashi wasn't going to come looking for them, as he was finally mated to Iruka and he wasn't going to be allowed to leave the den for some time now.

So, it came as a surprise when they heard Yamato's name being called out around dusk.

"Yamato!" a voice called. "Where are you?"

Yamato got up at the call.

"It's Gai." He looked in the direction of the voice.

"Then you should go." Genma told him. "It's about time we headed back, too. It's getting late."

Yamato nodded as he turned to leave, but he turned around to face them for a second.

"Same time tomorrow?"

Genma smirked. "Definitely."

000000000000

Well, after a long wait my Beta reader and I have finally completed another great chapter! Please reveiw and let me know that people still love reading this story!


	40. Chapter 40

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

_**Anything else**_

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

**Summary:**

Iruka, an alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the middle of this, they fall in love with each other. But will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**IruKaka!**

000000000000000

For the next three days the little group of human turned wolves would meet and just talk about their lives. It was refreshing to the little group to know that they weren't alone in all of this. It even turned out, much to their surprise, that Yamato wasn't at all concerned about being human again. He liked it here with Gai and his cubs.

When he was human, he had nothing, he was poor, poorer than most, without much of a home. He had no money and no family. He had nothing to go back to, no special person to go home to. At least here, he had Gai and the cubs, it almost seemed like they were a family in a sense.

The second time they meet up Gai had came along behind Yamato with his cubs. The others weren't strangers to the wolf but they didn't know Gai all that much besides the few times they had meet. But never the less, the small nit tight group let him and the cubs in. Though Gai was a stranger in a sense to the others, they saw him as a wolf who didn't hate them like most and was willing to be around them.

It was also nice to see the cubs running about without a care in the world. It was different but nice to see that in cubs. It meant hope to them that things weren't all that bad. It showed them that things could change for the better and not stay the same as it was.

Raidou had looked on the cubs with want. It wasn't everyday that a male such as he could have a chance to have a child or in this case a cub. He had always dreamed to have a child in his life whether with a woman or the male next to him. As a human it didn't seem likely, for an adoption didn't really favor gays and since they were both male, it just wasn't going to work.

But to have seen and have proof that if he wanted to he could have cubs of his own, and to know that Kakashi could be with cubs at this moment made Raidou think about his life and what he should do with it. Looking at his boyfriend, he wondered if Genma would commit himself to being with him. It was a long shot in his mind. Genma was so strong and funny, he could take care of himself just fine. But he, Raidou, couldn't take what had happened to him in the labs. Even if he didn't show it all the time, in the back of his mind, there would always be the darkness, the doubt, the fear.

When Kotetsu first saw the cubs he had longed for them. At first it scared him to a degree. He was human first and wolf second but now, however, wasn't the case anymore. The more they stayed together in this place as wolves, the more he thought of himself as a wolf. It was hard to accept it though, but when he laid eyes on the cubs again and saw them playing around with each other, he couldn't help it.

He wanted cubs.

It was strange. Kotetsu never thought about children before. No, that wasn't true. He banned himself from thinking about them. He did want children when he was a human but he ignored the notion. He couldn't allow himself to think that Izumo wanted kids or even to get married yet. It was too soon and knew it was even sooner to bring kids up with his lover.

Just like Raidou he feared about getting a child. It would be hard to get one and even harder to keep him or her from the government. He didn't want to get a child and then later down the road an adoption agency takes them away just because he has a male lover. It was something Kotetsu knew he couldn't handle if it were to happen.

On the third meeting, not only did Gai come with his cubs, but they had met another wolf, Baki, and his cubs. It was a surprise to them. They didn't expect to see Baki again after the first time. They were a strange bunch but the group accepted them none the less. To them it was someone else to talk to and be there when no one else would.

Raidou and Kotetsu saw the six cubs playing with each other again. It was becoming painful to watch as they played. It just reminded them what they didn't have and might not get to beginning with. It saddened them greatly to see the cubs like that but they were thankful to be alive and together.

They would take what they could get.

000000000000

"Can I go now?"

"No."

Silence followed for only a few seconds later.

"How about now?"

"No."

A minute of silence feel upon them.

"What about now?"

"No! Damn it Kakashi! How many times do I have to say it?"

"But I'm so darn bored!" cried Kakashi. "There's nothing to do in this den!"

Iruka gained an evil looking grin. "I can think of something."

Kakashi shut his mouth and looked away with a blush over his snot.

"Pervert…" he mumbled.

Iruka could only sigh as he was denied. It had been four days since his mating with Kakashi. It was…difficult to say the least. Iruka realized real soon that Kakashi didn't take anything laying down, and he meant anything.

Kakashi hadn't stopped complaining since he was informed that he was to stay in the den for a few days. The first day he was hated for keeping the said silver wolf in the den. To Kakashi, it was unfair that he had to stay indoors where Iruka could come and go as he pleased. Of course it wasn't like Iruka _liked_ leaving Kakashi by himself but someone had to get the wolf food and water and still maintain some type of control over his followers.

It was hard for Iruka to keep control of everything at once. He often wished that he wasn't Alpha so he didn't have to deal with the same shit every day. It was even worse now that Kakashi was involved. Not only did Iruka have balance his time at being alpha but he a mate to protect and love.

Sometimes it was too much for the young wolf.

"Why can't I?" asked Kakashi. "It's been four days! Four days since I've seen anyone outside of you. I want to talk to my friends, you know?"

"Please Kakashi, enough already." Iruka sounded very tired. It was only late morning but he already had things to do and manage.

"Fine." Kakashi said calmly. "Do what you want. I don't care anymore."

He knew that he was being bitchy and sounded like some woman not getting her way, but he couldn't help it. Iruka was smothering him! For four days he wasn't allowed to leave the den at all. Even when he had to go to the bathroom, it was only a foot outside. Not as nearly enough to satisfy him.

He missed his friends and the other wolves that he talked to daily. He loved the fact that Iruka was paying attention to him and giving him lots of loving but he wanted his freedom as well. He was someone who took care of himself. No one cared for him at all and so he spent most of his life deciding what he should do, not others; not Iruka.

It was hard just giving everything he had to Iruka. It was very hard, oh so very hard. For someone who had been in control of his own life and what to do with it and then have someone out of nowhere decide for him and have him live on the other terms was troublesome. Kakashi didn't understand and could describe the feeling he got every time Iruka took charge.

Kakashi didn't know if it was love, just that he got warm inside knowing that someone other than himself cared for him. It was odd and Kakashi knew that he had to get use to it. As Iruka said, wolves mate for life, so he was stuck with Iruka until one of them dies.

"Kakashi," Iruka interrupted his thoughts. "You know that I'm doing this for your own good right?"

The other wolf nodded. "I know. It's just, I don't like being cooped for so long. It's getting to me."

Iruka nodded. "I understand that. Listen, if you let me take care for some business that needs to be tended to, when I come back, why don't you and I go out?"

Kakashi's ears perked up at this and his eyes widened. "You mean, out of the den?"

"Yeah," Iruka nodded. "You've been in here long enough and I no longer feel the need to keep you in here as strongly as I did before. I just need to know that you're going to be safe when I go to tend to the dens."

Kakashi was nodding his head so fast that Iruka thought he was going to snap it off. "Of course I'll be here! I can't wait to see the others."

Iruka smiled happy; that Kakashi was happy.

"Oh…" Kakashi stop celebrating when he remembered something.

"What's wrong Kakashi?"

Said wolf looked over to his mate.

"You never told me if…" Kakashi paused. "If I was with cubs or not."

Iruka smirked. "I was going to tell you later when you're with your friends."

Kakashi was disappointed. "Why not now?"

Iruka had a gleam in his eye and stalked up to Kakashi. "You really want to know?"

Kakashi nodded warily. "Yeah. I think I have the right to know."

Iruka wasted no time as he licked Kakashi face and started to groom him like had been doing for the past four days. Kakashi moaned in bliss. If it was one thing he had gotten to love about being Iruka's mate was when Iruka was licking him. It was so different from human kisses and affection but it worked all the same.

The tanned wolf made sure to pay special attention to Kakashi's eyes and ears. They were the most sensitive parts on the wolf's face. Iruka nipped and nicked each ear and licked them to sooth away the pain. It was intoxicating for the wolf having a mixture of pain and pleasure.

In fact it was so good that Kakashi had forgotten what the hell they were talking about.

Iruka smirked as he continued to distract his mate. He gave one last nip to the inner ear and pulled back. Kakashi whimpered at the lost.

"We're going to have cubs Kakashi."

_Cubs?_ Kakashi questioned not thinking clearly. It took awhile for the words to register in Kakashi's head. _Wait!_

"I'm going to have cubs?" Kakashi whispered to himself. "I'm with cubs?"

Iruka nodded happily. "Yup. How do feel?"

"I'm going to have cubs." Kakashi stated. "I'm going to have cubs!"

Iruka laughed as Kakashi danced around, even chasing his tail around, he was so happy.

"I think I better go now Kakashi." Iruka said licking the bouncing wolf one final goodbye before leaving. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Okay!" Kakashi was too happy to care what Iruka said. Iruka was running out the door with Kakashi still dancing.

_Wait a second!_ Kakashi seemed to realize.

"Iruka, you bastard!" Kakashi screamed going to the mouth of the den. "Don't leave me here! How many am I having?"

Too late. Iruka was too far gone to hear Kakashi yelling for him.

00000000000

Iruka was walking away from his den when he heard Kakashi yelling for him to tell him how many cubs he was having.

"Oh well," Iruka started talking to himself. "I'll tell him later."

00000000000000

Kakashi sat and waited… and waited… and waited. He waited for an hour and half before he smelled Iruka coming near the den.

"Where were you?" Kakashi subjected. "You said an hour."

Iruka smile apologetically to his mate. "I'm sorry Kakashi but the problem was bigger than I expected it to be."

"Fine." Kakashi turned his head. "Whatever. Can we go now?"

Iruka sighed as Kakashi moved away from him towards the outside. It was becoming difficult to keep Kakashi happy anymore. These last few days, Kakashi would do nothing but have an attitude about everything and then, be the Kakashi he fell in love with, the next. It was tired some and it was weighing down his nervous.

He didn't know what was going on or why Kakashi was acting like this all of a sudden. It was strange and worrisome of this new behavior.

_Maybe it's because he's been in the den for the last four days._ Iruka rationalized and hoped that he was right. Hopefully with the new found freedom today would change Kakashi's mood and he'd get better. Iruka really was looking forward to that. He didn't know how long he could take Kakashi's mood changes, if they lasted much longer.

With that in mind Iruka went to follow his mate outside. He watched from afar as Kakashi's attitude changed drastically. The younger wolf was walking around with a jump in his step and was smelling all of the things around him. Maybe it was because Kakashi use to be human was why he was acting up to being confined to the den so long.

After the second day in the den Iruka knew Kakashi was going to be trouble but he couldn't help it. Everything screamed at him to keep Kakashi in the den where he was safe but apparently it did Kakashi more harm than good.

They walked around a little more before they came into a clearing where Kakashi's friends usually go to talk and just hang around. True to the statement, they were right there. The surprise was when they got to the clearing not only was Kakashi's friends there was so was the new wolf that had just joined the pack along with Gai and Baki with their cubs.

"Well, this is a surprise." Iruka said loudly causing everyone to raise their heads towards them.

"Kakashi!" screamed the four wolves.

"Alpha!" the others yelled.

All were startled by the joining two.

"Did ya miss me?" Kakashi asked. "Humph!"

All four of Kakashi's friends jumped on him causing Kakashi to fall down from the extra weight.

"Hey!" Iruka yelled angry. "Get off him! You could hurt the cubs!"

Immediately the four jumped off of the squashed wolf apologizing harshly for their mistake.

"It's okay guys." Kakashi tried to laugh it off like nothing happened to him. The pouncing did hurt but he wasn't going to tell them that.

"No." Iruka stated. "It's not. You could have seriously gotten hurt or even worse they could've hurt the cubs."

"You worry too much Iruka." Kakashi brushed him off which made Iruka madder.

Baki and Gai flinch back at Kakashi's words. The indifference in them would make anybody cringe. They watched from afar and noticed that Kakashi seemed colder and less like the loving helpless wolf they were use it. The one they cared to love would never words in such a way; uncaring of what Iruka felt.

One thing came to mind with Kakashi's uncaring behavior towards Iruka. They would give anything to have a mate such as Iruka and Kakashi was throwing him away like it was nothing.

"What happened to him?" Raidou whispered staring at the pair in front of them.

"I don't know." replied Genma. "But doesn't this seem, I don't know, weird? It almost seems like Kakashi acting like his old self again."

"Yeah." Izumo nodded. "Back before the labs and turning into a wolf."

"It's like his turning back it his human self again, without the human." Kotetsu stated.

They all nodded watching the scene.

Iruka was too angry for words. He knew that he needed to get away from Kakashi before he said or did something he was going to regret. So, he took a deep breath before slowly releasing it, calming himself down.

"Kakashi?" Iruka called out to make sure he had the silver wolf's attention. "I forgot to do something back at the dens. You don't mind if I go back and finish it, right?"

"Go head, I don't care." Kakashi turned and walked away.

Every wolf in the area had their jaws dropped as Kakashi walked away. Now they knew something was wrong. Kakashi would never do something like that to Iruka.

Iruka watched sadly as his mate walked away from him. Where had he gone wrong? Why was his mate straying from him after a short period of time? Did Kakashi regret mating him?

_No._ Iruka shook his head. Kakashi was the one who had asked for it when he had gotten 'The Urge'. Kakashi was happy when he learned that he was going to have cubs and for once in the longest four days of Iruka's life, he saw a little of the old Kakashi again as he danced around.

But now, the new Kakashi was back and Iruka didn't like it. He was going to go to the one place where he knew he could get answers; Tsunade.

000000

Damn this story is long! I can't believe its this long and getting longer! Thanks for all who have read and loved the story.

I still need a temporary beta reader to help me. Thanks! Oh and review please!


	41. Chapter 41

"Talking"

Thinking

Inner Beast

Anything else

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summary:

Iruka, an alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the middle of this, they fall in love with each other. But will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

Warning yaoi and Mpreg!

IruKaka!

000000000000000

Iruka was strangely quiet as he left Kakashi with the others. He was walking silently as trees passed him in his wake. He was heading for the only wolf who could help him and that was Tsunade. He made excellent progress in getting to the dens at a fast pace.

Once he got there he headed straight for Tsunade's den. Today was good day. No wolves have been injured since things were being very quiet. There hasn't been a battle in a while and they were slowly recovering from the last one.

As he walked over to Tsunade's den many wolves greeted him, bowing and showing their necks as he passed. He nodded as he passed showing his acknowledgement to them. Some had tried to talk to him but he waved them off. He knew it was rude to do so, but he didn't care. He was here to see Tsunade and he was going to see her. They were delaying him.

He wouldn't have any of that.

"Tsunade?" Iruka called out from the entrance of the healer dens. He waited for a moment but there was no movement that she had heard him.

"Tsunade!" this time he yelled out louder, making sure she had heard him.

"What?" he heard Tsunade scream. "God damn it! What?"

Iruka felt himself shake a little in fear, but steered himself. Tsunade came out with all of her fury, her fur prickled up in her rage.

"Do you have any idea," Tsunade started. "That today is the first day off I have had in years, Iruka, years!"

Iruka told there silent as he let her vent off her anger. Once he was sure she was done, he chose his words wisely.

"I know, Tsunade, and I'm truly sorry for disrupting you." Iruka said calmly and coolly.

"You better have a very good reason why you're here cub."

Iruka had to take a second look.

"Jiraiya!" Iruka shouted in mild shock. "Is this where you've been all this time?"

The old wolf gave a sheepish grin and laughed nervously. "Yep!"

Iruka sighed, shaking his head. He didn't have time for this.

"Was there a reason why you are here brat?" Tsunade asked.

Iruka coughed remembering why he was here in the first place.

"Yes," Iruka answered seriously. "Tsunade, we have a problem."

The blonde wolf saw the hardness in Iruka's eyes and knew something wasn't right. She had hoped it wasn't Kakashi, but Iruka's body language gave him away.

Kakashi was in trouble.

"It's Kakashi, isn't?" Tsunade guessed.

Iruka nodded gravely.

"Jiraiya, could you give as a moment?" asked Tsunade to the other wolf.

Jiraiya looked in deep thought thinking if he should argue the request or not, but the look on Iruka's face stopped him. It reminded him that even though he was welcomed to come and go as he pleased, there were some matters that were too personal.

He agreed and left the two alone. Once Jiraiya left, Tsunade huddled Iruka into her den.

"What happen to him this time?"

"I don't know for sure."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, confused. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Iruka sighed shaking his head. "I-I don't know. One minute we're fine and happy but afterwards Kakashi started to act different."

"Different?" questioned Tsunade, trying to piece everything together. "Different how?"

Iruka looked towards the ground. "Uncaring, colder, indifferent, he's not acting like himself."

"Hmm…" Tsunade thought. "This could be a problem. Has anything happened while you two were in the den?"

"I can only think of one thing." Iruka stated coldly. "Minato. He showed up the day after we mated and the next day, Kakashi started to act weird."

"Then Minato could be the cause of the relapse." Tsunade hypothesized.

Iruka nodded in agreement. "Maybe."

Tsunade could tell by the tone of Iruka's voice he wasn't all convinced.

"So we agree that we are taking Kakashi back here." Tsunade spoke.

Iruka nodded. "I'm going to go back and tell him that you want to look over him to see how the cubs are doing. It seems that he is the most controllable when the cubs are mentioned."

"Of course." Tsunade agreed. "No matter what has gotten into him, a motherly instinct in him would be stronger."

00000000000

The four sat around Kakashi.

Genma glared at the aloof wolf in front of him. He couldn't understand it, but something was off with his friend. He didn't know what changed or if something had happened to Kakashi but something was different and it wasn't for the better.

"What happened to you Kakashi?" asked Izumo.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you mean."

"Why were you acting like that to Iruka?" Genma questioned.

Kakashi shrugged. "He was being annoying. I swear he acts like I'm made of glass or something. It's bothersome."

"But Kakashi," Raidou spoke. "You're with cubs; of course he's going to worry about you."

"Well, he should worry less." Kakashi said.

"That's cold, even for you." Kotetsu pointed out.

"Oh, well."

Izumo stared worryingly at Kakashi. This was not how the man turned wolf acted, no, this was something else. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He gave a side glance at Genma and leaned in close to the wolf.

"What is going on with him?" Izumo whispered.

Genma shrugged. "I don't know, but this isn't like him. It is almost as if Kakashi is becoming Kakashi again before, you know, we all became friends."

Izumo nodded. "I know what you mean. He was such a brute back then, before we got to know each other. I don't want him to become that again."

"We are going to have to take him to Iruka."

"Right."

"Kakashi," Genma called out. "Why don't we go to the dens for a little bit?"

The silver wolf looked at one of his friends and glared. "I have been in a den for four days! I don't want to go back."

The others were bit back from the sudden anger. Gai and Baki were surprise at Kakashi sudden change in attitude. This was not the same wolf that they had met before. It was scary to think what had happened to him in the few short days.

It was also worrisome that Kakashi seemed to be very angry and the instincts to protect their cubs were strong. They didn't want them to get hurt by Kakashi.

They were very thankful that their cubs were too busy playing around to notice the potential danger near them. It was a relief but they didn't know for how long. They were smart cubs for their age, well, most of them, and it wouldn't take long for them to feel or see something was off.

"Calm down Kakashi. We are just worried and thought that we could walk around and greet others." Kotetsu soothed and Kakashi visibly calmed down.

It made the others wonder what had happened to Kakashi. It also made the question of what Iruka did to him to cause such a reaction.

It was troublesome.

000000000000

Sorry for the wait but this week as been crazy! But here is the chapter and let me know how it is.

Big thanks to Gothic13Hinata13


	42. Chapter 42

****

"Talking"

__

Thinking

****

Anything else

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summary:

Iruka, an alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the middle of this, they fall in love with each other. But will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

****

Warning yaoi and Mpreg!

IruKaka!

000000000000000

It was agreed that it was better to leave the wolf friends to themselves. It was a personal manner, something that left the others tensed.

Both Gai and Baki left with their cubs to give the friends privacy. Yamato seeing the tension around him decided to leave with the others promising to meet up with them later.

Genma waited and waited until the others were out of sight before addressing Kakashi.

"So, did you want to take that walk?" he asked.

Kakashi had to think about it for a moment. He wanted to stay outside as much as possible. He didn't want to go back to the dens anytime soon, and this could be his only chance to say hi to everyone. His thoughts immediately went to the she-wolf, Anko. She had been as much of a friend to him as his own.

He wanted to see her, to talk to her.

Kakashi nodded. "Have any of you seen Anko in the dens?"

The others looked at each other trying to remember if they had or not. They had to be careful on their answer. They didn't want Kakashi to not agree if the answer was in fact that no they didn't know if she was at the dens or even if she was here at all.

"I won't know for such but things have calmed down a lot since you've been away." Izumo commented.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes lazily. "Yeah, not my fault that I couldn't go outside."

Genma glared at Izumo for his careless words.

"Nice going." Kotetsu mocked.

Izumo growled at his lover. "Shut up. I didn't mean to. It just came out that way."

Raidou rolled his eyes at the two. It was hopeless.

"Let's go then." he spoke.

Genma nodded in agreement of his boyfriend.

It was decided then. The five got up and went to the place that had become like a second home to them.

00000000000000

Iruka was moving through the crowds of his pack mates trying to go back to his mate and his friends. He decided to take the long way to give Kakashi as much time as he could to cool down. No matter how angry or worried he was, Iruka didn't want to upset Kakashi again like earlier today.

And he also took the long way to the clearing half so he could prepare in convincing Kakashi into seeing Tsunade. Once he felt that he knew what he was going to say he reached the clearing but to his dismay, Kakashi wasn't there.

It wasn't a good sign, but it wasn't really a bad sign either. The others weren't here either. Iruka could only think of one place they could go, back to the dens. With a sigh, Iruka dragged himself back to where he came trying to find his mate.

This time he didn't take the long way, he didn't waste time to stale talking to Kakashi. He wanted to see him, to know that he was safe. It bothered Iruka of the relentless urge to make sure Kakashi was okay when in his mind he knew that the silver wolf was indeed just fine. It was futile to argue otherwise. Iruka loved Kakashi with all his heart. He wasn't going to let the love of his life just walk away from him.

It wasn't long before he re-entered the dens again and began his search for his mate.

"Hey, Iruka!" a voice was from afar. Iruka was barely in the dens when he heard the yell.

Iruka stopped and looked around trying to find the owner to the voice. It didn't take long as he saw who was yelling at him.

"Anko?" he asked in surprise. He thought that she was out on a mission or something. "What are you doing here?"

Anko smile meekly and shrugged. "I heard that you let Kakashi out today and had to see you. How's he doing?"

Iruka hesitated to answer her. Anko didn't like the why he didn't answer at her at first.

"What did you do?"

Iruka snapped at her. "I didn't do anything I shouldn't have. I tried my best to make him comfortable but Kakashi..."

Iruka trailed off.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Kakashi is different than any wolf here." Iruka started. "He didn't like staying in the den so long. He felt restless and became different."

Anko narrowed her eyes. "Different? How?"

Iruka shook his head. "I don't know. It's like sometimes he's like the wolf we know and then he's someone else. He acts cold one moment and then indifferent the next. I can't keep up."

Anko thought deeply on the situation.

"He's with cubs, right?" she asked.

Iruka nodded. "Yeah."

"Is it mood swings?"

Iruka looked surprised about the question. "I never thought of that."

"Well you can't be too sure. You should go to Tsunade"

Iruka nodded again. "That's where I'm heading now. I'm going to have him looked at by Tsunade."

"It's that serious?"

"Yes." Iruka said firmly. "I am worried for not only his safety, but that of the cubs he holds."

"Even if, it could be just mood swings?"

"I can't be too sure about these things. I'm just going to have her look at him real quick."

Anko nodded. "It is for the best. Least you'd know that it was nothing serious, right?

Iruka nodded and turned to leave.

"Anko?" Iruka called before leaving completely. "If you see Kakashi around, I want you to look after him and direct him to Tsunade's den.

"Of course."

"Thanks."

00000000000000

Kakashi was walking around sadly. He had ditched the others long ago and was by himself for awhile now. He liked it that way. This way he could think on his own without others bothering him.

Now that he was alone though, he was starting to think about his actions earlier. A whine left his throat and his ears were pinned back. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He was so cold to Iruka and very hurtful to the other wolf.

He was ashamed of himself and what he had done. He was a bad mate, and a bad mother. He was with cubs and he was already acting stupid. What would others think if they saw him like this?

He was unfit and unprepared.

His emotion were all over the place and was driving him up the wall. Then the even with Minato earlier didn't help him either. He was so tired of being scared and the one in need of protection. He wanted to be strong, but what he did was nothing what he wanted.

He was cold towards his love and mate and he was heartless to the only friends he has. That was not him. Not him at all! He wanted to change, to be stronger, not push all of his loved ones away!

__

What am I going to do?

Kakashi questioned himself. He was despite for an answer.

"Kakashi?" a voice froze his movement.

Stopping in his tracks, Kakashi turned to the one person who always seemed to find him; Anko.

"Y-Yeah?" Kakashi answered shakily.

Said wolf marched right up to him with a scowl on her face.

"What on earth are you doing out here, _alone_?" she asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "I guess I slipped away from the others."

Anko narrowed her eyes. "You _guess_?"

Kakashi shrugged again. "I wanted to be alone for awhile."

Anko shook her head. "Didn't Iruka teach you anything? It is very dangerous out here alone. Another wolf could have walked by and attacked you."

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"It's different now." Anko went on explaining. "You are mated to the Alpha and are with cubs. Any rival male could have came by, attacked you, killed the cubs, and took you for his own."

"But..." he tired to protest.

"No buts!" she yelled. "I know that you don't know all that much about mating and stuff, but this is way Iruka always has to be with you now; for your safety and the cubs."

Kakashi was almost into tears. He screwed up again! Was he ever going to be a good enough mate for Iruka? It didn't seem like it_._Kakashi whimpered to himself.

What am I going to do?

"Hey..." she called gently. "Are you okay?"

Kakashi heard her question and shook his head no.

"What's wrong?"

Kakashi looked away ashamed.

"You can tell me Kakashi." she coaxed.

"I'm not a good mate."

Anko seemed to relax somewhat. "What are you talking about? Iruka loves you!"

Kakashi nodded, though he didn't agree.

"He doesn't." Kakashi stated. "Maybe once before, but not now."

Anko started to laugh.

__

This is too much. Poor Kakashi!

"Are you that dense? Idiot! Iruka loves you so much that he is protecting you, loving you, giving you a life, a new start, a family." she told him. "If he didn't love you he wouldn't have bothered with you at all."

"That may be, but..." Kakashi trailed off. "I'm not me anymore."

Anko stopped smiling. "What are you talking about?"

Kakashi shrugged aloof. "I feel scared all the time and no matter what I do, I don't feel strong at all and wined up being cold and heartless towards everybody, especially Iruka."

Anko stared at the silver wolf in front of her. She was certain that it was the hormones kicking in and Kakashi couldn't handle them. But she could tell there was something else. Something deeper.

"This goes deeper doesn't it?" she asked but he didn't answer. "This even goes back before you became a wolf, right?"

When Kakashi didn't answer again, she knew she was right.

"You feel scared because of what Orochimaru did, isn't it?"

Kakashi nodded slowly. "And more. Minato came by the day after...uh, the mating. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened over and over again."

Anko was getting a good understanding of what had happened.

"Did you tell Iruka?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"Why the hell not?" Anko screamed causing Kakashi to flinch. "Sorry..."

"I didn't want to be a bother. I thought I could handle it."

"Well, you can't, other wise you wouldn't be in this mess!" Anko stated and sighed. "And it seems this has been going on over the time in the den correct?"

"Yes, all I could see was him standing in the den ready to finish what he had started." Kakashi whispered like it was unspoken taboo.

Anko came over to the broken wolf and rubbed her head against his. "You should have told Iruka, someone, anyone."

"I know." Kakashi nodded. "I just wasn't ready. I could tell him. I was afraid of what he would think of me."

"He would not hurt you Kakashi nor turn you away. You are his mate and he will stick by you no matter what."

Kakashi nodded leaning against her. "Thanks Anko, I needed this."

"You're welcome." she said with a smirk.

Anko felt a wave of shock as she tears forming in the other wolf's eyes.

00000000000

The end of a new chapter! Sorry it took so long but life is crazy and you never know whats going to happen.

Thanks to all who have read this story and reviewed.

Thanks to my beta reader.

Until next time! Review!


	43. Chapter 43

"Talking"

Thinking

Anything else

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summary:

Iruka, an alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the middle of this, they fall in love with each other. But will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

Warning yaoi and Mpreg!

IruKaka!

000000000000000

"Come on." Anko urged. "You need to get back to Iruka. He's worried about you."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Is he mad that I'm not with the others?"

"Hmm..." Anko hummed. "I don't think he knows that you're away from them, or else he would be tearing down the forest looking for you. It's when he finds out is when he'll be mad, but not much."

Anko paused and rethought her last statement. "Well, yeah, he'll be upset that you weren't there, but he might be more relieved that you're safe than anything."

"That's doesn't make me feel better."

Anko shook her head. "Too bad. You're going back. You need to tell Iruka this."

"I can't." Kakashi looked down. "What if he...I-I can't...he'll...I don't think..."

"Kakashi," Anko called stopping the silver wolf's ramblings. "He will not hurt you. He loves you with all of his heart. He won't abandon you over this. You have to have faith in him."

Kakashi thought about this. Have faith in Iruka? Could he do that? Of course he trusted his mate with his life, but could he do the same with his heart too? Kakashi shook his head from such thoughts. Of course he could!

What was he thinking? He could trust Iruka. Though something's were confusing and he didn't know what was happening, Iruka never stirred him wrong. The brown wolf was always looking out for him and never hurt him on purpose.

Kakashi nodded to himself. "I will." Kakashi stated, staring at Anko. "I will have more faith in him Anko. He has been nothing but good to me. It's the least I could do. I love him so much."

"I know. Now let's go and find your mate." Anko smiled as she lead the way

0000000000000

Iruka had been searching all over the place searching for anyone who would know where his mate was. It was starting to worry him that he couldn't find Kakashi. He was trying not to panic but he was failing; miserably.

He was on the verge of howling out and forming a search party when he smelled familiar scents.

They were the scents of Kakashi's friends and the other wolves who were with him, but much to Iruka's dismay, he couldn't smell Kakashi.

He didn't waste time as he ran over to were the scents were the strongest. It didn't take long to find them and when he didn't see Kakashi around, he got mad.

"Where is my mate?" Iruka's words were strong and firm. He saw their spines stiffen and a shiver running down their backs.

Something was up and he was going to find out.

"Uh, well, um..." Genma stuttered uncontrollably. He hadn't known Iruka's long but what he did know was that Kakashi was the main focus of Iruka. And at the current moment Kakashi was not here.

That was not a good thing.

Genma gulped. _Iruka is going to kill us._

But is wasn't their fault! Kakashi had ditched them and they have been looking ever since. The problem was, they couldn't find Kakashi per say.

"Well?" Iruka pressed.

"Uhhh..."

"Hey, Iruka!" a voice sounded from far off.

All of the wolves looked in that direction and were surprised that the person who own the voice was Anko. That's not what really surprised Iruka though. It was the fact that Kakashi was right behind the she wolf, that got him.

"Oh look," Genma said in a sheepish voice. "Kakashi."

The others rolled their eyes at Genma and how he was stupid at times like these.

"Kakashi?" Iruka questioned as he went right for the silver wolf.

Said wolf shied away from his mate behind Anko. He was afraid that Iruka was mad at him again.

Iruka was a little hurt that his own mate was scared of him but he took it slow. He didn't know what happened or why Kakashi was scared, but he was going to find out.

"Iruka," Anko got the wolf's attention. "You and Kakashi need to have a talk."

Iruka nodded. He already planned to the do that anyway. They needed to talk out what was going on with the two of them. It was the only way Iruka could think of to save themselves and this mating.

"Privately." Anko continued. "There is no need for Tsunade."

Iruka was shocked at the continuance. "But something could be wrong. I am not having my mate sick while with my cubs."

Anko shook her head. "Trust me on this. I'll talk to Tsunade about Kakashi. You talk to him, now."

The look in Anko's eyes made Iruka believe that what she spoke of was the truth. She was one of the few wolves that he trusted, and he wasn't going to start doubting her now, even if it's about his mate.

"Okay." he nodded to her and then looked at Kakashi. "Come along, Mate. We have a lot to talk about."

Kakashi nodded and went to follow Iruka. He wasn't sure if Iruka wasn't mad at him or not, but he didn't see any signs that he was, so the silver wolf felt safe, for the moment. The smile and gentle look from Anko helped reassure him that everything was going to be fine. It helped calm his nerves, and followed Iruka away from the pack and the dens.

They were in the forest when Iruka stopped. Kakashi was about to question why they had stopped until Iruka started to lick his face.

The licking was comforting and enjoyable. Kakashi couldn't help but lean into the licks and start to growl gently, lovingly. He heard Iruka chuckle a little bit but ignored them in favor of rejoicing in the love that Iruka was showering him with.

"You feel better Kakashi?" Iruka asked as he continued to lick his mate thoroughly.

Kakashi bit back a moan and nodded his head. "Yeah..."

Iruka was so happy inside. He was relieved that his mate was acting normal again. He was worried that something was happening out of his control. He was afraid that he was going to lose his Kakashi.

"I'm so glad." Iruka finished licking his mate and went to move forward.

Kakashi was a bit disappointed that the licking was over, but the feeling was replaced with curiosity of where they were headed.

"Where are we going?" asked Kakashi.

Iruka turned slightly and smiled at his mate. "You'll see."

"That's not fun!" Kakashi whined following Iruka.

Iruka laughed. "I think so."

"Well, I don't." Kakashi pouted. "You're mean."

Iruka never felt happier. His mate was acting like he use to. There was no cold or hurtful words. He was acting as he should. A wolf happily mated and expecting cubs. It was nice.

"We're almost there."

"Good."

0000000000000

Thanks to all and my beta reader!


	44. Chapter 44

"Talking"

Thinking

Anything else

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summary:

Iruka, an alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the middle of this, they fall in love with each other. But will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

Warning yaoi and Mpreg!

IruKaka!

000000000000000

Kakashi was beside himself. He was confused and disoriented. Earlier today was not him. He couldn't explain it. It was like he was another person. He was so cold to Iruka today. It was nothing like him. Maybe...it was, it was as if he was human again, but ever since meeting Iruka, he had change.

He didn't want to be his human self anymore. He didn't want to change back. It wasn't until later in the day, did Kakashi realized what he was doing. He was ashamed of himself. He didn't care what triggered the sudden change, whether it was Iruka himself or because of what happened in the cave.

He didn't know, but that gave him no excuse for his actions. It wasn't until he and Iruka started talking again, and him apologizing repeatedly did Kakashi feel somewhat better, but it wasn't enough.

Now though, Iruka was taking him somewhere. He didn't know what was going on, and truly believed that Iruka had forgiven him way too easily, He didn't deserve the wolf's forgiveness of what he had done.

Iruka should reject him for what he had said and done today but instead he was smiling and happy to be with him.

"Here we are." Iruka announced.

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. He would kick himself if he could.

This place…he knew this place…

It was the same. It was all still the same.

It was the same clearing from before. This, this is the one where it all started for him and Iruka. This was the clearing that had a small lake next to it. This is the same place where he had fled to in distress when he had first woken up. This was where Iruka convinced him to come back with him.

This is where everything started.

"This place…" Kakashi breathed amazed at the feeling of being at this place again.

"I know." Iruka understood as he went to Kakashi.

He gave a quick lick on Kakashi's cheek and nuzzled him.

"This place," Iruka started. "Means a lot to me and I had hoped that it would mean a lot to you too."

Kakashi's eyes watered as if he was going to cry, but that wasn't right. He doesn't cry.

"Stupid hormones." Kakashi cursed.

Iruka laughed. "It's fine. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I am now, thank you."

Iruka looked over the lake. It was shinning just as brightly as it did that day when he had found Kakashi trying to run away.

Has it really been that long ago?

he thought about that day. He would never regret chasing after the silver wolf, never.

"I was hoping that this place would show you that I still love you and that I know sometimes I may do things you don't understand but it's for your safety. What I do is to keep you safe from harm. It's to protect you." Iruka continued.

Kakashi nodded. "I know."

"So don't forget that I'll always be here for you." Iruka told him. "If you need anything, anything at all, even if it's just to talk, I'll be here."

Kakashi looked down. "I know."

"Do you want to tell me something Kakashi?"

The silver wolf continued to look down and said nothing.

"Kashi…" Iruka whispered as he dipped forward. "If there is something wrong, you need to tell me."

Kakashi looked away. "Good thing there's nothing wrong."

Iruka narrowed his eyes and growled lowly in his chest. "Do not give me that Kakashi. You have been acting very weird lately and I know its not just because of having cubs."

Kakashi reared back. "It's nothing."

Iruka remained calm for everyone's sake. "Please, tell me."

Kakashi faltered a moment. Could he tell Iruka the truth? Would the other betray him if he did? Part of him wanted to so badly but another was afraid of the rejection that could possibly follow.

Iruka saw the confliction in his mate's eyes and eased his growl into a soft purr. He knew that Kakashi loved hearing this and always had a positive affect on him.

"Everything is going to be okay Kakashi." Iruka said. "Please tell me, tell me what's wrong mate."

Kakashi looked down ashamed of himself. Here he was closed off and unwilling to talk and Iruka was calling him his mate. How could he not tell Iruka his thoughts now without feeling like he was betraying Iruka.

_His mate… _Kakashi thought.

Iruka was his mate too and that it worked both ways. He was hurting his mate with his actions and it tore at his heart to do so.

"Okay…" Kakashi gave in.

Iruka nodded and pulled his mate towards the place were they had first fell asleep together. He motioned for Kakashi to lay down, he didn't want his mate anymore stressed out than need be.

"Tell me." Iruka said. "Tell me everything."

Kakashi nodded. "Lately, I've been feeling that I haven't been a very good mate to you."

Iruka opened his mouth to protest but Kakashi stopped him.

"Let me finish." he said.

Iruka nodded staring worriedly at his mate but let the silver wolf continue his story.

"For awhile now I've been feeling worthless, and scared. It's silly if you really think about it."

"Kakashi," Iruka interrupted. "Nothing that's affecting you this badly is silly."

Kakashi nodded. "I know. I've talked to Anko about this before we caught up to you."

Iruka felt his fur bristle at the thought. He didn't like that Kakashi told Anko of his feelings before him. It was a hit to not only his pride but his heart as a lover as well. Kakashi should have been able to come to him for anything, but instead he told Anko.

_Am I failing as a mate? _Iruka couldn't help be feel.

Kakashi saw the conflict in Iruka's eyes.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come to you in the first place. It's just that I didn't know how to handle this and my insecurities were blocking my better judgment."

"Don't apologize Kakashi." Iruka told his mate. "You should feel like you can come to me for anything thing."

"I know." Kakashi spoke. "It was when I was human, did I feel these things. Up until me transformation, I was a loner. I cared little about people. My friends were the only people I talk to and I hated how I was living. But it was my life and I didn't know anything could be better."

Kakashi looked over the lake.

"But then," Kakashi paused. "I was kidnapped and brought here. I never felt so free in my life. When I was human, I felt trapped, doing the same shit everyday. I didn't know how to change it, and back then I didn't feel like changing it. I was afraid of change."

"Then this happened." Iruka whispered. "It must have been hard on you."

Kakashi nodded. "It was but then, I had you by my side to help me."

"So what changed Kakashi?" Iruka asked, pleading. "What made you so cold earlier?"

"The day Minato came back to the den."

Hazel eyes widened remembering that day. "Oh Kakashi…"

"I couldn't stop thinking that he would come back and finished what he had started. So when I was finally out of the den, I couldn't control my feelings anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kakashi looked down. "I'm sorry. I was afraid you would think less of me. Without realizing it I was acting like how I would as a human. I never want to act like that again. Why did I act like that? I've never acted like that since turning a wolf. "

Iruka shook his head. "Anko thinks its mood swings. It happens from time to time but never like this."

"So, what's happening to me?"

"I think," Iruka started. "I think when you have a mood swing you start acting like your human self."

Kakashi had never felt so miserable in his life. He didn't want to go back to acting like his old self. He liked, no, loved his life here, with Iruka and the other wolves.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Iruka nudged Kakashi. "Don't worry, nothings going to happen. I won't let anything happen to you. You're not going anywhere."

Kakashi looked up, tears in his eyes. "Promise…"

Iruka nodded his head. "Promise. Now, let's enjoy the rest of the day by ourselves."

Kakashi smiled. "Let's."


	45. Chapter 45

"Talking"

Thinking

Anything else

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summary:

Iruka, an alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the middle of this, they fall in love with each other. But will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

Warning Yaoi and Mpreg!

IruKaka!

000000000000000

"How is the plan coming along?"

"Very good, my lord."

"Are we ready for phase 3?"

"Most definitely, my lord."

"Good, good. Proceed as planned."

"Yes my lord."

"Oh and Kabuto?" Said wolf turned to face towards his master.

"Leave Kakashi to me."

Kabuto smiled before it bled into an evil laugh echoing the lair's halls.

"Of course, my master."

0000000000000000

It had been some weeks since the incident with Kakashi's moods. Things were a lot better as days passed, though there were relapses from time to time. Each time Kakashi had either acted like the cold human his friends knew him as or he would be a crying mess.

When Kakashi told Iruka about Minato, the brown wolf made it a point to find a new home for his mate. Of course Kakashi protested when he found out. He didn't want Iruka to abandon his parents den just because of him. Iruka, being who he was, would have none of that.

The new den was big; bigger than the last one. Iruka didn't move for only Kakashi but for the cubs as well. He wanted a bigger place for not only the ones that Kakashi carried but for any future cubs to come. And if Iruka had his way, there would be a lot more cubs to come.

Either way, the last few weeks were strained and stressful, well, in Iruka's case. No one ever got close to Kakashi when he went into his moods. Only Iruka could get close; more than likely, the only one who was brave enough to get to Kakashi.

All the others were hesitant when the moods came about. They acted like they were walking on thin ice around Kakashi. The said wolf couldn't blame his friends. He was an asshole when he was a human.

But not all was bad. Iruka for the most part was enjoying life being an upcoming sire. He couldn't wait for his cubs to be born. It saddened him when he had to leave Kakashi in the dens when Alpha duties came up.

There was no getting around them though. He was Alpha to one of the largest packs in history of wolves. He had his work cut out for him and he was thankful each day that he had to leave that Kakashi understood.

Iruka didn't think he could take it if Kakashi started to cry because he was leaving to get to other dens to talk about political crap.

"So, what's it like?" Kakashi asked the hundredth time.

Gai sighed. He wasn't completely annoyed by the repeated question but he didn't know how much he could tell the silver wolf.

It was a bright day out and though a little cold, it didn't stop them from being outside. He, Kakashi and even Baki were out and about talking to each other. Apparently Kakashi had made it appoint to talk to them every chance he could to learn more about taking care of cubs and to what to expect.

It didn't surprise Gai in the least, but Baki was shocked when the Alpha's mate came up to him one day and starting asking questions about cubs. Ever since then the three were seen almost every day with each other. It came to a point that if someone was looking for them, all they had to do was look for one and the other would most likely be close by.

Though the meetings were great and Gai enjoyed every signal one of them, he hated repeating answers to questions he had already answered three times before.

"Kakashi, we've had this discussion already." Gai said.

Kakashi's ears dropped a little at Gai's answer. He didn't mean in annoy his friend. He was just so excited that he couldn't hold it all to himself.

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi was quick to apologize.

Now Gai felt bad. He didn't mean to hurt Kakashi's feelings. He was, in fact, awed by how thrilled the silver wolf was. He was almost jealous that Kakashi was so joyous. His own pregnancy wasn't as good as Kakashi's. His was filled with hurt and pain but he wouldn't tell that to Kakashi in fear that he would frighten the younger wolf.

"It's fine." Gai said. "I know you're excited. You just want to know everything you can, right?"

Kakashi nodded.

"As you know, you've gotten bigger." Gai started. "The farther along you are, the bigger you're going to get. It will be annoying, but Iruka will be there to help you. As everyone knows, the closer to the actually birth you get the closer Iruka will be staying around."

"Oh…" Kakashi didn't remember hearing this before. "What if something happens in the pack though? Won't they need Iruka?"

Gai shook he head. "Doesn't matter, unless it's like a battle happening right in the den. Iruka will likely stay with you until it's time for the birth. Males rarely leave their mates unprotected when so close to birthing."

"But I remember Iruka telling me-" Kakashi started, but Gai interrupted him.

"Yes, in the past many males had to leave their mates to fight, but what choice did they have?" Gai asked. "A leader, an Alpha, knows not to separate a mated pair with cubs on the way, but back then we couldn't afford to leave an able wolf behind. We had to take what we could get."

"That's horrible." Kakashi commented. Gai nodded.

Kakashi looked away and looked back a Gai. "What about you? How come you have cubs?"

"Well…" Gai looked away almost ashamed. "I really don't want to talk about it; it's too painful to think about."

"What? Why is it too painful? Did something happen to you?" Kakashi asked.

Gai paused. He didn't know what to tell Kakashi. He didn't want to be judged by the silver wolf.

"It's nothing important." said Gai.

"No! It's not nothing!" said Kakashi. "It's obviously something."

"Can't you leave things alone!" he said.

"No I don't want to." Kakashi told the older wolf. "What happened to you?"

"Fine, if you want to know, I'll tell you." Gai finally gave in. "When I was younger, I was stupid and naïve. I was the hotshot of the group, I thought I was all that. I thought nothing could touch me."

"What happened to you?" questioned Kakashi.

"It was one day, we were scouting in the forest, I thought it would be a normal day but I was wrong, very wrong." said Gai.

Gai thought about that day clearly. He could remember it just like yesterday. Something happened that day. It made him want to throw up just thinking about it. It almost made him laugh just looking at Kakashi, thinking back to that day.

"You know, when I look at you, I see myself sometimes." Gai told him. "You and I are more like then you think."

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi.

"You know what Minato did to you?" asked Gai. "The same thing happened to me."

Kakashi's eyes widened so badly that Gai thought he was going to hurt himself.

"I-I didn't know. I'm sorry." Kakashi back tracked. He was so stupid! Why did he have to push? He shouldn't have done that.

He knew from experience what Gai must have felt and what he must be feeling right now. He hated telling others about what happened to him. Hell, he hated the fact that Iruka knew what happened.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi apologized again. "If I had known, I would have never-"

"Don't worry about it." Gai dismissed it. He didn't want to continue this anymore.

Kakashi looked down ashamed of himself. He couldn't believe he did that. He was such a fool.

"You know Kakashi," Gai started. "It was refreshing to have someone to talk to without them knowing what happened to me. To not see the looks as you walk by or hear the whispering behind your back when they think you couldn't hear them. Everyone here knows about what happened to me, and then, you and your friends came along."

"I'm sorry." Kakashi spoke quickly. "I promise I won't treat you differently. I understand."

Gai nodded. "I know. That's why I didn't fight you more to leave me alone and for the reason why I'm going to tell you who the sire of my cubs are."


	46. Chapter 46

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

Summary:

Iruka, an alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the middle of this, they fall in love with each other. But will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**IruKaka!**

000000000000000

The day was bright and just little colder than normal. The once warm summer was turning into a chilly fall. The leaves were already changing colors. Gai and Kakashi were sitting together talking about the past while Baki was with his cubs and Gai's to get them occupied.

"He's name was Hizashi." Gai spoke quietly.

Kakashi caught the past tense. "Was?"

Gai nodded. He looked over his cubs with a glazed look over his eyes, remembering the past.

"He's Hiashi's twin bother."

"Hiashi?" Kakashi tilted his head in thought. "I don't know if I know him."

"You probably won't." Gai eased Kakashi. "He's not very social around others, but his family."

"And you said Hiashi's twin, Hizashi, was the one who…well…" Kakashi didn't want to say it. He knew what it felt like to talk about being forced to mate with someone you didn't want to. He didn't want to upset Gai more than he had.

"Yes, he was the one who went through the Urge and mated me." Gai said it with such calmness that Kakashi wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Gai must have noticed Kakashi's stare because he smirked and chuckled.

"It has been a little bit longer for me than you and I have to say that I also am more accustomed to these things than you were. It also helped that there was a time that I could have said that I loved Hizashi."

That shocked Kakashi back. He was leaning far away from Gai now. And to be honest, it was probably the feeling of disgust that was coursing through him. Kakashi felt like a horrible friend. He couldn't help it though. The image of Minato taking him and then falling in love with him made Kakashi nauseated.

"It's not as bad as you are making it out to be." Gai commented.

Kakashi quickly pushed forward trying to cover his mistake, but it was far too late now. The action was done and over with.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi never felt so bad. "I'm really sorry. I just couldn't keep the image of me falling for Minato after such a thing."

Gai shook his head in disbelief.

"Did you think I got over it as quickly as that?" questioned Gai. "Right after it happened, I was disgusted of myself too. I wanted to run and hide and forget everything that had ever happened. But that wasn't the type of person I was, still am really."

"You're braver than me, that's for sure." Kakashi muttered. He would have surely ran as far and as fast as he could.

"You're brave too Kakashi but this is different. I knew what had happened to me and I was ready to face my problem head on." Gai told his story. "When Hizashi woke up, he was just as confused as I was. When he noticed me and realized what had happened, he panicked."

"Really?" Kakashi asked not believing a single word Gai said.

"Really." Gai nodded and continued. "After he panicked, we settled down and we talked. You see none of us wanted this to happen, it just did. We talked and got to know one another. For a time we were happy and content as much as you can when a war is happening outside your very own home."

"And when he found out about the cubs?"

"He was overjoyed." Gai smiled. "He was so happy, but was insecure of what I felt, after everything that's happened between us. Like him, I was uncertain but I was excited to bring life in the world."

"Then what happened?"

"Neji looks like him the most, you know?" Gai completely dodged the question. "He looks so much like his father."

"Do they know?" Kakashi looked over to the cubs playing. "About their sire, I mean."

"Only the basics." Gai answered back. "They don't know the whole story of their making, and I'm not planning on telling them until their older."

"So, what did happen to Hizashi?"

"The war." Gai commented. "A week before their birth, Hizashi got called to the front lines while his _brother_ sat back in the shadows."

"You don't like his brother, do you?"

"He is a slime ball." The description was small but accurate. "He would kill you before laying down his life to save others."

"That kind huh?"

"Yup."

"I'm sorry." Kakashi couldn't help but say. "It must have been hard for you."

Gai nodded his head. Yes, at that time, the pain was unbearable but he was able to get through it.

"It was hard." he explain. "There were some days that I wondered how it would feel to just end it all."

Kakashi's eyes widened. He didn't know that it was that bad in order for Gai to think about taking his very own life.

"Do you know what stopped?" asked Gai. "The reason I'm still here?"

"No." Kakashi shook his head.

"The only reason I'm still alive today is because of them." Gai gestured to his cubs. "If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here today to tell you this."

Kakashi was amazed at how brave Gai was. He was speechless on what to say. How do you respond to something like that?

"Well, I'm glad you're here Gai." Kakashi spoke hoping he was saying the right thing. "I only wish you were dealt a better hand."

"I do too, Kakashi." Gai continued to look at his cubs. "I do too."

The sun was getting lower, the tress hiding the bright yellow glow. It was starting to get colder as the wind blew harder. Kakashi watched as Baki came back, panting from playing with the cubs.

"I think we should hand in soon." he said as the cubs staggered over as well.

All six of the cubs looked so tired. Tenten even tripped and fell because she was literally falling asleep standing.

Kakashi instinctively got up hopping she was okay. The fall wasn't a bad one but it was a fall none the less and he was worried that she had hurt herself.

Gai got up too, though slower, and went right over to the fallen cub making sure she was okay. He had a feeling she was, because he knew when his cubs were seriously hurt or not. It was a parent thing.

"Mmhm, mama!" Tenten giggled. "Stop it! It's tickles."

Clearly the tiny cub was okay, Kakashi sighed with relief. However, he could tell that all of them were trying desperately hard not to lay down and fall asleep. Baki sure worked them over good. Kakashi had never seen Gai's cubs so worn out before. They always seemed to have bundles of energy all day everyday.

"Yes." Gai chuckled and stopped nosing his daughter. "I think it is time to head in. This is no place for cubs to sleep. Come along now."

The cubs followed in step with Gai and Baki. Kakashi was bring up the rear making sure no cub fall behind. They were half way back when Tenten started tripping over herself again. Being the protective parent that he was, Gai picked up the stumbling cub in his mouth. Tenten gave no protest and even yawned loudly, like she was going to go to sleep right there.

I think she is too.

Kakashi couldn't help but think as he watched the tiny cub's eyes fall and her body going limp. _That was fast._

The next one to start falling behind was Baki's youngest; Gaara. Without a word the other male parent picked up his cub and continued on. The cub looked slightly annoyed that he was being carried now but he didn't voice his protest. He simply accepted his fate in his mother's hold.

They came up to Baki's den there were staying at before too long. The sun was almost down and the shadows were starting to creep up on everything. When they came to the entrance Baki sat down Gaara and told the three cubs to go on inside.

"Same time tomorrow?" Their friend asked before entering his home.

"Sure." answered Kakashi since Gai was holding Tenten.

Gai agreed with a nod of his head.

"Good." Baki was smiled. "This time though, one of you are playing with the cubs. I'm not doing it two days in a row."

Kakashi gave a laugh and he could see Gai holding his in because of the small cub in his mouth. But they all silently agreed that tomorrow one of them would take care of the cubs while Baki took a rest. Which one, however, had yet to be decided.

"Goodnight." Baki said as he went to his den.

"Night." Kakashi replied for both Gai and himself.

Once they made sure Baki was inside his den, they continued onward towards Gai's den. There Gai lead his cubs in before he went in himself. Kakashi assumed that Gai left only to put his daughter down to rest before coming out.

After a few minutes, proven that Kakashi was right.

"She was pretty tried." said Kakashi.

"Yea." Gai smiled. "It's rare to see them that tired. I'll have to thank Baki when I get the chance."

"A good start would be playing with the cubs tomorrow."

Gai gave a laugh.

"We'll see." he said. "We might just make you do it. After all you're younger and have more energy than either of us."

"Ah, but don't you know that I'm pregnant." Kakashi tried to get out of it. "I can't be running around anymore. So that would just leave you to do the dirty work."

"Oh but you're weeks away from giving birth." Gai countered. "You still have a week left in you before running around could affect you. Besides, you need the practice."

"Still think that you should do it." Kakashi lamely said.

"Like I said, we'll see, won we?" Gai wasn't budging an inch on the one.

"We will." Kakashi nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course."

"Goodnight then. Be ready for tomorrow." Kakashi warned as he started to turn to walk off.

"Oh, no. It is you who has to prepare for tomorrow!" Gai called out. "Goodnight!"

"Night!" Kakashi repeated and watched Gai go into his den.

It was then the silver wolf went to his own home, hoping that Iruka was there or would be there soon. There was no guarantee that Iruka would even be home by late tonight. He could very well not come home at all if something bad happened to him.

Don't think that.

Kakashi shook his head. _Don't think like that, Kakashi._

Kakashi made it to his new home and it was unsurprisingly empty. He couldn't help but sigh. He knew that Iruka wasn't going to be there but he had hoped that he was wrong.

"Oh well." Kakashi shrugged. There was nothing he could do about it.

"Boy, it took you forever to get back here."

Kakashi eyes widened in horror. He new that voice.

"Turn around."

Kakashi was frozen in place.

"I said turn around!"

Kakashi gave jerky movements as his body struggled to follow his mind's commands. The reason he was no shaky and the reason his heart felt like it as going to explode in his chest; Kabuto was standing right behind him.

"Well, hello there Kakashi." Kabuto licked his lips. "My, my, you're looking bigger. Are the cubs weighing you down?"

000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm so sorry about a year long wait. I had lost interest in the story and was struggling to write it. But after so long, I've decided to finish it and hope everyone could forgive me!


	47. Chapter 47

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Anything else**_

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

This story may be confusion if you don't know all of the characters in the anime Naruto.

**Summary:**

Iruka, an alpha wolf finds Kakashi, a human turned into a wolf. During times of battle Iruka and Kakashi must fight to survive along with other troubles. In the middle of this, they fall in love with each other. But will Kakashi wish to be turned back to a human or will Iruka leave his pack to become human?

**Warning yaoi and Mpreg!**

**IruKaka!**

00000000000000000000000000000000

"It is a shame really." said Kabuto as he took a step closer to the shaking wolf. "My master told me to leave you to him but I don't think I can help myself. You are just too good to just leave you to my master."

"What are you doing here Kabuto?" asked Kakashi trying to save face. He was scared and he was pretty sure that Kabuto knew he was scared too but that didn't stop him from showing a brave face.

"Oh look at that. Trying to be brave are we? Why? It's not like Iruka's around to see this." Kabuto took another step. "In fact he's not here at all! Not even to save you!"

"You're crazy." Kakashi took a step back. "Do you have any idea where you are? Even if you kill me, you won't get out of here alive."

Howls began to echo the skies. An alert by wolves that their enemy was here and it was time to fight.

"It seems time is dwindling down." Kabuto noted. "I'll have to take you down hard."

"Like I'll go with the likes of you!" Kakashi snarled. "I don't care if how strong you are! I'll fight to my dieing breath before I allow you to hurt me and my cubs!"

"Oh, Kakashi, I'm hurt." Kabuto gave a pout. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to take you away. You see my master wants you for himself. I thinks that's kinda selfish of him."

"So what," Kakashi sneered. "You want me for a mate? Is that what you're saying. I sorry to say but I already have a mate."

"Pft." Kabuto shook his head. "Of course not. I just want you for my experiments. Think of all the things I could learn from your body. My master was very skilled when he changed you. I'm fascinated by it. "

"You're going to betray your master then?" asked Kakashi. "That doesn't seem wise."

"Probably." Kabuto agreed. "But the is a chance I'm willing to make."

Kakashi didn't like the look in his enemies eyes. It was a look of pure craziness. Kabuto was too far gone. He had descended into madness. The other wolf didn't waste anymore time before lunging at Kakashi.

_Shit!_ he thought as Kakashi jumped out of the way. _He's fast!_

"Don't fight me Kakashi!" Kabuto swiped at Kakashi's face barely missing him. "It'll only end badly for you!"

"Like I would let you win." Kakashi bit Kabuto's paws.

Said wolf yelped at the sudden pain and stepped back to gain distance. He shook off the shock and looked down at the wound. Kabuto growled angrily at being bitten.

"How dare you?!" drool was leaking from his muzzle from the sheer madness that was flowing through him. "I'll make you regret that!"

Another swipe, and another dodge. It was becoming a quick game of cat and mouse; something of which Kakashi was losing, badly. He was tiring. Kakashi could feel it. His movements were getting slower and Kabuto's attacks were getting closer.

"Had enough?" asked Kabuto.

"Just getting started." Kakashi bravely lied. He was panting heavily and was swaying back and forth from his efforts.

"Alright then." Kabuto came after him again.

Kakashi followed the wolf with his eyes and started to move to make another dodge, but his body was reacting slower than his mind. What was worst was that he could see the attack coming and knew he wasn't going to avoid the attack in time.

_Shit! _Kakashi only had enough time to close his eyes before feeling the impact to his body. _No!_

Kabuto's attack was powerful and it left Kakashi's body being flung some odd feet right into a tree. Kakashi gasped, breath caught in his throat. The air was knocked right out of him.

_Oh god! It hurts! _Kakashi could only feel pain. He fell to the ground and was unable to get up. His body was shaking from the after shocks of the attack.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were just getting started. I may have put too much energy in that last hit. Did I hurt you?" taunted Kabuto.

_Oh no…no…_Kakashi thought with horror. A pulsing pain was beginning to illuminate from his stomach. _Please no!_

Kakashi couldn't speak, he could barely open his eyes. The pain was so strong. He didn't want to accept it, couldn't think of it. It wasn't happening! It wasn't!

He felt his stomach tighten up. Kakashi felt like he was going to be sick.

_It's not time! I still have a few more weeks! It's too early! _he agonized over in his head.

"Huh?" Kabuto tilted his head and inched closer. "Why won't you get up? Trouble? Or maybe…?"

Kakashi turned his head towards his enemy, he was breathing heavily, unable to catch his breath. He grunted as another pulse of pain went through him.

"Oh dear," Kabuto got up close. "Did that little attack put more stress on your body than you could handle? My deepest apologies. I did not realize that my last attack would put you in labor."

There, it was said.

_No…_Kakashi didn't want it to be true. He wasn't in labor! He wasn't! He couldn't be! It was too early!

"I-I'm no-ot." Kakashi mentally cursed himself for not being able to form a sentence right.

Kabuto just smirked, realizing the situation he found himself. It was be so easy now, to take Kakashi away, to do what he pleased. He didn't like the fact the his master only wanted Kakashi for his simple minded reasons. There was so much potential in this wolf!

_Think of the ideas. The wonders I could make from him. He is perfect! _Kabuto thought insanely. _And he's all mine!_

"Get away from him you freak!"

Kabuto whipped his head to the right and saw a paw slash against him. He yelped as claws raked across his face. He fell to the ground in a heap unable to avoid the attack.

Kakashi squinted through the pain and saw a dark wolf standing before him. His vision was blurry and he was seeing double but he could still make out who his savior was.

"G-Gai…?" Kakashi asked uncertain. God he was in so much pain! Another wave of hot white agony ripped through him and he clenched his fangs together hoping it would stave off the pain.

"I'm here Kakashi!" Gai yelled back. "Are you okay?"

Kakashi wanted to tell him yes. He so desperately wanted to tell the other wolf that he was fine and that he wasn't in any pain and he had just been slammed into a tree not a minute ago. Or the fact that it was far too early to be in labor right now, but he was.

"No…" he grounded out. "I-I'm not-t."

Gai glance back when he heard Kakashi's words. He new the silver wolf well and Kakashi was not one to admit that he was hurt. Something had to be terribly, terribly wrong for Kakashi to freely say he wasn't okay.

He then snapped his eyes back to the fallen wolf. Kabuto was starting to laugh insanely. He carefully watched the insane wolf get back on his feet. Gai tensed his muscles ready for anything.

"What have you done to him?" questioned Gai the insane wolf.

"Haven't you realized?" Kabuto continued to laugh. "Poor Kakashi is in labor and nothing can help him now."

_Shit! _Gai thought glancing at Kakashi. _This is bad! What am I going to do now?!_

"What will you do now little wolf?" asked Kabuto pacing slightly.

Gai made sure not to let the wolf out of his sight as his eyes moved with Kabuto.

"He's going to have his cubs soon, but I wouldn't worry too much." the other wolf smiled menacingly. "They'll be dead soon anyway."


End file.
